Tokyo ghost stories
by Brin d'If
Summary: Je ne voulais plus y retourner... Les morts m'avaient déjà trop pris, et j'avais décidé de définitivement me consacrer aux vivants. J'ignorais seulement que son retour m'entrainerait contre mon gré dans un monde dont on ne peut ignorer l'existence, puisqu'il fait partie du nôtre... (Suite de "La Ville des Maudits")
1. Avant-propos

**Avant-propos**

Bonjour à tous !

Avant de me lancer dans la publication de cette nouvelle histoire portant sur Ghost Hunt, je souhaite préciser deux trois petites choses afin que les nouveaux lecteurs ne soient pas désorientés, et que les anciens puissent se remettre dans les railles ^^

Cette fiction est la suite directe d'une première histoire intitulée « La Ville des Maudits ». Il est donc important de savoir ce qu'il s'y passe pour comprendre ce qui arrivera aux personnages dans les chapitres à venir. La fiction se trouve sur mon profil si vous voulez la lire, mais je dois vous prévenir, elle est assez longue, donc avis aux courageux seulement. Pour les autres, j'en rappellerai ici les grandes lignes, et ferai quelques petits rappels ponctuels lorsque cela sera nécessaire.

Voici donc le résumé du premier volet de ce qui devrait constituer une trilogie, par points, parce que c'est quand même plus simple :

\- Trois après le départ de Naru (et donc après la fin du manga), Mai obtient une bourse pour partir étudier un an à l'étranger, et choisit de partir à Londres avec Osamu Yasuhara qui devient son colocataire pour les mois à venir. Évidemment, elle y retrouve Naru qui lui propose de l'aider dans une enquête.

\- L'enquête en question concerne le cas d'une jeune femme, Elsie Carpenter, sujette à des crises de somnambulisme qui l'attirent systématiquement vers une tombe anonyme du cimetière de Highgate.

 **(Pour ceux qui veulent découvrir le reste par eux-mêmes, c'est là qu'il faut s'arrêter)**

\- Il s'avère que la tombe est celle de Léonore Usher, une femme enterrée vivante après avoir entretenu une relation avec un jeune précepteur engagé par sa famille, William Simons, et avec qui elle a eu un enfant. Enfant dont Elsie Carpenter est la lointaine descendante.

\- Léonore détenait cependant un secret convoité à travers les siècles, notamment par l'antagoniste de l'histoire, Andrey Jacobin : celui de l'immortalité.

\- Désirant obtenir ce secret pour diverses raisons, Andrey enlève Elsie Carpenter ainsi que Naru et les entraîne dans le manoir des Usher. Mai, ainsi que toute l'équipe de la SPR se mobilise pour les sauver. Elsie est cependant tuée, et lors d'une ultime confrontation face à Jacobin, Naru est gravement blessé d'une balle dans la tête.

\- La fiction se termine là-dessus : Naru est plongé dans un grave coma dont il est peu probable qu'il sorte. Dévorée par le chagrin, Mai repart au Japon avec Yasuhara, où elle parvient à se reconstruire peu à peu.

\- Évidemment, je dois préciser que Mai et Naru ont noué, au cours de l'histoire, une forte relation amoureuse (sinon ce n'est pas drôle), et ont été jusqu'à coucher ensemble ( c'est le petit détail fanservice ^^). D'où les souffrances endurées par Mai suite à la blessure apparemment incurable de Naru.

\- Voilà ! On part donc de là : nous sommes trois ans après les événements de « La Ville des Maudits », et donc six ans après la fin du manga. Mai vit toujours à Tokyo, et Naru est à priori dans le coma.

Pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lue, je vous avais promis une suite et la voilà ! Elle s'organisera en deux fictions, dont voici la première. Évidemment le tout formera une trilogie. Si j'ai voulu écrire une sorte de conte macabre aux accents gothiques mêlé à une histoire d'amour tout ce qu'il y a de plus shojesque dans ma première fiction, je souhaite ici changer de tonalité et renouer un peu avec l'esprit de « Ghost Hunt », dont je m'étais pas mal écartée. Donc ne soyez pas surpris si vous ne retrouvez pas dans cette fiction ce que vous avez peut-être aimé dans la première... (mais cela dit j'espère que vous aimerez aussi celle-ci !)

Les choses se présenteront sous la forme de trois enquêtes, qui se feront dans le cadre de Tokyo, et qui me permettront d'exploiter quelques légendes urbaines et éléments du folklore japonais:

1) Occultic fake

2) Satoru-kun

3) Kotoribako

Le ton sera beaucoup plus humoristique et léger que dans « La Ville des maudits », même si je souhaite soulever des questions un peu plus profondes, comme celles de la mémoire et du souvenir, de sorte à faire le lien avec la fiction précédente. Enfin, je dois vous dire qu'en me relisant, je ne me suis pas trouvée très satisfaite du personnage de Naru, trop éloigné à mon goût de l'original. C'est un reproche que l'on m'avait déjà fait, mais je ne m'étais pas rendue compte, plongée dans l'écriture, que l'écart était aussi flagrant... J'aimerais donc réparer ce qui, à mon goût, relève d'une erreur d'interprétation, et redonner à Naru son côté « génie arrogant, narcissique, mais parfois sympathique » qui lui donne tout son charme :)

Voilà ! Désolée pour le pavé, mais comme j'ai un peu tardé à m'atteler à l'écriture de cette suite, je tenais à remettre toutes les pendules à l'heure avant de m'y mettre pour de bon. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !


	2. OCCULTIC FAKE - PART I (prologue)

**OCCULTIC FAKE**

 **I.**

 **OCCULTE**

 **Ce qui est caché ou mystérieux, en raison de sa nature inconnue ou non dévoilée.**

 **SCIENCES OCCULTES**

 **Ensemble des connaissances ésotériques qui ne sont reconnues ni par la science ni par la religion, et qui requièrent une initiation des pratiques secrètes touchant à la magie et aux arts divinatoires.**

 **Octobre **** : le corps d'une jeune femme a été découvert dans son appartement du quartier d'Ikebukuro. Sa disparition fut signalée le jour-même par son employeur. On conclut à un suicide, et les enquêteurs ne qualifièrent que de « singulier », le mot que la victime serrait encore entre ses doigts. « Deux tombes pour une malédiction." Le même jour, un employé de la même compagnie se jeta de la fenêtre de son bureau, onze étages au-dessus du sol.**

 **Novembre **** : Confession d'un agent de police : « Ce matin, j'ai reçu la plainte d'un chauffeur de taxi qui pense avoir été victime d'escroquerie. Le passager l'aurait payé sans faire d'histoire avant de lui donner une adresse qui n'existait pas. Lorsque le chauffeur s'en est aperçu, le client avait disparu, l'argent aussi. C'était la troisième plainte du genre que je recevais ce mois-ci. »**

 **Décembre **** : Mayumi Fugimi – 15 ans. « Elle a commencé à revendiquer ses talents de médium peu après la rentrée. Personne ne la croyait vraiment. Peut-être qu'elle n'y croyait pas non plus, et faisait juste ça pour se rendre intéressante. Mais lorsque plusieurs de ses visions se sont avérées exactes, nous avons commencé à douter. Moi, j'ai commencé à y croire pour de bon le jour où elle a vu près de moi une femme très maigre au crâne rasé. Une femme que personne d'autre ne voyait. Ma mère était morte d'un cancer quatre ans auparavant. J'étais la seule à le savoir. »**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Ce que nous avons laissé derrière…**

Ses matinées seule, les réveils un peu douloureux parfois, mais tranquilles surtout. Le quotidien bien réglé, celui des études, des efforts constants et de l'absence. C'est tout.

Bien son chignon. Ses petites chaussures ajustées, ses lunettes sur son nez. Le sourire laconique que lui reflétait le miroir de sa salle de bain. Léger clin d'œil. Un claquement de talon et de porte. Elle faisait presque son âge. Vingt quatre ans. Et quelques mois. Mais dans sa tête elle n'avait toujours que seize ans.

Seize ans et l'expérience d'une femme de presque trente. Trop de pertes et de soupirs. Combien de fois avait-elle oublié de regarder vers le ciel ?

Ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, Mai ne le savait que trop bien. Elle s'en rappelait chaque jour, et chaque fois que quelque chose lui faisait peur ou la rendait triste, elle se forçait à sourire. C'était sa façade à elle, sa manière de lutter, de dire « je suis », « j'ai le droit », « je vis », jusqu'à ce que le sourire redevienne naturel.

Ce que nous avons laissé derrière… c'était cet homme aux yeux de nuit. C'était cette histoire que personne ne croirait jamais. Ce parfum de fleurs fanées et surtout, surtout, ce souci de ce qui n'existait plus. Mai se l'était juré le jour où elle avait revu le soleil se lever sur les grattes-ciel de Tokyo elle ne s'occuperait jamais plus que des vivants.

* * *

Un pétale de merisier s'était posé sur ses doigts, et dehors il y avait un air de pastel. Les cerisiers en fleur couvrait le gris citadin de blanc et de rose, et quand le vent soufflait, on aurait dit qu'il neigeait.

Mai sourit, les yeux perdus dans l'horizon qui se profilait par la fenêtre, tandis que derrière son bureau, son professeur causait toujours.

Voilà quelques années qu'elle s'accordait désormais ce luxe de ne plus écouter.

Une averse tomba en début d'après-midi, et quand le soleil revint, le soir tombait doucement. Elle avait récupéré son vélo. Le vent faisait onduler quelques mèches échappées de son chignon, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Mai constata qu'elle n'avait pas froid. C'en était bien fini de l'hiver.

* * *

Leurs visages. Ce quelque chose de familier qui rassure et qui réchauffe. Comme une sensation de déjà vu, comme si on ne s'était séparé que la veille.

– Je croyais que tu voulais les couper ! » s'exclama Ayako.

Elle parlait de ses cheveux.

– Non, finalement longs c'est bien.

– De toute façon ça te va bien », renchérit Bô-san.

La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus, c'était pour leur mariage, huit mois plus tôt.

Yasuhara et John étaient arrivés en retard, grandis, un peu plus sérieux. Une fois de plus Osamu se désola de son célibat, et John était heureux. Rien ne changeait.

– Et toi ? Les études ?

– Bientôt terminées !

– Tu dois être contente.

– Tu n'imagines pas à quel point…

Six ans d'études acharnées après le lycée, à plancher des heures durant le dos courbé au-dessus de son bureau, oui, il était temps d'en finir. Démarrer une nouvelle vie, tourner la page comme on disait. Définitivement.

– Et vous alors ?

– Tu as devant toi la nouvelle directrice de la clinique Matsuzaki !

– Mes félicitations ! Et toi Takigawa ? Toujours une rock star ?

– Ah… je commence à devenir vieux pour ces trucs là… et un homme marié ça marche toujours moins bien auprès de la gente féminine. Je crois que je deviens ringard…

Il avait coupé ses cheveux et retiré tous ses piercings.

– Ça te va pas le style « rangé »…

– Le tiens non plus ! On dirait une secrétaire !

– C'est les lunettes…

Trop d'écran. La maladie du siècle. Mais tant qu'il n'y avait que ça.

– Et toi Osa-kun ? Bientôt terminé aussi ?

– Si je décroche mon contrat doctoral j'en aurais encore pour trois ans…

Mais son air accablé ne trompa personne, il en rêvait depuis bien trop longtemps.

– On croise les doigts !

– Si je l'obtiens tu me paie un resto.

– Adjugé !

– Et toi John ?

Et ainsi de suite…

* * *

– Tu as meilleure mine je trouve.

C'était devenu son refrain quotidien, mais pour une fois, Mai su qu'Osamu était sérieux. Elle l'avait constaté elle-même après tout, qu'elle avait le teint plus frais et les joues moins creuses.

– Ça va mieux », acquiesça-t-elle.

– Trois ans… c'est le temps qu'il faut.

– Je crois que oui. Je me sens prête à aller de l'avant maintenant.

– Tu ne fais plus de cauchemars ?

– Non. Je dors comme un bébé.

– Merci le chat.

– Ça doit être ça !

Et leur rire éclata comme une étincelle.

Tokyo la nuit, c'était les rumeurs incessantes, ce brouhaha de la ville et qui ne cesse jamais vraiment, les visions hallucinatoires des postes publicitaires, les soupirs des gens fatigués qui rentrent du travail, la lumière d'une lampe de chevet derrière un rideau, l'odeur d'un bol de ramen, cet éclat des petites choses qui n'apparaissent que le soir tombé et qui se détachent des ombres comme des petits bouts d'étoiles.

– On se revoit bientôt ? » murmura Osamu lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant son immeuble.

– Promis ! Au fait…

– Quoi ?

– J'ai un rencard demain.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

– Nan !

– Si je te le dis.

– Et c'est sérieux ?

– Il me plait…

Son regard était devenu plus tendre, plus triste aussi, et son sourire légèrement nostalgique.

– Tu n'as fréquenté personne depuis. Pas vrai ?

– Non personne. Je… je ne pouvais pas.

– Je comprends.

– C'est un ami de la fac. Un type bien. Il me plait, et… je crois que je lui plais aussi. En tout cas c'est lui qui me l'a proposé. Le rencard.

– Je suis content pour toi.

Et le regard qu'il s'échangèrent en dit bien plus que tous les mots du monde. Il fallait vivre, il fallait aller de l'avant, il fallait être heureux. Ce qu'ils se répétaient depuis trois ans, ce qu'ils ne faisaient tout juste que commencer. Pour que ces dix mois vécus à Londres ne soient plus que l'ombre d'un mauvais rêve.

* * *

Parfois, le soir, il lui arrivait d'y penser encore. De revoir son visage blafard, ses yeux qui ne s'ouvraient plus et ses mains inertes sous les draps trop blancs.

Il lui arrivait d'imaginer ce qui n'avait jamais exister. De se demander à quoi ressemblerait sa vie si ce jour-là, le destin ne le lui avait pas enlevé. Et si la balle l'avait manqué ? Et s'il ne s'était pas interposé ? Et si l'autre les avait laissés tranquilles ? Où serait-elle alors ?

Puis elle fermait les yeux, inspirait longuement pour réprimer ses sanglots, puisqu'elle y parvenait désormais, et se tapotait légèrement les joues pour revenir à la réalité.

Son chat, petite boule de poils, se frotta contre ses jambes, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'elle avait du chagrin, c'est à dire souvent. Elle se pencha pour gratter entre ses grandes oreilles, sourit un peu, et s'accouda de nouveau à sa fenêtre. L'air lui ramenait des odeurs de fleurs et de montagne. Ces odeurs de printemps qui ramène en soi quelque chose comme de la sève, et qui nous dit que oui, l'humain vient bien de la terre. Elle scruta un moment le ciel, avant de se rappeler que depuis la ville, on ne voyait pas les étoiles, puis tourna les yeux vers l'intérieur de son appartement. Un petit cocon qu'elle s'était dégoté après son retour de Londres et qu'elle n'avait plus quitter depuis. Quatre murs sans passé, ni mémoire, entre lesquels elle avait jeté tout ce qui relevait d'elle-même. Quelques couleurs pastels, du vert clair surtout, des dessins suspendus aux murs, et qui donnaient envie de franchir le cadre de l'image pour aller dans un autre monde, de la douceur et de l'ordre. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Son repas terminé, la vaisselle séchée et le bain vidé, Mai partit se coucher. Elle lu un peu, écouta la musique qu'elle aimait, écrivit deux trois lignes, ce qui lui venait, tout en sachant qu'elle n'en ferait rien, joua un peu avec son chat, et remonta la couette sur son visage avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Elle aimait le silence du soir, cette paix qui l'avait longtemps quittée.

Il devait être trois ou quatre heures du matin lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle crut d'abord à un mauvais coup, une agence de pub un peu perchée ou un truc pas net, mais le nom affiché sur son écran lui donna un haut le cœur. Elle décrocha.

« Mai… », dit une voix qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais entendre, venue de l'autre bout de la terre. « C'est Lin. »

« Je sais. »

Quatre mots. Quatre mots seulement, ni plus ni moins, et déjà trop.

« Naru s'est réveillé. »

* * *

 **C'est tout pour ce prologue ! Rien de bien nouveau puisqu'il reprend l'épilogue de "La Ville des maudits" ^^. J'espère cependant que ça vous a plu ! J'essaierai de ne pas mettre trop de temps à rédiger le premier chapitre, mais toute l'histoire est construite :) N'hésitez pas à commenter, même s'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur ces premières lignes. Ça fait toujours plaisir ;) En tout cas, je suis de mon côté très heureuse d'entamer la suite de cette première fiction qui m'a quand même occupée pendant près d'un an. J'espère que les prochains chapitres parviendront à vous surprendre, et sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt !**


	3. OCCULTIC FAKE - PART II (chap 1)

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite, et premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire ^^ Les choses sérieuses commencent, et le ton sera celui de la première enquête ^^ Cette fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, histoire de savoir si cette nouvelle direction est la bonne :)**

 **Starlight** **:** **je ne sais pas si tu liras cette réponse, mais je n'ai pas oublié le commentaire que tu m'as laissé sur "La Ville des maudits", et je dois dire qu'il m'a énormément touchée ! Donc je tenais vraiment à te répondre, même avec tout ce retard :) je ne pratique pas assez bien l'anglais pour te répondre dans cette langue, mais je le comprends parfaitement, et c'était vraiment incroyable de lire ton avis sur ma fiction, de voir que celle-ci t'a aidée dans l'apprentissage du français :D je ne sais pas si tu poursuivras, mais comme tu le vois, je n'ai rien lâché, et j'ai continué l'écriture ^^ j'espère que cette suite te plaira, et t'aideras à affiner ta compréhension de la langue, malgré la difficulté de certaines phrases ;) Bon courage ! et encore merci !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **OCCULTIC FAKE**

 **II.**

 **PARANORMAL**

 **Qui n'est pas normal. Qui est en marge de la normale, de la normalité.**

 **Objet d'étude de la parapsychologie.**

 **Avril **** : Hana Makoto (28 ans) – « Je m'étais réveillée pendant la nuit. Cela m'arrive souvent, et je ne mets pas beaucoup de temps à me rendormir. Mais cette nuit-là, quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était comme si mon corps était en alerte. Comme si mes membres avaient senti l'approche d'une présence, d'une menace que mon esprit n'était pas encore capable d'identifier. J'ai alors levé les yeux vers ma fenêtre, et je l'ai vu. C'était un visage d'une blancheur diaphane, aux longs cheveux noirs et eux yeux injectés de sang. Il me regardait. Il me regardait fixement. Accroché à ma vitre, alors que je vis au septième étage de mon immeuble. Je ne dors plus depuis, hantée par cette vision que j'ai trop peur de rencontrer de nouveau. Les fantômes existent vraiment, vous savez ? »**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **Ce qui nous vient de l'Ouest…**

 _Je me suis colleté avec la mort. C'est le combat le moins passionnant qu'on puisse imaginer. Il se déroule dans une grisaille impalpable, sans rien sous vos pas, sans rien autour, sans public, sans clameur, sans gloire, sans ce grand désir de vaincre, sans cette grande peur d'être vaincu, dans une atmosphère débilitante de scepticisme tiède, sans grande foi en votre bon droit, et moins encore dans celui de votre adversaire. Si telle est la forme de l'ultime sagesse, alors la vie est une plus profonde énigme que ne le croient certains d'entre nous. Je me trouvai à un cheveu de la dernière occasion de m'exprimer, et je fis la découverte humiliante que je n'aurai probablement rien à dire._

(Joseph Conrad, « Heart of Darkness »)

Elle se disait que cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait rien écrit. Non pas à défaut d'inspiration, mais de temps. Et aussi parce que Mai faisait partie de ces personnes qui, à partir du moment où elles s'autorisent à faire ce qu'elles aiment vraiment faire, tirent sur la corde jusqu'à oublier tout le reste. Si elle recommençait à écrire, elle pouvait dire adieu à ses examens, ses révisions, ses cours, et ses espoirs de vivre sa toute dernière année d'études à l'université. Et pourtant… depuis que la voix venue de l'autre bout du monde lui avait murmuré ces mots qu'elle n'espérait plus entendre, elle éprouvait un besoin désespéré, presque vital, d'écrire.

Les pages qu'elle avait rédigées des mois, peut-être des années plus tôt, elle avait enfin trouvé le courage de les relire. Elle les avait trouvé mauvaises, mais elle en avait ramené une nostalgie qui ressemblait à de la douceur et qui, peu à peu, se transforma en une joie frénétique.

C'en était bien terminé de ce deuil qui n'en était pas un. De l'attente interminable. Même s'il ne revenait pas, si tout était probablement fini entre eux, même si elle ne le revoyait jamais, le savoir de nouveau vivant, capable de bouger et de sourire, là-bas quelque part… Tout lui paraissait soudain plus beau.

L'appel de Lin fut le seul. Le printemps passa, et l'été japonais, cet été chaud, humide, tout plein du vert profond des arbres et des chants des cigales, s'installa jusque dans les rues de Tokyo. Lui devait être encore dans cet étrange état d'entre-deux qui suit les longs sommeils… peut-être… peut-être qu'il lui faudrait du temps, peut-être qu'il s'en remettrait doucement. Ou peut-être qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais complètement… Et s'il avait encore des séquelles ? Et si la blessure lui avait volé plus que trois années complètes de son existence ?...

Yasuhara l'avait appris presque en même temps qu'elle, et tous deux s'étaient chargés de prévenir le reste de l'équipe. John tenta d'appeler Lin, puis Masako, sans succès. On n'était pas plus avancés, mais on avait quand même le cœur un peu plus léger.

* * *

Ce qui vient de l'Ouest, c'est le vent de la mer et du continent. C'est cet air à la fois proche et très lointain, cette exhalaison des choses dont on sait la saveur sans la connaître vraiment. Ce qui vient de l'Ouest, c'est l'immensité de l'Asie, et plus loin encore, l'étrangeté de l'Occident.

Sous les lumières de Tokyo, un garçon devenu trop vite un homme respira avidement son avenir retrouvé. Il avait les bras écartés et la poitrine gonflée, comme s'il voulait capturer tout ensemble la terre, le ciel, les nuages, les ténèbres et la nuit, et l'éclat de ce frémissement humain propre aux très grandes villes. Il aimait bien ce pays. Son atmosphère bizarre, ses habitants aussi sereins que déroutants, et surtout, surtout, son horizon vide, nouveau, dénué de tout ce dont il souhaitait se défaire.

– Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » murmura l'homme à ses côtés.

– Du travail, une réputation repartie de zéro, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut.

Égoïste, il l'était sûrement, mais il avait déjà perdu tellement de temps…

* * *

 _Je crois… que je devrais m'y remettre. J'ai besoin de m'y remettre._

Ces doigts tremblaient tellement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas écrit juste pour elle ? On écrit toujours un peu pour soi, mais à partir du moment où l'on s'oublie assez au profit de quelque chose de neuf et qui vient d'ailleurs, on écrit aussi pour les autres.

Mai détestait parler d'elle-même. Épancher dans les mots son petit être. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être narcissique. Narcissique…

 _Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu en ce moment ? Est-ce que tu te rappelle de moi ? Des moments que nous avons vécus ensemble, de cette intimité que nous avons partagée ? Et moi ? Est-ce que j'ai envie de te voir ? Probablement, mais j'ai peur aussi. Tu sais Naru, j'ai refait ma vie, maintenant et sans toi. J'aime de nouveau. Pas autant que je t'aimais toi, mais chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai le cœur qui bat un peu plus vite. Nous nous sommes embrassés la semaine dernière, après être allés au cinéma. J'ai aimé ça. J'ai aimé lui faire l'amour ensuite, retrouver des sensations que je n'avais eues qu'avec toi, le seul et l'unique qui avait alors tout vu de moi. Naru… où devrais-je t'appeler Oliver ? J'en ai assez de ce surnom, même si tu me dis qu'il ressemble à celui qu'employait ton frère. Eugène est parti pour toujours, et moi, je ne suis plus une enfant. Oliver… est-ce que je te reverrai un jour ? Tu sais, si ça arrive, j'éviterais de t'aimer de nouveau. Parce que ça fait trop mal. Parce que tu vis pour quelque chose que moi j'ai décidé d'abandonner. L'invisible m'a trop pris… trop pris. Cependant, si un jour nous avons l'occasion de nous recroiser, si un jour j'ai la chance de revoir tes yeux et ton sourire si rare, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire en face que je t'ai aimé de toutes mes forces, et que c'est toi qui m'a le mieux appris à vivre._

* * *

– Je vais avoir besoin d'une assistante…

De la paperasse et de la paperasse à n'en plus finir. Hier après-midi, il avait retrouvé son bureau de Shibuya, vide, presque à l'abandon depuis six ans. Les meubles y étaient encore, soigneusement couverts. Son bureau, ses étagères, le fauteuils où il recevait ses clients, mais tout lui avait semblé trop vide. Presque trop lointain. Il avait donc fait rapatrier depuis Londres tous ses papiers, ses dossiers, ses articles, ses outils de travail, histoire que rien ne lui manque, parce que cette fois, il comptait bien rester.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ait oublié là-bas.

Le résultat était remarquable, mais presque décourageant puisque la sensation de vide avait laissé place à un trop plein qui frôlait l'insupportable.

– … et d'une équipe », compléta-t-il en aidant Lin à soulever une pile de dossiers.

– Tu as une idée ?

– _Mon_ équipe _._ Celle que j'ai laissé en plan.

– Ils ont refait leur vie, tu sais ?

– Un mi-temps, pour arrondir les fins de mois, je suis sûr qu'ils ne diront pas non.

– Et pour l'assistante ?

– Mai sera certainement d'accord.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

– Tu verras.

Un retour en bonne et due forme, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Mai était celle qu'il voulait revoir en premier, histoire de bien négocier son temps complet. Il la paierait bien, et elle, elle serait sûrement contente de retrouver cet univers-là. Ça avait dû lui manquer, et ce n'était pas les exorcismes de Bô-san ou de Matsuzaki qui avaient dû la contenter.

– Tu as le numéro de Yasuhara ?

– Si, mais tu ne voulais pas commencer par Mai ?

– Pas de manière aussi directe… l'approche frontale fonctionne rarement avec un cerveau comme le sien.

– Si tu le dis…

* * *

Yasuhara Osamu. Couramment ce qu'on appelait un génie. Sociable, intelligent, travailleur, perspicace, et beau garçon Yasuhara Osamu avait tout pour plaire. Mais Yasuhara Osamu était aussi très seul. Ce qui le passionnait, les gens ne le comprenait pas. Quand on dit à une jolie fille qu'on adore le paranormal, que tout ce qui est glauque ou mystérieux est bon à prendre, qu'on aime visiter des lieux abandonnés de nuit comme de jour, et qu'on fait ses soirées de toutes les histoires tordues de Tokyo, il y a peu de chance que ça passe.

Yasuhara Osamu aurait pu être de ces hommes d'affaire en chemise blanche et cravate, rasés de près, au sourire laconique et au regard acéré qui semblent détenir de ces informations inaccessibles au commun des mortels et qui vivent dans leur petite bulle beaucoup plus importante que tout le reste. Mais au lieu de cela, Yasuhara Osamu était un étudiant fauché, brillant dans un département auquel personne ne s'intéressait mis à part lui, seul, et bizarre au point d'avoir pour seuls amis une médium qui refusait d'exercer, une miko qui n'en était pas vraiment une, un prêtre plus heureux que prêtre, et un moine défroqué. Mais Yasuhara Osamu était bien comme ça.

C'est ce qu'il se dit en remettant ses données à jour, et en entrant quelques mots clés sur son moteur de recherche. **Apparition – nord de Tokyo – photos – preuves – légendes.**

Il en avait entendu parlé la veille. Une jeune femme avait eu un grave accident de voiture après avoir soi-disant vu une silhouette suspecte au bord de la route. Il voulait vérifier ça. Des photos, des fakes, des histoires, d'autres témoignages, tout était bon à prendre, et il devait l'admettre : même la perspective d'une énième déception ne l'effrayait plus.

Le paranormal était pour Yasuhara Osamu comme une soupape de sortie à ce monde un peu trop ennuyeux, une porte ouverte vers un reste de merveilleux, pour lui qui ne s'était longtemps plus étonné de rien. Contrairement à Mai, il n'avait rien lâché, et avait même commencé à travailler dans le domaine. Pas grand-chose au début. Un blog sur les affaires un peu bizarres de Tokyo, et qui piquaient parfois sa curiosité, puis quelques enquêtes comme ça, un peu sur le tas, dans des lieux sois-disant hantés, sans matériel évidemment, vu qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de s'en offrir, mais avec assez d'expérience et de recul pour lui forger une réputation sérieuse. Yasuhara était devenu, dans le milieu, celui qui n'hésite pas à se salir les mains tout en gardant la tête sur les épaules. Les enquêteurs le savaient fiable, les médiums ouvert, et de bouche à oreille, quelques clients avaient commencé à se manifester, lui permettant d'investir dans ses premiers appareils. Un capteur de champs électro-magnétiques et une ghost box. Ses études en parapsychologie avançaient bien. Il n'aurait plus qu'à décrocher son contrat doctoral pour percer dans le milieu, et il serait parti pour de bon… Tout comme _lui_ l'avait fait, avec infiniment plus d'avance et de talent.

 _On ne ressuscite pas les morts._

La SPR… il aurait rêvé la remettre d'aplomb, vivre des dizaines d'aventures avec sa petite équipe qu'il avait peu à peu appris à considérer comme une famille, mais leur patron hors circuit, et ses collègues trop réticents à s'y replonger, l'entreprise était tombée à l'eau avant même d'avoir vu le jour. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir lâché l'affaire et à s'être réfugié dans le paranormal comme un gamin qui se cache sous sa couette pour s'inventer des histoires auxquelles lui seul croit. Lui et tous ceux qui avaient déjà été confrontés à l'invisible. Les fantômes, esprits et entités existaient. Il le savait. Il l'avait su dès sa toute première enquête – non officielle – dans son propre lycée, menée par ce garçon étrange, qui avait son âge, et qui semblait pourtant déjà si vieux, cet homme au visage fermé, qui ne disait rien alors qu'il en savait tant, et ce brin de fille qui ressemblait davantage à un courant d'air qu'à une véritable personne. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir à cette époque-là.

 _On ne ressuscite pas les morts._

Et lui resterait un idiot.

 **La légende de l'autostoppeuse – une fille en blanc – se tient au bord de la route – cheveux noirs** (signe distinctif des fantômes japonais) **– fait un signe de la main – si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, c'est la mort – si tu t'arrêtes et la prend comme passager, elle ne dira d'abord rien, avant de pousser, au prochain virage, un cri strident, et de disparaître.**

Une auto-stoppeuse fantôme donc. Grand classique. Même l'Europe en était truffée, mais il n'aurait su dire pourquoi… leurs fantômes à eux semblaient toujours un peu plus effrayants. Les longs cheveux noirs peut-être. Merci Sadako.

 **Demande de témoin sérieux – quelqu'un a-t-il déjà vécu cette expérience ?**

Il y a quelques mois, il avait recueilli le témoignage d'un policier qui avait reçu plusieurs plaintes de chauffeurs de taxi concernant des passagers fantômes. Toujours les mêmes, sachant que leurs émetteurs n'avaient rien à y gagner, et peut-être plus à y perdre. À croire que les esprits avaient assez évolué pour se déplacer avec leurs propres moyens de locomotion. On ne parlait même pas des voitures fantômes !

Osamu laissa échapper un petit rire, et essuya les verres de ses lunettes en se grattant la tête. S'il pouvait être un grand chercheur lorsqu' _il_ reviendrait. S' _il_ revenait… Il aurait alors du travail pour toute une vie…

Son soupir s'était déjà perdu dans les lumières orangées du crépuscule lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Numéro inconnu. Toujours bon à prendre.

– Yasuhara Osamu à l'appareil.

– Yasuhara, c'est Oliver Davis, Naru si tu préfères. Ça faisait longtemps.

Des ombres suspectes dans les recoins de ses photographies, il en avait vues, et des PVE, Osamu en avait entendus, mais jamais encore la voix d'un fantôme n'avait été aussi distincte.

– Nar…

– Je peux te demander un service ?

* * *

 _Je me sentais un peu nerveuse, alors que nous avions fait l'amour la semaine précédente. Il s'appelait Nishimura Takashi, et il avait déjà franchi des barrières qu'aucun homme n'avait réussi à surmonter jusqu'alors, même s'il était encore loin de tout savoir de moi._

 _Ce sentiment étrange de se sentir enfin normale. De vivre comme le devrait une jeune femme de vingt quatre ans, et d'expérimenter des émois qui m'avaient si longtemps été refusés. Le cliquetis des couverts, le reflets des verres contre les murs beiges, les murmures ininterrompus de la clientèle et le va-et-vient des serveurs étaient pour moi comme une mélodie exclusive et très entraînante. Depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas mangé au restaurant ? Rien que l'idée de renouveler mon tête-à-tête amoureux me faisait déjà rougir… c'était si bon. Bon au point de me faire oublier cette question qui me taraudait depuis désormais deux mois._

 _Où es-tu en ce moment ?_

* * *

 _La dolce vita…_

Pourquoi diable avait-elle choisi un restaurant italien ? Poignée impeccable. Pas bon signe. Odeur de pain et de tomates. Fait maison. Bon signe. Des serveurs en noir et blanc. Chemises impeccables, nœuds papillons… dans certains pays, l'italien est considéré comme une cuisine de luxe. C'est un rendez-vous important.

– Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ?

Homme mûr. Légère calvitie, nœud de travers, sourire crispé. Son portable dépasse de sa poche.

– J'ai rendez-vous avec Taniyama Mai.

– Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le laisse le guider jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive. C'est elle ? Vraiment ? Plisse les yeux. Cheveux bruns, désormais longs et coiffés en queue de cheval. Nez légèrement retroussé, visage beaucoup plus fin que dans ses souvenirs. Lunettes. Quelle horreur. Ronge ses ongles. C'est bien elle.

– Vous devriez appeler votre femme. Les contractions ont commencé.

Lueur de stupeur et disparition de l'élément gênant. Il a fait mouche. Champ désormais libre. Il la regarde. Elle semble nerveuse. Soupire, se mouche, remue sur sa chaise comme une anguille. Consulte le menu, recommence à se ronger les ongles. C'est elle ? Vraiment ? Cherche dans ses souvenirs, ce visage aux traits joyeux qui l'agaçait parfois, ce sourire qui avait le mérite d'être naturel et auquel il avait si difficilement fini par s'habituer, ses yeux naïfs mais étrangement vifs. Oui c'était bien elle. Une combine. Le noir de ses vêtements ne sera pas un problème… il lui faudrait juste… Trouvé. Geste maîtrisé, glissade jusqu'à la table et petit mouvement de poignet, hop, giclée d'eau dans la tronche du vieux qui voulait se faire la fausse blonde.

« Pardonnez-moi monsieur ! Vraiment navré ! Je vais le nettoyer pour vous… »

À lui le nœud papillon. Et le vieux était de toute façon trop outré pour rien remarqué. Ce qui lui manque d'autre ?…

« Puis-je vous reprendre le menu ? » Et les lunettes qui vont avec.

Elle est là. Elle attend. Probablement celui qui doit la rejoindre, puisqu'elle a réussi à s'en dégoter un. Sa vie privée ne l'intéresse pas. Elle regarde de nouveau le menu. La page des apéritifs.

– Besoin d'aide mademoiselle ?

L'accent italien est peut-être forcé, mais il aime bien.

– Ah… oui… qu'est-ce que vous me conseilleriez en vin ?

C'est bien sa voix. C'est bien Mai.

– Vous avez ici un excellent rouge d'origine française, peut-être un peu cher cependant, mais celui-ci est excellent.

– Vous le servez au verre ?

– Bien entendu. Il a ce goût des choses un peu anciennes, et qui ressurgissent au moment le moins opportun… un peu comme une surprise.

– Et bien surprenez-moi.

– Je m'y efforce...

Raté. Et son rôle commence déjà à le lasser. La Mai de ses souvenirs était moins maussade. Et pourtant…

* * *

 _Sa voix me tire de mes pensées. J'aime ce timbre à la fois clair et grave. Ses yeux très sombres plongent dans les miens, et il s'excuse de son retard. Pas de problème. J'ai commandé du vin. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? On enchaîne sur des banalités, mais j'aime la manière dont il me regarde, et l'intimité avec laquelle nos doigts s'effleurent._

 _« Tu sais… la semaine dernière… »_

 _J'attends, et redoute aussi sa réponse, mais je souris et me mets à rire de gêne._

 _« C'était vraiment bien. »_

 _Oui. C'était bien._

* * *

L'autre est arrivé. Tant pis, mais puisqu'il a le verre, autant revenir à la charge. Pour peu qu'elle ne l'envoie pas balader de nouveau – pour ça il doit reconnaître qu'elle est très forte –, cette fois sera la bonne.

* * *

 _Le serveur revient à la charge tandis que nous nous sourions d'un air complice. Son accent italien m'amuse, et je me demande s'il n'est pas un peu forcé. Quelques mots parviennent à détacher mon attention du visage de Takashi, désormais au bord du fou-rire. « Longtemps », « vieux collègue », « presque amis », « revenu ». Je lève les yeux pour lui demander de nous laisser, et remarque, derrière le verre des lunettes qu'il commence à retirer, ce bleu couleur de nuit qui m'a si longtemps hantée._

– _Les retrouvailles. Des choses intéressantes n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

Il sait, à son regard, qu'elle l'a reconnu. Son sourire à disparu pour laisser place à quelque chose d'autre. De la surprise bien-sûr, mais quoi d'autre ? De la consternation ? De la tristesse ? De la colère. Il la sent sur le point de craquer. Il commence.

– Bien. Donc. Pas mort. Je suppose.

Elle fait non de la tête, et plonge ses yeux noisettes dans les siens. Elle est au bord des larmes. Il aurait dû le savoir. Tant pis. L'autre est perplexe.

– Mai, c'est qui ce type ? Tu le connais ?

Elle l'ignore, et le regarde. Le regarde, lui, fixement, les yeux lourds de reproches.

– Trois ans… » parvient-elle à murmurer. « Trois putains d'années. »

– Certes.

– Et ça ne fait pourtant que deux mois. C… comment ?

– Deux mois ? Ah, tu veux parler du coup de fil de Lin. J'y suis.

– On ne se remet pas d'un coma de trois ans en deux mois Naru.

L'apparition de son nom lui fait bizarre. Comme un petit pincement au cœur. De la nostalgie ?

– Bien sûr que non ». Il le savait mieux que personne. « Mais d'un coma de deux ans en un peu plus d'un an, sans problème. »

Cette fois, il crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

– Comment ça ?… deux ans ?…

– Ça fait déjà un an que je suis réveillé.

* * *

 _Un an. Un an que ce cauchemar aurait déjà dû se terminer. Voilà ce que me disait le fantôme en face de moi. Takashi me regarde sans comprendre, mais il sait que quelque chose de grave est en train d'arriver, et possède cette acuité des gens discrets et respectueux pour ne plus se faire remarquer._

 _Je trouve encore le courage de le regarder. De fixer ce visage que j'ai aimé, qui m'a empêché de vivre pendant trois longues années, que j'ai détesté, que j'avais presque fini par oublié._

– _Tu m'as laissée… dans l'ignorance pendant un an._

 _Il opine calmement. Ça semble presque évident pour lui. C'est tellement blessant._

– _Tu étais presque mort pour moi… tu… non. Tu étais mort._

 _Il lève la main pour m'interrompre, et je me surprends à m'accrocher désespérément à son geste, en quête d'une explication qui puisse enfin me sortir du cauchemar, donner sens à cette apparition sortie de nulle part, et qui vient me voler trois ans de travail acharné sur moi-même._

– _J'ai juste une question », marmonne-t-il, et je m'aperçois après quelques secondes seulement qu'il désigne mes lunettes._

– _Tu comptes vraiment les garder ?_

 _Takashi éclate de rire, et moi j'explose._

* * *

Il lui était arrivé de se trouver dans des situations délicates. C'était inévitable dans son métier, et il s'était toujours targué de garder, dans ce genre de situations, un calme olympien. C'est donc avec une surprise non feinte, et à peine contrôlée qu'Oliver Davis chuta au sol sous le poids de son ancienne assistante qui se jeta sur lui avec la rage d'une furie, une armée de serveurs à ses trousses, et la certitude que oui, elle avait bel et bien grandi et qu'encore une fois, il en avait trop fait…

* * *

 _Le rouge des nappes à carreaux m'agace, et je tente de reprendre mon souffle. Derrière le comptoir, une vieille remarque à peine notre présence, et l'odeur du poisson me chatouille les narines._

– _Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allée un peu fort ?_

 _Le sang sur ses lèvres me fait presque jouir. Je le fusille du regard tandis que Takashi tente d'apaiser les tensions en commandant de la bière._

– _Donc… » marmonne-t-il. « Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »_

– _On peut dire ça… » je siffle entre mes dents._

 _Envolés mes plus beaux souvenirs j'ai vraiment envie de le tuer, lui et son petit air arrogant._

– _Mai était mon assistante », complète Naru._

– _Assistante pour quoi ?_

– _Elle ne t'a pas dit ?_

– _Ferme-la._

– _Mai a travaillé pendant un an pour le compte d'une agence de chasseurs de fantômes._

– _Ferme-la !_

– _Sérieusement ?!_

 _À croire qu'il est de mèche avec l'autre. Ce crétin._

– _Je sais que mon retour est un peu… brutal » renchérit Naru. « Mais… »_

– _Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

– _Dit quoi ?_

– _Que tu étais réveillé. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé dans le flou, moi et tous ceux de l'équipe pendant un an ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça a été douloureux pour nous ?_

– _J'avais d'autres priorités._

 _D'autres… quoi ?!…_

* * *

Après le resto traditionnel, c'est le boui-boui du quartier mal-famé. Et pendant que le copain doit la calmer, lui est encore obligé de s'éponger le nez. S'il avait su…

– Bon. En définitive tu veux quoi ? » parvient-elle à demander d'une voix à peine maîtrisée.

– Eh bien… j'aurais besoin d'une assistante.

– D'une assistante ?

Confirmer l'agace.

– Ne me dis pas que tu comptes reformer l'agence.

– C'est précisément ce que je compte faire.

La réponse est plus expéditive qu'il ne le pensais.

– Ton poste d'assistante, tu peux te le mettre là où je pense.

Elle fait mine de partir, l'autre à ses trousses, mais l'allure est trop lente. Elle attend toujours quelque chose, et lui sait précisément quoi.

– Avoue que ça t'avait manqué.

Elle s'arrête, et se retourne lentement.

– Yasuhara m'a dit que tu n'avais plus pratiqué depuis.

– Yasuhara ?…

– Avoue que ça t'avait manqué. L'appel de l'inconnu. Le mystère du macabre. Ce souffle qui te dit que derrière ce monde de merde, il y a autre chose. Dis-le que ça t'avait manqué.

* * *

 _Ma tête a parlé à ma place. Je n'avais jamais mis de coup de boule. Je ne pouvais donc pas savoir que ça faisait autant de bien._

* * *

"C'est quoi son problème ?…"

Il a parlé pour lui-même, mais l'autre l'a visiblement entendu, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de Mai qui disparaît dans la pénombre.

– Je vais lui parler.

Sa voix est sûr, et son regard honnête. Il lui rappelle Yasuhara dans une certaine mesure.

– Je vais lui parler », répète-t-il, en lui tendant un mouchoir supplémentaire pour éponger le sang qui couvre son menton. « Nishimura Takashi », complète-t-il en souriant.

– Eh bien Nishimura-kun… on dirait bien que je vais devoir compter sur toi.

Après tout, et malgré son cerveau qu'il juge tellement inférieur au sien, Mai a toujours été une énigme pour lui…

* * *

 **Les initiés auront peut-être reconnu les retrouvailles entre John et Sherlock, dans la saison 3 de _Sherlock._ J'adore cette scène ! et j'assume totalement de l'avoir pastichée ^^ Quant à l'attitude de Naru, si elle vous semble étrange, voire détestable, c'est normal, et les choses seront mieux expliquées au chapitre suivant. **

**En parlant de chapitre suivant, je suis incapable de vous dire quand je le publierai, mais je vous conseille de vous armer de patience... en attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur, et surtout c'est très encouragent. Là-dessus, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, et je vous dis à très bientôt ;)**


	4. OCCULTIC FAKE - PART III (chap 2)

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà ENFIN la suite ! J'attendais d'avoir passé une partie de mes oraux pour la publier, mais cela m'a fait un bien fou de l'écrire ! Le chapitre est moins drôle que le précédent, mais on parle quand même de sujets sérieux, et qui méritaient d'être expliqués. Donc je vous annonce LE chapitre des révélations avant que les aventures ne commencent vraiment ^^**

 **Maiko : je n'ai pas oublié ton commentaire ! (dont je te remercie d'ailleurs :D) Je suis contente que ce début t'ait plu et j'espère n'avoir pas trop mis ta patience à rude épreuve... Tu as raison de demander si Mai et Naru seront de nouveau ensemble ^^ j'essaie de garder un peu de suspense et je te répondrai simplement qu'effectivement, leur relation ne sera pas centrale dans cette nouvelle fiction, mais évoluera bel et bien dans ce sens ;) comme tu t'en doutes il s'agira de tout reconstruire... **

**Seiryuu : je suis tellement contente de te retrouver sur cette suite ! (eh oui il y en a bel et bien une ^^) Ravie aussi que ce début et l'écriture aient su te séduire :) eh oui cette fiction marque le retour du bon vieux Naru qu'on aime tant ! (même si tu pourras constaté que ce qui lui est arrivé n'est pas sans conséquences). La relation entre Nishimura et Naru sera quant à elle amenée à se développer, mais je n'en dis pas plus ;) (non ce n'est pas du yaoi). **

**Là-dessus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **OCCULTIC FAKE**

 **III.**

 **FANTÔME**

 **Apparition fantastique, être surnaturel.**

 **Personne décédée se manifestant de façon surnaturelle sous une apparence désincarnée.**

 **Souvenir persistant, sentiment obsessionnel.**

 **Création de l'imagination, idée fausse ou illusoire.**

 **Juin **** : Yuki Hakibara (43 ans) – Ça s'est passé un an après le décès de notre fille. Une nuit, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai senti que je devais aller dans sa chambre. Je me suis donc levée, j'ai poussé la porte, et je l'ai vue dans son lit, comme si elle était encore vivante. Elle a ouvert les yeux, m'a souri, et j'ai senti que c'était sa manière à elle de me dire qu'elle était bien désormais. Qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'elle était en paix et que tout irait bien. Je n'ai plus jamais fait de cauchemar depuis.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **Ce qui a été perdu…**

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je réfléchis.

– Dans le noir ?

– Tu devrais essayer.

Mais comme savoir son protéger seul avec lui-même dans le noir ne le rassurait visiblement pas, Lin ne put s'empêcher d'activer l'interrupteur et de tirer une chaise jusqu'à lui pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

– Comment ça s'est passé ?

– Mal.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Je te laisse admirer.

Il y avait encore des traces de sang autour de ses narines et de son menton. Sa lèvre était fendue, et sa joue violacée.

– Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?!

– Mai.

– Quoi ?!

– Tu m'as bien entendu. Je t'avoue que j'ai été le premier surpris.

– Mais… qu'est-ce… pourquoi ?

– Je n'en sais rien ! Si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'un jour compris cette fille je ne serais pas là à me torturer les méninges pour savoir comment la convaincre de retourner travailler pour moi.

– Eh bien… ». Balayant des yeux les dégâts commis par la jeune femme, Lin se surprit à siffler. « Elle n'y est pas aller de main morte. »

– C'est absurde.

Mais alors qu'il pressait un sac de glace sur sa joue, Naru nota que le regard du Chinois s'était assombri. Lin avait toujours été quelqu'un de morose et n'exprimait que très rarement ses sentiments, mais depuis leur retour au Japon, il sentait que quelque chose le préoccupait.

– Tu veux en parler ?

– De quoi ?

– De ce qui te perturbe.

– Ce n'est rien.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Certain.

Repoussant sa chaise avec une précipitation nerveuse, Lin fit mine de quitter la pièce avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

– Laisse-lui du temps », dit-il dans un filet de voix. « Je ne crois pas que tu sois encore en mesure de comprendre ce qu'elle ressent. »

– Ça ne changera rien. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

Un soupir et un clignement d'yeux. Ce fut là sa seule réponse.

* * *

 _Avec mon gobelet en plastique et ma tête de déterrée j'ai l'air fin. Mais j'ai un de ces mal de crâne… Même pas entendu mon réveil ce matin. Partie en catastrophe, le ventre vide, les cheveux en batailles, vêtue des premiers habits que me tombaient sous la main. À me voir comme ça, on dirait que je sors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée…_

– _Oh toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…_

 _Takashi._

– _Parce que tu pensais vraiment que j'aurais une mine radieuse après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?_

– _Je ne pensais pas que ça te ravagerait autant._

 _Son visage se rapproche du mien et son regard semble s'arrêter sur mes cernes._

– _Tu n'as pas dormi ?_

– _Si… après une bouteille de sake._

– _Sérieusement Mai…_

– _Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !_

 _Comment lui dire, que j'aurais voulu que les événements de la veille n'aient jamais lieu, et surtout pas en sa présence ? Au lieu de ça, j'avale d'un trait le cachet qui a fini par se dissoudre dans mon verre d'eau. Si au moins ça peut m'aider à avoir les idées un peu plus claires…_

– _Bon. Tu t'es bien défoulée au moins ?_

– _Ah ouais !_

 _Je le regarde, et il me sourit. Je vois dans ses yeux une compassion mêlée de tendresse et d'amusement. Il a essayé plusieurs fois de m'appeler dans la soirée. J'ai à chaque fois ignoré ses appels, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de me regarder dans les yeux et de me sourire sans la moindre once de rancune._

– _Sérieusement… » je bafouille en passant la main dans mes cheveux. « C'était gênant. »_

– _Hilarant tu veux dire !_

– _Non, gênant._

 _Son regard devient plus sérieux sans que son sourire disparaisse pour autant._

– _Donc tu as bossé dans le paranormal », déclare-t-il._

– _Yep._

 _Je n'ai tellement pas envie d'en parler…_

– _Et ce type était ton patron._

– _Yep._

– _Pour une ancienne employée tu as du culot quand même…_

– _Pas autant que lui._

 _Je sens mon regard se perdre et balaie des yeux la cour intérieure de la fac de lettres. À cette heure-ci et entre deux bouchées, les conversations vont bons train et la vie étudiante bat son plein. Je réalise que j'aime beaucoup cet univers de contraintes et de liberté, où les gens et les savoirs circulent dans un flot incessant avec cette insouciance mêlée d'enthousiasme propre aux études. J'ai pris l'habitude de me nourrir de ce fourmillement bien propre au campus universitaire. De cet art de vivre un peu désinvolte, mais qui contient un débordement propre à attiser la curiosité et l'envie d'en apprendre et d'en faire toujours plus. Cette ambiance me manquera beaucoup lorsque je rentrerai dans le monde professionnel._

– _Tu veux en parler ?_

 _Franchement non, mais ce ne serait pas très fairplay de le laisser dans le flou, et je ne veux pas d'équivoque. Pas pour lui._

– _C'était il y a six », je commence en soupirant. « J'étais encore au lycée. On s'est rencontré par hasard… Nar… Oliver faisait une enquête dans un bâtiment du lycée sur lequel des rumeurs bizarres circulaient. J'ai accidentellement cassé son matériel et blessé son assistant, donc il m'a demandé de l'aider jusqu'à la fin de son enquête pour le dédommager._

– _Et ensuite ?_

– _Ensuite il m'a proposé un emploi à mi-temps. J'étais en galère à l'époque et le job était sympa… donc j'ai accepté._

– _Et…_

– _Et quoi ?_

 _Je redoute sa question et remarque soudain quelque chose d'un peu ahuri dans son expression._

– _Tu en as vu ?_

– _Quoi ?_

– _Des fantômes !_

– _Non._

– _Hein ?!_

– _Non. Les fantômes n'existent pas et Nar… Oliver le sait très bien. Son travail consiste à prouver que les phénomènes de hantise ou de malédiction viennent tous de causes scientifiquement explicables. On a eu des choses curieuses, mais jamais de fantômes._

– _Mais… vous n'avez jamais été dans l'impasse ?_

– _Non jamais._

 _Mon sourire effacé, je plonge les yeux dans les siens, histoire de bien appuyer mes propos._

– _Les fantômes n'existent pas Takashi. Ce ne sont que des purs produits de notre imagination. Des idées fausses ou illusoires créées par des phénomènes physiques parfaitement naturels ou par une psychologie fragile en proie au chagrin ou à la culpabilité. Rien d'autre._

– _Je vois…_

 _Il semble tellement déçu… J'ignorais qu'il s'intéressait à ce genre de chose et pour cause, nous n'en avons jamais parlé. Au lieu de m'aventurer plus loin dans un sujet épineux, je préfère poursuivre sur une voie plus sûre._

– _Mon travail n'a duré qu'un an. Oliver est d'origine britannique. Il n'est resté au Japon que quelques mois pour ses recherches. Après son départ… nous ne nous sommes plus jamais revus._

– _Je vois… et cette histoire de coma alors ? Deux ans si j'ai bien compris._

– _Oui… Trois ans après son départ de Tokyo, Oliver a eut un grave accident qui l'a plongé dans le coma. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais les médecins disaient apparemment son cas très grave et pensaient qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais. La nouvelle a été un coup dur pour moi et pour tous les anciens de la SPR. C'est comme ça que s'appelait son bureau d'enquête. Oliver travaillait avec d'autres… professionnels dans le domaine. Nous formions un peu comme une petite famille et la nouvelle de son accident nous a beaucoup choqués. J'ai appris son réveil il y a deux mois environ. Donc tu imagines que le voir comme ça devant moi… c'était totalement surréaliste ! Encore pire de savoir qu'en fait il était réveillé depuis un ans sans n'avoir rien dit à personne…_

 _Repenser à son petit air arrogant et satisfait attise de nouveau la colère que j'essaie de réprimer depuis la veille, et je sens presque mes cheveux se dresser sur ma tête._

– _CE CRÉTIN !_

– _Mai, calme-toi…_

– _Un an ! Une putain d'année et il ne m'a rien dit ce salopard ! » Je me mets à crier tandis que mon poings rencontre la surface d'un mur et que l'autre envoie valdinguer mon gobelet en plastique. « Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer et l'envoyer six pieds sous terre, lui et sa face de pervers narcissique ! »_

 _Tout le monde s'est tourné vers nous et me regarde mais je m'en fous. Ça fait du bien de crier._

– _Il avait peut-être ses raisons » tente de le défendre Takashi en me prenant la main pour me calmer et me faire rasseoir à côté de lui._

– _Parce que tu le défends toi ?!_

– _Non j'essaie juste d'avoir un regard impartial. Tu lui as quand même envoyé plusieurs fois ton poing en pleine tête hier soir…_

– _Ouais et je recommencerais bien », dis-je en faisant craquer mes doigts._

– _La violence n'est pas une solution._

– _Garde tes leçons pour toi, tu veux ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait entre nous…_

 _Je ravale mes derniers mots mais trop tard. Les yeux sombres de Takashi me toisent déjà, et son sourire à définitivement disparu._

– _Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?_

 _Bordel il n'y va pas par quatre chemins…_

– _Non. Mais…_

 _À ce stade, autant ne lui cacher qu'une partie de la vérité._

– _J'ai longtemps été amoureuse de lui._

– _Oui… je me disais aussi._

– _Je te jure que ce n'est plus le cas !_

– _Et même si c'est encore le cas… » Sa main serre la mienne un peu plus fort et son regard se fait plus doux. « J'ai confiance en toi. »_

 _L'émotion réduit ma colère à néant et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser court, simple et léger, mais juste assez voluptueux pour nous faire rougir tous les deux._

– _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Takashi ?…_

– _Le conflit n'est jamais bon. Attends que la colère soit passée et laisse-le revenir vers toi pour s'expliquer. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez trouver un terrain d'entente. Ce type a sans doute traversé de lourdes épreuves lui aussi. Il a peut-être besoin de reconstruire ses repaires._

 _J'avais déjà remarqué chez Takashi ce côté « type bien », et si j'ai cru ça feint au début, je me suis peu à peu aperçue que la gentillesse et le souci de son entourage sont quelque chose de profondément sincère chez lui. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de lui, de ce qu'il a vécu, mais je sais qu'il a eu une enfance assez difficile pour ne pas supporter le conflit, et je reconnais bien là son tempérament sage et son acuité. Oui, Naru a été un salaud sur ce coup-là, oui il m'a menti, mais il a traversé deux ans de coma. C'est indubitable._

– _Il n'empêche que je vais quand même le tuer » je marmonne, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir de le contredire, tandis que son rire raisonne dans tout le patio._

* * *

« Dans la soirée… très bien. 19H ? Évitez d'être en retard. Très bien. À tout à l'heure. »

La nuit avait été courte… mais le travail lui fit du bien et Naru se surpris à noter l'heure de son prochain rendez-vous avec un certain enthousiasme.

Yasuhara l'avait orienté sur une affaire d'auto-stoppeuse fantôme… non pas que cela l'intéressait, mais tout était bon à prendre pour commencer, et il avait suffisamment confiance en son ancien collègue pour savoir l'affaire sérieuse.

– Lin ?

– Quoi ?

– Il y a du thé ?

– J'en ai acheté hier.

Le chinois était occupé à ranger une pile de dossiers dans les étagères qu'il avait montées la veille, faute de place. Tenté de lui confier la préparation de ce qui était pratiquement devenu pour lui une drogue, Naru se ravisa et se lèva lentement.

– Tu en veux aussi ?

– Ne le fais pas trop infuser cette fois.

– J'essaierai…

Sans doute parce qu'il n'était plus un enfant, Naru tenait à ne plus reléguer les tâches quotidiennes à qui que ce soit. L'autre raison était qu'il avait été bien trop dépendant des autres et pendant trop longtemps. Ses mains tremblaient encore un peu. Ses jambes le faisaient parfois souffrir. De manière générale, il avait le souffle plus court, était plus en proie à la fatigue et se sentait en tout point plus fragile. Une salve de douleur lui traversa soudain le crâne et il s'appuya au rebord de l'évier tout en fermant les yeux. Généralement ça passait très vite… Il lui fallait juste garder son calme.

 _J'ai perdu trop de temps…_

Ces deux années qui lui avaient été volées, le sentiment d'abandon constant et la peur de ne plus se sentir appartenir à lui-même, c'était là sa plus grande perte.

Le front moite et les doigts tremblants, Naru ouvrit lentement les yeux et laissa son regard balayer sa cuisine à mesure que les détails en devenaient plus nets. Son autre main s'était pressée contre sa tempe et remonta doucement le long de son visage jusqu'à sentir l'horreur, cachée par ses cheveux, qui lui avait tant pris. C'était comme un cratère dans sa peau, creusé dans son crâne et dont on pouvait encore nettement sentir les contours. La simple sensation de sa cicatrice sous ses doigts lui donna la nausée, et lorsque sa vision se brouilla tout à coup, Naru ne put empêcher ses genoux de fléchir avant de percuter brusquement le sol.

– Naru ? Tout va bien ?

Toujours à l'affut, Lin s'était précipité dans la cuisine quelques secondes à peine après le choc. C'était une habitude désormais. Une mauvaise blague bien trop souvent répétée.

– Naru !

– Ça va…

– Assieds-toi.

Passant sa main derrière le dos du jeune homme, Lin l'aida à s'appuyer contre l'un des placards pour l'asseoir correctement, et passa sa main sur son front.

– Tu as eu un vertige ? Encore ?

– Oui. Ce n'est rien.

– Tu es sûr ?

– C'est… » levant de nouveau la main vers sa cicatrice sans oser la toucher.

– Je vois.

– Je vais bien maintenant. C'était juste un malaise passager.

Et pour confirmer ses dires, Naru se redressa d'une traite et se tint sur ses jambes en toisant le chinois qui lui rendit son regard, les lèvres légèrement pincées.

– Tu es sûr que ça ira pour ce soir ?

– Ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous, et je sais prévenir les crises. Au moindre problème je t'appellerais. Tu en as pour longtemps ?

– Une heure. Peut-être deux.

Une affaire privée apparemment. Lin était toujours si discret en ce qui concernait sa vie personnelle qu'il devenait difficile de savoir s'il en avait vraiment une. Et pour cause… il avait tout laissé pour Eugène et lui, pour lui surtout…

– Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Et comme toujours, il obtint un sourire forcé et une main paternelle sur l'épaule.

– Je m'en souviens. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

S'inquiéter non. Culpabiliser, ça oui, et de plus en plus. Naru ne le réalisait pas toujours, le fait qu'il ait vingt six ans, et qu'il n'était désormais plus un enfant…

* * *

 _La journée a été difficile… le travail encore plus._

– _Mai, tu pourrais accélérer s'il-te-plait ? Je te trouve dans la lune aujourd'hui._

– _Oui oui… c'est bon._

 _Mais sous ses airs autoritaires de jeune patronne, je sais que Sanae-san se fait du souci et reprend mes esprits pour éviter un interrogatoire compatissant de fin de service. Pas de crise de larmes cette fois !_

 _Cela fait désormais deux ans que je travaille à l'Akogare cafe. Un lieu plutôt calme et sympathique où les lycéennes viennent se réfugier après les cours pour parler de leurs histoires de cœur. Ce que j'ai pu en entendre… certaines me connaissent depuis, et ce n'est pas rare de faire la discussion pendant mon service, mais pas cette fois-ci. Entre deux préparations de chocolat chaud, je reprends un cachet anti-migraine et passe la tête par la fenêtre pour prendre un grand bol d'air. Le soir tombe avec lenteur et la chaleur commence à baisser. J'aime beaucoup ces soirées d'été où il fait bon traîner dehors et lever les yeux vers le ciel avec cette insouciance propre à l'approche des vacances. En parlant de vacances… il va falloir mettre le turbot pour réviser._

– _Mai ! Les chocolats !_

– _Oh c'est pas vrai…_

 _J'ai laissé cuire trop longtemps et le lait s'est mis à déborder… Fichue moi !_

– _La fermeture est dans une heure. Essaie de tenir d'ici là… » marmonne Sanae en sortant du four les derniers cookies._

– _Oui oui, j'avais juste la tête en l'air._

– _Besoin de parler ?_

– _Pas spécialement._

– _Sûre ?_

– _Sûre._

 _Et l'heure s'écoule sans plus d'accrocs. En ce qui concerne les nouvelles du jour : une rupture, un examen raté et un rencard. Rien de bien fou._

– _Et toi Mai ? Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous en tête à tête hier soir ? » me siffle l'une des habituées._

– _Si…_

– _Alors ?_

 _En tournant les yeux, je remarque trois regards rivés sur moi, et lâche un long soupir._

– _C'était sympa._

– _C'est tout ?!_

– _Mêlez-vous de vos oignons ! » dis-je en leur faisant un clin d'œil._

 _Le soleil commence tout juste à se coucher lorsque les dernières clientes s'en vont. Ne reste plus qu'à faire la vaisselle, ranger et nettoyer la salle ainsi que la cuisine et vérifier les commandes de demain…_

– _Je peux te laisser t'en charger ? » me demande Sanae en enfilant précipitamment sa veste._

– _Oui oui, c'est ce qu'on avait convenu._

– _Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?_

– _Mais oui ! File ! Tu vas être en retard !_

 _Sans insister davantage, elle m'adresse un sourire et un signe de la main avant de disparaître. Il n'y a après tout pas que les lycéennes qui ont droit au bonheur amoureux… Me voilà donc seule parmi les tasses et les petites assiettes aux motifs à poids, les odeurs de fleurs et de gâteau. J'allume la radio pour me distraire et me mets à chanter à tu-tête lorsque la clochette résonne de nouveau._

– _C'est fermé !_

 _Réalisant que Sanae a peut-être oublié quelque chose, je passe la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et vacille en reconnaissant le visage qui me fait face._

– _Lin…_

– _Ça faisait longtemps._

* * *

– Et donc… une jeune femme est entrée dans votre voiture avant de disparaître.

– C'est bien ça.

Sakauchi Otobe. Chauffeur de taxi de son état. La cinquantaine, les traits réguliers, cet air naïf des honnêtes gens qui vivent simplement et ne demandent rien d'autre que leur paie à la fin du mois pour assurer leur bonheur conjugal et familial.

– Vous sauriez la décrire ?

Il hésita et ses mains tremblèrent un peu.

– Grande », marmonna-t-il. « Très fine. Elle avait une robe rouge et de longs cheveux noirs… Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer son visage… »

– Elle vous a parlé ?

– Elle m'a seulement donné une adresse. Sa voix était… plutôt rauque et caverneuse. Comme si elle sortait tout juste d'un rhume carabiné.

– Et quant à l'adresse ?

– Mon GPS n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Donc elle m'a donné elle-même des indications que j'ai suivies jusqu'à me perdre en pleine campagne. J'ai fini par perdre patience, mais quand je me suis retourné, elle n'était plus là.

Ses dents s'étaient mises à claquer de manière presque imperceptible, et il lui jeta un regard suppliant tout en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil.

– Vous pensez vraiment que c'est un fantôme ?!

– Rien n'est certain.

– Et si c'est le cas ?

– Les fantômes sont moins dangereux que les psychopathes.

Son teint vira au blanc total et Naru regretta ses paroles lorsqu'il le vit se rasseoir mollement.

– Ça va aller ?…

– À vrai dire… je n'y croyais pas du tout jusqu'à ce soir-là… mais maintenant… maintenant…

Et c'est parti… il était enquêteur. Pas psychologue…

– J'ose à peine sortir de chez moi ! » s'écria le chauffeur. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! »

– Commencez par garder votre calme. Je vais tenter d'enquêter sur votre cas. Plusieurs témoignages racontent la même chose que vous et dans les mêmes lieux donc il y a peut-être, effectivement quelque chose. En attendant que tout soit résolu, et si vous avez vraiment peur, vous n'avez qu'à éviter l'endroit où vous avez rencontré cette femme.

– Vous croyez ? Elle ne va pas me poursuivre ?

– Vous avez relevé des choses bizarres dans votre vie quotidienne ? Des bruits suspects ? Des lampes qui s'allument ou s'éteignent toutes seules ? Des portes qui claquent ?

– Non…

– Vous faites des cauchemars ? Vous avez l'impression d'être suivi ? Il vous arrive d'être submergé par une peur panique dont vous ne parvenez pas à trouvé l'origine ?

– Pas vraiment… J'ai seulement peur au moment du travail. Quand je suis seul dans ma voiture la nuit.

– Et sinon ?

– Sinon tout va bien.

– Dans ce cas vous pouvez être tranquille.

– Vraiment ?

– J'ai assez d'expérience dans le domaine pour vous l'assurer.

Le soulagement lui décocha un sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent de reconnaissance.

– Oh merci Shibuya-san ! Merci ! Vraiment !

Ce genre de démonstration d'affection avaient tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise, mais il tenta de décocher un sourire tout en se levant pour reconduire le chauffeur à la porte.

– Merci en tout cas pour votre témoignage. Je vous tiendrai au courant des résultats de l'enquête.

– Merci à vous…

Une poignée de main et un claquement de porte plus tard, il put enfin s'autoriser à lâcher un long soupir, avant de s'affaler dans son canapé. Ce n'était décidément pas l'affaire du siècle…

Saisissant son portable, il vérifia ses messages, sa boîte mail, constata que la soirée était déjà bien avancée et qu'il n'avait rien prévu pour le dîner. Un appel le sortit de ses pensées, et il ne put réprimer un léger sourire en découvrant le nom affiché sur son écran.

– Oui Yasuhara…

* * *

 _Le silence qui nous sépare est étouffant._

 _Les yeux baissés, je fais chauffer de l'eau et prépare du thé à infuser pendant que Lin s'installe et balaie des yeux l'intérieur du café._

– _Ça fait longtemps que tu travailles ici ?_

– _Deux ans._

– _Et ça te plait ?_

– _Plutôt oui… La patronne est très sympa, l'ambiance agréable. Ça me permet de me vider l'esprit._

– _Oui je comprends._

 _Les mains légèrement moites, j'ose porter les yeux sur un visage que je ne pensais plus jamais revoir, et constate qu'il a terriblement maigri. Ses cheveux sont parsemés de mèches grises, et de profonds sillons se sont creusés entre ses sourcils et les commissures de ses lèvres. Il semble si vieux…_

– _Tu as… beaucoup changé » je parviens à marmonner, tout en versant l'eau dans les tasses pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard._

– _Je sais._

– _Est-ce que ça va ?_

 _Il soupire, et prend sa tasse en m'adressant un signe de tête._

– _Il y a eut des moments difficiles », parvient-il à dire._

 _Je n'ose pas le blâmer, encore moins lui avouer mon désarroi et ma colère, et m'assois en face de lui en sirotant silencieusement mon thé._

– _Je suis désolé pour hier soir », marmonne-t-il._

– _Tu n'y es pour rien._

– _Si. Il y a des choses que tu aurais dû savoir… à vrai dire que je ne pensais pas que Naru serait aussi… direct envers toi…_

– _Après ce qu'on a vécu ce n'est pas sa démarche qui me surprend le plus._

– _Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?_

 _Je remarque que c'est la première fois depuis nos retrouvailles qu'il me regarde dans les yeux et ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir face à ce regard acéré, presque agressif, auquel rien ne semble échapper._

– _Je l'ai trouvé… changé. Comme si le Naru d'il y a trois ans n'avait jamais existé… C'est comme si je retrouvais le jeune homme pédant, imbu de lui-même et méprisant que j'ai connu il y a six ans, mais en plus sûr de lui._

– _Oui je vois._

 _Il hoche lentement la tête et boit une gorgée avant de me regarder de nouveau. Ses traits sont tendus et ses lèvres serrées, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer._

– _J'imagine qu'il t'a dit… qu'il était réveillé depuis un an déjà._

– _Oui il m'a dit. Et pour être honnête avec toi Lin, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue. Pourquoi m'avoir laissée dans le doute pendant si longtemps._

 _Une boule se forme dans ma gorge tandis que je peine à former mes derniers mots._

– _Il était mort pour moi… j'étais… j'ai fait mon deuil. Et le voilà qui débarque comme ça… Je l'ai cru perdu pendant une année de trop… tu comprends ?_

– _Oui, je comprends parfaitement._

 _Fermant brièvement les yeux, il inspire profondément et se masse les tempes comme pour se soulager d'une intense fatigue._

– _Je ne t'ai pas prévenue » commence-t-il, « parce même qu'après son réveil, nous n'étions pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte. »_

– _Comment ça ?_

 _De nouveau, son regard se fiche dans le mien, et je peux y déceler comme une amertume, les restes d'une souffrance qui dépasse l'entendement._

– _Il y a un peu plus d'un an, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, l'état de Naru était très instable » murmure-t-il. « La blessure avait commis beaucoup de ravages, et une tumeur s'était développée dans son cerveau. Avec ça, il était sérieusement amnésique et est resté totalement apathique les premières semaines. Il répondait à peine à nos sollicitations et ne se souvenait pas de nous. Les médecins pensaient qu'il ne se rétablirait jamais. Une chimiothérapie a tout de même été tentée, mais les premiers résultats ont été désastreux. »_

 _Il se met à trembler et ses yeux s'embuent à mesure qu'il poursuit._

 _« Il était très faible à son réveil, mais nous ne pouvions pas attendre qu'il reprenne ses forces. La tumeur risquait de trop se développer. Il fallait le traiter dès que possible, mais son corps n'a pas tenu le choc. Il n'arrivait plus à manger, vomissait systématiquement… en quelques semaines, il a tellement maigri qu'il a fallu le mettre sous perfusion. Son état ne faisait que s'aggraver et nous avions fini par perdre espoir. Deux mois après son réveil, les médecins nous ont proposé de « ne plus s'acharner ». Comme c'était trop douloureux de le voir dans cet état, nous étions prêts à donner notre accord pour arrêter les traitements… et le miracle s'est produit. Les séances ont fini par fonctionner et la tumeur s'est réduite. La mémoire lui est revenu petit à petit, il a peu à peu repris ses forces et a pu entamer une rééducation pour réapprendre à marcher et à se mouvoir de manière quotidienne. Mais son rétablissement a mis très longtemps à se mettre en place… une dizaine de mois. »_

 _Son regard se fiche de nouveau dans le mien._

 _« Donc si je ne t'ai pas prévenue, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu subisses ça. Pire, que tu le voies comme ça. Honnêtement… c'était pareil, exactement pareil, voir pire que le coma. Tu… tu n'aurais pas… personne n'aurait pu… »_

 _Et cette fois, c'est bien une larme qui roule sur sa joue._

 _« Il était si faible Mai… il n'était plus lui-même… ce n'était plus qu'un corps… un cadavre vivant, mais qui a conscience de son état, et… il était parfois dans un tel état de détresse… »_

 _Sentant l'imminence d'un long sanglot, je l'arrête et fais le tour de la table pour enrouler mes bras autour de ses épaules._

– _Je comprends Lin… je comprends tout à fait…_

 _La gravité de ces propos me frappe avec la violence d'un coup de poing, et je repense aux paroles de Takashi… Évidemment qu'on ne sort pas comme ça de deux ans de coma… évidemment. Et… mon dieu, une tumeur…_

– _Est-ce que… pour la tumeur…_

– _Elle est guérie._

 _Le soulagement m'arrache un soupir tandis que Lin renouvelle mon étreinte. Je constate qu'en plus d'avoir vieilli, il a maigri lui aussi, et quelque chose comme un sentiment de révolte me monte au ventre._

– _Tu n'étais pas obligé d'assumer ça tout seul », je murmure lentement. « Je sais que tu voulais me protéger, mais… j'aurais pu t'aider à porter ce fardeau. J'aurais pu me rendre utile. J'aurais même pu revenir du Japon… »_

– _Je sais Mai, et c'est justement pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit._

 _Il me repoussa avec douceur et son regard se durcit._

– _Non seulement c'était très pénible de le voir dans cet état, mais il était aussi probable qu'il te rejète._

– _Pourquoi ? À cause de l'amnésie ?_

– _Exactement. Heureusement, il s'est souvenu de nous après quelques semaines. Sinon cela aurait été invivable. Mais sa mémoire a mis beaucoup de temps à se restaurer. Il s'est d'abord souvenu de son frère et de ses parents biologiques, mais ne se rappelait pas de leur mort. Ça a été particulièrement pénible dans le cas d'Eugène… il a mis plusieurs mois à réaliser qu'il n'était plus là… Il a ensuite fini par reconnaître Martin et Luella, puis Emily et Scott(1), et enfin moi-même. Masako a été la dernière, et son souvenir était très imprécis. En fait…_

 _Sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle et quant à moi, j'ai retenu ma respiration._

– _En fait il ne se rappelle pas de ce qu'il s'est produit les semaines avant son… accident. Il ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé. Il ne se souvient ni d'Elsie Carpenter, ni d'Andrey Jacobin, ni de William Simons, encore moins du manoir de Gravesend ou de la malédiction de Léonore(2), et bien sûr…_

 _Ses yeux plongent dans les miens. Je me surprends à trembler._

– _Il ne se souvient pas de toi et de ce que vous avez vécu. Ou plutôt, il ne se rappelle pas de votre séjour à Londres à toi et Yasuhara. Pour lui, tu es toujours la Mai adolescente qu'il a connue il y a six ans. Un souvenir distant, sans doute agréable, mais qui ne lui évoque rien d'autre qu'une période professionnelle de sa vie._

 _Le souffle me manque et je sers les poings en réalisant que oui, c'est évident. Que ça explique tout. Son comportement, la distance désinvolte dont il a fait preuve envers moi, le manque total d'allusion à l'intimité que nous avions partagée et le rapport purement professionnel qu'il a cherché à instaurer. Ça explique tout. Je déglutis lentement, et me rassois pour digérer la nouvelle._

– _Dans ce cas… pourquoi est-il revenu au Japon ?_

– _Tu fais bien de le demander…_

 _Il inspire, boit une nouvelle gorgée et se racle la gorge._

– _Lorsque sa tumeur a disparu et que sa rééducation a commencé à montrer des résultats concluants, Naru a voulu reprendre ses enquêtes ainsi que ses recherches sur le paranormal. Cela faisait huit mois qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il avait besoin d'air et d'activité. Je l'ai encouragé. Ça faisait du bien de le voir enthousiaste et prêt à en découdre de nouveau avec la vie. D'ailleurs depuis que sa rééducation est terminée, il est beaucoup plus optimiste, dynamique presque insouciant… lui qui était si morose et renfermé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, et pour être honnête, j'espère que ça va durer. Bref… après qu'il ait repris le travail, des rumeurs se sont employées à entacher sa réputation et l'accusèrent notamment d'escroquerie et de manipulation. J'ai mené l'enquête et j'ai découvert que leur auteur n'était nul autre qu'Arthur Carpenter(3)._

– _Le père d'Elsie ?!_

– _Exactement. La mort de sa fille l'a profondément bouleversé… Jane s'est suicidée un an après l'incident, sa vie s'en est trouvée définitivement ruinée, et il estime que Naru en est responsable…_

– _En même temps, comment lui en vouloir ?_

 _Avec l'hospitalisation de Naru, la mort d'Elsie Carpenter a été notre plus grand échec sur cette enquête._

– _Déjà, et comment expliquer cela à Naru alors qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de l'existence de cette femme ? Arthur était un parfait inconnu pour lui, rien de plus qu'un gêneur, et il n'arrivait pas à répliquer face à ses accusations. Nous avons donc décidé d'un compromis : retourner au Japon et reprendre les enquêtes là-bas en attendant que les choses se calment. Naru avait déjà pour projet d'y retourner. Le pays lui manquait et je pense qu'il avait envie de vous revoir, même s'il ne se souvient pas de vos déboires à Londres. Les attaques d'Arthur devenant de plus en plus virulentes, et sous la menace d'une mise en procès, le départ s'est précipité et nous sommes partis avec l'accord des médecins et des Davis._

 _Son regard plonge de nouveau dans le mien, et un sourire s'esquisse enfin sur ses lèvres._

– _Oliver Davis n'existera plus pendant un moment. Ici, il vit de nouveau en tant que Shibuya Kazuya. Patron de la SPR._

 _Cela sonne tellement nostalgique… mes mains se serrent autour de ma tasse, et j'avale une ultime gorgée avant de jeter un œil par la fenêtre. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et la rumeur des passants s'immisce jusqu'à nous avec la douceur d'une mélodie lointaine._

– _Et donc il s'imagine que tout redeviendra comme avant ? Comme il y a six ans ?_

– _Exactement._

 _Je soupire de nouveau._

– _J'aurais aimé exaucé son souhait Lin. Vraiment. Mais je me suis jurée de ne plus mettre les pieds là-dedans. De ne plus jamais m'intéresser au paranormal. J'ai mis trop de temps à m'en défaire et à revenir vers les vivants. Je n'ai pas la force de retrouver cet univers, d'expérimenter de nouveau la perte, la peur, la douleur… je ne peux pas…_

– _Je comprends._

– _C'est mieux s'il m'a oubliée. Il sera peut-être un peu déçu mais c'est tout. Moi j'ai déjà trop donné et… j'ai ma vie maintenant. J'ai mes projets._

– _Je comprends tout à fait Mai, et pour tout te dire je m'en doutais. J'ai essayé de le prévenir mais tu le connais, c'est une tête de mule._

– _C'est vrai._

 _Un rire mutuel finit de nous consoler, et nous passons le reste de la soirée à parler pour rien, à nous dire ce que nous sommes devenus, ce que nous deviendrons… Lin est abimé par la douleur et l'inquiétude constante. Il en a conscience mais n'ose pas encore laisser Naru livré à lui-même. Sans doute parce qu'une fois seul, il sera le plus perdu des deux._

– _Et Masako ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?_

– _Elle voyage en Europe. Ces petits boulots à Londres lui ont fait gagner en notoriété et elle est encore plus demandée qu'au Japon._

– _Tant mieux. Je suis contente pour elle._

 _Contrairement à moi, et avec ce courage que je n'avais plus Masako avait fait le choix de rester auprès de Naru jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille._

– _Comment l'a-t-elle vécu ?_

– _Mal. Elle a regretté de ne pas être partie elle aussi… sa présence n'a rien apporté à Naru et elle s'est sentie exclue par le cercle très proche que nous formions autour de lui. Ce qui est tout à fait vrai, même si ce n'était pas volontaire. Elle a fini par se réfugier dans le travail et a quitté Londres pour voyager._

– _La pauvre… elle reviendra au Japon ?_

– _Normalement oui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendra au plus tard pour le nouvel an._

– _Je vois._

 _Je me rends compte que j'ai sincèrement envie de la revoir. Partager avec elle la souffrance de ces trois années de silence et les résolutions qui en ont résultées. Je n'ai pas osé par honte._

 _Nous continuons à parler pour rien dire. Je raconte à Lin mes déboires étudiantes et amoureuses, ces trois années de travail sur moi-même, les journées bien remplies, les nuits à la fois trop longues et trop tranquilles, et cet effort constant pour oublier._

– _Naru s'en est mieux sorti que moi » je finis par souffler._

 _Puisqu'après tout, oublier est notre seule manière de continuer à vivre. Pour lui comme pour moi._

 _La nuit est déjà bien avancée lorsque nous nous séparons. Lin m'adresse un dernier sourire et me tend la main._

– _C'était un plaisir de te revoir Mai._

– _De même…_

– _J'ai une dernière chose à te demander._

– _Dis-moi._

– _Ne dis rien à Naru s'il te plait. Si les souvenirs veulent revenir, ils reviendront, mais il vaut mieux ne rien forcer. Ne lui dis rien sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans. Même si c'est douloureux pour toi._

– _Je ne dirai rien. C'est mieux pour lui comme pour moi._

 _C'était mieux comme ça, et je me surprends à remercier la providence de me l'avoir ramené tout en préservant la distance que je me suis évertuée à construire._

 _C'est mieux comme ça._

 _Et tout ira bien maintenant._

* * *

 **(1) Emily et Scott sont des personnages de "La Ville des Maudits". Emily est la grand-mère adoptive de Naru. C'est une femme acariâtre et autoritaire, mais qui a bon cœur. Elle a notamment aidé Mai à développer ses capacités mentales lors de l'enquête. Scott est son majordome.**

 **(2) Il s'agit d'allusions à la "Ville des Maudits". Là-dessus je vous renvoie à l'Avant-propos.**

 **(3) Arthur Carpenter est le père d'Elsie, celle qui fut à l'origine de l'enquête de "La Ville des Maudits". Elle est morte en voulant protéger Naru d'Andrey Jacobin. Jane est sa mère adoptive.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ niveau pathos j'étais au maximum, mais l'humour reviendra dès les chapitres prochains. J'essaierai de mettre moins de temps à publier la suite (les vacances approchent !). D'ici là n'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est toujours hyper encourageant :D à très bientôt !**


	5. OCCULTIC FAKE - PART IV (chap 3)

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite ^^ j'en profite pour vous annoncer que je suis officiellement en vacances, et donc un peu plus dispo pour écrire !**

 **Seiryuu** **:** **merci pour ton commentaire ! :D eh non, Takashi et ses beaux yeux ne valent pas notre cher narcissique, et Mai ne tardera pas à s'en apercevoir ;) Et en ce qui concerne Naru, ne t'inquiète pas, pour lui les gros ennuis sont terminés :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à commenter. On ne dira jamais à quel point c'est gratifiant et encourageant, et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **OCCULTIC FAKE**

 **IV.**

 **MALÉDICTION**

 **Action de maudire.**

 **Paroles par lesquelles on souhaite avec véhémence tout le mal possible à une personne, une famille, une ville, un pays.**

 **Procédé magique qui utilise des formules à l'encontre d'une personne ou d'un animal dans le but de causer la ruine, la maladie ou la mort.**

 **JUILLET **** : Jun Misabe (22 ans) – Ça a commencé à la mi-avril. Mon copain s'est mis à saigner du nez en pleine nuit, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Trois jours plus tard, nous avons retrouvé notre pigeon domestique mort dans une flaque de sang. Une semaine après, le chat a sauté du balcon et s'est fait écrasé par une voiture. Les saignements de nez de mon copain se sont accentués, de vives douleurs dans les bras et les jambes l'empêchaient parfois d'aller travailler, et les médecins finirent par lui diagnostiquer un cancer foudroyant de la peau. Quant à moi, j'ai commencé à souffrir de maux de tête et de troubles du langage. Personne ne sait ce que j'ai, ni si je vais m'en sortir. J'ignore ce que nous avons fait pour mériter cela, qui nous avons blessé pour souffrir à ce point, mais je vous en conjure… faites que ça s'arrête… Je ne veux pas mourir.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3.**

 **Ce qu'il y a sous le lampadaire et dans l'ascenseur**

 _Il y a deux choses de fâcheuses dans la vie : la mauvaise surprise et la perte de contrôle. L'une engendre généralement l'autre._

 _La mauvaise surprise, c'est le réveil qui ne sonne pas le matin, c'est ce ciel suffisamment dégagé pour que l'on sorte en short et en sandales, et qui se couvre une heure plus tard pour ensuite littéralement s'effondrer sur votre tête, c'est la machine à café qui est en panne, le pied de cette table qui heurte le vôtre, cet imprévu que l'on n'avait pas du tout anticipé, qui vient gâcher tous vos plans et qui vous fait dire que s'il y a des journées avec et des journées sans, celle-ci est une journée sans. La perte de contrôle quant à elle, c'est cette colère sourde qui fait frétiller l'estomac et qui monte le long de l'œsophage sans jamais passer la barrière du palais. C'est cette envie de s'arracher les cheveux, de tout envoyer paître et le poids de ce sourire forcé destiné à cette maudite secrétaire qui vous rappelle que vous n'avez toujours pas payé vos droits d'inscriptions. C'est cette larme traîtresse qui pointe au coin de l'œil, ce ton un peu trop agressif aux conséquences désastreuses, cette mèche de cheveux qui sans raison se met à friser, et l'envie enfin de tout envoyer chier pour finalement rentrer chez soi trempé, affamé, et trop épuisé pour hurler._

 _Mauvaise surprise et perte de contrôle m'avaient accompagnée les deux semaines suivant la visite de Lin. Les vacances arrivèrent à point nommé, et je restai les trois premiers jours cloîtrée chez moi comme une nonne, assommée par ce rhume qui sortait de nulle part et mes révisions dont la quantité s'accumulait sans que je ne trouve jamais le courage de les entamer. Le fait est qu'aux cours et à l'énorme pression que je m'infligeais pour réussir au mieux cette dernière année d'études s'était greffé un élément des plus fâcheux nommé Shibuya Kazuya – Naru pour les intimes – chercheur de son état, et le plus grand pot de colle qu'il m'avait été donné de voir._

 _Comme la sensation de mes poings dans sa figure n'avait visiblement pas fait son effet – à moins qu'il ait aimé ça – Naru m'avait appelée le surlendemain de nos retrouvailles, à savoir un vendredi. Je lui avais dit non. Il m'avait rappelée le samedi, je lui avais dit non, puis le dimanche, je lui avais dit non, puis le lundi, le mardi, le mercredi, le jeudi, de nouveau le vendredi, le samedi, le dimanche, et ne s'était arrêté que lorsque j'avais déposé plainte pour harcèlement. Chaque fois ce fut la même rengaine. Reviens s'te plait, je suis sûr que ça t'a manqué, tu seras mieux payée, je ne me moquerai plus de toi… Ça c'était pour les arguments charmeurs. Ensuite il y avait les arguments pressants, ceux qui cherchaient à me faire croire que c'était l'occasion de ma vie, et que si je la manquais, je n'avais plus qu'à m'acheter un abonnement pour anti-dépresseurs et débuter une existence aussi médiocre que celle de Mme Bovary – oui j'avais saisi la référence, ce qui l'avait plutôt étonné – et vieillir sans jamais mettre à profit mes dons pourtant « hors du commun ». Voilà. Ensuite il y avait eu l'argument de la célébrité. Celui-là je ne pense pas que lui-même y croyait vraiment, puisqu'il cessa très vite de me le rabâcher. Et enfin, la tentative de l'affect, la technique des sentiments. « Je sais bien que mon départ il y a six ans t'a fait du mal. Je sais que l'équipe était comme une famille pour toi et le paranormal une porte de sortie à ton existence un peu trop morose… » Si je l'avais su aussi sournois… Mais Naru n'était pas le seul problème, oh non. Il n'était que la moitié d'une magnifique paire qui me donna bientôt envie de quitter le Japon, de changer de nom et de tête pour m'exiler sur une île déserte où personne ne pourrait plus jamais me retrouver. Et le deuxième élément du duo n'était nul autre que Yasuhara Osamu._

* * *

– Deux semaines plus tôt –

Jamais il n'avait eu autant de travail et pourtant, Osamu était survolté. Depuis l'avant-veille ses mains tremblaient d'excitation. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis deux nuits, depuis qu'un vrai fantôme s'était adressé à lui dans son propre téléphone. Et pas n'importe quel fantôme !

Naru était ici-même, à Tokyo, bien vivant. Il l'avait entendu. Naru était de retour. Il en avait été si ému qu'il avait donné à l'ancien chasseur de fantômes les renseignements qu'il voulait sans même se poser de questions. Le rendez-vous de Mai serait gâché ? C'était pour la bonne cause. Naru était revenu ! Peut-être allait-il enfin pouvoir réaliser son vieux rêve, réunir la SPR et recommencer les enquêtes, tout reprendre à zéro… lui, Mai, Bô-san, Ayako, John, Masako quand elle rentrerait, Lin et bien sûr Naru. Leur petite famille enfin et de nouveau réunie… Aussi n'avait-il pas tardé à mettre Naru sur l'affaire qui l'intéressait, à savoir l'auto-stoppeuse fantôme. Un témoin fiable l'avait contacté, il n'y avait plus qu'à mettre Naru dans le coup et vu son enthousiasme, ce dernier ne s'était pas fait prier ! Avec un sourire d'aise, Osamu finit de rédiger le mail destiné à son directeur de recherches, avec qui il avait rendez-vous le lendemain, et entreprit de se refaire un café. La soirée promettait d'être longue. Tandis que sa cafetière italienne répandait une bonne odeur dans son minuscule studio, une sonnerie retentit et le fit sauter sur ses pieds.

Mai.

Il savait qu'elle finirait par se montrer.

La jeune femme ne tarda pas à grimper les cinq étages sans ascenseur qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée et débarqua chez lui en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle n'était pas de bonne humeur.

– Ta foutue intelligence, ça ne t'aurais pas dit de l'activer pour cette fois ? » s'exclama-t-elle sans même un bonjour.

– Wow… je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait cet effet.

Son regard venimeux pointé sur lui, Mai tira jusqu'à elle sa chaise de bureau et s'assit tout en continuant de le fixer.

– C'est toi aussi qui a dit à Lin où je travaillais ?

– Oui…

Le Chinois l'avait appelé la veille. Pendant la matinée.

– Ok », dit Yasuhara en s'asseyant à son tour sur la seule autre chaise qu'il possédait. « J'ai gaffé pour l'autre soir. Mais Lin tenait vraiment à te parler, et vu ce qu'il m'a dit, j'ai compris pourquoi. »

Les pupilles de la jeune femme s'embuèrent et elle détourna un instant la tête avant de se reprendre.

– Donc… tu es au courant…

– Oui…

Lin lui avait tout révélé. Pourquoi Naru était si tôt de retour au Japon, alors qu'officiellement il n'était réveillé que depuis deux mois. Pourquoi il avait tant de facilité à revenir vers eux, et en particulier vers Mai après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Pourquoi cet élan soudain, presque agressif, cette soif de vivre qu'il avait pu sentir, même à travers l'écran de son portable.

– C'est horrible ce qui lui est arrivé…

Elle hocha lentement la tête en se laissant distraire par le jour qui tombait derrière sa fenêtre.

– C'est passé maintenant. Lin m'a assuré qu'il était guéri.

– C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi. À l'exception de sa mémoire.

– On n'y peut rien. Et c'est sûrement mieux comme ça…

C'est aussi ce qu'il avait pensé après le coup de fil de Lin, et il avait presque remercié la providence de ce petit « inconvénient ». Déjà parce que grâce à cela sa gaffe de l'avant-veille resterait sans conséquences trop graves, et aussi pour Mai.

– Du coup… » commença-t-il. « Naru m'a rappelé. Il veut reconstituer la SPR et cherche des affaires intéressantes pour se remettre dans le bain. »

– Je sais.

– Je lui ai proposé une coopération, il a accepté.

– Je m'en doutais. Vous êtes un peu pareils tous les deux.

– Viens avec nous.

Son ton était sérieux, sans faille, sans un sourire. Il était rare qu'Osamu s'exprime ainsi, surtout devant Mai.

– Non. Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

– Mai… je sais que tu as voulu oublié tout ça, mais toi aussi c'est dans ta nature. Tu es attirée par le paranormal, tu ne peux rien y faire et tu serais bien plus heureuse si tu arrêtais une bonne fois pour toute de te contrarier et de nier ce que tu es. Naru est vivant, il va bien, tout va bien…

– Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça après tout ce temps ? Tu sais à quel point ça m'a couté… »

Ses yeux restaient secs, mais son visage affichait une expression de profond désarroi.

– Tu étais là, avec moi pendant ces trois années sans lui » poursuivit-elle sans le lâcher du regard. « Donc comment tu peux nier tout le travail que j'ai fait sur moi-même, ne serait-ce que pour aller mieux ? »

– Je ne le nie pas Mai. J'essaie simplement de t'aider.

– Non. Tu veux simplement répondre à tes envies égoïstes et à ton rêve de reconstituer une SPR avec Taniyama Mai comme assistante de sa seigneurie Shibuya Kazuya. La réponse est non.

Sans réelle colère mais avec assez de fermeté pour mettre fin à la conversation, Mai se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Tu es sûre ? » marmonna Osamu en guise d'ultime tentative.

– Lâche-moi.

Ce fut leur dernier échange pour les deux semaines à venir.

* * *

 _Au rhume s'était enchaînée la gastro, quant à faire, et j'avais dû m'excuser auprès de Sanae, terrassée par la fièvre et les vomissements. Il y a des jours comme ça, où l'on se demande si la vie nous en veut personnellement et où l'on cherche avidement, entre deux passages aux toilettes, ce qu'on a bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour mériter une telle série de saloperies. Ma vie, pas si mal à la base, était devenue si pourrie depuis le retour de Naru que j'en vins sérieusement à me demander si Lin ne m'avait pas jeté une malédiction sur demande de son protégé pour me forcer à revenir. Il accueillit ma question avec un fou-rire compulsif qui, quelque part, me rassura un peu. La morosité et la fatigue n'avaient finalement pas totalement eu raison de lui. Je passais donc le reste de la semaine à envoyer balader mes révisions, enterrée sous ma couette quand je ne m'endormais pas sur le carrelage de ma salle de bain sur fond de J-pop passée sous acide. Le rêve._

 _Mon salut, je le dus certainement à ma voisine. Yoshimi, dont la gentillesse n'avait d'égale que la prévenance. Elle partageait avec sa fille un petit appartement situé juste à côté du mien. Trois pièces minuscules, presque insalubres, mais qui constituaient déjà pour elle un premier pas vers la délivrance après une vie un peu trop injuste. La mère et la fille y avaient emménagé six mois plus tôt pour fuir la misère et la violence d'un mari qui avait poussé Yoshimi au divorce. Malgré l'évolution de la société, être parent seul s'avérait encore très difficile au Japon, et je savais les combats quotidiens de ma voisine pour conserver la garde de sa fille. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que j'aille chercher la petite à la garderie, pendant mes jours de congé, pour la garder jusqu'à ce que sa mère rentre du travail. Du haut de ses six ans, Ikuko était une enfant adorable, éveillée, curieuse et souriante. La complicité qu'elle partageait avec Yoshimi me rappelait celle que j'avais pu tisser avec ma propre mère, il y a très longtemps. En me voyant dans un état larvaire proche de celui d'un cadavre en décomposition avancée, Yoshimi avait donc été aux petits soins avec moi, m'apportant de la soupe au riz à chaque repas et allant jusqu'à laver mes draps et mes couvertures trempés de sueur pour me les ramener le lendemain, embaumés d'une bonne odeur de frais et de lessive._

 _Takashi me rendait visite quasiment tous les jours et nous regardions généralement un film ou un épisode de série avant qu'il ne reparte avec son sourire et ses beaux yeux. Nous n'avions pas reparlé de Naru ou de mon passé en tant qu'apprentie chasseuse de fantômes, et c'était tant mieux comme ça._

 _Après six jours au fond du trou, je finis par enfin émerger et découvrir que derrière ma porte et ma fenêtre, le monde avait continué à tourner. Qu'à cela ne tienne, une montagne de travail m'attendait!_

* * *

– Tu la vois ?

– Pas encore…

– Ok », souffla Yasuhara en réglant sa caméra en mode infrarouge. « Donc nous sommes le vendredi 8 août. Il est 23h45, heure à laquelle l'apparition est censée se manifester. »

– Passe-moi le capteur de chaleur.

– Tiens.

Les témoignages, ceux des quatre personnes qui l'avait croisée et du voisinage étaient formels. La femme en rouge devait apparaître la nuit du vendredi au samedi, autour de 23h50. Toujours un peu avant minuit.

– Et toi John ? Tu es prêt ?

– Quand vous voulez.

– Ça marche.

Les yeux rivés sur le bas côté de la route, Naru alluma le contact et démarra lentement. Elle apparaissait normalement sous le lampadaire et faisait un signe de la main pour demander au conducteur de s'arrêter.

Son histoire, il l'avait trouvée dans une coupure de journal datant des années 2000. L'histoire de Kiriko Amane, cette jeune autostoppeuse tuée par un chauffeur et laissée pour morte au bord de la route. Une vieille femme l'avait trouvée sans vie le matin suivant. Sa robe blanche était couverte de sang. Depuis, Kiriko hantait les alentours et tentait de retourner chez elle en donnant une adresse impossible à ceux qui voulaient bien la prendre. Parfois, en particulier lorsque le conducteur était un homme de la quarantaine, elle se mettait à hurler sans repos jusqu'à ce que ce dernier stoppe la voiture et s'enfuie en courant. C'est d'ailleurs ce phénomène qui avait provoqué l'accident qui avait eu lieu trois semaines plus tôt. Un chauffeur qui avait recueilli l'autostoppeuse fantôme avait percuté, sous la panique, la voiture d'une jeune femme. Il s'en était sorti, mais avait été admis en hôpital psychiatrique parce que, selon ses dires, le cri résonnait encore dans sa tête.

– Tu détectes quelque chose Yasuhara ?

– Rien pour l'instant.

Le lampadaire était à une trentaine de mètres, et rien ne semblait troubler la solitude des petits insectes qui virevoltaient dans la pâleur du faisceau lumineux. La voiture roulait tranquillement et ses occupants, silencieux, scrutaient la pénombre en quête de l'apparition. Naru décéléra au niveau du lampadaire. Yasuhara sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il le dépassèrent de quelques mètres et Naru gara la voiture sur le bas côté. Rien ne se produisit. La nuit restait impénétrable. Seuls le grésillement de l'ampoule et les coassements des grenouilles animaient l'atmosphère aux odeurs de foin et d'herbe fraîche.

– Fais voir le capteur », chuchota Osamu.

– Il n'y a rien pour l'instant.

– Quelle heure est-il ?

– 23h51.

– Ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Dix minutes plus tard, rien n'était apparu.

– Bon, on fait quoi ? On retente un passage ?

– Tant qu'on est là ça ne coûte rien d'essayer » dit Naru en redémarrant la voiture pour faire demi-tour.

Une deuxième fois, ils passèrent devant le lampadaire sans résultat. C'était dans ces moments-là que Yasuhara percevait le côté comique du paranormal. Trois clampins perdus en pleine nuit en train de passer toute les cinq minutes devant un fichu lampadaire, il y avait de quoi rire.

– Quelle heure est-il ?

– Presque minuit.

– C'est sûrement trop tard.

– Mouais… à mon avis c'est fichu.

– Que dit le détecteur de champs électro-magnétiques ?

– Rien. Et le capteur de chaleur ?

– Rien non plus.

La femme en rouge ne s'était pas montrée. Yasuhara soupira et Naru se grattait la tête quand John poussa soudain une légère exclamation.

– Il y a quelque chose…

– Sérieux ?!

Osamu plissa les yeux. Effectivement, quelque chose s'agitait dans les hautes herbes et une forme noire émergea de la pénombre pour se glisser sur le bitume. Cependant…

– C'est une grenouille.

– Ah oui ! Au temps pour moi…

– Bon… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– Il est minuit passé », dit Naru. « Peu de chance qu'elle apparaisse. Je pense que c'est raté. »

– Peut-être que nous sommes trop nombreux », suggéra John depuis l'arrière de la voiture. « À chaque fois les personnes qui ont vu la femme étaient seules. »

– C'est vrai. Vous deux, descendez. »

– Hein ?! » s'exclama Osamu. « Tu vas tenter le coup tout seul ?! »

– John a raison. Et vous ne serez pas loin. Allez vous planquer quelque part, et servez-vous des appareils pour détecter un signe de présence anormale. Si jamais je klaxonne, rappliquez immédiatement.

– Ça marche.

Ils descendirent et laissèrent Naru au volant tout en faisant mine de s'éloigner. Une fois suffisamment loin, ils se cachèrent dans l'herbe, capteurs et caméras braquées sur le lampadaire. La voiture avançait toujours et décéléra avant de s'arrêter. Osamu fut obligé de se décaler pour voir ce que la carrosserie lui dissimulait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

– Elle est là », souffla-t-il.

* * *

– _Ça a l'air d'aller mieux toi._

– _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! » dis-je en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Takashi. Cela faisait 24h que je ne vomissais plus._

– _Ma pauvre… il va falloir penser à te remplumer un peu…_

– _Ouais je sais._

 _J'avais dû perdre au moins trois kilos avec mes déboires. Quand on n'a déjà pas grand-chose à perdre c'est dramatique. Un peu gênée, je lui délivrai un petit sourire. Peut-être attendri, il me prit soudain dans ses bras et me serra très fort en logeant son visage contre mon cou. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau, les battements de son cœur et de ses cils, mais mon cœur à moi restait désespérément calme. Je découvris que je n'éprouvais rien de particulier._

– _Tu as envie ? » me souffla-t-il._

 _Son entre-jambe était devenu rigide._

– _Allez » dis-je en forçant un sourire._

 _Faire l'amour sapa toute mon énergie, et à peine son orgasme passé, je m'endormis mollement dans ses bras sans avoir joui. Ce fut la sonnette d'entrée qui me réveilla. Il devait être autour de 21h, et je me levai nue comme un ver, pâteuse et le dos noueux._

– _J'arrive », criai-je en enfilant rapidement un peignoir et en remettant un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux._

 _Cette manière très brève, presque timide d'appuyer sur la sonnette, c'était Yoshimi._

– _Bonsoir Mai-chan », marmonna-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »_

– _Beaucoup mieux ! Grâce à vous. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi._

– _C'est normal. J'aurais juste un tout petit service à vous demander…_

– _Vous voulez que j'aille chercher Iku-chan à la garderie ?_

– _Si ça ne vous dérange pas… je sais que vous êtes encore mal en point._

– _Pas de souci. Je ne reprends le travail qu'après-demain. Vous pouvez compter sur moi._

– _Merci Mai-chan ! Merci beaucoup !_

 _Et comme elle ne pouvait pas me demander un service sans se sentir immédiatement redevable, elle me tendit une petite boîte pleine de dangos._

– _Tenez. Je les acheté tout à l'heure._

– _Merci… vous n'auriez pas dû…_

– _C'est bien normal ! Bonne soirée Mai-chan._

– _Bonne soirée !_

 _Une vraie maman ! Je refermai la porte en serrant la boîte de dangos contre moi. Takashi avait renfilé son caleçon et commençai à faire bouillir de l'eau pour le dîner._

– _Une poignée de nouilles ça te va ?_

– _C'est parfait._

 _Osa-kun m'avait envoyé un message. Il était avec Naru et John pour une châsse aux fantômes et me demandait si je voulais être de la partie. Quand ce n'était pas l'un c'était l'autre._

 _« Non merci. »_

 _« Sûre ? »_

 _« Va te faire. »_

 _De manière inexplicable, mon estomac s'était noué, et c'est avec une pointe d'amertume que j'éteignis mon portable. La soirée risquait d'être très longue…_

* * *

Elle était là. Si nette qu'on aurait presque dit une femme réelle, si elle n'avait pas cet aspect un peu… flottant, incertain, comme une silhouette dont on aurait mal réglé la mise au point sur une photographie. Derrière ses longs cheveux noirs, on n'apercevait pas son visage. Elle ne le regardait pas, la tête penchée en avant, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Naru déglutit.

– Je peux vous aider ?

Elle poussa une lente et profonde inspiration. Jamais il n'avait vu d'apparition de ce type, aussi… palpable et pourtant lointaine, et malgré sa longue expérience en la matière, les poils de ses avant-bras se dressèrent.

– Vous voulez aller quelque part ?

Elle releva légèrement la tête.

 _Je veux rentrer chez moi…_

Sa voix… ce souffle à la fois rauque et clair, comme une voix cassée de petite fille. Il déglutit encore.

– C'est à quelle adresse ?

Encore une fois, elle ne dit rien. Droite, légèrement en avant, comme si son corps était maintenu par des fils.

– Montez. Vous me le direz une fois installée.

En disant cela, il ouvrit la portière et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle s'installa sur le siège passager. Sa silhouette était fine, ses mains blanches. Elle n'avait pas de chaussures. Juste cette robe rouge qui découvrait sa cage thoracique un peu trop maigre.

 _13, rue Niibori._

– Cette adresse n'existe pas.

Elle ne bougea pas.

 _13, rue Niibori._

– Cette adresse n'existe plus. Vous êtes morte. Un homme du nom de Kodomo Haruka vous a tuée.

Au nom de son meurtrier, elle leva la tête et la tourna lentement vers lui. Il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de visage. Ses traits floutés ne laissaient deviner que les contours de ses yeux, de son nez et de sa bouche, comme ceux d'un mannequin inachevé.

– Cet homme est aujourd'hui en prison », poursuivit-il. « Il a été jugé et puni pour son crime. »

 _Ko do mo… Ha ru ka_.

– Il a payé pour ce qu'il vous a fait.

Ses mains se levèrent lentement. Elle sembla les regarder, puis sa tête pivota vers lui. Alors elle poussa ce cri dont les rumeurs parlaient. Un cri déchirant, inhumain, un cri de souffrance infinie et qui sembla faire vibrer chaque cellule de son corps. Les dents serrées, Naru se boucha les oreilles et klaxonna.

* * *

– Il a pas froid aux yeux purée…

Mais elle n'était pas entrée dans la voiture depuis une minute que le klaxonne déchira le silence. Yasuhara et John sautèrent sur leurs pieds et s'élancèrent vers le lampadaire où la femme en rouge était apparue. Le cri, son cri, résonnait dans la nuit.

– Dépêchez-vous » hurla Naru à travers la portière à demi-ouverte. Son visage ruisselait de sueur.

Tout en faisant le tour de la voiture pour aller du côté passager, John sortit sa croix ainsi qu'un flacon d'eau bénite, ouvrit grand la portière et brandit le crucifix face à l'apparition. Elle n'en hurla que plus fort.

– Yasuhara !

– J'espère que ça va marcher…

En soutenant John, à moitié assommé par le cri de la morte, Yasuhara sortit de sa poche la figurine de bois que Lin lui avait confiée et la brandit face à elle.

– Voici l'homme qui t'a tuée », hurla-t-il.

Alors la femme cessa de crier.

– Voici Kodomo Haruka. L'homme qui t'a tuée. Tu peux avoir ta revanche sur lui et quitter ce monde en paix.

Son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Osamu sentit son sang se glacer lorsque l'apparition leva vers lui son visage sans traits et tendit la main vers la figurine. Ce qui se passa ensuite, il ne sut l'expliquer. Un courant glacial le traversa et paralysa tous ses membres, comme si on enfonçait dans sa peau une centaines d'aiguilles. Il entendit de nouveau le cri de la femme en rouge, mais cette fois, il y en avait un autre. Celui d'un homme. Déchirant. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et Osamu tourna de l'œil tandis que la figurine s'effritait lentement dans sa main comme une trainée de cendres.

* * *

– Yasuhara ! Yasuhara !

Le choc lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Et il y avait de quoi.

– Lève-lui les jambes.

Son teint était affreusement pâle et il mit quelques minutes à totalement revenir à lui.

– Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?… » parvint-il à bredouiller après avoir longuement inspiré et bu quelques gorgées d'eau.

– Elle est partie avec la figurine qui représentait son agresseur », dit Naru. « Je pense que nous ne la reverrons plus par ici. »

– Mais est-ce qu'elle a vraiment trouvé le repos ?

– Je ne sais pas… C'est difficile à dire quand on n'a pas de médium compétente à portée de main.

Par « compétente » il entendait bien sûr Masako, mais Mai n'aurait pas été de trop. Elle sentait bien ces choses-là.

– En tout cas ton idée a fait son effet » ajouta-t-il en aidant Yasuhara à se redresser. C'était en effet lui qui avait suggéré à Lin de fabriquer une figurine à l'effigie de l'agresseur de la jeune femme afin de l'aider à soulager sa douleur. Si Kiriko avait été assassinée, et selon le folklore japonais, elle devait faire partie de ces créatures fantomatiques qui vouent une haine sans précédent à l'auteur de leur mort. Haine qui devenait le moteur même de leur existence, et pour la soulager, le seul moyen aurait été, selon Yasuhara, de lui permettre d'assouvir sa vengeance.

– Ce n'était pas idiot », convint Naru, avant de remarquer que le jeune homme l'écoutait à peine.

Ses doigts s'étaient agrippés à son t-shirt. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer et de grosses gouttes de sueur s'étaient formées sur son front.

– Ça ne va pas ?!

– Ce… ce n'est rien… juste un peu d'asthme », murmura-t-il tandis que Naru l'aidait à s'installer sur la banquette arrière.

– De l'asthme ?

– Ouais…

C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis six ans…

– Ça va aller ?

– Ouais t'inquiète. J'ai l'habitude…

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à Shibuya lui permit de reprendre sa respiration et de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Bon sang ce qu'il avait eu peur !

Naru semblait satisfait. Les relevés thermiques avaient bien fonctionné. Fait intéressant, la vidéo n'avait pas filmé l'autostoppeuse. On pouvait seulement distinguer une vague tâche rouge qui ressemblaient davantage à un défaut sur l'objectif qu'à un fantôme. Quant au cri, on ne l'entendait qu'en écho, comme s'il venait de très loin. Malgré tout, l'affaire était résolue. Ils étaient contents.

– Ça va aller pour rentrer ? » s'enquit le patron de la SPR.

– Oui oui sans problème. Ça va beaucoup mieux.

– Je vais te raccompagner » dit tout de même John. « On ne sait jamais. »

– Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Naru les déposa au centre de Shibuya. Il était aux alentours de deux heures du matin et pourtant les rues frémissaient encore d'activité.

– On reparlera de tout ça demain. Reposez-vous bien.

– Ça marche ! À demain ! Le bonsoir à Lin.

– Je n'y manquerai pas.

En voyant la voiture démarrer d'un coup d'accélérateur, ce qui était typique de Naru qui avait une conduite assez nerveuse malgré son calme à toute épreuve, Osamu se trouva soudain nostalgique. C'était si exaltant de retrouver le cadre, le mystère et le frisson des enquêtes au sein de la SPR ! Mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait, comme un vide. Mai bien sûr. Les chasses aux fantômes n'avaient plus la même saveur sans elle. Comment aurait-elle réagi face à cette apparition ? Qu'aurait-elle fait ? Elle les aurait surpris… forcément. Mai avait toujours le chic pour les prendre de cours, même sans le vouloir. Elle aurait certainement pleuré aussi. Peut-être qu'avec elle, grâce à son empathie, Kiriko aurait pu être totalement apaisée. Elle avait beau avoir disparu, Osamu n'était pas sûr qu'ils l'aient totalement soulagée de la douleur et de la haine.

– Ça va aller » demanda John en se méprenant sur son expression tout à coup plus sérieuse.

– Hein ? Oui sans problème. Je me faisais juste la réflexion que ça aurait été bien que Mai soit là.

– C'est sûr… mais si elle a décidé de ne plus mettre les pieds dans le paranormal je pense que nous devons respecter son choix.

– C'est vrai.

– Et… pour ce qui t'est arrivé…

John le fixait avec dans le regard quelque chose d'anxieux, comme une appréhension.

– Ce n'est pas de l'asthme, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira et baissa les yeux.

– Non. Ce n'est pas de l'asthme.

Il y a trois ans, un coup de feu d'Andrey Jacobin l'avait atteint en pleine poitrine. La balle avait frôlé le cœur, perforé une artère, et l'avait plongé dans le coma pendant onze jours. Il n'y avait pas que Naru qui avait côtoyé la mort de près dans cette histoire, et malgré sa rémission, la blessure avait affaibli son cœur, le laissant plus sensible aux efforts, mais aussi aux chocs émotionnels. Les médecins lui avaient déjà dit de ne pas forcer, et ce qui s'était produit ce soir le lui avait douloureusement rappeler.

– Je ferai plus attention », dit-il simplement.

Après tout, il n'avait pas envie de devenir l'un de ces fantômes qu'il affectionnait tant.

* * *

 _La peur est un sentiment bizarre. Il se trouve au seuil de la panique et de l'apathie. On est là, on sent que quelque chose de va pas, tous nos sens sont en alerte, mais on ne bouge pas. On est comme figé, incapable de bouger un doigt ou un cil, tout réflexe éteint. La peur est un phénomène anti-survie, si profondément ancré qu'on ne peut aller contre – à moins de faire un sérieux travail sur soi-même – qui submerge et annihile tout le reste pour ne laisser qu'un état de prostration extrême qui, au lieu de faire fuir, nous pousse à rester là, les yeux béants, à regarder le danger fondre sur nous avec la certitude que de toute façon, nous n'y échapperons pas._

 _Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais expérimenté ce sentiment, et je dois avouer qu'il ne m'avait pas manqué._

 _C'est arrivé lorsque je suis allée cherché Ikuko à la garderie. Il faisait chaud. Une légère bruine tombait sur la ville et l'humidité me coulait à la peau. La petite, qui s'est prise d'affection pour moi, m'a sauté au cou et m'a offert un origami qu'elle avait appris à faire dans l'après-midi. Nous avons tranquillement marché jusqu'à notre immeuble et j'essayai de lui faire deviner ce qu'elle aurait pour le goûter. Révélation : c'était des dangos._

 _Elle me dit que mon amoureux était très beau et je fut une nouvelle fois surprise face l'observation dont pouvait faire preuve un enfant._

 _Nous sommes montées dans l'ascenseur. Iku-chan a appuyé sur le bouton n°7, et nous nous sommes amusées à compter les étages sous forme de comptine. C'est là que j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout allait bien pourtant. Iku-chan était radieuse, j'allais de mon côté assez bien pour avaler deux bols de riz sans les vomir et j'avais même trouver la motivation de me plonger dans mes révisions. Tout allait bien, mais quelque chose dans cet ascenseur n'était pas normal. J'avais l'impression très désagréable que nous n'étions pas seulement deux, mais qu'une troisième personne montait avec nous, et que cette personne se trouvait juste derrière moi. Je ressentis des picotements dans les doigts, et ma respiration s'accéléra tandis que je feignais un sourire pour ne pas inquiéter la petite. Les étages défilèrent avec une lenteur insupportable. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, Ikuko se dirigea en sautillant vers mon appartement. Clés en main, je risquai un regard derrière moi, et constatai que l'ascenseur était bel et bien vide. Il n'y avait pas de troisième personne. Seules Ikuko et moi étions montées. Ce sentiment de laisser une présence derrière moi, je le connaissais cependant trop bien pour l'interroger davantage. Il y avait « quelqu'un » dans cet ascenseur. Quelqu'un dont je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais senti la présence. Le souffle court et les mains tremblantes, je détournai brusquement les yeux et laissai les portes se refermer pour emporter la présence avec elle. Moi qui me plaignait de ne pas faire assez de sport, j'aurais désormais sept étages à grimper quotidiennement !_

* * *

 **Les (très) bons connaisseurs auront peut-être perçu la référence en ce qui concerne Yoshimi et Ikuko. Pour les autres je préfère ne pas trop en dire, car cela impliquerait de vous spoiler ;)  
**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt pour la suite !**


	6. OCCULTIC FAKE - PART V (chap 4)

Bonjour à tous ! Après un long voyage en Irlande, un nombre non négligeable de cuites et deux kilos de bière en trop, me revoilà attelée à la suite de cette fiction ! Je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre... j'espère que cela ne se ressent pas trop... Quoi qu'il en soit je suis très contente de pouvoir poster de nouveau et j'espère que le chapitre suivant mettra moins de temps à arriver :)

Seiryuu : Merci pour ton commentaire ! :D Tu verras que même quand Naru cesse de s'acharner, Mai n'a pas fini d'en voir avec le paranormal ^^ d'ailleurs bien joué pour la référence à Dark Water ! Le film japonais est quand même moins connu que le remake américain, donc respect ! Ta réflexion sur la remarque d'ikuko est intéressante, et tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir faite :) en fait, techniquement Ikuko n'a jamais vu Naru, donc elle parle vraisemblablement de Takashi, mais cela dit l'équivoque est intéressante, surtout quand on voit à quel point les sentiments de Mai sont troublés. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce bon Yasu, il ne souffrira pas ;) du moins pas tout de suite...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OCCULTIC FAKE**

 **V.**

 **REVENANT**

 **Esprit d'un(e) défunt(e) censé revenir de l'autre monde pour se manifester aux vivants sous une apparence humaine.**

 **Personne qui revient après une longue absence sans être attendue.**

 **Août **** : Hotoya Kyoko (86 ans)**

 **« Il est mort il y a plus de quarante ans maintenant. On m'a dit que ça c'était passé lors d'un naufrage, que son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Sosuke aimait la mer et l'océan. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était naviguer. Nous avions déjà fait le tour du monde ensemble, à bord de son petit rafiot, mais cette fois là, parce que j'étais enceinte, j'ai refusé de l'accompagner. Je l'ai même supplié de rester, mais il ne m'a pas écoutée. Sosuke est parti, et il n'est jamais revenu. On m'a dit que son bateau avait échoué quelque part près du Cap Vert. J'ai élevé sa fille seule, dans le souvenir du seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé. J'aurais tellement voulu que son fantôme nous hante, qu'il manifeste un signe, un tout petit de sa présence. Que l'on sache que même au-delà de la mort, nous comptions toujours pour lui. Rien. J'ai vécu le reste de ma vie en ne croyant à rien d'autre qu'au néant, jusqu'au jour où ma fille s'est mariée. Là, sur la photo qui représentait tous les convives, au dernier rang, à gauche, on pouvait voir le visage souriant d'une personne qui n'était pas présente à la cérémonie. Personne à part moi ne l'avait reconnu. Ce visage, c'était celui de Sosuke."**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4.**

 **Ce qui s'écoule du plafond**

 **La première chose dont il s'était souvenu, c'était l'ondulation lente et régulière des voiles de sa fenêtre sous une brise de printemps. La deuxième, c'était la silhouette assise à son chevet, de son regard de vieux, embué de larmes lorsqu'il croisait le sien, et de ses traits crispés par une attente et une tristesse qu'il n'était alors pas en mesure de comprendre. Le goutte à goutte de sa perfusion rythmait ses journées, baignées dans une apathie laiteuse dont il ne sortait que lorsque les médicaments cessaient de faire effet. Alors, il pouvait la sentir. La chose dans sa tête. Comme il ne pouvait pas parler et que ses yeux s'ouvraient à peine, tout le monde pensait qu'il ne comprendrait pas, mais il savait que ce qui s'était niché dans son corps sucerait lentement sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement consumée. Dans ces brefs moments de lucidité lui revenait alors le fantôme d'une présence qu'il convoquait par instinct pour se rassurer, pour échapper au néant qui l'engloutissait lentement. Celle d'une personne qu'il avait aimée de tout son cœur, mais dont il ne se rappelait ni le nom ni le visage. Même lorsqu'il fut capable de se souvenir de ceux qui l'entouraient au quotidien et qui le regardaient comme s'il était déjà mort, son identité ne lui revint pas. Alors il se dit que son imagination l'avait fabriquée pour le sauver du gouffre dans lequel l'avait plongé la maladie. Comme un enfant qui a besoin des bras de sa mère pour se protéger du monde, de sa laideur et de ses mensonges, il avait cru en cette femme qu'il avait aimée et qui n'avait jamais existé, quand bien même le souvenir de son odeur et de sa peau l'accompagnait toutes les nuits. C'est ainsi qu'en plus des traitements, de la patience, du temps et de la chance, Naru se dit qu'il avait été sauvé par un fantôme. Peut-être celui d'une patiente qui avait connu avant lui la blancheur de cette chambre, la froideur des machines, et l'appel d'une lumière, là-dehors, qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais regarder en face. Il l'ignorait, parce qu'il n'était pas médium, mais il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais davantage aimer qui que ce soit que cette présence qui n'existait peut-être pas ou plus.**

* * *

 _La présence dans l'ascenseur n'était pas réapparue. J'avais été contrainte plusieurs fois d'y retourner malgré l'appréhension, ne serait-ce que pour descendre et remonter mon linge que j'amenais au lavomatique, et que je ne me voyais clairement pas trimbaler jusqu'au septième étage, mais rien ne s'était produit, et je n'avais plus rien ressenti._

 _Après une semaine sans rien percevoir, je dus admettre que j'étais soulagée, et recommençai à prendre l'ascenseur sans serrer les poings et transpirer à grosses gouttes._

 _L'été s'écoulait tranquillement, avec son soleil de plomb et cette humidité persistante qui rendait la peau constamment moite. La chaleur rendait mes journées maussades, et mes nuits étaient rythmées par le va-et-vient du ventilateur que Takashi avait déniché pour moi sur un site d'occasions. Rien de bien palpitant._

 _Naru avait arrêté de me harceler, mais Yasuhara continuait de me tenir informée de leurs déboires de chasseurs de fantôme, si bien que plus d'une fois, je m'endormis l'esprit embrumé par des histoires à faire froid dans le dos, et cette fichue curiosité qui me tiraillait le cerveau._

 _La rentrée arriva quant à elle trop vite et m'amena au constat suivant : en ayant réussi à éplucher seulement trois quart des révisions que j'avais prévues au départ, le trimestre était plutôt mal parti. Je retournai cependant à l'université avec un certain enthousiasme, ravie de quitter mon appartement trop chaud et la solitude de mes révisions infructueuses._

– _Comment vas-tu ? » me demanda Takashi lorsque j'arrivai à la bibliothèque et m'installai à sa table de travail._

– _Pas trop mal. Reprendre le rythme me fera sans doute du bien._

– _J'imagine. Et le boulot ?_

– _Ça va._

 _Sanae avait insisté pour que je prenne quelques jours de repos supplémentaires, mais j'avais trop envie de réintégrer le monde des vivants pour m'enfermer une journée de plus. La vie reprenait finalement son cours. Il fallait croire que je m'étais habituée aux sms d'Osa-kun et à l'omniprésence de Naru, puisque mon cœur ne se serrait plus lorsque je pensais à lui._

* * *

Ce qu'il y avait de fascinant dans le paranormal, c'est que dès que l'on en entrouvrait la porte, on tombait alors sur une enfilade de couloirs aux allures labyrinthiques qui semblaient ne jamais avoir de fin, et qui ouvraient eux-mêmes sur d'autres portes, à la manière de deux miroirs l'un en face de l'autre qui se reflètent indéfiniment.

En acceptant, six ans plus tôt, de coopérer avec les membres de la SPR, Yasuhara avait ouvert une porte qui, depuis, l'avait entraîné au cœur d'un gouffre dont il ne voyait ni le fond, ni les parois, mais dont il devinait parfois l'ampleur. C'était pareil pour les enquêtes. Une fois le cas de l'autostoppeuse fantôme résolu, d'autres demandes s'étaient chargées de les occuper. Naru avait le flair pour dénicher les bonnes affaires et les différencier des arnaques ou des phénomènes scientifiquement explicables. Entre l'hôtel hanté de Yokohama, le corridor maudit, et le sous-sol fantôme dont les escaliers ne se matérialisaient que les nuits de pleine lune, ils n'avaient pas chômé au cours des trois dernières semaines. Le blog qu'il avait commencé après son retour de Londres fonctionnait à plein régime et les demandes affluaient.

– Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai eu mon contrat doctoral ! » annonça-t-il en levant son verre tandis qu'Ayako et Bô-san le regardaient avec de grands yeux.

Malgré son refus de travailler de nouveau avec eux, Naru avait accepté de les revoir, et les anciens membres de la SPR s'étaient ainsi réunis dans un café de Tokyo l'espace d'un après-midi. Mise à part Masako, il ne manquait que Mai, comme toujours.

– Et tu bosses sur quoi ? » demanda Takigawa en jetant un œil incertain à Naru qui écoutait tranquillement la conversation.

– La médiumnité. J'aimerais montrer comment les médium sont capables de rentrer en contact avec les défunts.

– Sacré projet.

– Oui, mais j'ai découvert, en rédigeant mon mémoire, que l'état de transe observé notamment en sommeil magnétique permettait de capter certaines ondes qui sont indétectables à l'état de veille. Le but serait de prouver que les médium peuvent ressentir ce type d'ondes sans recourir au sommeil magnétique, dans un état conscient ou semi-conscient.

– Wow… mais il faudra faire des expériences j'imagine. Des idées de cobaye ?

– J'ai demandé à Mai », rit Osamu, non sans une pointe de nervosité, « mais son refus a été catégorique. Masako en revanche m'a écrit qu'elle accepterait de m'aider quand elle rentrerait. J'ai aussi obtenu l'accord d'une médium qui commence à être pas mal connue. Jun Fubuki.

– Ah ouais ! Je l'ai vue l'autre jour à la télé ! Apparemment elle a aidé la police à résoudre des cas de disparitions !

– C'est ça.

– La vraie question », les interrompit Naru, « est comment tu as été amené à t'intéresser au sommeil magnétique. »

Osamu fut sur le point de répondre lorsque les mots s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de ses lèvres. À la manière dont Takigawa et Ayako le regardaient, il sut qu'ils avaient compris.

– J'ai… j'ai assisté à une séance d'hypnose une fois. Par curiosité », bredouilla-t-il, « et les résultats m'ont fasciné. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à travailler sur le magnétisme pour mon mémoire. »

– Je vois…

Naru devint pensif et ne le vit pas ravaler sa salive. La séance d'hypnose en question, qui n'en était du reste pas vraiment une, n'avait en effet pas eu lieu à Tokyo, mais à Londres, trois ans auparavant, sur cette jeune fille étrange aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux mauves, prénommée Elsie Carpenter(1). Osamu n'avait jamais oublié ce premier jour d'enquête où elle s'était effondré sur le canapé des Davis et, après quelques instants de flottement, avait été capable de nommer sans hésitation chaque membre du groupe et de décrire leurs activités, alors qu'elle ne les avait jamais rencontré auparavant. La mort d'Elsie, il ne l'avait apprise que bien plus tard, de la bouche de Mai, et comme tous les membres de la SPR, le décès de la jeune femme l'avait profondément atterré. Comme si les choses ne suffisaient pas, et alors qu'il n'était pas encore capable de tenir seul sur ses jambes à cause de sa blessure, sa copine de l'époque, une amie proche d'Elsie, l'avait quitté. Depuis, et malgré sa bonne humeur constante et ce dynamisme auquel il se contraignait, Osamu sentait en lui un vide très profond, glacial, et qui cachait une vérité d'autant plus difficile à accepter. En ravalant un soupir, il posa les yeux sur Naru et se força à sourire.

 _Parce que tout est pour le mieux, et que quoi que tu fasses, tu n'auras rien de plus._

* * *

 _On a beau dire mais même lorsque l'objet d'un cours peut sembler chiant à mourir, si le prof est bon, ça passe crème !_

 _Mon séminaire du mardi sur le « Genji monogatari » m'avait mise de fort bonne humeur et je sortis rayonnante de l'auditorium. L'été touchait alors à sa fin et les températures redevenaient supportables. Mon énergie n'en était que décuplée, et c'est d'un bon pas que je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque, bien décidée à en découdre avec cette fichue étude de texte qui me résistait depuis la veille. Osa-kun m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il avait obtenu son contrat doctoral. Comme promis, et malgré mes craintes de le voir mentionner le nom de Naru à tout bout de champ, je l'avais donc invité au restaurant, en tête à tête, comme des amoureux !_

 _En traversant le hall du sixième, et perdue dans mes pensées, je vis soudain mon attention captée par une affiche fraichement déposée. On y voyait le visage sérieux d'une femme tout juste entrée dans la quarantaine, aux traits fins et au regard pénétrant qui fixait l'objectif comme si elle pouvait distinguer le spectateur qui se trouvait derrière._

 **CONFÉRENCE**

 **Jun Fubuki**

 **MÉDIUMNITÉ : CHARLATANISME OU DON PSYCHIQUE ?**

 _J'avais entendu parlé de ce nouveau phénomène du paranormal. Jun Fubuki avait commencé à se faire connaître l'année dernière, lorsqu'elle avait été capable de retrouver une fillette enlevée par un pédophile grâce à un mouchoir retrouvé dans les bois. Sa notoriété avait grimpé en flèche, et même la police la demandait parfois. Évidemment, nombreux étaient ceux qui criaient au fake et à l'arnaque, mais Fubuki semblait assez discrète et intelligente pour ne jamais être reprise sur quoi que ce soit. Ce que j'en pensais pour ma part ? Pas grand-chose… Si cette femme pouvait utiliser son don pour sauver des vies sans rien demander en échange c'était bien. De telles capacités ne devaient de toute façon servir à rien d'autre._

 _Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de regarder la date de la conférence et remarquai qu'elle avait lieu le lendemain dans l'après-midi, juste à côté de la faculté des lettres. À croire que tout se liguait contre moi pour me forcer à revenir vers le paranormal… En me redressant, je secouai vivement la tête et fis un doigt d'honneur à l'affiche. C'est mort !_

* * *

Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dîné au restaurant, faute de moyens et de compagnie… Mai lui avait donné rendez-vous aux pieds de son immeuble. Comme convenu, il lui envoya un sms arrivé à destination, et attendit tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Les jours avaient considérablement raccourci et le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière l'horizon pour laisser derrière lui un ciel aux nuances pastel et dont le rouge se diluait lentement à mesure que les étoiles s'allumaient. Un vol de pigeon éclaboussa les nuages de gris tandis que le grondement de la circulation faisait trembler le bitume. Le temps était plus frais, les arbres un peu moins verts, et dans le fond de l'air, on pouvait déjà sentir ce parfum de mousse et de bois caractéristique de l'automne.

Mai arriva après quelques minutes. Elle s'était joliment habillée avec une robe bordeaux aux manches larges, serrée autour de sa taille très fine. Une paire de talons rehaussait ses jambes et ses cheveux lâchés reflétaient les dernières lueurs du crépuscule. Osamu ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'elle lui délivra un petit sourire, mais la crispation de ses mains et son regard fuyant le mirent sur le qui-vive.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Ça va, ce n'est rien…

– Sûre ?

Sur le point de lui emboiter le pas, elle s'arrêta brusquement et plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens.

– Je te raconterai ça tout à l'heure si tu me promets de ne rien dire à Naru…

* * *

 _Ça s'était passé en fin d'après-midi, juste après mon retour de la garderie. Comme toutes les semaines, j'étais allée chercher Ikuko et rentrai tranquillement avec elle en l'écoutant me raconter ses activités de la journée. La présence de l'ascenseur ne s'étant plus manifestée depuis plusieurs semaines, je le pris sans inquiétude et laissai la petite appuyer sur le bouton du septième étage en comptant avec elle les paliers successifs. Une brève angoisse me fit serrer les poings mais je me calmai en constatant qu'il n'y avait que nous deux. Que quelle qu'elle soit, la présence n'avait bien été que « passagère ». Mais alors qu'il aurait dû s'arrêter au septième, l'ascenseur continua et monta jusqu'au huitième. Ma respiration s'était déjà accélérée lorsque je pariai sur un simple dysfonctionnement et m'apprêtai à appuyer de nouveau sur la touche du septième. C'est alors que je la vis. À travers la petite vitre de la porte, debout sur le palier d'un appartement._

 _Elle avait un ciré jaune et de longs cheveux noirs. Du même âge qu'Ikuko vu sa taille, elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, parfaitement immobile. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais j'était persuadée qu'elle nous regardait. Dans un élan de panique, j'ouvris alors la porte de l'ascenseur, prit Ikuko par la main et sortis sur le palier. Mes doigts s'étaient mis à trembler et au gémissement qu'elle poussa, je sus que la petite l'avait senti. Je n'osai cependant pas la regarder, les yeux rivés sur la porte de l'appartement de gauche. Elle était fermée. Je ne l'avais pourtant pas vu bouger et encore moins entendu claquer. C'était comme si ce que j'avais aperçus à travers la vitre de l'ascenseur n'avait été qu'une illusion. En plaisantant sur le caractère capricieux de l'ascenseur, je me tournai vers lui et le sermonnai pour rassurer Ikuko qui rit de ma plaisanterie. Mes frissons n'avaient quant à eux toujours pas disparu et je jetai un œil anxieux vers la porte avant de prendre les escaliers. J'avais deux certitudes._

 _1 – je n'avais pas rêvé_

 _2 – la fillette qui nous avait fixé n'était pas vivante._

 _Et cette dernière intuition me provoqua un hoquet de terreur._

* * *

– Et ensuite ?

– Rien. J'ai ramené Ikuko chez moi, on a goûté et elle a fait ses devoirs jusqu'à ce que sa mère arrive. Mon appartement était calme, je n'y ai rien ressenti de particulier.

En parler semblait l'avoir soulagée et elle but distraitement deux gorgées de vin blanc.

– Je ne te pensais pas amatrice d'alcool », rit Osamu.

– D'abord c'est du vin, ensuite moi non plus, mais ça fait du bien.

– Il est bon », reconnu-t-il.

– En ton honneur », renchérit Mai en levant son verre. « Et félicitations pour ton contrat ! »

S'il se fiait au rouge qui lui montait aux joues, elle était déjà pompette. Son sourire leste et sa tête légèrement penchée montraient cependant qu'elle s'était aussi détendue.

– Pour revenir à ton fantôme », dit Yasuhara, « tu as un indice ? Des hypothèses ? »

Elle soupira.

– Pas vraiment… j'ai un peu paniqué en découvrant qu'il était lié à l'appartement du dessus, mais ce n'est pas au-dessus de chez moi…

– De qui alors ?

– De Yoshimi et Ikuko… il faudrait que je leur demande d'ailleurs si elles ont remarqué des choses étranges. En tout cas Ikuko n'avait pas l'air inquiète.

– Les enfants…

– Des fois je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui débloque.

En levant les yeux, il la vit presque affalée sur sa chaise, la main sur le front et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Depuis leur retour de Londres, Mai avait pratiquement tout perdu de l'adolescente joyeuse, optimiste et un poil hyperactive qu'elle était à seize ans. La morosité semblait avoir envahi chaque parcelle de sa vie et de son être comme un épais brouillard gris dont rien ne pouvait la faire sortir. Il n'avait jamais osé le lui avouer, mais pendant la très longue absence de Naru, il avait eu peur de la perdre elle aussi. Ces trois années de solitude et de chagrin lui avaient laissé des cernes persistantes qui traçaient un fin liserai bleuté sous ses yeux, ainsi qu'une ombre dans ses traits qui lui donnait tout de suite l'air plus âgé. Maquillée, bien habillée, son verre de vin blanc à la main, avec son expression sérieuse, légèrement désabusée, elle avait l'air d'une femme de trente ans.

– Moi j'ai toujours eu foi en tes intuitions », murmura-t-il, « même si tu as décidé de les rejeter. »

– C'est comme si j'avais un troisième bras que je tentais d'ignorer. Quoi que je fasse et que j'imagine, il sera toujours là, prêt à reprendre du service dès que mes nerfs le lui commanderont.

– La métaphore est intéressante…

– N'est-ce pas !

Sa plaisanterie lui arracha un petit sourire et lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il se sentit fondre.

– Et… avec Takashi, comment ça va ? » bredouilla-t-il.

– Pas mal du tout. Il est très gentil.

– C'est tout ?

Son regard devint interrogateur et elle le leva un instant vers le plafond pour chercher ce qu'elle devrait ajouter.

– On se voit moins depuis la reprise des cours. Entre les gardes d'Ikuko et le boulot, je suis assez occupée, mais sinon ça roule entre nous, je n'ai rien à ajouter.

– Tu es sûre ?

Ses traits se crispèrent soudain, et Osamu sut qu'elle avait comprit où il voulait en venir.

– J'essaie… » souffla-t-elle.

– Dis-le.

– Non.

– Ça ne rime à rien de rester avec quelqu'un dont tu n'es pas amoureuse.

– Osa-kun, si tu continues, tu vas terminer ce repas tout seul et à tes frais.

– D'accord j'arrête.

Et un sourire entendu suffit à les mettre de nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde.

– Sinon cette thèse ?…

* * *

 _L'alcool faisait joliment osciller ma vision et j'adressai un dernier signe de la main à mon ancien colocataire avant de disparaître dans mon immeuble, non sans m'aider de l'appui d'un mur. Entre le repas, qui m'avait bien rempli la panse, la bonne humeur d'Osa-kun et la joie de partager un petit moment entre potes, nous avions passé une bonne soirée. Ces réflexions me firent diriger droit vers l'ascenseur sans la moindre appréhension, et je me raidis en voyant les portes se fermer._

– _Reste où tu es… » m'entendis-je murmurer. « Reste où tu es… »_

 _Mais il n'y avait que moi, et les portes s'ouvrirent sans problème au septième étage._

 _Soulagée au point de rire toute seule, j'avançai d'un pas guilleret lorsque Yoshimi apparut dans la cage d'escalier et me provoqua un sursaut qui m'aurait fait décoller jusqu'au plafond si j'avais été montée sur ressort._

– _Vous m'avez fait peur !_

– _Pardon Mai-chan… je ne voulais pas… » bredouilla-t-elle._

– _C'est rare de vous voir prendre les escaliers ! C'est pour ça que j'ai été surprise…_

– _Oui, je comprends, je suis navrée encore une fois… mais en vérité j'ai un souci avec mon appartement et je voulais en discuter avec les voisins du dessus…_

– _Je vois… et ils ont pu vous ai…_

 _Je me raidis._

– _Les voisins du dessus ?_

 _L'appartement de gauche du huitième étage, là où la fillette en ciré jaune était apparue, à peine quelques heures plus tôt._

– _Je crois qu'il n'y a personne », dit lentement Yoshimi. « J'ai sonné plusieurs fois, j'ai même frappé mais ça ne répondait pas, et il n'y a plus de nom sur la porte. L'appartement est sans doute inoccupé. »_

– _Je vois… » Je tentai de réguler ma respiration et de prendre l'air le plus naturel possible. « Et sans vouloir être indiscrète… quel est le problème ? »_

 _Elle hésita un moment, le temps de chercher ses mots, puis leva les yeux vers moi._

– _Je crois que c'est plus simple de vous montrer._

* * *

À cause de son exposition plein ouest, son appartement était aussi étouffant qu'en plein été. Ouvrant grand les fenêtres, Osamu respira profondément l'air de la ville avant de se laisser choir sur son matelas. Pour lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de beaucoup manger, en particulier le soir, le repas avait été beaucoup trop copieux… mais cela faisait aussi du bien de manger en bonne compagnie. À force de se noyer dans son travail et ses passions étranges, il avait oublié le plaisir simple de passer un bon moment avec les gens qu'on apprécie. Ce n'était pas si mal d'ailleurs d'oublier le paranormal l'espace d'une soirée, et il se surprit à penser que ce n'était pas si mal que Mai ait lâché l'affaire. Quelqu'un d'extérieur à tout ça, mais qui pouvait aussi le comprendre et le regarder sans le prendre pour un fou, c'était plus qu'agréable.

Tandis que la rumeur citadine s'apaisait peu à peu et que le sommeil le gagnait lentement lui revint leurs échanges de la soirée, en particulier l'un d'eux, inachevé, et qui lui avait laissé un léger goût d'amertume.

Il s'en était douté les premières semaines, mais il en était désormais certain. Mai appréciait Nishimura sans l'aimer. Parce que le seul à avoir une place dans son cœur désormais trop serré restait et resterait Naru. Elle aurait beau le nier, combattre de toutes ses forces et tout tenter pour l'oublier, Mai ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer, et ce malgré la douleur, l'absence et le temps. Jamais.

« J'en sais quelque chose », murmura-t-il en passant la main sur ses paupières pour retenir les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

 _J'en sais quelque chose…_

* * *

 _Yoshimi dut me secouer pour me faire reprendre mes esprits._

 _En voyant le spectacle de sa chambre et de ce qui s'écoulait du plafond, j'étais restée debout, les bras ballant et la bouche entrouverte, incapable d'émettre un son._

– _Tout va bien Mai-chan ?_

– _Hein ? Oui, oui… ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?_

– _Depuis que j'ai emménagé avec Ikuko, mais ça s'est empiré avec le temps._

 _C'était de l'eau. De l'eau qui ruisselait du contre-plaqué en petites gouttes opaques et grises, presque noires. Yoshimi avait disposé plusieurs bassines dans la chambre, mais les dégâts étaient déjà conséquents, et le plafond presque inondé._

– _Il faut prévenir le concierge », arguai-je. « Le plafond risque de s'effondrer sinon. »_

– _Je sais… je l'ai déjà prévenu mais il n'a toujours rien fait._

– _Alors nous y retournerons dès demain._

 _Le concierge de notre immeuble était un vieux grabataire qui se plaisait plus à observer les locataires qu'à leur rendre service. Il faisait partie de cette catégorie d'employers qui considèrent leur lieu de travail comme un aquarium, et leurs clients comme des poissons à simplement observer et titiller quand ça leur chante. Personne ne l'appréciait, et j'avais déjà eu un différent avec lui lorsque par inadvertance je m'étais enfermée à l'extérieur de chez moi. Grâce à son « aide », j'avais dû attendre le serrurier pendant trois quart d'heures, en t-shirt et pieds nus, en plein hiver, observer ce dernier joyeusement défoncer ma porte et changer le cylindre avant de me faire payer plein pot sous le regard railleur de l'autre tâche. Bref. Ce type était une plaie._

– _Il va m'entendre » sifflai-je, l'œil mauvais. « Vous voulez dormir chez moi en attendant ? »_

– _Oh… non ça ira, merci. Je dormirai avec Ikuko, il n'y a pas de problème dans sa chambre. Merci Mai-chan._

– _Pas de problème. La petite dort déjà j'imagine ?_

– _Oui. Merci encore de l'avoir gardée._

– _C'est normal. Si il y a le moindre problème, surtout n'hésitez pas._

– _D'accord. Merci Mai-chan, et bonne nuit._

– _Bonne nuit Yoshimi-san._

* * *

 _ **C'est le couloir du huitième étage. Je ne dispose de rien pour le savoir. Je le sais, c'est tout. Et je sais que ce qui m'attend derrière cette porte n'a rien d'amical.**_

 _ **Pourquoi est-on attiré par les endroits les plus repoussants ? Ceux où tout nous crient de détaler pour ne pas connaître une mort certaine ou au moins une grosse frayeur ?**_

 _ **Je me suis souvent posée cette question, en particulier lors de mes années de pratique, sans jamais trouvé de vraies réponses. Les films d'horreur, j'ai fini par en voir, et je sais qu'il ne faut jamais regarder en face une poupée, surtout lorsqu'elle est en porcelaine, qu'il ne faut jamais ouvrir ses volets la nuit, et surtout, surtout, qu'il ne faut jamais mettre les pieds où la petite voix dans ton cerveau, c'est-à-dire ton instinct de survie, te crie « n'y va pas. »**_

 _ **Je suis pourtant là, devant cette porte, où cinq, six ou sept heures plus tôt, une fillette en ciré jaune et avec de long cheveux noirs m'a regardée fixement.**_

 _ **Ma main pousse le battant comme si je ne la contrôlais pas, et j'avance lentement, un pas après l'autre, dans les ténèbres de l'appartement. Le bruit de mes semelles fait un son étrange, je sens quelques chose de froid sous la plante de mes pieds, avant de comprendre. C'est de l'eau.**_

 _ **De l'eau. De l'eau partout.**_

 _ **L'appartement baigne dans une semi-obscurité morbide qui m'empêche à peine de distinguer le contour des portes et la texture des murs.**_

 _ **Pourtant je la vois, l'eau qui recouvre le sol et suinte sur les cloisons. Cette eau grise et presque noire qui engloutit tout. Je la vois. Je la sens. Elle a cette odeur de terre et de pourriture. Une odeur de mort.**_

 _ **Quelque chose perturbe le silence, et en tournant les yeux, je réalise que le robinet de la cuisine est ouvert et fonctionne à plein régime. Je m'approche et tente de l'éteindre. La lourdeur de mes jambes m'effraie. J'ai envie de crier et de m'enfuir mais mon corps bouge avec une lenteur exaspérante. Le robinet est bloqué et l'eau s'écoule toujours. Quelque chose semble soudain boucher le conduit et provoque un grondement semblable à celui d'un monstre dans les canalisations. Je sens mon corps se raidir et sursaute lorsque l'eau s'écoule de nouveau, libérant quelque chose dans l'évier. Je plisse les paupières et approche mes mains. C'est une masse noire, presque fluide. Mes doigts l'effleurent à peine et je recule brusquement en réalisant ce que c'est. Longs filaments noirs, comme les fils d'une toile d'araignée. L'eau s'écoule toujours et moi je n'arrête plus de trembler.**_

 _ **Ce qui est sorti du conduit et qui nage dans l'évier, ce que j'ai touché et qui s'est enroulé autour de mes doigts.**_

 _ **Ce sont des cheveux humains.**_

* * *

(1) Pour ça je vous renvoie au chapitre 2 de "La Ville des Maudit" qui raconte la fameuse "séance" sur Elsie Carpenter.

Spéciale dédicace à l'épisode du serrurier : ça m'est arrivé...

Merci de m'avoir lue ! :D J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu ^^ n'hésitez pas à commenter, dire que vous avez aimer ou non, dans tous les cas c'est toujours génial de pouvoir partager vos impressions :) Je pense que vous avez remarqué que Naru n'a pas été très présent au cours de ce chapitre au profit d'un Yasuhara assez sombre... mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est que partie remise ;)

Là-dessus, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :)


	7. OCCULTIC FAKE - PART VI (chap 5)

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite ! J'ai encore mis pas mal de temps à la publier... rentrée oblige, et cette fois j'en savoure les joies en tant que prof, mais je ne vous oublie pas et continue d'écrire très régulièrement. Vous pourrez constater que ce chapitre est aussi très long. Pas mal de choses à mettre en place... il faut dire que j'élabore l'histoire au fur et à mesure, donc l'ensemble peut s'avérer souvent bancal, et il faut du temps pour tout réajuster.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :) Je sais que les cours ou le travail ont sûrement repris, mais n'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit commentaire, c'est toujours hyper gratifiant et encourageant.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **OCCULTIC FAKE**

 **VI.**

HANTISE

Idée, image ou mot qui occupe de manière obsédante l'esprit d'une personne.

Septembre **** : Kotoba Yuji (51 ans)

"Je n'ai jamais cru aux fantômes, je n'y crois toujours pas, mais quand je vais dans cette maison et que j'y dors la nuit, je me demande si le voile de la réalité ne nous dissimule pas parfois quelque chose de plus profond, de plus sombre. Je suis scientifique, sceptique. Je ne crois pas, je sais, et le savoir ne s'acquiert que lorsque l'expérience confirme l'hypothèse. Voici la mienne : il est certains lieux qui captent ce qui s'y est produit, de bien comme de mauvais, et ces choses restent gravées dans les murs. Certains pensent que ça pourrait venir des métaux contenus dans le sol. Ça reste à vérifier, mais l'idée n'est pas absurde. Le métal possède-t-il une mémoire ? Mieux, une mémoire émotive ? Je n'en sais toujours rien et ne demande qu'à faire passer ces questions du domaine de la croyance à celui du savoir. Je garde néanmoins une certitude : il y a quelque chose, ici, dans cette maison que j'ai héritée de mes parents, et à l'intérieur de laquelle je me sens si mal. Je suis d'ordinaire un bon dormeur, de manière plus générale, un bon vivant, mais là-bas j'ai l'impression de perdre le goût de toutes choses. Plus rien ne me fait envie, mes nuits sont rythmées par des cauchemars qui me tirent du lit le souffle court et la peau moite. Et tout cela s'arrête lorsque je rentre chez moi, à Tokyo. Il n'y a que là-bas que ça se produit. Or j'ai appris, il y a quelques mois, que mon grand-père avait tué ma grand-mère et l'une de ses filles à l'intérieur même de ces murs, avant de lui-même se donner la mort. On peut encore voir une trace de sang sur l'une des lattes du parquet. Depuis que je sais cela, s'est immiscé en moi l'intime conviction que son esprit tourmenté est toujours là, où bien que les horreurs qu'il a commises et qui hantent encore ma famille aujourd'hui sont restées gravée à l'intérieur des murs qui en ont été témoins. Je ne veux plus de cette maison. »

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5.**

 **Ce qu'il y a derrière la porte**

 **Cet endroit… il l'avait déjà vu sans le connaître. La hauteur de plafond lui donnait le tournis. Il avait l'impression que tout baignait dans un brouillard gris et rampant qui étouffait toute forme et toute matière jusqu'à son propre corps. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Et son cœur qui battait. Beaucoup trop vite. Beaucoup trop fort.**

 **De quoi avait-il aussi peur ?**

 **Quelque chose tinta dans l'obscurité et il pivota sur lui-même pour distinguer ce qui ressemblait aux motifs d'une balustrade en fer. Il y avait un escalier qui montait nulle part, et autour, les ténèbres assommantes et vivantes.**

 **Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se rappeler ?**

 **Ses pas résonnaient sur la pierre grise comme un goutte-à-goutte interminable. Même le silence semblait ramper autour de lui, là où il ne voyait rien. Et cette odeur de fleur fanée qu'il lui semblait connaître…**

 **Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se rappeler ?**

 **Le tintement repris de nouveau, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler.**

 **Ça venait. La chose dans le noir. Celle qui faisait tout sombrer dans le néant dans un grand éclat de feu.**

 **Ça venait. Encore.**

 **Toujours.**

 **Impuissant face à l'inévitable, Naru sentit son corps se recroqueviller comme celui d'un enfant qui cherche à échapper au monstre tapi dans son placard. Il savait qu'il ne verrait toujours pas son visage. Il ne le voyait jamais. Seulement son sourire.**

 **Soudain, un cri transperça les ténèbres, et il put distinguer deux grands yeux bruns dont l'éclat nostalgique semblait le retenir vers quelque chose d'à la fois familier et lointain.**

 **Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se rappeler ?**

 **La chose émergea alors à son tour et il eut tout juste le temps de croiser de nouveau _son_ regard, avant qu'un éclair rouge ne brise en mille morceaux sa vision, et sa tête avec. **

Naru se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa, le souffle court et les mains tremblantes. Passant les doigts dans ses cheveux en prenant soin d'éviter sa cicatrice, il se redressa et poussa de profondes inspirations jusqu'à ce que son rythme cardiaque redevienne normal.

Encore un cauchemar.

Toujours le même, à quelques exceptions près.

La plupart du temps, il se voyait dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, semblable aux vieux manoirs de l'époque industrielle, avec ce quelque chose de cliché et de morbide qu'on ne trouve que dans les romans gothiques et, alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper, quelqu'un s'interposait pour lui barrer la route. Il ne voyait jamais son visage. Seulement son sourire aux dents acérées et l'arme qu'il levait vers lui. D'autres fois, il croisait ce regard aux pupilles noisette qui le fixait brièvement avant que tout n'explose autour de lui. Il pouvait seulement y distinguer l'effroi, la tristesse, comme si ce regard le suppliait de ne pas partir. Et il y avait aussi ce cri, déchirant, qui perçait les ténèbres avant d'être englouti à son tour. C'était celui d'une femme, aigu et désespéré, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas d'où il provenait et pourquoi son souvenir avait le goût des larmes. Naru n'était pas idiot et savait que ses cauchemars étaient liés à l' « accident », celui qui lui avait volé trois années de sa vie. Réminiscences que sa mémoire tentait sans succès de lui restituer.

On n'avait pas pu lui cacher l'origine de la blessure qui l'avait plongé dans le coma, celle qui faisait exploser sa tête et son monde dans ses cauchemars. Un coup de feu. Au cours d'une enquête.

On lui avait dit que son auteur n'était plus de ce monde et qu'il n'avait désormais plus rien à craindre, sans lui en révéler plus. Quant à l'ombre dans leurs regards, il avait fini par s'y faire. Il n'y avait que cet homme, Arthur Carpenter, qui s'était acharné à l'accuser d'un crime dont il ne se souvenait pas, et qu'il avait lâchement fui en revenant au Japon.

Un rire amer vint déformer ses lèvres.

Évidemment qu'il était lâche, mais le fait est que depuis qu'il ne sentait plus l'horreur le dévorer lentement et la mort frôler son visage, Naru avait une envie furieuse, presque arrogante de vivre. Rattraper les années perdues de sa jeunesse, et pas seulement celles qu'il avait passées dans le coma. Toutes ses années, sans exception. Celles qu'il avait passées dans l'ombre de son frère, puis dans son deuil, celles qu'il avait passées dans le doute, la solitude et la peur de son propre pouvoir. Il avait eu mille fois l'occasion de mourir au cours des trois dernières années, et même avant, mais au lieu de cela, il était là, bien vivant. Il respirait, il pouvait sentir ses muscles se contracter sous sa peau, son cœur battre et son derme frémir lorsque l'air était plus frais.

Le jour où Oliver Davis revit la lumière du jour, en dehors de cette chambre toute blanche qu'il avait peu à peu assimilée à un caveau et qui sentait la maladie, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais rien regretter, de ne plus jamais avoir peur. De vivre autant qu'il le pouvait, avec ses propres moyens et de ne plus jamais croire qu'il ne méritait pas ce que la providence lui offrait. Il en serait peut-être présomptueux, voire odieux, mais il estimait cela comme juste rétribution.

Le souffle de nouveau régulier et le visage résolu, Naru se redressa, repoussa sa couette et tira les volets. Il était tôt. Le soleil commençait tout juste à poindre à l'horizon mais peu importe, il n'avait plus sommeil.

Comme six ans auparavant, Naru logeait juste au-dessus de son bureau, dans un deux pièces petit mais confortable et pratique. Il n'avait pas voulu de télévision. Juste un fauteuil pour lire, et une bibliothèque où il pourrait ranger _ses_ livres à lui, et non ceux qui lui servaient pour son travail. Il aimait la littérature anglaise, ces romans qui racontaient les hommes, les femmes surtout, avec une simplicité désinvolte, accompagnée d'une acuité qui passait les cœurs et les esprits au scalpel sans leur faire perdre de leur vigueur. Un premier rayon de soleil vint éclairer sa cuisine et tapissa les murs de lueurs rosées qui se réfléchirent sur le carrelage blanc. Des fruits mûrissaient sur la table, le frigo se mit à ronronner tout sentait l'ordre et la propreté. En marchant pieds nus sur le parquet, Naru fit couler de l'eau dans une bouilloire pour la faire chauffer et sortit une boîte de thé noir. En attendant que l'eau boue, il passa par sa salle de bain et jeta un œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital et pour oublier l'affreuse sensation de ses pyjamas trempés de sueur et de désinfectant, il avait pris l'habitude de dormir nu. Le reflet de son corps et de sa peau presque aussi blanche de la nacre d'un coquillage s'offrit à lui avec une prestance presque orgueilleuse. Son regard se baissa vers ses pieds et remonta lentement des mollets jusqu'aux genoux, le long de ses cuisses, puis de son torse et jusqu'à la naissance de son cou. Il avait bien repris. Ses os n'étaient plus saillants sous sa peau, la chair avait regagné en vigueur et ne s'affaissait plus comme celle d'un vieillard. La ligne de ses muscles commençaient enfin à se dessiner au niveau de ses jambes et de ses bras. Il ne restait qu'un creux au niveau de son ventre dont les abdominaux apparaissaient avec une lenteur exaspérante, témoin de la maigreur morbide dont il avait souffert pendant des mois. Le résultat était malgré tout encourageant. Très encourageant. Quant à son visage, il avait changé. Les rondeurs d'enfance qu'il avait encore à vingt ans avaient totalement disparu. Ses pommettes étaient plus saillantes, ses joues plus creuses, sa mâchoire un peu pus large aussi. Il avait enfin l'air d'un homme.

En faisant pivoter son bras, Naru constata que la cicatrice laissée par ses nombreuses perfusions n'avait pas disparu. On l'avait prévenu, mais il espérait toujours que ça partirait avec le reste, comme un mauvais souvenir.

Le son de la bouilloire qui commençait à siffler le sortit soudain de ses pensées, et il se rinça rapidement le visage avant d'enfiler un slip et de retourner à la cuisine pour verser l'eau brulante dans une théière. Ses matinées s'organisaient toujours de la même manière : une tasse de thé et un toast avant quarante cinq minutes d'exercices qui l'aidaient à totalement émerger, une douche, et le reste du petit-déjeuner pour ensuite partir au travail. Le weekend, il avait pris l'habitude de s'accorder un footing matinal pendant que la ville se réveillait lentement. C'était là son nouveau quotidien, sa nouvelle réalité à lui, Oliver Davis qui avait émergé d'entre les morts, et qui se bornait pourtant à enquêter sur eux.

* * *

Elle l'avait appelé le matin-même, de très bonne heure, avec cette voix paniquée qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien, et qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Si Mai s'était refusée à retourner vers le paranormal, c'est lui qui s'était chargé de la retrouver.

En forçant sur ses jambes, Osamu marqua une accélération qui lui permit de dépasser une voiture un peu trop lente à son goût, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la piste cyclable qui menait droit jusqu'à l'immeuble de Mai. Le jour n'était pas encore tout à fait levé et la lumière du soleil coiffait de rose les immeubles les plus hauts. L'air était frais, et l'atmosphère engourdie de bleu et de brume. Plusieurs matinaux prenaient cependant déjà le chemin du travail, et Osamu croisa plusieurs salariés en costume avec leurs mallettes au bras et leurs yeux fatigués par la seule perspective des longues heures qui les attendaient. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir échappé à cette routine exaspérante du boulot dodo…

Une fois son vélo garé, il sonna et dut à peine attendre quelques secondes avant que l'ouverture ne s'active. Mai l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte, les yeux rougis et les cheveux en bataille. Elle avait conservé le débardeur et le shorty qui lui servaient de pyjama et dévoilaient ses formes avec une sensualité désinvolte.

– Merci d'être venu », dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière lui.

– C'est normal. Tout va bien ?

– Ça va mieux… mais je ne me sentais pas de rester ici toute seule, et je ne voulais pas affoler Yoshimi…

– Je comprends… c'est lié à cette histoire de fantômes n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'était refusée de lui donner la moindre explication au téléphone pour seulement le supplier de venir dès que possible, non sans l'invectiver de ne rien dire à Naru.

– Raconte.

Tout en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, elle s'assit lourdement sur son lit encore défait et prit une profonde inspiration. Osamu tira jusqu'à lui sa chaise de bureau pour lui faire face.

– C'est revenu… », marmonna-t-elle.

– Quoi ?

– Mes rêves, mes cauchemars, comme tu veux, c'est revenu… ». Elle pointa du doigt le plafond. « J'ai rêvé que j'étais à l'étage du dessus, l'appartement où j'ai vu la fillette en ciré. J'étais devant la porte, je suis entrée… » Un violent frisson la secoua des pieds à la tête et elle s'enveloppa d'un plaid avant de reprendre. « Je suis entrée. Il y avait de l'eau partout. Sur les plafonds, les murs, partout. De l'eau noire, sale. On aurait dit qu'il y avait de la moisissure dedans… et l'odeur… J'ai soudain entendu un bruit dans les canalisations, je me suis approchée de l'évier, et j'ai vu quelque chose sortir du robinet. » Ses yeux se fichèrent droit dans les siens avec quelque chose d'à la fois consterné et horrifié. « C'était des cheveux. Des cheveux humains. »

– Wow… et tu penses que ça a un lien avec la fille que tu as vue ?

– Attends la suite.

– Je t'écoute.

Elle prit de nouveau une longue inspiration avant de poursuivre.

– Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, évidemment, et j'ai tout de suite remarqué un bruit qui venait de ma salle de bain.

– Ne me dis pas que…

– Le robinet de la douche était grand ouvert. Encore quelques minutes et c'était l'inondation.

– J'imagine que ce n'était jamais arrivé...

– Bien sûr que non ! Et il ne peut pas s'activer tout seul.

– Et l'eau, comment était-elle ?

– Elle était claire. Normale quoi.

– C'est déjà ça.

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Osa-kun ?

Elle semblait tellement abattue qu'après avoir hésité une seconde, Osamu vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

– Tu ne veux pas appeler Takashi ?

– Non. À part toi je veux que personne ne sache rien de tout ça.

– J'en suis flatté !

– Jures-moi de ne rien dire à Naru.

– C'est déjà fait je te rappelle.

– Encore une fois dans ce cas.

– Très bien, c'est juré, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait éclaircir cette affaire ? » Il durcit volontairement le ton pour capter son regard. « Je te rappelle qu'une mère et sa fille sont peut-être aussi impliquées. »

Elle leva de grands yeux vers lui.

– Comment tu sais ?…

– Eh bien… je remarque que chaque fois que tu as senti la présence, c'était avec Ikuko…

– C'est vrai…

Elle baissa la tête et plaça une main sous son menton.

– Elles sont même carrément liées à cette affaire », murmura-t-elle en le fixant de nouveau. « Hier soir, Yoshimi m'a dit qu'elle avait un souci dans son appartement et m'a invitée à aller voir. Eh bien tu sais quoi ? »

– Quoi ?

– De l'eau coule de son plafond. De l'eau qui vient de l'appartement du dessus, et pas qu'un peu… Presque toute la surface de la pièce est touchée, et c'est… gris… presque opaque, comme dans mon rêve…

– Dans ce cas il faut aller voir au-dessus. Tes rêves ne sont jamais anodins, et ce que tu as vu hier soir le confirme. Il faut se rendre dans l'appartement du dessus.

– C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai fait venir…

* * *

 _Je ne me voyais clairement pas y aller toute seule._

 _Après ma vision de la nuit, j'avais acquis la certitude que je ne devais pas laisser entrer Yoshimi dans un endroit pareil, et encore moins Ikuko. Mais si quelque chose hantait cet immeuble et cette famille, c'était bien là qu'elle se trouvait._

– _Tu sais quoi ? » me dit Osa-kun en se redressant et en éloignant sa main, comme s'il voulait éviter le contact de ma peau. « Je vais chercher mon matériel pour voir ce que ça donne. De ton côté habille-toi, mange un coup et on part vérifier ça tous les deux. »_

– _Mais… et ton travail ? Tu ne bosses pas avec Naru aujourd'hui ?_

– _Ça peut attendre._

– _D'accord. À tout à l'heure alors._

– _À tout à l'heure._

 _Mon chat accueillit la fermeture de la porte avec un miaulement mécontent et vint se frotter à mes jambes. Heureusement qu'il était là, sinon j'aurais détalé en courant après le spectacle de ce matin…_

 _Osa-kun fit le trajet en un temps record. J'avais à peine eu le temps de me doucher et de m'habiller lorsqu'il revint, chargé d'une caméra infrarouge, d'un capteur de champs électro-magnétiques d'un détecteur de mouvements et d'un étrange objet qu'il appela pompeusement « ghost box » et dont Naru ne se servait pas lorsque je travaillais pour lui. À la vision de ce bon vieux matériel dont j'avais déplacé des caisses entières des dizaines de fois, je ne pus réprimer un sourire._

– _Bien harnaché à ce que je vois », ironisai-je._

– _Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! Prête ?_

– _Prête._

 _Il était encore tôt. À cette heure-ci, Yoshimi n'était pas encore partie au travail, et nous avions encore une bonne demi-heure avant de risquer de la croiser._

– _Tu m'as surpris », lança Osa-kun tandis que nous montions les escaliers._

– _Pourquoi ?_

– _Je pensais que tu me laisserais y aller tout seul._

– _En d'autres circonstances oui, mais je vis ici je te rappelle._

– _Pas de chance !_

 _Pas de chance en effet, et si cela n'avait concerné que moi, j'aurais peut-être simplement déménagé. Ce que Yoshimi ne pouvait pas se permettre. Je réalisai soudain, en parvenant au huitième étage, que je m'étais beaucoup trop attachée à cette famille. Sacrée moi._

– _La porte de l'appartement à gauche tu m'as dit ?_

– _C'est ça._

– _Les autres sont occupés ?_

– _Celui qui est au-dessus du mien oui, mais je ne sais pas pour celui du fond._

– _Ok._

 _En s'approchant lentement, Osa-kun frappa deux coups à la porte tout en demandant s'il y avait quelqu'un. Évidemment, personne ne répondit. Il recommença, toujours personne. Pendant qu'il essayait, je jetai un œil sur l'étiquette et découvris qu'il n'y avait plus de nom. Yoshimi avait vu juste, il n'y avait plus personne._

– _Bon », marmonna mon ancien colocataire. « J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à forcer la porte. »_

– _Tu auras affaire au concierge si tu fais ça…_

 _Après avoir collé son oreille à la porte, Osamu plaça sa main sur la poignée et tenta de l'activer. Contre toute attente, elle s'ouvrit._

– _C'était aussi simple que ça…_

– _Toi en premier », marmonnai-je en devinant la pénombre dans laquelle baignait l'appartement. J'avais un goût de bile dans la bouche._

 _Yasuhara poussa la porte doucement. Une odeur caractéristique de renfermé et d'humidité nous arriva en plein visage. Plus téméraire que moi, il entra en premier, et je le vis allumer sa caméra infrarouge._

– _Si quelque chose d'anormal est ici, mes appareils réagiront », me dit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans l'appartement._

– _Ils ne seront pas les seuls…_

* * *

De l'eau. De l'eau partout. Comme dans le rêve que Mai lui avait raconté. L'appartement était inondé.

En traversant le couloir qui menait à ce qui devait être la pièce à vivre, Osamu jeta un œil aux murs couverts de moisissure et aux larges flaques d'eau qui recouvraient le sol. Elle était sales, mais pas noires, et si l'on se fiait au son qui provenait de la cuisine, elles résultaient certainement d'une fuite. Pour confirmer son hypothèse et pour rassurer Mai, il se dirigea là où la quantité d'eau était la plus abondante et se pencha pour vérifier les canalisations. Celles qui se trouvaient sous l'évier étaient bel et bien percées et vu l'état de l'appartement, la fuite devait durer depuis un moment.

– C'est fou que personne n'ait rien fait », dit-il en se redressant. « Quelqu'un aurait déjà dû venir pour réparer ça et tout remettre à neuf. Tu sais qui est le proprio ? »

– Aucune idée », répondit Mai en jetant à son tour un œil aux dégâts.

– Maintenant on sait que ce qu'il se passe dans l'appartement de ta voisine n'a rien d'anormal.

– Ce n'est qu'une partie du problème…

Elle fixait les canalisations avec des yeux agrandis, comme si quelque chose clochait sans qu'elle ne sache quoi.

– Il y a bien quelque chose ici », finit-elle par souffler avant de retourner sur le palier.

– Tout va bien ?

– Ça va… prends ton temps, je préfère juste t'attendre dehors.

– Comme tu veux.

L'appartement ne comptait que trois pièces : la salle de séjour et deux chambres, dont l'une contenait encore quelques cartons remplis d'affaires que les anciens locataires n'avaient pas pris la peine d'emmener. En choisissant les plus secs, Yasuhara procéda à une rapide fouille, mais ne trouva que quelques livres de cuisine, de vieux romans policiers, un radio réveil qui ne marchait plus et une pile de cintres. Rien de révélateur. Avaient également été laissés un bureau, visiblement de seconde main, et une étagère en fer dont les pieds avaient commencé à rouiller. Si l'on supposait que l'autre était la chambre à coucher, cela voulait dire qu'aucun enfant n'avait vécu là.

– Il faut qu'on se renseigne sur l'ancien ou les anciens locataires », dit-il en rejoignant Mai sur le palier. « S'il s'agissait d'un couple, il y a peu de chance qu' un enfant ait vécu avec eux. »

– Comment tu le sais ?

– La troisième pièce est un bureau. Personnellement, j'imagine plutôt un homme seul vivre ici. Il faut se renseigner.

– Bon courage pour faire parler notre abruti de concierge…

– Fais-moi confiance !

* * *

 _Après être passé en coup de vent chez moi pour déposer son matériel, Osamu repartit voir le concierge avec un enthousiasme que je ne m'expliquais pas._

– _Préviens ta voisine », me dit-il avant de disparaître dans la cage d'escalier. « On va régler cette affaire tout de suite. »_

 _J'ignore si la détermination dans sa voix me mit en confiance, mais je frappai sans me poser de questions à la porte de ma voisine qui m'ouvrit avec un visage perplexe._

– _Mai-chan ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?_

– _J'ai un ami qui peut vous aider à résoudre les problèmes dans votre appartement. Venez avec moi », débitai-je d'une traite._

– _Mais…à cette heure ?_

 _La voix d'Ikuko raisonna depuis la salle de bain, et j'aperçus derrière elle les restes d'un frugal petit déjeuner._

– _Ce ne sera pas long », la rassurai-je._

– _Bon… très bien…_

 _Après avoir demandé à sa fille de débarrasser la table et de rester sage jusqu'à son retour, Yoshimi appela l'ascenseur et nous descendîmes toutes les deux jusqu'à la loge du concierge, avec qui Osamu était déjà en pleine discussion._

– _Très bien… » l'entendis-je marmonner avec ce calme enjoué et souriant qu'il adoptait chaque fois qu'il voulait embobiner quelqu'un. « Dans ce cas j'appelle tout de suite mon responsable et vous pourrez lui expliquer vous-même la situation. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille. »_

– _Non non ! Attendez ! » l'interrompit le concierge dont le teint jaune avait viré au grisâtre._

 _Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'il nous vit arriver et il s'affaissa davantage sur sa chaise._

– _Tenez, voilà l'intéressée », lança Osamu en tendant la main à Yoshimi. « Matsubara-san c'est ça ? Kotoba Yuji, responsable de l'inspection sanitaire. C'est Taniyama-san, ici présente, qui s'est chargée de me prévenir de votre… problème. »_

 _Je hochai précipitamment la tête pour confirmer ses propos et baissai les yeux pour affecter la timidité._

– _Ah… je vois… bonjour… merci », marmonna ma voisine en lui serrant gauchement la main tandis que ses joues se mettaient à rougir._

– _Pourriez-vous réexpliquer à ce cher monsieur la nature du problème ? Car je crois qu'il n'a pas très bien compris », poursuivit mon ancien colocataire, reconverti en agent sanitaire._

– _Il y a des fuites. Dans le plafond de ma chambre. Je pense que ça vient de l'appartement du dessus._

– _Depuis combien de temps ?_

– _Environ quatre mois. Ça s'est empiré avec les semaines._

– _Et vous en avez déjà parlé à ce cher monsieur, qui je pense prend très à cœur son travail ?_

– _Deux fois._

– _Deux fois. » Répéta Osamu devant la mine déconfite du concierge avant de se pencher lentement vers lui. « Il serait peut-être temps d'y jeter un œil, vous ne croyez pas ? »_

– _Mmh. Ouais… », grogna l'autre. « Je f'rais ça dans la s'maine. »_

– _Non, vous allez faire ça tout de suite sinon je vous colle l'inspection aux fesses._

– _D'accord ! D'accord !_

 _Se munissant d'un impressionnant trousseau de clés qui me fit penser que j'avais bien fait de faire changer mon cylindre histoire de ne pas le voir débouler chez moi en pleine nuit, il se leva péniblement et clopina jusqu'à l'ascenseur._

– _Quel étage ?_

– _Septième » déclarèrent en chœur Osamu et Yoshimi._

 _Évidemment, avec pratiquement l'intégralité du plafond inondé, notre concierge n'avait plus aucune excuse. La silhouette de plus en plus affaissée, certainement par les charges qui pesaient contre lui, il traina les pieds jusqu'à l'appartement du huitième pour constater, comme nous, qu'il n'était même pas fermé. L'état du trois-pièces lui arracha une exclamation de stupeur._

– _Sapristi…_

– _Dois-je en déduire que vous n'étiez pas au courant de ce léger bémol ? » marmonna Osamu avec un sourire mauvais._

– _Nan…_

 _Il avança lentement, en prenant soin d'éviter les flaques les plus larges, avant de pivoter vers nous avec un regard désemparé._

– _Y a tout à r'faire là-d'dans », se contenta-t-il de gémir._

– _En effet », confirma Yasuhara. « Il serait peut-être judicieux de contacter le propriétaire. Vous ne croyez pas ? »_

– _J'voudrais bien ! Mais ça fait au moins trois ans qu'ils sont partis… j'ai plus leurs coordonnées moi…_

– _Comment ça ?_

– _Y avait pas de locataires. Les gens qui vivaient ici était propriétaires de l'appartement._

 _Je vis les sourcils d'Osa-kun se froncer et retins ma respiration._

– _Les gens ?…_

– _Un couple marié si j'me souviens bien. Lui, il était ingénieur en son. Sa femme bossait pas. Ils avaient pu se payer l'appart avec l'héritage de la famille du mari._

– _Vous les connaissiez bien ?_

– _Pas trop… ils étaient discrets. Mais le type était brave, et elle…_

– _Elle quoi ?_

– _Elle avait ce truc de femme un peu mystérieuse… qui cache des choses. Elle sortait souvent aussi. Ça m'aurait pas étonné qu'elle le trompe._

– _Ils avaient des enfants ? » poursuivit Osamu._

– _Pas que je sache._

– _Et depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis ?_

– _Trois ans je dirais…ça s'est fait du jour au lendemain. Au début j'ai même pas compris, c'est juste que je les voyais plus._

– _Mais ils ont peut-être eu des problèmes de factures, des taxes non payées ?_

– _Nan, leur boîte aux lettres est restée vide. Je pense qu'ils ont changé leur adresse._

 _Un couple discret, en apparence sans histoire, parti du jour au lendemain et sans la moindre explication. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir la nuque. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche._

– _Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? » demanda le concierge avec un air faussement penaud._

– _Vous coller l'inspection aux fesses._

– _Quoi ?!_

– _À moins que vous preniez vos dispositions pour nettoyer ce bazar et au moins réparer la fuite._

– _Mais sans l'accord des propriétaires…_

– _Propriétaires qui ont disparus et sont injoignables. Selon la lois, et je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous rappeler les articles concernés, vous êtes autorisé à opérer des travaux dans l'appartement si la vie de la collectivité est mise à mal._

– _Ouais… sans doute…_

– _Sûrement même. Je vous donne le numéro d'un plombier ?_

– _Nan ça ira…_

– _Parfait._

 _Vaincu, le concierge haussa les épaules et nous laissa sortir à la queue leu leu avant de fermer à clé une porte qui n'avait pas été verrouillée depuis au moins trois ans._

– _Par hasard », demanda Osamu pendant que l'homme appelait l'ascenseur, « vous vous souvenez de leur nom ? »_

– _À qui ?_

– _Celui des propriétaires de l'appartement._

– _Sato. Kuji et Junko Sato. Je m'en rappelle parce qu'ils m'offraient toujours des chocolats au nouvel an…_

– _Je suis certain que Matsubara-san vous en offrira aussi si vous sauvez son plafond !_

 _Encore une fois, je vis ma voisine rougir et hocher précipitamment la tête sous le regard un poil surpris du concierge._

– _J'vais voir ce que j'peux faire._

* * *

Il l'avait croisée dans le métro. Il ne lui avait suffit que d'un regard pour savoir qui elle était.

Il ne lui avait suffit que d'un regard pour savoir qu'elle l'avait reconnu aussi.

Le poids de la vie, de la mort, et la connaissance de l'invisible se lisaient dans leurs yeux à tous les deux.

– À tout à l'heure », lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de sortir d'un pas glissant, presque aérien.

Et lorsqu'elle passa tout près de lui, il put sentir cette odeur de rose et de chèvrefeuille des femmes déjà mûres, épanouies comme une fleure lorsqu'elle a atteint le point culminant de sa beauté.

Jun Fubuki réussit là où aucune n'avait ne serait-ce qu'attiré son attention, et quand les portes du métro se refermèrent, Naru réalisa qu'il avait le souffle court et le cœur battant.

* * *

 **J'ai oublié de préciser la dernière fois que Jun Fubuki était le nom d'une actrice.**

 **Kuji et Junko Sato sont quant à eux un petit clin d'œil à "Séance" de Kiyoshi Kurosawa.**

 **Alorq ? qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

 **Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite bon courage pour la rentrée, scolaire, universitaire, professionnelle, que sais-je, et vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite ! ;)**


	8. OCCULTIC FAKE - PART VII (chap 6)

**Seiryuu :** **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! :D c'est super de te voir aussi fidèle, et ça me touche beaucoup ^^ Eh oui, sous ses airs heureux j'avais envie de donner à Yasuhara un peu plus de profondeur. Les choses n'ont pas été faciles pour lui non plus après tout... Et Jun Fubuki... eh bien tu n'as pas fini de la voir et de t'interroger sur elle XD J'espère d'ailleurs** **que ce chapitre, en particulier la fin, répondra à tes interrogations (même s'il en soulèvera de nouvelles), mais pour l'instant je ne dis rien ;) pas de spoil ! Ceci dit, encore merci pour ta fidélité, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira :D  
**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Encore une fois j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire la suite... je m'en excuse. En plus de la fatigue et du travail, il s'avère que j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration qui m'a poussée à me lancer dans d'autres projets d'écriture et à laisser celui-ci de côté (temporairement bien sûr). Ceci dit, et comme j'ai pour principe de toujours terminer une fiction, me revoilà ! Et il faut dire qu'en période d'Halloween, c'est plus facile de raconter des histoires de fantômes XD Bref ! j'espère que ces longues périodes entre chaque publication ne vous découragent pas et que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant :)**

 **En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je dégaine l'alerte /!/ SCÈNE DE SEXE /!/ (c'est à la toute fin du chapitre). Ceux qui ont lu "La Ville des Maudits" connaissent mon penchant pour l'implicite et la poésie mais... pas ici XD Si tous les détails n'y sont pas forcément, j'ai quand même franchi un palier dans l'explicite (les fanfic ont fini par corrompre mon esprit pur). Donc je vous laisse apprécier ;)**

 **Là-dessus, je vous souhaite un joyeux Halloween ainsi qu'une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **OCCULTIC FAKE**

 **VII.**

 **ÂME**

 **Principe transcendant à l'homme.**

 **En religion : principe spirituel de création divine, transcendant à l'homme auquel il est uni pendant la vie terrestre comme foyer de sa vie religieuse.**

Octobre **** : Anonyme

« J'étais férue de sciences à l'époque, à tel point que je m'entretenais souvent avec ma prof de biologie lorsque j'étais au lycée. Tout m'intéressait, en particulier ce que l'on n'avait pas encore découvert, et qui résistait aux protocoles expérimentaux qu'on nous enseignait à l'école. Je me souviens de cette conversation que nous avons eue un jour, alors que nous nous entretenions sur mes choix d'orientation. C'était à propos de l'existence de l'âme, de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir après la mort. Ma prof m'a alors dit que sa sœur était une éminente neurologiste, auteur de plusieurs traités applaudis par la communauté scientifique. Elle me dit qu'elle était arrivée à ce constat : les émotions sont le fruit de substances hormonales et neurologiques produites par notre corps. Mais ces études l'ont amenée à penser que notre caractère n'était pas seulement le résultats de facteurs biologiques ou mémoriels, qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose que la science ne pouvait pas évaluer, identifier ou quantifier et qui, selon elle, résistait à la dégradation du corps. La question que je me suis alors posée, et que je me pose toujours est celle-ci : que devient l'âme – si c'est ainsi qu'on peut l'appeler – après la mort ? »

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

 **Ce dont on se souvient sans se rappeler**

C'était la première fois qu'il venait à la faculté de psychologie. Autant celle de Londres n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui, autant celle de Tokyo gardaient des mystères qui lui faisaient ressentir une excitation de gamin face à l'inconnu. Mais avec son portail en arc brisé, son immense horloge et ses façades de briques si caractéristiques du style anglo-saxon qui avait constitué son univers jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, l'université de Tokyo avait aussi quelque chose de familier, de vivant, et qui lui fit regretter de ne pas l'avoir davantage côtoyée, six ans plus tôt.

– La salle de conférence s'il vous plait ?

– Quatrième étage, salle 410 », lui répondit une secrétaire rondouillarde au sourire jovial. « C'est pour la conférence de Fubuki-san ? »

– Oui.

– Votre nom ?

– Shibuya Kazuya.

Les yeux perdus dans cet univers étrange dont seuls les membres les plus qualifiés de l'administration peuvent comprendre les codes, la secrétaire se tut un instant avant de relever brusquement la tête.

– Mais vous faites partie des intervenants ?!

– En effet.

– Alors un premier entretien aura lieu en laboratoire. C'est au cinquième, bureau de monsieur Sakamoto. Il y aura aussi son étudiant, Yasuhara-san.

– Très bien, merci beaucoup.

– Je vous en prie.

Le battement de cils et le rougissement discret de la dame lui laissèrent croire qu'il lui avait fait de l'effet. C'était flatteur, mais les regards à la dérobée et les sourires enjôleurs le fatiguaient. Il voulait du concret. Quelque chose de plus fort, et qui lui fasse enfin dépasser le stade des amours non dits, des sentiments d'adolescentes ou de vieilles rombières – selon sur qui il tombait – qui rêvent au bord de leur fenêtre. À son âge il serait temps… il ne voulait même pas penser à sa vie sexuelle aussi déserte et triste qu'un terrain vague en plein hiver.

– Naru !

La voix de Yasuhara le sortit de ses pensées et lui fit réaliser que ses mains comme sa mâchoire s'étaient crispées.

– Pile à l'heure », lança-t-il tandis que son collègue et assistant temporaire finissait de gravir les escaliers.

– Désolé pour ce matin… » marmonna ce dernier dans un souffle.

– Ton rendez-vous d'hier soir ?

– Pardon ?

– Tu ne dînais pas avec quelqu'un hier soir ?

Yasuhara le fixa d'un œil vague avant de percuter.

– Ah oui ! Non… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'étais avec Mai.

– Ah.

Le goût d'amertume, chaque fois que son nom revenait, il avait fini par s'y faire.

– Elle va bien ?

– Très bien.

– Et son copain ? Nishimachin…

– Nishimura.

– C'est ça.

– Comme un charme.

Il n'enviait pas ce Nishimura. Les relations amoureuses de Mai étaient bien le cadet de ses soucis, mais il devait admettre qu'il se sentait vexé qu'elle l'ait devancé sur ce point là. Peut-être parce que dans sa tête, Mai était toujours une gamine survoltée, maigrichonne et naïve.

– Tu ne l'as pas revue depuis ? » demanda Yasuhara.

– Qui ça ?

– Mai.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Non. Et j'ai cessé de la contacter quand elle a menacé de porter plainte pour harcèlement.

– Tu n'as vraiment pas fait preuve de tact sur ce coup-là…

– J'ai besoin d'une assistante, et je préfère que ce soit Mai.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'elle est la seule à avoir trouvé un système de classement efficace pour mes dossiers.

– Et ?

– Elle fait bien le thé.

– C'est tout ?

– C'est tout.

Yasuhara le regardait avec un dépit exagéré.

– Cela dit, je suis surpris que tu ne m'aies pas parlé d'elle plus tôt », siffla-t-il.

– C'est elle qui ne voulais pas.

– Pourquoi tant de haine ?

– Parce que tu as fait n'importe quoi.

Cette fois l'ombre qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son assistant n'était pas feinte, et Naru y perçut comme de l'animosité.

– Le monde n'a pas arrêté de tourner en ton absence », dit-il lentement. « Et Mai ne t'a pas attendu pour refaire sa vie et t'oublier. »

Mai avait refait sa vie, parfait, très bien. Elle l'avait oublié, quoi de plus normal en six ans ? Après tout, c'est long six ans, très long. Surtout à cet âge, et les changements qu'il avait vus en elle n'avaient fait que le lui confirmer. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi touché ?

– Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment… cherché à m'oublier ?

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il posait cette question. Pourquoi ça lui importait tellement… alors que Mai n'avait jamais été plus qu'une bonne connaissance pour lui.

Le regard de Yasuhara s'était encore assombri.

– Oui », souffla-t-il. « Elle a tout fait pour ça. »

* * *

 _Osa-kun avait su être convaincant, puisque les travaux commencèrent dès la fin de matinée. Une entreprise de plombiers investit l'appartement du huitième étage une heure après son départ et pompa pendant les deux heures suivantes l'eau qui s'y était écoulée. Le bruit des réparations avait quelque chose de rassurant après le silence étourdissant des murs abandonnés._

 _Mes lunettes sur le nez et mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, j'essayai d'oublier mon rêve et de me plonger dans mes révisions._

 _Sato. Kuji et Junko Sato. Un couple sans histoire, parti du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace. Un couple sans enfant…_

 _Dans ce cas d'où venait la petite fille ?_

 _Je n'avais pas voulu l'inquiéter avec ça, mais lorsque nous étions entrés dans l'appartement avec Osamu, je l'avais vue de nouveau. Elle était accroupie dans le recoin de la chambre, le visage caché par ses longs cheveux noirs. J'avais seulement eu le temps d'apercevoir l'eau ruisseler sur son ciré et gouter de ses cheveux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, comme si notre venue l'avait dérangée._

 _Une petite fille hantait l'appartement des Sato. Un enfant qu'ils auraient eu sans rien dire à personne ? À moins que la hantise ne date des précédents propriétaires, ce qui expliquerait la fuite du couple…_

 _En ressassant ces questions, je me rendis compte que j'avais écrit la même phrase cinq fois de suite et me redressai sur mon siège en me massant les tempes._

 _Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à mettre à mal mes études… sans parler de mon sommeil. Au-dessus, les travaux se poursuivaient et émettaient un ronronnement continu qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon mal de crâne. Grâce à eux, les phénomènes devraient se calmer pendant quelques semaines, peut-être quelques mois, mais la hantise ne s'arrêterait pas pour autant._

 _Confuse, je repensai aux propos que m'avait tenu Yasuhara. Le fantôme n'était sans doute pas lié à Yoshimi et Ikuko… elles n'étaient là que depuis six mois, et son attachement à l'appartement du dessus semblait trop fort, mais s'il s'en prenait à elles ? Mon crayon me tomba soudain des mains. Ikuko et la fille au ciré avaient la même taille, la même corpulence… donc sans doute le même âge. Était-il possible que l'esprit suive la petite ? Non seulement les enfants étaient plus sensibles à l'invisible, mais dans ce cas précis, les deux fillettes étaient très semblables. Et Yoshimi dans tout ça ? Je l'avais sentie anxieuse ces derniers temps, comme si quelque chose l'oppressait. Était-ce là le fruit de la hantise ?_

 _Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ma respiration s'était accélérée et mes mains étaient devenues moites. J'avais besoin d'aide. Désir ou pas de revenir vers le paranormal, la vie d'une mère et de sa fille était peut-être en danger et ça, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté. En tentant de contrôler ma respiration, j'allai sur le site de l'université et jetai un œil au programme des conférences. Celle de Jun Fubuki avait lieu dans l'après-midi. Au sein de la faculté de psychologie. Une médium, une vraie, bien plus expérimentée que moi, et qui saurait réellement quoi faire, voilà ce qu'il me fallait. Pour une fois en accord avec moi-même, je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière et remballai mes affaires pour les ranger dans mon sac. Il me restait une heure avant la conférence, de quoi acheter un sandwich._

* * *

Il l'avait tout de suite vue. La complicité qui était née entre eux.

Jun Fubuki était arrivée peu après, et son regard s'était presque immédiatement arrêté sur Naru. Ils avaient échangé un sourire et s'étaient serré la main pendant que, lui, faisait les présentations. Rien de plus, mais il ne pouvait remarquer les regards qu'ils s'adressaient depuis le début de la pré-conférence.

Yasuhara avait beau apprécier et admirer Naru, il supportait de moins en moins son égo. Encore si ce n'était que ça… mais chaque fois que Mai arrivait dans la conversation, le chasseur de fantômes lui signifiait son indifférence, son mépris. Il voulait Mai comme assistante parce qu'elle triait bien les dossiers et faisait correctement infuser le thé… rien de plus. Pas un mot de tendresse, pas un regard nostalgique, pas un sourire. Les souvenirs de Naru perdus, Mai n'était devenu pour lui qu'une place vide. Un coup porté à ses ambitions, parce que monsieur n'avait pas obtenu l'assistante qu'il voulait.

Pour Osamu qui avait vu souffrir la jeune femme comme personne et qui la voyait encore souffrir, le constat était écœurant. La vérité, c'est qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle l'oublie pour de vrai, qu'elle ne fasse plus attention à lui. Quitte à aimer et être heureuse avec Nishimura, peu lui importait, mais qu'elle libère son esprit et son cœur de cet homme qui, lui, avait tout oublié de leur histoire.

– Bien », lança le professeur Sakamoto. « L'heure avance, je pense que nous avons dit le principal. »

– De toute façon la conférence est prête », enchaina Fubuki. « Le plus intéressant viendra avec les débats. »

C'était ce qu'elle préférait. Le contact avec les gens, la discussion, quitte à être remise en question, et c'était peut-être aussi ce qui rendait ses conférences aussi passionnantes. Grâce à elles, Osamu avait repris goût pour le paranormal et la parapsychologie à une période où il commençait lui aussi à s'en lasser, faute de moyens et de résultats.

Malgré ses grands airs, Jun était en effet une personne accessible, très ouverte, et même assez drôle. En parallèle, elle fournissait toujours un travail impeccable et s'impliquait corps et âme – c'était le cas de le dire – dans ce qu'elle faisait. Son aura mystérieuse et noble opérait une véritable attraction sur tous ceux qu'elle côtoyait, si bien qu'au fond, Osamu n'était pas surpris que même Naru soit tombé sous son charme.

Satisfait de l'entretien, son professeur et directeur de recherches se leva et leur serra successivement la main avant de les inviter à le suivre en salle de conférence. La notoriété de Jun avait fait son travail puisque les visiteurs y étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que d'ordinaire, et se bousculaient même à l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre. Leur entrée fut remarquée, et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers leur place. Les présentations seraient faites par Sakamoto, ensuite viendrait son tour, puis celui de Jun, et Naru clôturerait la conférence. Beau programme en somme. Mai ne savait pas ce qu'elle manquait.

* * *

 _Je ne m'étais pas attendue à autant de monde, et regrettai presque mon initiative en arrivant devant l'amphithéâtre. Mais bon… quitte à être venue, autant aller jusqu'au bout !_

 _Je m'apprêtai à entrer à mon tour lorsqu'une voix familière résonna derrière mon dos._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » me demanda Takashi en me délivrant un grand sourire._

 _J'essayai, de mon côté, de rendre le mien le moins crispé possible._

– _Je… Je viens soutenir Yasuhara », mentis-je. « C'est sa première conférence. Et toi ? »_

– _La curiosité. Je n'ai pas cours à cette heure-ci, donc c'était l'occasion. Mais toi tu n'es pas censée participer à un séminaire ?_

– _Pas grave, je rattraperai…_

 _Un peu embarrassée, je le laissai me prendre la main et nous frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Toutes les places étaient prises, à l'exception de quelques chaises, alignées tout au fond de la salle. Nous nous plaçâmes à l'extrémité, les yeux rivés sur Jun Fubuki qui se trouvait au centre des intervenants. Elle était comme sur la photo. Sérieuse, mûre, très belle dans son costume mauve. L'austérité de son chignon détonnait avec son rouge à lèvre carmin. Il se dégageait de sa personne un air de femme fatale, à la fois charmante et réservée, assurée de chacune de ses expression et chacun de ses gestes. Trois intervenants se tenaient à ses côtés : Yasuhara, parfaitement détendu malgré la foule, un homme en costume brun, aux cheveux gris et aux lunettes rondes que je devinais être son directeur de recherches, et…_

 _La vision de son visage me provoqua un sursaut qui faillit me faire tomber de ma chaise._

– _Ça ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Takashi._

– _Un léger hoquet. Ça va passer._

 _Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis nos retrouvailles, pour peu qu'on puisse les qualifier ainsi. Il avait toujours son costume noir, sa chemise entièrement boutonnée et son regard perçant, qui scrutait le public avec une placidité méthodique. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle et ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours coiffés comme lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans. Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de remarquer ce qui m'avait alors échappé ce jour-là, quand la colère et l'indignation m'avaient empêchée de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Son visage s'était émacié. Ses traits semblaient plus matures, plus affirmés, son port moins rigide, tout en étant plus assuré. Comme toujours, son visage ne reflétait aucune expression particulière, mais même de loin, on pouvait le deviner plus… éclairé. Plus apaisé. Son regard semblait moins sombre aussi, comme si tout ce qui l'avait longtemps tourmenté s'était envolé avec la maladie._

 _Mes poings se serrèrent et je déglutis en découvrant que je ne l'avais pas lâché des yeux depuis les cinq dernières minutes, malgré la main de Takashi qui tenait la mienne._

 _Je le trouvais… beau. Vraiment. Malgré tout, malgré moi, je découvris qu'Oliver Davis me faisait toujours autant d'effet, et me recroquevillai de honte et de dépit._

 _Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant ?_

* * *

La conférence fut à la fois un succès et un plaisir.

Yasuhara avait bien présenté ses recherches, son intervention à lui avait éveillé l'intérêt du public, et quant à Fubuki, elle avait été brillante. Elle avait répondu à chaque question avec un panache remarquable et une intelligence qui déstabilisait la plupart des sceptiques. C'est donc avec le sourire qu'ils mirent fin à l'intervention et invitèrent le public à partager le pot qui avait été organisé pour l'occasion.

Tout en suivant ses collègues, Naru regarda sa montre et vit que deux heures et demi s'étaient écoulées. Jamais ses conférences n'avait durées aussi longtemps… Il fallait croire qu'il devait tout leur succès à la médium. Celle-ci avançait devant lui et discutait tranquillement avec Yasuhara de leurs prochaines expériences. Il profita de sa position pour admirer sa démarche féline, sa silhouette raffinée, tout en finesse et en courbes dans son tailleur qui lui seyait parfaitement.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par une jeune femme qui se frayait un chemin dans la foule et retint Yasuhara par le bras. Il devait s'agir d'une de ses connaissances, car le jeune homme la salua d'un grand sourire et la présenta immédiatement à Fubuki. Naru plissa les yeux en détaillant son jean, ses baskets et sa chemise, son teint pâle et ses cheveux bruns négligemment coiffés, mais dont la longueur lui rendait un semblant d'allure. Où avait-il déjà vu cette bouche, ce nez retroussé et ces grands yeux bruns ?

Quand l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux, elle s'était déjà éloignée et se frayait un chemin vers la sortie tout en enfilant sa veste.

– Mai !

Son appel fit retourner tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui sauf l'intéressée. En leur délivrant un léger salut, Naru s'éloigna et accéléra le pas pour la rattraper.

– Mai !

* * *

 _Il m'avait semblé l'entendre crier mon nom, mais je n'osai pas le croire, et encore moins le vérifier. Ma requête auprès de Fubuki-san exécutée, seule la sortie m'importait. Sortir et m'éloigner de tout cela, de lui surtout. C'était tout ce qui m'importait._

 _Takashi était resté en espérant avoir un autographe de la médium. J'étais seule lorsqu'il dit mon nom pour la seconde fois._

– _Mai…_

 _Naru se trouvait juste derrière moi. Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Plusieurs options me traversèrent donc l'esprit : faire volte-face et lui dire de se mêler de ses oignons avant de partir, en claquant la porte si possible, continuer de l'ignorer, lui faire comprendre par un regard acerbe que je ne voulais pas lui parler… Je ne choisis aucune des trois. Pour une raison stupide combinant à la fois ma naïveté et ma faiblesse d'esprit, je me retournai et le jaugeai du regard en attendant qu'il me dise ce qu'il avait à me dire._

– _Ça faisait longtemps », marmonna-t-il. « Comment vas-tu? »_

* * *

Il n'avait en réalité rien trouvé de mieux. À sa seconde interpellation, Mai s'était arrêtée net et s'était tournée vers lui avec une rigidité presque robotique, le visage ferme, animé d'une expression de colère et de lassitude à peine contenue. Naru se fit la réflexion que si elle avait le pouvoir de jeter des éclairs avec ses yeux, elle l'aurait déjà pulvérisé, et ce depuis longtemps.

– Ça faisait longtemps… comment vas-tu ?

– Bien et toi ?

Sa voix était calme, beaucoup plus que la dernière fois. Elle ne prendrait sans doute pas le risque de lui sauter à la gorge cette fois-ci.

– Bien merci. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je suis venue accompagner Takashi. Et comme c'était la première conférence d'Osa-kun, je tenais également à le soutenir.

Elle parla vite, sans nuance, comme si elle avait appris son texte par cœur. Naru nota les cernes sous ses yeux, la maigreur dans ses traits, et réalisa qu'elle avait changé plus encore qu'il ne l'avait cru. Où était la Mai joyeuse, survoltée et toujours enthousiaste qu'il avait côtoyée pendant un an ?

– Ça t'a plu ? » demanda-t-il.

– C'était intéressant. Je vois que tu as repris tes recherches.

– En effet.

– Parfait.

– Tu ne veux pas t'y remettre hein ?

Son regard se durcit davantage tandis que ses traits se crispaient. Il crut qu'il l'avait de nouveau mise en colère, mais Mai se contenta d'agiter négligemment la tête tout en levant les mains.

– Pas maintenant. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

– Yasuhara m'a dit que tu travaillais dur…

– Justement. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à chasser les fantômes.

– Dans ce cas quel était l'intérêt de rencontrer Jun Fubuki ?

Après les présentations, Mai avait en effet parlé plusieurs minutes avec la médium, et Naru l'avait même vue lui remettre un petit papier.

– Ça ne te regarde pas », lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

– Tu as des soucis ? Si tu as besoin d'aide tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

– Ça ne te ressemble pas d'écouter les autres.

– Ça fait pourtant partie de mon métier.

Sans lui répondre, elle le scruta un moment, le menton levé et les yeux plissés.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide », dit-elle finalement. « Et si ça fait partie de ton manège pour me reprendre comme assistante, tu peux tout de suite oublier. »

Il déglutit. Comment avait-elle gagné ce ton aussi acerbe ? Et ce petit sourire ironique, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas ?…

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a changée à ce point ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

Le regard de Mai se voila soudain d'une indicible tristesse et elle baissa la tête.

– La vie… », susurra-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte, sans même se retourner.

Naru la laissa partir.

Quelqu'un de plus attentionné l'aurait peut-être rattrapée pour lui proposer un café, essayer de la décharger de tout ce qu'elle semblait contenir au fond d'elle-même, mais pas lui. Les pleurs, les confidences, ce n'était pas son truc, et voir Mai pleurer l'embarrasserait plus qu'autre chose. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi coupable ? Pourquoi avait-il le cœur aussi serré et les mains moites ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se débarrasser du sentiment que lui seul parviendrait à la faire sourire de nouveau ?

* * *

 _Les larmes roulèrent de mes yeux avant même que je ne récupère mon vélo. Elles roulaient encore quand je dévalai la piste cyclable et accélérai jusque chez moi sans prendre garde ni aux piétons, ni aux feux rouges. Je voulais seulement rentrer, retrouver mon chez-moi, me terrer sous ma couette et pleurer tant que je voulais sans que personne ne me regarde ou me juge._

 _Je le détestais. Je le détestais tellement._

 _Je détestais le regard qu'il m'avait lancé, presque emprunt de pitié. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas… ou du moins si. Ça lui ressemblait. Ce regard, c'était celui du Naru que j'avais aimé là-bas, très loin, dans cette ville que je n'osais plus nommer. C'était celui du Naru qui m'avait tenue dans ses bras, qui m'avait désirée et embrassée. Pas celui du génie narcissique qu'il était redevenu, et que je m'étais plue à mépriser pendant les deux derniers mois._

 _Bon sang ce que je pouvais me détester d'être aussi faible…_

 _À peine ma porte ouverte, mon chat se glissa dans l'interstice pour se frotter contre mes jambes. Je le laissai me suivre, avant de tourner la clé dans la serrure, et n'eus même pas la force d'enlever mes chaussures. Je me laissai simplement glisser contre le mur, face au miroir qui jouxtait l'armoire, et restai là, à fixer mon visage déformé par la tristesse et l'amertume, ces traits que je ne reconnaissais plus depuis mon retour d'Angleterre._

 _Naru avait raison. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu changer à ce point ? Pourquoi n'arrivai-je pas à me reconstruire, retrouver la Mai si joyeuse et vivante que j'étais à seize ans ?_

 _La réponse se dilua dans mes sanglots, et je pleurai jusqu'à ce que la lumière décline totalement, et plonge mon appartement dans l'obscurité._

 _Alors, dans le silence et la nuit, mon chat sur les genoux, et la tête renversée en arrière, je m'endormis lentement, à même le sol._

 _Si de cette manière je pouvais partir pour toujours… m'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller…_

 _Qu'en penses-tu Eugène ?_

* * *

Lin l'avait brièvement appelé pour savoir comment s'était passée la conférence. Une affaire familiale l'avait poussé à retourner à Hong Kong, non sans faire promettre à son élève de ne rien faire d'imprudent. Naru avait juré, rassuré de savoir que son mentor n'avait pas totalement coupé les ponts avec ses racines. Il avait tellement sacrifié pour lui et son frère. Lui surtout…

Que ce soit Lin, ses parents, Emily… il ne savait même plus comment leur montrer sa gratitude, puisque sans leur présence, leur soutien, il ne serait probablement plus là.

Même Masako était venue… Elle aussi avait été là. Elle aussi avait souffert en silence, pendant que lui se bornait à la rejeter. Elle était venue pour attendre son réveil, l'accompagner jusqu'à la guérison, et il ne l'avait même pas remerciée. Naru se souvint des regards de la jeune femme qui se posaient doucement sur lui, quand elle croyait qu'il ne la voyait pas. La tristesse, l'amertume qu'il lisait alors dans ses yeux n'avait plus de nom, et c'était ce même regard que lui avait lancé Mai juste avant de partir. Ce n'était tout de même pas son coma qui l'avait plongée dans cet état ? Avant l'accident, ils ne s'étaient après tout plus revus depuis trois ans, même pas échangé un mail ou un appel. Naru avait coupé les ponts depuis longtemps, et Mai savait pertinemment pourquoi il l'avait fait. Cela aurait été ridicule de le regretter pendant six ans. À moins que…

Naru saisit son portable et sélectionna le nom de Lin dans le répertoire. Il ne s'écoula pas deux sonneries avant que le Chinois réponde.

– Un problème Naru ?

– Je voulais juste te demander quelque chose.

– Je t'écoute.

– Est-ce que Mai est venue à Londres pendant que j'étais malade ?

Sa question fut suivie d'un bref silence et il put entendre Lin inspirer.

– Non. Pas que je sache.

– Et avant alors ?

– Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

– Simple question.

– Non… » murmura Lin. « Elle n'est pas venue… »

– Je vois. Pardon de t'avoir dérangé.

C'était ridicule. Pourquoi serait-elle venue après tout ? Elle ne parlait pas un seul mot d'anglais. Et puis les autres, que ce soit Yasuhara, Takigawa ou même Matsuzaki, l'auraient su. Il se posait trop de questions.

En posant son téléphone sur l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque, Naru rejoignit sa cuisine et fit chauffer de l'eau dans la bouilloire. Le jour tombait lentement, et la ville s'illuminait à mesure que la nuit avançait. Les feuilles des arbres s'étaient colorées de rouge, d'orange et de cuivre et couvraient les routes d'un tapi de feu. Avec l'arrivée du froid et de la pluie, l'automne s'était définitivement installé.

Naru terminait tout juste de faire infuser son thé – il avait fini par apprendre à force de les rater – lorsque la sonnerie de son appartement retentit. Un client peut-être. Il avait fait relier la sonnerie de son bureau à celle de son appartement.

Malgré la fatigue qui lui faisait ravaler toute envie de se mettre au travail, il décrocha et porta l'interphone à son oreille.

– Kazuya Shibuya.

Une voix douce, fleurie étrangement familière résonna alors à l'autre bout du fil.

– Bonsoir Shibuya-san. C'est Fubuki Jun. Pouvez-vous m'ouvrir s'il-vous plait ?

– Entendu.

Peu importe ce que voulait la médium, la revoir ne lui était absolument pas déplaisant. Naru attendit donc qu'elle frappe à sa porte, et ouvrit lentement.

– Que me vaut le plaisir ?

– J'aurais aimé discuter avec vous, entre professionnels.

– La foule vous gêne ? » demanda-t-il en la laissant entrer.

– Plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

Elle posa une bouteille sur la table et enleva son manteau pour révéler une élégante robe noire dont le décolleté révélait la naissance de sa poitrine sans être pour autant vulgaire.

– C'est de la bière irlandaise », dit-elle en montrant la bouteille.

Naru détacha à regret les yeux de sa silhouette pour consulter l'étiquette. De la Hilden Brewery.

– Ou est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ?

– Au marché noir.

– C'est une blague ?

– Évidemment.

Elle s'assit et plaça l'une de ses mains sous son menton tout en penchant légèrement la tête, les yeux levés vers lui.

– C'est une petite boutique spécialisée dans les produits occidentaux. Le Royaume Uni est la thématique du mois.

– Ça explique tout… vous savez qu'on ne trouve ça qu'en Irlande du Nord ?

– Connaisseur à ce que je vois.

– J'ai eu l'occasion de visiter le coin. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un bon choix.

– J'ai hésité avec du whisky », confessa-t-elle. « Mais j'avais peur que vous ne teniez pas l'alcool fort. »

Il sourit.

– J'ai l'air d'un gamin à ce point ?

– Non… vous avez l'air d'un homme trop sérieux pour se laisser aller à la boisson.

Tout en plaçant deux verres sur la table, il s'assit en face d'elle et décapsula la bouteille.

– Bien sûr c'est moins _romantique_ », murmura-t-elle. « Mais il vaut mieux boire quelque chose que nous apprécions tous les deux plutôt que de rentrer dans les clichés. »

– Comment savez-vous que j'aime la Hilden Brewery ?

– Je sais beaucoup de chose sur vous Kazuya.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom et son regard se revêtit d'une lueur de malice.

– Et que savez-vous ? » demanda Naru en avalant une première gorgée.

– Je sais que Shibuya Kazuya n'est pas votre vrai nom. Que vous nous venez de loin, et que ces dernières années n'ont pas été faciles pour vous.

Naru sentit son sourire s'estomper. Médium ou pas, Jun avait visiblement eu accès à des informations sur lui dont personne à part ses proches ne connaissaient l'existence.

– Quelles sont vos sources ?

– Ne soyez pas si méfiant », sourit-elle en buvant à son tour. « Je vous connaissais de réputation depuis de nombreuses années. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai assumé mon don et que j'ai décidé de m'en servir pour aider les autres. »

– Depuis quand ?

– Depuis que l'expérience avec votre jumeau a été médiatisée. Vous savez ? Celle où vous avez réussi à projeter un bloc de béton à travers un plateau télé.

– Je vois parfaitement de quelle expérience vous parlez.

– Quant à ce qu'il vous est arrivé, c'est Hara Masako qui m'en a parlé.

– Masako ? Vous la connaissez ?

– En tant que médium nous communiquons régulièrement. Je lui dois beaucoup.

– Je vois.

– Elle ne vous en veut pas.

Son regard était devenu très tendre et son sourire rassurant, si bien que Naru eu l'impression de se confier à une vieille amie.

– Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle vous a dit comment c'était arrivé ? » balbutia-t-il.

Elle agita la tête.

– Masako m'a seulement dit que c'était à vous seul de vous en souvenir.

– Le problème, c'est que j'ai constamment l'impression que tout le monde en sait plus que moi… », soupira-t-il. « C'est comme si je m'étais perdu dans un tunnel tout noir et que les autres me regardait avancer en titubant sans me montrer la voie à suivre. »

– Parce que vous montrer cette voie reviendrait peut-être à vous détruire. Vous avez oublié à cause de la maladie, mais peut-être qu'il y a aussi un traumatisme là-dessous. C'est à vous de reconnaître ce dernier et de trouver les outils pour le vaincre.

– Je reconnais bien là la médium.

– Vous avez besoin d'aide Oliver, ça se voit sur votre visage.

– C'est juste que… » Il hésita, et inspira longuement avant de reprendre. « Je me demande parfois si j'ai vraiment envie de me souvenir. »

– De quoi avez-vous peur à ce point ?

– Des ténèbres.

– Vous en êtes sorti.

– Mais elles me poursuivent. Je… je fais des cauchemars. Toutes les nuits.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Jun Fubuki avait quitté sa chaise et s'était lentement approchée. Au moment où il sentit la douleur lui traverser le crâne, elle s'agenouilla en face de lui et lui prit les mains.

– Quels cauchemars ?

– Je rêve de celui qui me tire dessus.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un gémissement. Il la reconnaissait à peine.

– Et qu'est devenu cet individu ?

– On m'a dit qu'il était mort.

– Alors vous n'avez plus rien à craindre.

Jun Fubuki avait touché juste. Là où ça faisait mal, mais ses mains autour des siennes étaient douces et chaudes, sa peau sentait si bon. Il sentait ses longs cheveux effleurer son visage et son souffle caresser sa joue. Alors, faute de parler davantage et de se perdre dans un passé dont il ne voulait rien savoir, Naru fit ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y a déjà très longtemps. Ce que sa fierté mêlée à la peur lui avait interdit pour juste se satisfaire de l'effet qu'il produisait autour de lui. En se laissant glisser de sa chaise pour s'agenouiller aussi, il plongea les yeux dans ceux de la médium et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son rouge à lèvres carmin avait un goût de réglisse, et sa langue de vanille. Il ne sut ou mettre ses mains, alors elle les prit délicatement et les posa sur ses seins.

– Tu as peur ? » susurra-t-elle.

La vision de sa poitrine le fit frémir et il l'allongea sur le sol en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

– Un peu… » admit-il. « C'est la première fois… »

– Ne t'inquiète pas », dit-elle en le retournant de sorte et se trouver au-dessus de lui. « Je peux t'apprendre. »

Et lentement, tandis qu'il laissait ses mains parcourir ses courbes et découvrir son corps, elle retira sa chemise, mit à nu son torse et ses épaules. Sa robe à elle glissa au sol et dévoila ses sous-vêtements en soie sur une peau aussi blanche et lisse que celle d'une statue de marbre.

Il la regarda les retirer devant lui, offrir son intimité à ses yeux, sa bouche et ses mains. Il se laissa faire lorsqu'elle retira ses propres vêtements, lorsqu'elle laissa son regard glisser sur son corps sans défense et sans artifice. Sur tout ce qu'il était de plus vrai et de plus vulnérable.

Il la laissa faire lorsqu'elle fit glisser son sexe entre ses lèvres et gémit en tentant de retenir un plaisir à chaque seconde plus fort. Lorsqu'elle le guida entre ses cuisses et commença à onduler sur son torse ruisselant de sueur. Puis ce fut elle qui le laissa faire. Qui le laissa la mettre de nouveau sur le dos, s'insérer plus profond et plus fort dans son corps jusqu'à la jouissance finale.

Naru contint un cri tandis que le plaisir envahissait chaque parcelle de son corps et de son esprit pour le laisser haletant, épuisé contre Jun.

– Seul un homme bien vivant peut faire ça », murmura-t-elle à son oreille, tout en l'enlaçant.

C'était vrai, rarement il avait ressenti un tel état d'appartenance et de plénitude. Peut-être jamais. Mais tandis que Jun se redressait et l'entrainait dans sa chambre pour l'embrasser de nouveau, tandis que leurs corps roulaient entre les draps, et que Jun s'abandonnait à ses mains néophytes et à son désir pour commencer à jouir à son tour, Naru réalisa qu'il avait déjà vu, vécu ça, quelque part, il y a longtemps. Les sensations qui l'avaient presque fait crier, il les sentait là, imprimées quelque part dans son corps et prêtes à ressurgir. Les courbes de Jun, de son ventre, de sa poitrine et de ses cuisses, il les avait déjà vues, sur quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de moins expert, moins sensuel, mais dont l'amour s'était accroché à lui et avait imprégné sa peau comme un tatouage.

En secouant la tête, Naru déglutit et passa sa main libre sur son front.

Quand avait-il déjà vécu ça ?

 _Qui m'a aimé à ce point-là ?_

* * *

 **Review ? :3  
**


	9. OCCULTIC FAKE - PART VIII (chap 7)

**Seiryuu** **:** **Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes impressions :D surtout que les commentaires n'affluent pas en ce moment... XD et oui, Fubuki et Naru ^^ J'ai osé ! Je n'étais pas sûre, mais je me suis dit, allez ! et au final je suis plutôt contente du résultat ^^ mais ne t'inquiète pas, sans vouloir trop spoiler, leur relation ne fera pas long feu... Pour répondre à ta question, Lin ne dit pas la vérité à Naru pour le protéger, mais aussi par peur et par fatigue. Le pauvre a déjà tellement subi qu'il commence à lâcher l'affaire... Bref ! j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne s'est pas trop fait attendre, et qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^ En ce qui concerne un rapprochement Mai/Naru, tu risques d'être servie ! ;)**

 **Pour les autres, n'oubliez pas de commenter, même pour dire trois mots, ça fait toujours plaisir quand on dépense autant de temps et d'énergie dans l'écriture, juste par passion :)**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **OCCULTIC FAKE**

 **VIII.**

 **ARNAQUE**

 **Escroquerie, vol. Tromperie, tricherie. Affaire louche ou désagréable.**

Novembre**** (Kasue Tomoya) :

« Moi le paranormal, les esprits tout ça, vous pourrez m'en dire ce que vous voulez, j'y crois plus un mot. Je suis devenu un sceptique, un vrai, et vous voulez savoir comment ? En y croyant. Je n'étais pas particulièrement féru de la chose, j'étais juste curieux. Il y avait quelques expériences dans ma famille et parmi mes amis, les témoignages pullulaient sur le net, donc oui, je me disais que tout ça devait bien avoir un fond de réalité. Après tout, les fantômes et les esprits apparaissent dans toutes les cultures du monde, et ce depuis la nuit des temps. Donc pourquoi pas ? Et puis j'ai perdu ma mère. Son départ m'a dévasté. J'espérais, j'espérais vraiment qu'elle m'envoie un signe, qu'elle me montre qu'elle était toujours là, ici-bas, pour veiller sur nous. Mais rien. J'ai appris à mes dépends cette triste leçon : les morts ne reviennent jamais. Dans un dernier espoir, j'ai cependant voulu consulté une médium, histoire de lui faire mes adieux une bonne fois pour toutes, de définitivement tourner la page. Elle était très gentille la médium, plutôt jolie aussi. Elle avait une voix douce et des gestes tendres. Nous avons longuement parlé de ma mère, de la relation de j'avais avec elle, de son caractère aussi. Et comme la dame posait beaucoup de questions, j'ai commencé à douter. J'ai alors décidé de lui tendre un piège. Rien de bien méchant, mais je voulais être sûr que la personne qui s'exprimerait à travers elle serait bien ma mère. Je lui ai demandé de rappeler à ma mère la fois où elle m'avait offert un chien pour mes neufs ans, en lui avouant que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle ne m'ait jamais fait. Ma mère ne m'avait jamais offert de chien, mais je voulais vérifier. Puis commença la séance. La médium a fermé les rideaux, allumé une bougie, puis s'est assise et a fermé les yeux. Nous étions plongés dans la pénombre et le silence. Au bout de quelques instants, les yeux toujours fermés, elle a murmuré que là où elle se trouvait, tout était noir, mais qu'il y faisait bon, et qu'elle se sentait envahie d'un sentiment de paix. « Maman ? » j'ai murmuré. Elle n'a pas répondu, mais un sourire s'est dessiné sur son visage. Elle a alors tendu la main et m'a caressé doucement la joue, comme ma mère le faisait de son vivant – détail que j'avais évoqué quelques minutes plus tôt. Je ne pouvais pas résister. J'ai pris sa main et lui ai dit que Pompom, le chien imaginaire se portait bien. Qu'il était vieux maintenant, mais qu'il m'accompagnait et m'aidait à surmonter son départ. Le visage de la médium n'a pas changé d'expression, mais une larme s'est mise à rouler sur sa joue, et elle a susurré lentement : « je me souviens du jour où je te l'ai offert. Tu étais si content, et lui était si petit… » À peine avait-elle prononcé ces paroles que ma main est partie toute seule : je l'ai giflée. La médium n'a pas pu s'empêcher de hurler et a ouvert les yeux en me lançant un regard consterné. « Je vous ai menti », lui ai-je expliqué en tentant de contenir ma colère. « Il n'y a jamais eu de chien nommé Pompom. » Et je suis parti sans un mot, sans payer. Elle ne m'a pas retenu. Depuis je n'y crois plus, et j'invite les autres à ne plus y croire. Les fantômes existent peut-être, mais pas ceux qui peuvent entrer en contact avec eux. On ne communique pas avec les morts. On ne voit pas les morts. On les garde dans notre cœur, et on essaie d'avancer. C'est tout. Faites votre deuil vous-même, allez voir des psy si c'est trop difficile, mais ne faites jamais confiance à un ou une médium. Jamais. »

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

 **Ce qu'on doit accepter**

 _ **Ce que je suis, ce que je vois et où je vais, je ne le sais plus trop. Je reconnais mon appartement, mon lit, ma fenêtre, la table qui me serre de bureau et ma kitchenette sans vraiment m'y sentir présente. Quelque chose a changé. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre vivait chez moi. Lentement, je tourne les yeux et fais un pas en avant. C'est là que je réalise ce qui ne va pas. Le lit n'est pas à l'emplacement habituel, le bureau non plus. Il y a des canettes vides qui trainent sur le sol, et la bibliothèque est remplacée par un écran, accoudé à une console. Je ne suis plus chez moi.**_

 _ **Par la fenêtre, je distingue les lumières du crépuscule, et jette un œil en contrebas. Les feuilles sur les arbres sont encore vertes et les vêtements des passants légers. Nous sommes, quoi ? Mi-septembre peut-être ? Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvée là ? Dans ce chez-moi qui n'est plus le mien ?**_

 _ **Un claquement derrière moi me fait soudain sursauter et, en me tournant, je remarque que la porte s'est entrouverte.**_

 _ **« Il y a quelqu'un ? »**_

 _ **Personne ne me répond. Un courant d'air me caresse la joue, comme si quelque chose, là-dehors, m'appelait. Je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine, et me dirige lentement vers la sortie. En passant devant l'appartement de Yoshimi et Ikuko, je remarque que le nom sur l'étiquette a été remplacé par « Mishima ». Je réfléchis… c'est le nom de l'ancien locataire, un homme solitaire, accroc aux jeux vidéos et qui ne sortait que très rarement de chez lui. Il était déjà là quand j'avais emménagé, à mon retour de Londres, et était resté quatre mois supplémentaires avant d'être expulsé. Mais alors…**_

 _ **Depuis ma rencontre avec Naru, et donc avec Eugène, je sais que je peux faire des rêves lucides. J'ignore toujours comment y parvenir, mais lorsque je me rends compte que je rêve, cela veut dire qu'un esprit n'est pas loin, et que cet esprit veut me délivrer un message. Il suffit de trouver le chemin à prendre pour le débusquer et le comprendre, et ça, c'est Eugène qui me l'a appris.**_

 _ **Au moment même où je réalise que ce que je vois est le fruit d'un rêve lucide, mes yeux se portent vers la cage d'escaliers. Si c'est bien ce que je pense, je dois me trouver au même endroit que celui ou je suis en réalité, mais quelques années plus tôt.**_

 _ **En serrant les poings, je gravis les marches qui me séparent du huitième et longe le couloir jusqu'à l'ancien appartement des Sato. Leur nom figure encore sur la porte. Mais alors que je pose la main sur la poignée, je sens une présence derrière moi et fais volte face. Elle est là. Face à moi. Avec ses cheveux trempés et son ciré trop grand dont dépassent ses jambes et ses petits doigts. Mes membres se raidissent. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais j'ai l'impression que ses yeux sont rivés sur moi. Elle avance lentement, et j'ai juste le temps de retirer ma main avant qu'elle n'active la poignée.**_

 _ **La porte s'ouvre sur un intérieur lugubre, impersonnel et froid.**_

 _ **Après avoir fait trois pas, elle s'arrête et se retourne légèrement, comme pour m'inviter à la suivre. Je déglutis avant de m'exécuter, le poing serré sur ma poitrine.**_

 _ **L'appartement semble miséreux. Des restes de nourriture trainent sur la table, une chemise attend d'être raccommodée sur le dossier d'une chaise et dans la poubelle, j'aperçois des factures non payées sous plusieurs centimètres de mégots. Tout sent la négligence et la crasse. Une pauvreté matérielle et morale qui fait mal au cœur et qui donne envie de quitter cet endroit.**_

 _ **Je lève les yeux, la fillette est toujours là. Face à la porte de la chambre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme si elle redoutait quelque chose. Le silence est tout à coup brisé par un murmure en provenance du couloir. Je distingue la voix d'un homme.**_

 _ **« Tu en es sûre ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on ne risque rien ? »**_

 _ **Puis celle d'une femme.**_

 _ **« Fais-moi confiance. »**_

 _ **La porte d'entrée s'ouvre alors sur la silhouette d'un type de la quarantaine, dont les cheveux gras couvre un visage au teint jaunâtre, ravagé par la fatigue et l'alcool. Il passe devant moi sans noter ma présence, traverse la pièce à vivre et se glisse dans la chambre. Je remarque ses gestes saccadés, anxieux, sa démarche hésitante. La femme est quant à elle restée sur le palier, et dans la pénombre, je n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage. Un gémissement résonne soudain à l'intérieur de la chambre. En passant ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, j'aperçois alors une fillette vêtue d'une robe blanche, aux longs cheveux noirs. Son ciré jaune traine sur le sol, elle semble terrifiée. C'est la première fois que je vois vraiment son visage, celui d'une enfant de six ou sept ans, fatiguée, apeurée, aux paupières tombantes et aux joues creusées par la faim. Elle a un bleu sur la tempe et l'un de ses bras est menotté au sommier du lit.**_

 _ **Avec une gestuelle mal assurée, et d'un ton qu'il veut doux, mais qui n'en est que plus inquiétant, Kuji Sato tente de la convaincre de ne pas crier, de rester tranquille et de faire ce qu'on lui demande. Il lui dit que tout va s'arranger, qu'elle retrouvera bientôt ses parents et que son calvaire sera bientôt fini, mais elle le regarde avec cette intelligence imperturbable des enfants qui savent déceler la vérité derrière les mensonges des adultes.**_

 _ **« Dépêche-toi », dit la femme. Sa voix est froide, sèche, sans la moindre once de pitié, et lorsqu'un frappement sec se fait entendre à la porte, tout va soudain très vite.**_

 _ **Je sens deux mains saisir mon visage et couvrir ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Mon corps me semble tout à coup très petit et très faible. J'ai peur. D'une peur atroce qui me tiraille l'estomac, et l'image d'une femme que je ne connais pas me traverse l'esprit.**_

 _ **« Maman… »**_

 _ **L'homme resserre sa poigne tandis que les voix s'intensifient dans la pièce d'à côté. Il me supplie de ne pas bouger mais je ne veux pas l'écouter. Je ne veux plus.**_

 _ **Laissez-moi sortir d'ici.**_

 _ **Laissez-moi sortir d'ici.**_

 _ **Laissez-moi serrer ma mère dans mes bras. Lui dire que je l'aime et que je veux toujours rester auprès d'elle.**_

 _ **Laissez-moi sortir d'ici…**_

 _ **Et alors que je sens mes forces décliner et l'air me manquer, tout devient sombre et glacé autour de moi. L'eau pénètre mes poumons avec une violence inouïe et m'arrache un râle que je suis pourtant incapable d'émettre.**_

 _ **L'eau noire et sale. Tout autour. L'eau qui m'empêche de bouger. L'eau qui m'empêche de crier. Cette eau qui pompe ma vie et me cache la lumière du soleil.**_

 _ **J'aimerais hurler, me débattre, vivre encore un peu, respirer, sourire à cette vie que j'ai à peine eu le temps de savourer, mais mon corps s'enfonce, encore et encore, toujours plus profond dans les ténèbres glacées.**_

 _ **À la surface, je ne vois plus qu'un visage.**_

 _ **C'est celui d'une femme.**_

 _Je fus réveillée par mes propres hurlements._

 _Le visage ruisselant de larmes, je me découvris en train de me débattre contre le sol, les mains contre ma gorge et le souffle coupé par mes cris étouffés. Mon chat s'était réfugié sous mon lit, et moi, je nageai dans ma propre sueur._

 _De l'air. Vite. De l'air._

 _En détachant mes doigts de mon cou, je tentai de reprendre mon souffle, et éclatai en sanglots._

 _On l'avait tuée._

 _La petite, les Sato l'avaient tuée._

 _J'ignorais encore pourquoi et comment, mais ils l'avaient tuée, avant de lâchement s'enfuir._

 _À bout de force et de courage, je m'aidai du mur pour me relever, saisis mon chat à la volée lorsqu'il prit le risque de sortir de son refuge, et me ruai hors de chez moi._

 _J'étouffai. Je ne m'y sentais même plus en sécurité…_

 _Le souvenir d'une nuit lointaine où je m'étais précipitée sous la pluie pour me réfugier chez les Davis me revint. Le bain chaud, le porridge préparé par Lin. Naru tout contre moi, qui se confiait pour la première fois… et cette petite fille au ciré jaune. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête ! J'avais l'impression de devenir folle !_

– _Yoshimi ? » gémis-je sans réfléchir en frappant à la porte de ma voisine. « Yoshimi, vous êtes là ? »_

 _Il ne se passa pas une minute avant qu'elle ne m'ouvre. Je me laissai tomber dans ses bras tandis que mon chat se mettait à remuer pour m'échapper._

– _Mai-chan ! Que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes toute pâle !_

– _Je suis désolée », sanglotai-je. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire… je ne sais pas où aller… je ne veux pas rester chez moi ! »_

– _Venez, venez, ne restez pas là !_

 _Elle m'accompagna à l'intérieur et tira une chaise._

 _L'appartement sentait bon les ramens. Le murmure de la radio accompagnait celui du frétillement de l'eau dans la casserole, et Ikuko était tranquillement assise en train de faire ses devoirs._

– _Mai-chan », s'exclama-t-elle en me voyant, avant de sauter dans mes bras sans tenir compte de mon état._

 _Cette vision faillit m'arracher un sanglot, et je réalisai soudain combien je me sentais seule._

– _Asseyez-vous », dit Yoshimi. « Je vais vous faire un chocolat chaud. »_

 _La pendule indiquait vingt heures. Combien de temps avais-je dormi ?_

– _Pardon de vous déranger… je ne voulais pas…_

– _Commencez donc par cesser de vous excuser._

 _Elle sortit du lait et le fit chauffer dans une petite casserole tout en y ajoutant de la poudre de cacao. Je fermai les yeux, et laissai ma respiration s'apaiser, bercée par le calme de cette petite famille qui s'efforçait de vivre dans la tranquillité et la bonne humeur. Tout le contraire des Sato._

– _Merci », marmonnai-je lorsque Yoshimi posa une tasse en face de moi, avant d'intimer à sa fille d'aller jouer dans la chambre._

– _Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle une fois certaine que la petite ne pourrait pas nous entendre._

 _Son regard soutenait le mien avec une force qu'on ne lui aura pas soupçonnée et elle arborait une expression sérieuse, comme si elle se préparait à tout entendre. Mon chat se frotta contre mes jambes, et je le pris sur mes genoux._

– _J'ai fait un cauchemar », avouai-je._

– _Et les traces sur votre cou ?_

 _Vu mon état à mon réveil, j'avais sûrement dû m'étrangler moi-même._

– _Ce n'est rien. Mais on ne m'a pas agressée, je vous assure._

– _Si vous le dites._

– _C'est…_

 _J'hésitai. À part aux membres de la SPR, je n'avais jamais parlé de mes aptitudes à qui que ce soit, par peur qu'on me prenne pour une folle ou une illuminée._

– _Est-ce que vous avez remarqué… quelque chose de bizarre ? » tentai-je en désignant son plafond, désormais recouvert d'une bâche en attendant d'être remplacé. « Je veux dire, quelque chose qui vous mets mal à l'aise dans cet immeuble, et que vous ne parvenez pas à expliquer ? »_

 _Son regard se couvrit d'un voile d'inquiétude, et elle baissa la tête._

– _Comment le savez-vous ? » murmura-t-elle._

– _Parce que je vois et j'entends des choses moi aussi._

 _Je lui pris les mains, et l'invitai à me regarder de nouveau._

– _Si je vous demande ça, c'est parce que j'ai peur que cette chose s'en prenne à vous et votre fille._

 _Cette fois-ci, c'est Yoshimi qui faillit éclater en sanglots._

– _Je ne sais pas ce que c'est », balbutia-t-elle. « Mais je sens sa présence parfois, et elle était si forte ces derniers temps… »_

– _Quand est-ce que vous l'avez sentie pour la première fois ?_

– _À mon arrivée, dès la première visite. » Elle prit le temps de se reprendre et se moucha avant de poursuivre. « Nous étions dans l'ascenseur avec l'agent immobilier. Ikuko était tout excitée. J'ai senti à un moment qu'elle me prenait la main, mais dès que les portes se sont ouvertes, elle s'est précipitée hors de l'ascenseur pour courir dans le couloir. »_

– _Et qu'y a-t-il d'étrange à cela ?_

– _J'avais l'impression qu'elle me tenait la main alors qu'elle était déjà sortie de l'ascenseur… et quand je me suis retournée, il n'y avait rien. Et puis toute cette eau qui coulait du plafond… Aujourd'hui ça va, mais au cours des dernières semaines, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose tentait d'envahir ma maison. Une présence pesante… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… mais… je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce qu'il vous arrive en fait… vous aussi vous la sentez ?_

 _J'inspirai longuement avant de lui répondre._

– _Je la sens, je la vois et je l'entends. Je suis médium Yoshimi. J'ai la capacité de communiquer avec les morts._

 _Son expression changea, saisie entre la peur et la surprise._

– _Pardon ?_

– _L'appartement au-dessus de chez vous est hanté par une petite fille du même âge qu'Ikuko. Elle a été assassinée par Kuji et Junko Sato et cherche probablement soit la vengeance, soit le salut._

– _Comment… comment savez-vous tout cela ?… Vous avez enquêté ?_

– _J'en ai rêvé, là, à l'instant. J'ai rêvé que j'étais à la place de cette fillette et que je me faisais tuée._

 _Incapable de soutenir le regard qu'elle m'adressait, je baissai les yeux et me pris la tête entre les mains._

– _Vous devez me prendre pour une folle… et je me demande parfois si je ne le suis pas moi-même… je m'étais pourtant jurée d'arrêter tout ça… de me concentrer sur le monde réel, sur les vivants… j'aimerais tellement que tout s'arrête…_

 _Tandis que je commençais de nouveau à perdre le contrôle, et que mon corps était parcouru de frissons croissants, je sentis les mains de Yoshimi prendre doucement les miennes et les ramener vers la table._

– _Je vous crois Mai. Avec tout ce que j'ai vu et senti depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je vous crois._

* * *

 _Cette nuit-là, je dormis chez Yoshimi, qui installa un futon pour moi aux pieds de son lit. Parce qu'elle avait peur du noir, Ikuko dormait avec elle, et nous étions là, toutes les trois dans cette chambre minuscule, baignée dans le calme et la pénombre._

– _Le père d'Iku-chan é_ _tait un homme bien_ _», chuchota Yoshimi une fois sa fille profondément endormie. « M_ _ais il travaillait trop, ce qui fait que parfois, il était violent, fatigué et colérique. J'ai tout fait pour protéger Ikuko de ses colères, mais je sais qu'elle avait peur de lui. Presque autant que moi._ _»_

 _Sa voix tremblait, et même dans l'obscurité, je pouvais distinguer les larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur ses joues._

 _«_ _Pourtant je l'aimais. Et je l'ai davantage aimé quand il m'a annoncé qu'il avait changé de travail afin de passer plus de temps avec nous, et qu'il voulait se soigner pour nous rendre heureuses._ _»_

 _Ses yeux fixaient le plafond. Elle parlait d'une voix calme, résolue, plus pour elle-même que pour moi d'ailleurs._

 _«_ _Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Mon mari était dépressif. Le jour où il a levé la main sur Ikuko, j'ai demandé le divorce. Il a accepté de bonne grâce, mais s'est suicidé trois mois plus tard. Sa mère s'est retournée contre moi et m'a dit que j'étais responsable de sa mort. J'ai bien failli la croire… mais je ne pouvais pas_ _non plus_ _lui donner raison. Parce que je devais me battre. Je savais qu'Ikuko avait besoin de moi, et j'ai décidé que je serai toujours là pour elle. Le jour où mon mari est mort, j'ai décidé que je serai forte pour ma fille et que je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour elle._ _. »_

 _Finalement, elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit tout en serrant sa fille contre elle. Était-ce cela que ma mère avait ressenti lorsque mon père était mort et qu'elle s'était retrouvée toute seule avec une enfant à élever ?_

– _Moi,_ _je crois que_ _j'y a_ _i renoncé_ _», murmurai-je à mon tour. « Il y a trois ans, j'ai perdu la personne qui m'était la plus chère… »_

 _Les mots que j'avais si longtemps gardés en moi coulaient de mes lèvres comme le flot d'une rivière, sans que je puisse les arrêter._

 _« Il s'est sacrifié pour me protéger. Il s'est interposé entre moi et cet homme. J'ai vu la balle lui heurter la tête, le sang gicler sur mon visage et sur mes vêtements. Quand il s'est effondré contre moi, son corps était mou, sa tête couverte de sang. Je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé, mais aujourd'hui, cette image me hante… »_

 _Les sanglots m'empêchèrent de parler, et je couvris ma bouche avec ma main, comme pour essayer de contenir les mots qui en sortaient toujours. Combien ? Combien de temps avais-je garder tout ça sur le cœur ?_

 _« Il est vivant aujourd'hui. Il est sorti du coma, mais à chaque fois que je le vois, je revois cette_ _nuit_ _,_ _j_ _'ai l'impression de revivre c_ _haque jour passé à l'hôpital, dans cette chambre qui puait le détergeant, à côté de son corps_ _froid, vide comme celui d'une poupée de porcelaine… je n'arrive pas à considérer qu'il est… qu'il est vivant. Qu'il est ici, de nouveau. Que c'est la même personne en face de moi. »_

 _Yoshimi me regardait, les lèvres closes et les yeux remplis de larmes._

 _« Je n'ai pas pu le protéger… » murmurai-je enfin. « Je n'ai pas été assez forte pour lui… »_

– _Vous l'avez assez été pour l'attendre jusqu'à maintenant », me dit-elle. « Mais vous vous protégez dans la douleur, parce que vous avez peur de le perdre de nouveau. Je sais ce que c'est. J'ai fait la même chose. »_

 _Je pleurais toujours, avec l'impression de déverser tout ce que j'avais de larmes sur mon futon._

– _Laissez partir la peine Mai. Laissez-la vous quitter. C'est vous qui la retenez, parce que vous avez appris à vivre avec elle, mais aujourd'hui elle vous empêche d'avancer. Vous vous bornez parce que vous ne voulez pas abandonner, parce que vous avez l'impression que si vous le faites, vous l'abandonnerez lui aussi, mais vous devez le faire. Cet homme est vivant. Il attend peut-être même que vous reveniez vers lui, mais ce n'est pas avec votre douleur que vous le retiendrez._

 _Son regard plongea dans le mien, et je compris qu'elle avait vécu la même chose que moi. Qu'elle aussi avait fait des cauchemars et avait failli abandonner. Qu'elle aussi avait pleuré dans son bain, et regardé longuement sa fenêtre en comptant les secondes avant l'impact._

– _Vous devez_ _vous laisser_ _vivre Mai._ _Vous devez réapprendre à être heureuse._

– _Et si je n'y arrive pas ?_

– _C'est parce que vous avez peur. Laissez parler votre instinct, et s'il vous dit de revenir vers cet homme, ne craignez pas de le faire. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher._

– _Le problème… c'est qu'il a tout oublié… il a oublié ce que nous avons vécu et partagé, que je l'ai aimé… tout ça n'existe plus pour_ _lui_ _, et j'ai l'impression de devoir assumer toute seule ce fardeau._

– _Vous lui en voulez, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Sa question réveilla quelque chose en moi. Mes sentiments avaient été si confus depuis le retour de Naru que je n'avais jamais vraiment pris la_ _peine_ _de les inspecter, mais oui, je lui en voulais. Même si ce n'était pas sa faute, je lui en voulais de ne garder de moi que l'image d'une gamine immature de seize ans et de n'avoir de ce fait plus aucune considération pour ce que j'étais vraiment. Je lui en voulais de s'acharner à recréer_ _un monde qui n'exist_ _ait_ _plus_ _et de fuir la réalité. J'en voulais à Lin aussi de le protége_ _r_ _et de nous infliger ce secret si lourd à porter._ _Mais surtout, je m'en voulais de ne pas être capable de lui faire face et d'affronter celui qu'il était devenu, à la fois si semblable et si différent de ce qu'il avait été._

 _De nous deux, c'était certainement moi la plus lâche. Naru avait fait des efforts… à sa manière, mais il avait fait des efforts. Si seulement je les avais acceptés…_

– _Vous pensez qu'il est trop tard Yoshimi ? » demandai-je d'une toute petite voix._

 _Je la vis sourire._

– _Il n'est jamais trop tard Mai._

 _Et pour la première fois depuis trois ans, je crois que je me suis endormie en souriant._

* * *

« Bonjour… »

Naru tourna la tête et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le regard de Jun capta presque immédiatement le sien et il se sentit comme absorbé par ses iris si foncés qu'ils en étaient presque noirs. En souriant, la médium passa une main autour de sa taille et l'embrassa doucement. Il pouvait voir son corps nu onduler sous les draps, sa peau diaphane se mêler à la sienne tandis que son corps à lui se raidissait de désir.

Ils firent encore l'amour et demeurèrent essoufflés dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le soleil illumine la chambre.

– Tu veux du thé ? » demanda Naru tout en lui caressant la nuque.

– Je préfèrerais du café.

Et elle lui adressa un clin d'œil pendant qu'il se levait et s'enveloppait d'un peignoir avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Cette nuit-là, Naru n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Il ne savait même plus de quoi il avait rêvé, mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il s'était réveillé avec le sourire. Son corps était si léger, un peu engourdi aussi, comme s'il avait vraiment vécu pour la première fois. Il inspira profondément, et porta la main sur sa tempe. C'était là sa revanche. Vivre pour contrer cette mort qui l'avait frôler de si près.

– À quoi tu penses ?

Jun le regardait depuis le seuil de sa chambre. Toujours nue. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur sa peau blanche comme un rideau de soie et recouvraient avec négligence l'arrondi et la texture de ses seins. S'il savait qu'un potentiel client ne pourrait pas débarquer d'une minute à l'autre, Naru lui aurait de nouveau fait l'amour.

– Je n'ai pas été trop mauvais ? » ironisa-t-il.

– Tu as même été bon.

Elle s'approcha avec une grâce féline, et enroula ses bras autour de son torse pour lui embrasser le cou.

– Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas joui comme ça », souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois sans gène, sans avoir peur de caresser ses lèvres avec sa langue et de pénétrer sa bouche. Il se sentait enfin et pleinement homme.

– Tu sais que tu parles dans ton sommeil ? » dit Jun en rompant doucement leur baiser.

– Ce n'est pas impossible. Et qu'est-ce que je disais ?

– Ce n'était pas très compréhensible, mais à plusieurs reprise tu as demandé « qui ? »

– « Qui » ?

– Comme si tu cherchais désespérément à te souvenir de quelque chose.

Il se souvenait oui. Non pas de ses rêves, mais de cette sensation qui l'avait envahi lorsque Jun s'était offerte à lui pour la deuxième fois. Ce sentiment d'avoir déjà vécu ça, d'avoir déjà parcouru un corps, de connaître l'attente et l'abandon, cette émergence inouïe de plaisir qui signait aussi comme une délivrance.

– Je ne m'en rappelle pas… » marmonna-t-il.

– De quoi ?

– Rien.

C'était absurde. Il avait honte de le dire mais jusqu'à la veille au soir, il n'avait été qu'un puceau aussi inexpérimenté qu'un adolescent en pleine puberté, et Jun l'avait bien senti.

– Ce n'est rien », répéta-t-il en passant les bras de la médium autour de son cou. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout… »

Elle sourit et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?

– Je t'en prie.

Jun s'éloigna quelques secondes pour fouiller dans son sac et lui tendre un papier qu'on avait visiblement arraché d'un cahier. Une note y était inscrite, et Naru vit qu'il s'agissait d'une adresse.

– J'ai promis de m'y rendre dans les plus brefs délais », dit-elle, « mais mon père m'a contactée ce matin. Il faut que je me rende à Kyoto. »

– Je vois. Rien de grave ?

– L'âge lui fait avoir des crises de panique. Et ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

Il prit le temps d'étudier la note et saisit son portable pour y noter l'adresse. Elle désignait un immeuble dans le quartier de Shibuya, à vingt minutes à pieds.

– Ce n'est pas loin », constata-t-il.

– Il s'agirait d'un cas de hantise » lui indiqua Jun en s'accoudant à la fenêtre. « Un esprit vengeur ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu saurais le chasser ? »

– Moi non, mais je connais des gens très qualifiés en la matière.

– Alors c'est parfait.

Et il sut que le sourire et le regard de Jun suffiraient à illuminer sa journée.

* * *

 _Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit-là. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je me réveillais même avec le sourire._

 _Les volets filtraient la lumière du matin, et dans la pièce d'à côté, j'entendais la batterie de sons caractéristique de quelqu'un qui fait la cuisine. En ouvrant les yeux, je découvris que la pièce où je me trouvais n'était pas mon appartement, et me souvins que j'avais dormi chez ma voisine. Mon chat ronronnait contre mon ventre, et je grattai doucement entre ses oreilles. Les mots que nous avions échangés la veille me revenaient par bribes, comme les restes d'un très beau rêve, et je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage._

 _Réapprendre à être heureuse._

 _C'était tellement évident qu'en plusieurs mois de dépression – ça aussi il fallait que je l'admette – je n'y avais même pas pensé. Crétine que j'étais._

 _La voix d'Ikuko résonna derrière le panneau qui séparait la chambre de la pièce à vivre, et me rappela qu'il était l'heure de me lever._

 _« Bonjour », marmonnai-je, en faisant coulisser la porte._

– _Bonjour Mai-chan ! » me sourit Yoshimi en mettant sur la table une assiette d'Onigiri. « Bien dormi ? »_

– _Très bien. Comme je n'avais pas dormi depuis longtemps._

 _Nous mangeâmes de bon cœur, tout en écoutant les informations à la radio. Au programme, un peu de pluie et beaucoup de froid. Le reste, j'avais décidé de m'en moquer._

 _Après avoir déposé mon chat chez moi, et vérifié que l'atmosphère de mon appartement était bien « saine », je pris une bonne douche, enfilai un jean, un pull à col roulé, une paire de bottes, et partis pour la fac, ma veste d'hiver et mon sac à dos sur les épaules._

 _La fraicheur de l'air piquait les narines et les joues. Il devait avoir plu dans la nuit. L'atmosphère était si transparente qu'on aurait dit que la ville était plus nette, plus brillante, comme lavée de toute sa grisaille._

 _« Moi aussi je me sens toute propre », pensai-je en enfourchant mon vélo. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui plus que tous les autres jours, j'avais envie de réapprendre à vivre._

* * *

Yasuhara l'avait appelé dans la matinée. Son directeur de recherches devait se rendre à l'université de Nagasaki pour un colloque de deux jours et lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Avec Lin, qui se trouvait toujours à Hong Kong, Naru serait donc seul aux commandes.

Jun partit peu après le petit déjeuner, après l'avoir langoureusement embrassé et, tout seul chez lui, le jeune homme se sentit presque pris au dépourvu. Une fois douché et habillé, il décida donc de descendre au bureau et de trier les dossiers qu'il avait laissés en vrac depuis son retour à Tokyo. Lui et Jun s'étaient accordés sur le fait qu'il devrait attendre que les occupants de l'immeuble hanté soient revenus de leur journée de travail pour enquêter. Il faudrait qu'il s'occupe d'ici là.

Le nez perdu dans des piles de paperasse, Naru fut surpris par son propre laxisme en matière de rangement, lui dont l'exigence morale frôlait la maniaquerie.

« Ah tiens… » marmonna-t-il en retrouvant le compte-rendu qu'il avait rédigé lors de l'affaire de l'autostoppeuse. Il pensait en avoir perdu la version imprimée.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? »

La feuille ne portait pas son écriture. Il s'agissait d'un témoignage de hantise qu'on lui avait laissé deux semaines plus tôt. Ça aussi il l'avait oublié.

« Tu te ramollis mon vieux… »

Sa négligence avait le don de l'excéder, et désespérait également Lin depuis leur retour au Japon. Mais le fait est qu'à Londres aussi il avait pris l'habitude d'entretenir une méthode de rangement plus que douteuse, consistant à se débarrasser de ce qui l'ennuyait ou ne l'intéressait pas en l'enterrant sous des strates de papier. Comment s'y prenait-il avant ? Lors de son premier passage à Shibuya, où tout lui semblait plus net et plus évident ?

La réponse lui sauta aux yeux comme un coup de poing qu'on lui aurait envoyé en pleine face. Mai. Surtout ici, dans ce bureau où il l'avait si souvent vue vaquer entre les étagères, avec ses jambes de crevette et sa tignasse ébouriffée. Son regard se porta lentement vers l'espace entre les canapés où il recevait ses clients, celui où elle avait installé un sapin de Noël. Ça faisait six ans, déjà. Mais pour lui, ça n'en faisait que trois.

Il s'était ainsi imaginé qu'ils se retrouveraient comme de bons amis et reprendraient sans problème leurs vieilles habitudes, mais Mai avait six ans de vécu derrière elle. Six années qui la séparaient de lui et de la SPR. Six années qui avaient fait d'elle une femme et lui avaient sans doute appris ce que lui n'avait découvert que quelques heures plus tôt.

Naru sourit, et balaya encore une fois son bureau des yeux. Sans elle, il s'y sentait comme un étranger. C'est ce sentiment qui le tiraillait depuis qu'il était revenu, comme si ça présence dans son propre lieu de travail avait quelque chose d'illégitime, d'anormal. Peut-être qu'il devrait simplement se faire à l'idée que les choses ne redeviendraient jamais comme avant, que Mai avait grandi, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Que la SPR ne redeviendrait jamais ce qu'elle avait été. Il y avait Yasuhara, c'était déjà bien, et quant aux autres, quant à Mai… Naru se promit de retourner vers eux, mais cette fois pour apprendre de ses erreurs, savoir ce qu'ils étaient réellement devenus, et accepter que le monde avait bien continué de tourner sans lui.

« Bon… » souffla-t-il en tournant les yeux vers les dossiers qui l'attendaient.

Il était temps de vivre dans le présent.

* * *

 _Le soir tombait lorsque je sortis de la fac. J'avais déjeuné avec Takashi, mais n'avais rien ressenti de plus qu'une vague sympathie, et un sentiment d'imposture lorsque nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Ça aussi, il faudrait que je lui dise un jour, histoire d'arrêter de faire semblant. De remettre toutes les pendules à l'heure, et de vraiment partir de zéro._

 _Malgré la sympathie que j'avais pour Yoshimi et Ikuko, je m'étais promis de déménager aussi, une fois que cette histoire de hantise serait réglée. Trop de mauvais souvenirs s'accumulaient entre les murs de mon appartement, et la hantise n'avait rien à voir là-dedans._

 _Quant à Naru… j'accepterais de le revoir. Un jour. Quand tout ça serait réglé, une fois d'accord avec moi-même. Et ce jour-là, j'écouterais tout ce qu'il aura à me dire, même le pire. J'accepterai de me confronter aux trois années de vide qui avaient volé sa jeunesse, et effacé ce que nous avions vécu à Londres. J'accepterai tout, même ses choix, tant qu'il respectera les miens. Et surtout, je m'excuserai de ne lui avoir rien dit, et de l'avoir rejeté comme je l'avais fait. Je voulais seulement qu'il m'attende d'ici là._

 _C'est en songeant à tout cela que je traversai la placette à côté de mon immeuble et y garai mon vélo. Arrivée dans le hall, j'aperçus la silhouette d'un voisin devant l'ascenseur et lançai un « bonjour » machinal avant de vérifier mon courrier._

 _« Mai ? »_

* * *

L'évidence le frappa lorsqu'il la vit entrer, sans comprendre pourquoi la fille qu'il avait sous les yeux ressemblait tellement à son ancienne assistante. Il crut d'abord se tromper, et profita du moment où elle vérifiait son courrier pour mieux l'observer. Cette silhouette, un peu plus mature mais qui avait garder sa finesse, ces cheveux désormais longs, d'un brun chocolaté… pas de doute, c'était bien elle, et c'est en portant une nouvelle fois les yeux sur la feuille donnée par Jun qu'il comprit. L'adresse que lui avait confiée la médium, ce papier, déchiré d'un bloc-notes et griffonné en hâte, c'était celui qu'il avait vu entre les mains de Mai, celui qu'elle lui avait remis avant de partir. Pire. C'était SON adresse.

* * *

 _Mon inconscient l'avait sans doute compris en voyant sa silhouette devant l'ascenseur mais l'information n'avait visiblement pas fait son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. C'est seulement lorsqu'il m'appela, et que je le regardai pour sa seconde fois, que je compris qui j'avais sous les yeux._

 _Ce qui se produisit alors dans ma tête pouvait s'apparenter à un ouragan, et toutes les bonnes résolutions que j'avais prises en rentrant chez moi volèrent en éclats. Pas maintenant. Je n'étais pas prête. Pas maintenant. Lui parler ? Pour quoi dire ? Quoi faire ?_

 _Et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?!_

* * *

Il ne sut s'il l'effrayait ou s'il la mettait simplement mal à l'aise, mais à la tête qu'elle faisait, elle n'était clairement pas ravie de le revoir. Naru força un sourire qui devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace, et brandit l'adresse qu'elle avait donné la veille à Jun, en guise d'explication.

* * *

 _Lui non plus ne faisait pas le fier. Et comme le silence commençait franchement à devenir gênant, il dégaina à mon attention un bout de papier. J'y reconnus mon écriture. C'était celui que j'avais remis à Fubuki-san hier ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait entre ses mains ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue ? Comment avait-il su ? Les questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit à un tel rythme que je crus que j'allais me mettre à hurler. Au lieu de ça, je me contentai de plisser les yeux et de tordre la bouche._

– _Ça n'explique pas ce que tu fous là », bougonnai-je._

– _Jun est en déplacement à Kyoto. Elle m'a chargée de la remplacer pour cette affaire._

 _« Jun » ? Parce qu'ils étaient si intimes que ça ?!_

– _Et donc tu joues les larbins ?_

 _Je crus que lui aussi allait faire une attaque. Mais il se contenta de m'adresser un regard dédaigneux tout en relevant le menton._

– _Entre « pro », on peut se rendre quelques services._

– _C'est ça ! Et ba monsieur pro va se débrouiller tout seul », ironisai-je en prenant la cage d'escaliers. « Allez salut ! »_

* * *

À bas ses bonnes résolutions ! Il crut qu'il allait purement et simplement lui sauter à la gorge. Lui un « larbin » ? Et puis quoi encore ?

– Allez salut ! » lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cage d'escaliers.

Il s'apprêtait à lui rendre la pareille lorsqu'une résidente entra à son tour. C'était une femme d'âge mûr, accompagnée d'une petite fille qui portait un cartable rouge, et dont les yeux s'illuminèrent à la vue de Mai.

* * *

 _Il manquait plus que ça…_

 _Ikuko me sauta dans les bras tandis que Yoshimi me saluait chaleureusement._

– _Vous allez mieux qu'hier on dirai », dit-elle._

– _Comment ça « mieux » ?_

 _Naru me toisait avec ce regard insupportable qu'il arborait chaque fois qu'il était persuadé d'avoir l'ascendant dans un rapport de forces._

– _Mêle-toi de tes oignons ! » lançai-je._

– _Vous vous connaissez ?_

 _Yoshimi nous regardait successivement, pleinement consciente qu'elle était arrivée au mauvais moment. En lâchant un long soupir, je descendis les quelques marches que j'avais réussi à grimper et rendis les armes._

– _Yoshimi-san, je vous présente Shibuya Kazuya. C'est un enquêteur du paranormal, spécialiste en parapsychologie. Il saura vous aider._

 _Son expression passa de la surprise à l'incompréhension, et son regard s'arrêta sur Naru pour le fixer un long moment._

– _Vous pouvez tout lui dire », continuai-je, une fois certaine qu'elle n'était pas en train de faire une attaque. « C'est un **pro**. »_

 _J'avais insisté exprès sur la dernière syllabe._

– _D'accord », concéda-t-elle en prenant la main d'Ikuko. « Mais seulement si vous êtes là. »_

 _Naru m'adressa un regard triomphant et moi, je compris que j'étais de nouveau dans la merde jusqu'au cou._

* * *

 **Parés pour le retour du duo Mai/Naru vs fantômes pas contents ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre alors !  
**

 **Petite review en attendant ? :3**


	10. OCCULTIC FAKE - PARTI IX (chap 8)

**Yo tout le monde ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi inspirée, donc j'en profite pour écrire à fond malgré les tonnes de boulot, et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Dans les lignes à venir, des feels, des feels et encore des feels ! Au niveau de l'histoire on est au point mort, mais niveau relation entre Mai et Naru, pour ceux qui ont réussi à patienter jusqu'à maintenant, vous allez enfin être récompensés ! Je crois que moi aussi j'en avais marre de les faire poireauter, ce qui explique ma motivation soudaine pour écrire la suite XD Par contre tout ne se joue pas maintenant, on a juste un chapitre d'introspection, avec quelques paroles échangées mais rien de plus. Il faut leur laisser encore un peu de temps ^^**

 **Seiryuu** **:** **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui, ça y est, on y est. Pour l'instant Mai n'est pas encore jalouse de Jun, mais quand elle saura ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de ce pauvre Naru XD Effectivement, ce n'est pas un personnage très sympathique, et comme je l'ai dit à FrenchCirce, tu as entièrement raison de t'en méfier ! Mais je préfère ne pas en dire davantage ;) Encore merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! à bientôt !**

 **Avant de commencer, juste quelques mots : je vis à Strasbourg, et c'est un peu délicat de parler d'EMI, de deuil, etc. quand il y a une fusillade à deux pas de chez vous. Donc juste une petite pensée pour les victimes des derniers événements, et en espérant que la vie continue de suivre son cours, avec son lot de bonheur et de courage.**

 **Là dessus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **OCCULTIC FAKE**

 **IX.**

 **E.M.I**

 **Expérience de Mort Imminente. Expression désignant un ensemble de « visions » et de « sensations » consécutives à une mort clinique ou à un coma avancé. Ces expériences correspondent à une caractérisation récurrente et spécifique, notamment la décorporation, la vision complète de sa propre existence, la vision d'un tunnel, la rencontre avec des entités spirituelles, etc.**

Décembre **** (Yato Suichi, 53 ans)

« J'ai chopé la varicelle. Sauf que je n'avais pas dix, mais cinquante ans. La varicelle, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe pour un enfant, mais pour un adulte elle est mortelle. Mon corps a mal encaissé le coup, et je suis tombé dans un profond coma pendant plusieurs semaines. J'étais crevé. Ma famille n'y croyait plus, les médecins non plus. Mais c'est pourtant là que j'ai connu l'immatériel. Je suis sorti de mon corps. Littéralement. Je me voyais allongé, avec toutes ces machines, et j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas moi. J'entendais les infirmières parler, les médecins faire leur diagnostique. Un jour, j'ai même entendu qu'on débouchait une bouteille de champagne dans la pièce d'à-côté, et je suis allé voir par curiosité. On fêtait l'anniversaire d'un interne. Cela me fut confirmé après mon réveil. J'avais vu et entendu tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, alors que pour les médecins, j'étais dans le coltar total. Moi je dis ce que j'ai vécu, c'est tout. Je m'en fous qu'on me croit ou pas. D'ailleurs le premier médecin à qui j'ai raconté tout ça m'a pas cru. En fait, quand j'y repense, c'était plutôt sympa comme expérience. Si je suis revenu, au moment où j'ai eu le choix de rester ou de partir, c'est pour ma femme et mes filles. Parce que je savais qu'elles m'attendaient et qu'elles comptaient sur moi. Mais putain le retour dans mon corps… j'ai franchement regretté. Le pire dans le fait d'être en vie, c'est justement d'être en vie. J'ai eu du mal à supporter de nouveau le poids de mon corps, la douleur, le contact avec le monde. Maintenant ça va mieux, mais je repense à ce que j'ai vécu avec une sorte de nostalgie. C'est pas que j'ai hâte de mourir, franchement non, mais j'en ai plus peur par contre. Parce que je sais que c'est une délivrance pour de vrai. » (1)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8.**

 **Ce qu'on doit se dire**

– _Mai-chan…_

 _Yoshimi me regardait avec une expression entre l'inquiétude et la compassion. Et en face d'elle, les yeux rivés sur moi, il y avait l'autre…_

– _Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?_

– _Parfaitement bien », marmonnai-je en augmentant la luminosité de mon écran._

– _En fait… je pensais que vous…_

– _J'ai dit que je viendrai », l'interrompis-je un peu trop sèchement. « Pas que je participerai. »_

 _En essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter le regard inquisiteur de mon crétin d'ancien patron, j'accélérai ma vitesse de frappe et augmentai mon taux de concentration qui devait déjà avoisiner les 120 %. Encore un peu et mon cerveau serait en surchauffe, mais c'était une manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait se farcir son enquête sans moi._

– _Et donc… » reprit Naru, « vous pensez que l'appartement du dessus est hanté par une petite fille. »_

– _C'est ça », confirma Yoshimi. « Une petite fille du même âge qu'Ikuko. »_

 _En parlant d'elle, je voyais de temps en temps Iku-chan passer la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour écouter la conversation. Elle, d'ordinaire si extravertie, semblait très intimidée par Naru, et s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre dès que sa mère nous avait laissés entrer._

– _Depuis combien de temps ?_

– _Quelques mois. C'était très discret au début, mais depuis les dernières semaines, les phénomènes se multiplient. Il m'arrive de la voir de plus en plus souvent derrière la vitre de l'ascenseur. Je l'ai même aperçue une fois dans ma salle de bain. Et la semaine dernière, j'ai trouvé des… des cheveux noirs dans l'évier…_

– _Quoi ?! » m'exclamai-je, en m'attisant par la même un regard railleur de la part de Naru._

– _Ils avaient bouché le siphon… » souffla Yoshimi._

 _Le siphon bouché par une touffe de cheveux noirs, comme dans mon rêve…_

– _Et vous disiez que le plafond était également inondé ? » reprit Naru._

– _Oui, à cause de l'appartement du dessus._

– _Et depuis les travaux, les choses ont-elles changé ?_

– _Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils ont commencé, mais je ne sens plus sa présence…_

– _Elle reviendra. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps._

– _Vous croyez ?_

– _C'est quasiment sûr. Les fantômes de ce type partent rarement d'eux-mêmes. Quelque chose de fort les retient. Vous avez une idée de ce que cela pourrait être ?_

– _Moi non… mais Mai-chan m'a dit hier que…_

– _Hum ! » l'interrompis-je._

– _Ça ne sert à rien de le cacher », siffla Naru en me jetant un regard en biais. « Je sais très bien de quoi tu es capable. »_

 _Je serrai les dents._

– _Je… je peux le dire ? » me demanda doucement Yoshimi._

– _J'ai rêvé que la fillette avait été séquestrée et tuée par le couple qui résidait dans l'appartement du dessus. Kuji et Junko Sato », répondis-je froidement à sa place._

– _Et son corps ? Où se trouve-t-il ?_

– _Je ne sais pas. Ils ont dû s'en débarrasser._

– _Tu as vu les Satô ?_

– _Le mari seulement. Il n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme. Le couple vivait apparemment dans la misère. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est plutôt la femme qui a mijoté le coup. J'ignore pour quelles raisons._

– _Nous finirons bien par le découvrir » dit Naru en plaçant son poing sous son menton, la tête légèrement penchée en avant et les yeux perdus dans le vague._

 _C'était typique chez lui. Lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, il adoptait toujours cette attitude, et je me surpris à le fixer avec une certaine tendresse. Il le remarqua et leva de nouveau les yeux vers moi tandis que je me cachai derrière mon écran._

– _Je vais enquêter sur cet appartement, et je vous tiendrai au courant », dit-il à l'adresse de Yoshimi tout en lui tendant sa carte. « Vous pouvez me contacter au moindre problème. Surtout n'hésitez pas. »_

 _Il y a six ans, il l'aurait limite envoyée balader… Je me fis ainsi cette réflexion qu'il avait gagné en altruisme, à moins que l'affaire ne l'intéresse vraiment._

– _Bon », lançai-je en remballant mes affaires. « J'ai un chat à nourrir et des heures de sommeil à rattraper, donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Bonsoir Yoshimi-san. »_

– _Bonne soirée Mai-chan, reposez-vous bien._

– _Salut Iku-chan ! » criai-je à l'adresse de la fillette en claquant la porte derrière moi._

 _Plus vite je me serai enfermée chez moi, mieux ce serait._

* * *

Au niveau des informations dont il disposait, l'affaire était plutôt prometteuse. Ne restait plus qu'à dénicher le cadavre de la fillette pour apaiser son esprit, ce qui n'était pas donné. Il pourrait sans doute se faciliter le travail en utilisant la psychométrie, mais la perspective d'employer une méthode dont il n'avait pas usé depuis des années ne le rassurait pas. Les choses auraient été bien plus simples si Yasuhara et Lin avaient été à ses côtés… au lieu de ça…

« Mai ? »

* * *

 _Et merde…_

 _Il m'avait encore appelée. Alors que j'étais sur le point d'atteindre ma porte… Je n'allais quand même pas l'ignorer… pas après tout ce que je m'étais promis aujourd'hui…ça aurait été abusé._

– _Quoi ? » marmonnai-je à contre-cœur._

– _Je ne te l'aurai pas demandé si Lin et Yasuhara étaient là, mais j'aurai besoin d'aide._

– _Pour quoi faire ? Monter le matos ?_

– _Entre autre._

– _Il y a un ascenseur. Débrouille-toi._

– _Je te paierai si tu veux._

– _Je n'ai pas à te vendre mes services !_

– _Je fatigue plus vite, tu sais ?_

 _Mais c'est qu'il se foutait de moi l'enfoiré !_

– _La rééducation, tu connais ?!_

– _Par cœur !_

– _Eh bien c'est le moment d'appliquer ce que tu as appris !_

– _S'il te plait Mai. Il y a beaucoup de travail, et je suis tout seul. Et puis… » Il porta la main à sa tempe, là où je ne savais que trop bien ce qu'il y avait. « Il m'arrive encore d'avoir des vertiges. C'est rare mais ça arrive. »_

 _Il avait gagné. Je baissai la tête en signe d'assentiment et le rejoignis devant l'ascenseur._

– _Et tu comptes les installer où tes écrans de surveillance ? » demandai-je, soudain saisie d'un doute._

– _Chez toi, pourquoi ?_

– _Pardon ?!_

– _À moins que tu préfères que je les installe chez ta voisine. Je suis sûr que ça lui plaira beaucoup._

 _Mais quel connard !_

– _Fous-lui la paix » arguai-je en me campant face à lui. « Elle a déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça. »_

 _Sans compter que j'avais déjà squatté chez elle la veille, mais ça… je préférais le garder pour moi._

– _Soit », dit-il. « Dans ce cas on fait quoi ? »_

 _J'inspirai à m'en décrocher la cage thoracique, partagée entre l'envie de céder tout de suite ou de lui tenir encore tête, sans oublier de l'étrangler au passage. J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait me faire sortir de mes gonds…_

– _D'accord ! » cédai-je. « Mais à la condition que toi et ton bazar vous ne restiez pas plus de vingt-quatre heures ! »_

– _Soixante-douze._

– _Quarante-huit._

– _Adjugé._

– _Et c'est toi qui paie la bouffe._

– _Ce sont les intérêts j'imagine ?_

– _Exactement !_

 _Je décidai dans la foulée que j'irai dormir le lendemain chez Takashi. On ne savait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer avec lui, et dans le cas présent, j'avais surtout peur de moi, de craquer, de trop en dire._

– _Bon on y va ? » demandai-je en lui emboitant le pas._

* * *

Certes il avait retrouvé l'assistante qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps, mais bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs ! Cette manière de négocier chacune de ses décisions et de sans arrêt prendre le contre-pied de ce qu'il disait… Il restait finalement bien quelque chose de la Mai qu'il avait connue, six ans plus tôt… Et il attendit qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour dissimuler un sourire.

Sa voiture était garée en double file, à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

– Je peux la laisser ici ou je gêne ?

– Ce n'est pas terrible », répondit Mai en ouvrant le coffre, comme si elle l'avait toujours fait. « Mais il y a un parking un peu plus loin. Tu pourras te garer là-bas. »

– Ça marche.

En y réfléchissant bien, c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait chez elle. Ils s'étaient toujours retrouvés au bureau ou sur les lieux d'enquête lorsqu'elle travaillait pour lui, et pourtant, il avait un sentiment vaguement familier, comme si la situation s'était déjà produite…

– Ça fait longtemps que tu vis ici ? » demanda-t-il tout en déchargeant deux sacoches pour les lui tendre.

– Trois ans.

Son regard devint soudain très sérieux, et il préféra ne pas la questionner davantage. La situation était suffisamment épineuse, mais encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle avait vu, ressenti, vécu en son absence.

 _Combien d'avance as-tu pris sur moi ?_

– C'est tout ? » s'étonna-t-elle lorsqu'il ferma le coffre.

– La technologie aussi évolue. Plus besoin des quelques deux cents kilos de matériels qu'on utilisait avant.

– Et c'est quoi au juste ?

– Tu verras bien.

– Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi finalement !

* * *

 _Sans le vouloir, je me retrouvais projetée six ans en arrière… avec quarante kilos en moins sur les bras. Le bien que j'en ressentis n'avait pas de mot. C'était juste… c'était la première fois depuis trois ans que je souriais sans me forcer._

 _Comme lorsque nous étions encore collègues, et simplement collègues, Naru avançait devant moi, les bras chargés, de ce pas décidé et professionnel qui avait toujours caractérisé sa démarche. Il ne s'arrêta que devant l'ascenseur et me laissa appuyer sur le bouton du huitième._

– _On a oublié un truc », marmonnai-je une fois les portes fermées._

– _Non tout est là._

– _Je ne parle pas du matériel, mais de la clé. L'appartement est verrouillé._

– _Tu en es sûre ?_

– _J'étais là quand le concierge l'a visité. Je l'ai vu fermer la porte à clé._

– _Mais il y a eu des travaux entre-temps. Peut-être que c'est de nouveau ouvert._

– _J'en doute._

 _Et mes craintes furent confirmées quand, une fois au bon étage, nous essayâmes de faire jouer la poignée._

– _Qu'est-ce que je disais ! » maugréai-je._

– _Et c'est le concierge qui les a ?_

– _Ouais._

– _Il vit dans l'immeuble ?_

– _Oui. Dans la loge du rez-de-chaussée. Mais il nous enverra balader si on le dérange. Vue l'heure il pourrait même appeler les flics. C'est perdu d'avance._

– _Peut-être pas._

 _Il arborait de nouveau son air pensif et ses yeux trahirent soudain une pointe de malice._

– _Écoute », dit-il._

* * *

Ce n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante de sa carrière mais la simplicité était parfois la plus redoutable des armes.

Mai l'attendait devant l'immeuble lorsqu'il revint, le visage fendu d'un sourire entendu. C'était gagné. Ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée sans allumer les lumières, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et grimpèrent à pieds jusqu'au premier étage avant d'appeler l'ascenseur.

– Tu les as ?

– Yep.

– Bien joué.

– J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait faire un truc pareil…

* * *

 _Le plan de Naru avait été d'une efficacité désarmante. Il s'était garé pile devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, et avait dégainé son plus bel air d'idiot du village. De mon côté je n'avais plus eu qu'à me plaindre auprès du concierge, et à lui dérober les clés de l'appartement du huitième pendant qu'il sommait Naru de dégager le passage. Mon ancien patron me fit gagner du temps en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, et lorsque le concierge revint, je l'attendais sagement devant sa loge._

– _Vous êtes un héros ! » lançai-je avec mon plus beau sourire._

– _Y en a vraiment qui se croient tout permis » marmonna-t-il avant de me claquer la porte au nez._

 _J'attendis que le volume de la télé augmente et que la lumière du hall s'éteigne automatiquement pour sortir en toute discrétion et attendre Naru._

– _Tu vois que ça a marché » me dit-il lorsqu'il revint._

 _J'avais l'impression d'être dans un roman… et pas de la meilleure facture._

 _L'installation du matériel ne nous prit que quelques minutes. J'étais un peu frileuse à l'idée de retourner dans l'appartement, mais Naru manifesta un tel entrain que je n'eus pas de peine à me laisser convaincre. Les murs et le sol de nouveau secs ainsi que l'absence de présence achevèrent de me rassurer. Je me pris même à espérer que la fillette était finalement partie avec les travaux._

– _Pose ça ici » me dit-il en désignant la sacoche que je portais._

 _Je m'exécutai, l'ouvris, et y découvris un ensemble de petites caméras équipées de crochets._

– _Ce sont des gopros », précisa Naru. « Les vlogueurs et les youtubers s'en servent beaucoup pour se filmer, mais je leur ai trouvé un autre usage. »_

 _Tout en disant cela, et avec un air très satisfait, il en prit deux et les accrocha de sorte à ce qu'elles couvrent deux angles différents du salon._

– _Je les ai un peu bidouillées aussi, de sorte à ce qu'elles aient une meilleure qualité d'image et une plus longue portée._

– _Tu t'es bien amusé dis-moi…_

 _J'étais franchement admirative._

– _Il fallait bien que je m'occupe pendant…_

 _Nos regards se croisèrent et il baissa les yeux, l'air tout à coup contrarié, presque honteux._

– … _pendant ce qu'il s'est passé », acheva-t-il. « Ça… ça me motivait de reprendre les enquêtes. »_

– _Je comprends. D'ailleurs, à ce propos…_

 _Je me doutais que le sujet serait délicat, mais il fallait au moins que je lui dise qu'il n'avait plus besoin de l'aborder avec moi._

– _Lin m'a tout dit », confessai-je. ._

– _Je sais._

– _J'aurais dû te prévenir._

– _Non c'est moi. Je voulais tout te dire, mais… disons que tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion…_

– _Tu l'avais bien cherché !_

 _Tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil, je me saisis du trépied que nous avions monté et testais sa stabilité._

– _Je mets ça où ?_

– _Dans la chambre. La caméra arrive. Tu peux installer des enceintes un peu partout ?_

– _Yes._

 _J'avais du mal à le croire. À quel point nous avions vite retrouvé nos repaires, nos habitudes et nos réflexes. Comme une mécanique solide, à laquelle il ne manquait qu'un peu d'huile et une étincelle pour se remettre à fonctionner. Tout en installant les enceintes, je réalisai que notre relation avait quelque chose de bien plus profond que je ne l'avais imaginé. Quelque chose qui pouvait dépasser l'oubli, la douleur, le temps, les épreuves que nous avions endurées respectivement. C'était comme si nous ne nous étions quittés que la veille. Mais dans cette entraide, cette complémentarité que nous retrouvions enfin, il n'y avait pas de place pour ce que nous avions vécu. Il n'y en avait plus._

* * *

Ils mirent un bon quart d'heure à tout installer. Le temps de vérifier la mise au point de toutes les caméras et de constater que toutes les batteries étaient bien chargées. En plus des objectifs et des enceintes, Naru avait installé des capteurs de champs électro- magnétiques. Ses enquêtes avec Yasuhara l'avait fait douter de leur fiabilité, mais en cas de forte activité, les relevés étaient toujours intéressants.

Mai travaillait avec calme et méthode. Elle posait moins de questions qu'à ses débuts et prit même des initiatives, comme placer un détecteur de chaleur dans la chambre, là où elle avait vu la fillette se faire tuer. À la voir, on n'aurait jamais dit qu'elle avait arrêté les enquêtes pendant six ans.

– Tu n'as vraiment plus rien fait depuis mon départ de Tokyo ? » demanda-t-il après ultime vérification.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– En terme d'enquêtes.

Son regard, jusqu'alors vif et lumineux, s'assombrit.

– J'ai fait deux trois tentatives avec Ayako et Bô-san, mais sans plus », marmonna-t-elle.

– Tu t'y étais pourtant totalement investie à l'époque… ça m'étonne que tu aies arrêté du jour au lendemain.

Elle avait détourné la tête, et Naru dut poser une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à le regarder de nouveau. Cette expression qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus à la conférence, la douleur dans sa voix… c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il sache.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle soutint cette fois son regard mais ses lèvres se serrèrent.

– Je te le dirai un jour », murmura-t-elle finalement. « Laisse-moi seulement du temps. »

Le hochement de tête qu'elle lui adressa sonna comme une promesse. Il acquiesça à son tour.

– On devrait sortir d'ici…

* * *

 _J'avais été à deux doigts de tout lui dire et les mots me brûlaient la langue. Lui avouer au moins que sans lui, plus rien n'avait eu de sens, qu'après ce qui lui était arrivé, pratiquer dans le paranormal n'aurait fait que remuer une plaie déjà bien assez douloureuse, et m'aurait peut-être incitée à en finir. Parce qu'il fallait que je l'avoue, j'y avais pensé. J'y avais pensé souvent._

 _Au lieu de cela, je me contentai de le suivre, refermai la porte derrière moi et lui emboitai le pas pour le guider jusqu'à mon appartement._

 _À la place des écrans de contrôles qui donnaient à l'époque à notre « base » provisoire l'air d'un laboratoire de la NASA, Naru ne disposait désormais plus que d'un ordinateur._

– _C'est minuscule… » marmonna-t-il à peine entré._

– _Les loyers sont chers je te ferai dire ! Et ma bourse d'étudiante ne me permet pas de me payer un duplex !_

 _Je me figeai, tout en ravalant mes paroles, mais constatai qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention et consultait à la place les livres de ma bibliothèque. J'avais, sans le vouloir, fait référence à l'appartement des Davis._

– _Tu lis Jane Eyre, toi ?_

 _Je faillis encore m'étouffer avec ma propre salive…_

– _C'était un séminaire sur la littérature étrangère… on devait choisir un roman européen » mentis-je._

– _Et tu l'as lu en anglais ?_

– _J'ai essayé…_

 _Ça aussi c'était un souvenir de mes études à Londres…_

– _Je vais faire à manger » déclarai-je. « Tu n'as rien contre les légumes sautés et la soupe Miso ? »_

– _Et toi tu as une prédilection pour les questions bêtes ?_

– _Je vais prendre ça pour un non…_

 _En sortant ma poêle et mes légumes du frigo, je constatai qu'il s'était désintéressé de mes livres pour ouvrir sa sacoche et allumer son ordinateur._

– _Tu peux t'installer sur le bureau », précisai-je. « J'irai travailler sur le lit. »_

– _Ok._

 _Le repas fut prêt trente minutes plus tard. Pendant que nous mangions, Naru garda les yeux rivés sur mon chat qui l'observait depuis le couloir de l'entrée._

– _Il est un peu méfiant avec les étrangers », lui dis-je avec un petit sourire. « Mais une fois qu'il t'aura bien reniflé tu ne lui poseras plus problème. »_

– _J'étais allergique quand j'étais petit…_

– _Sérieusement ?!_

 _Comme quoi, j'avais encore des choses à apprendre sur lui…_

– _Ouais… mais ça s'est calmé avec le temps. Du coup mes parents ont refusé d'en avoir un, et j'ai fini par détesté ces bestioles._

– _Tu vas vite changer d'avis avec le mien » riais-je en attrapant l'un des grelots qui trainaient sous la table._

 _À peine l'avais-je agité que les yeux de_ _Kuro – mon manque d'imagination n'avait pas pu lui trouver mieux en terme de patronyme –_ _s'agrandirent et se braquèrent sur le joue_ _t._ _Sans prévenir, je le lançai alors en direction de Naru qui vit mon chat foncer sur_ _lui et plonger sur sa jambe, où avait atterri le grelot. La surprise lui fit pousser une exclamation et renverser une partie de sa soupe tandis que je m'esclaffai._

– _Ce n'est pas drôle !_

– _Franchement si._

– _Dégage ton fauve de là !_

 _Je tentai de calmer mon fou-rire en prenant Kuro contre moi. Son regard incendiaire et son petit air contrarié m'avaient tellement manqués !_

– _Je vais te donner de quoi éponger tout ça », cédai-je en me levant pour lui tendre un torchon._

– _Il m'a planté ses griffes dans la jambe…_

– _Pauvre chou… tu veux un bisou magique ?_

– _Va te faire !_

 _Mais rien qu'à voir le sourire en coin qu'il peinait à dissimuler, je sus qu'il s'était lui aussi pris au jeu et me risquai à_ _l_ _e regarder dans les yeux._

– _C'est bon de te revoir…_

* * *

Il avait de la peine à se l'avouer mais… tout dans son univers, dans sa présence… du tapis vert pâle aux lanternes qu'elle avait accroché le long de sa bibliothèque, les peintures qui coloraient ses murs et donnaient pour certaines envie de franchir le cadre de l'image, les plis de la couverture négligemment posée sur son lit, et la vaisselle de seconde main… tout lui procurait une sensation de bien être, de plénitude. Comme s'il était enfin rentré chez lui.

Comme elle le lui avait promis, le chat Kuro finit par se faire à sa présence et s'installa sur son coussin pour entamer sa trentième sieste de la journée.

Tandis que Mai faisait la vaisselle, il s'installa quant à lui face au bureau et afficha le visuel des caméras. Rien d'anormal n'avait été détecté pour l'instant.

– Au fait… » marmonna-t-il.

– Quoi ?

– C'était très bon.

Il se sentait bête, mais pour lui qui avait l'habitude de manger sur le pouce et qui n'avait de toute façon jamais pris la peine de faire cuir autre chose qu'une poignée de riz, les légumes sautés et la soupe miso maison avaient été un délice.

– Merci.

– De rien.

Et le silence emplit de nouveau toute la pièce. Pourquoi trouvait-il cela gênant ? Les conditions étaient pourtant les mêmes que lorsqu'elle travaillait pour lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait à ce point ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas dans son lieu de travail habituel mais chez… elle. Chez elle. Il avait du mal à le réaliser. Alors qu'elle l'évitait si soigneusement depuis plus de trois mois, voilà qu'elle lui dévoilait le lieu où elle vivait, mangeait, dormait, travaillait, rêvait. Voilà qu'il avait accès à une projection de son univers mental, calme, rangé, mais aussi apaisant et coloré, et à une part de son intimité. Sans savoir pourquoi il rougissait, Naru laissa son regard balayer la pièce, s'arrêter sur une paire de chaussettes qu'elle avait laissée traîner, une peluche, déjà bien abîmée, qui semblait dormir sur le coussin pastel, la bretelle d'un soutien-gorge qui dépassait d'un tiroir… Ses pensées le ramenèrent soudain à la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Jun, la vision de ses vêtements glissant sur sa peau et lui dévoilant la pâleur parfaite de son corps, et il constata que la simple vision de l'un des sous-vêtements de son ancienne assistante lui faisait pratiquement autant d'effet de sa nuit torride avec la médium.

 _On se calme…_

C'était louche. Tout lui semblait de toute façon louche chez lui, surtout lorsqu'il était avec elle. Alors, pour effacer le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues et remettre ses pensées dans l'ordre, il reporta son attention sur l'écran et afficha les relevés de températures. Tout était normal. Aucun mouvement suspect, aucun son étrange. À ce rythme, la nuit risquait d'être longue…

* * *

 _Naru passa une bonne partie de la soirée concentré sur les données de son écran. Je m'étais quant à moi installée sur mon lit pour ficher mes cours de la journée et relire quelques articles importants. J'avais le cerveau en compote… Au bout d'une heure et demi, Naru commença à tapoter du doigts contre la surface de mon bureau et à s'agiter sur ma chaise, dont les grincements rythmaient le silence de manière désagréable._

– _Tu veux mon code Wifi ?_

– _Ce n'est pas de refus…_

– _Tu pouvais le demander avant tu sais._

– _J'avais des trucs à finir._

 _Mon œil. Cela faisait trois quart d'heures qu'il glandouillait devant son ordinateur._

 _En me redressant, je traversai la pièce jusqu'à mon bureau et saisis un papier coincé sous un pot à crayons._

– _Voilà._

– _Merci. Tu fais quoi avec tous ces crayons de couleur ? Du coloriage ?_

– _Tu devrais t'y mettre, ça te détendrait. J'ai dessiné pendant un temps. Ça me vidait la tête._

– _Ah oui, t'es artiste toi ?_

– _Tu me crois pas ?_

– _Tout dépend de ce que ça vaut._

 _Consciente de céder beaucoup trop vite à ses provocations, je soupirai et ouvris un tiroir pour en tirer une pochette remplie de feuilles._

– _Fais-toi plaisir !_

 _Et pour éviter d'être trop gênée pendant qu'il jugeait mon travail, je m'éclipsai à la salle de bain._

– _Je vais prendre une douche. N'entre pas ! » criai-je sans attendre sa réponse._

 _Lorsque je revins, engourdie par l'eau chaude et vêtue de mon pyjama, Naru regardait toujours mes dessins._

– _Tu as pris des cours », demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux d'un croquis que j'avais exécuté pendant un séminaire un peu trop ennuyant._

– _Non, j'ai appris toute seule._

– _Ce n'est pas mal du tout… En couleur surtout, tu gères._

– _Merci._

 _Je m'avançai et jetai un œil par-dessus son épaule. À la manière dont mes dessins étaient disposés sur le bureau, il avait pris le temps de tous les regarder… Je me sentis rougir._

– _Mais tu n'es jamais passée à la peinture », releva-t-il._

– _Trop cher. Les crayons de couleur aquarellables, c'était déjà une sacrée dépense._

– _Et cet effet, là ?_

 _Il leva la feuille pour me montrer la chevelure d'une femme, ébouriffée par le vent._

– _C'est de la sanguine. Comme le grain et très épais, on peut obtenir de super dégradés._

– _Et tu fais ça avec quoi ?_

 _Je saisis un crayon blanc et le lui montrai en souriant._

– _C'est une estompe. Le principe est le même qu'avec un mouchoir que tu frottes pour atténuer une couleur, mais là le rendu est plus précis._

– _Impressionnant…_

 _Il semblait s'amuser de mes explications et de mes tentatives artistiques plus ou moins réussies, mais je décelai aussi quelque chose de très doux dans son expression. Presque… nostalgique._

– _Tu avais déjà ce talent il y a six ans ? » demanda-t-il en tournant les yeux vers moi._

– _Il m'arrivait de recopier des couvertures de mangas au crayon de papier, mais c'était juste un passe-temps d'ado._

 _Ses yeux s'abaissèrent de nouveau vers la pochette et se perdirent vers un méandre intérieur où je ne pouvais pas le suivre._

– _En fait je ne te connaissais presque pas », marmonna-t-il._

* * *

C'était tellement naturel d'interagir de nouveau avec elle qu'il en avait oublié que la fille à ses côtés n'était plus une enfant. C'était même pire que cela. Naru réalisa qu'il n'avait non seulement jamais vu grandir Mai, et s'adaptait de ce fait très mal à sa maturité nouvelle, mais qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connue. Ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec lui, ses projets, ce qui la faisait sourire ou rêver, il ignorait pratiquement tout. C'était comme s'il venait de la rencontrer tout en la connaissant déjà par cœur. Mais peut-être qu'il osait s'intéresser à elle et s'immiscer dans sa vie privée et mentale, justement parce que quelque chose de plus fort les liait. Le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas oublié après tout ce temps, malgré ce que Yasuhara avait voulu lui faire croire, il ignorait pourquoi, le fait aussi qu'elle soit la seule à le considérer comme un être normal. Un être que l'on pouvait charrier, gronder, de qui l'on pouvait se moquer, et qu'on pouvait apprécier aussi… si elle l'appréciait. Personne n'avait jamais agi comme ça avec lui, à part son frère. Sans doute à cause de cette barrière qu'il érigeait entre lui et les autres. Barrière qu'elle avait renversée sans la moindre gêne, ce qui l'avait considérablement agacé au début, jusqu'à ce que, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle lui devienne réellement sympathique.

Tandis que Mai remettait ses dessins, ou « passe-temps » comme les appelait, dans leur pochette et rangeait cette dernière, Naru réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme une collègue ou une connaissance de travail. C'était bien plus que cela. Une… une amie. Une amie chère, qu'il avait négligée pendant trop de temps.

* * *

– _Je pense que je te dois des excuses._

 _Il avait la tête baissée et me fixait avec un regard étrangement coupable, et qui ne lui ressemblait pas._

– _De quoi ?_

– _D'être parti, il y a six ans, de ne jamais t'avoir donné de nouvelles, de ne rien t'avoir dit après mon réveil, d'être revenu sans rien te dire… je suis désolé pour tout ça…_

 _Mon cœur manqua un battement et je sentis mes mains se mettre à trembler. Jamais, même à Londres, au grand jamais, il n'avait été aussi sincère. Je le retrouvais enfin, après l'avoir perdu pendant si longtemps… et je me rendis compte que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il choisisse, je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui._

– _Ça fait partie de ton caractère », balbutiai-je en me retournant pour dissimuler les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. « Moi aussi j'aurai dû demander de tes nouvelles… je suis sûre que tu m'en aurais donnée si j'avais osé. »_

– _Peut-être…_

– _Et pour ta… maladie…_

 _Je me tournai de nouveau vers lui et rivai mon regard dans le sien, incapable de l'approcher ou de le toucher._

– _Je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi. Le fait d'être revenu, de t'être souvenu de moi… c'est déjà énorme. Parce que moi… moi je ne t'ai jamais oublié Naru… et même si tu étais mort… même si tu étais resté dans le coma toute ta vie… je ne t'aurais jamais oublié._

 _Ça y est je pleurai. Je pleurai pour de vrai, devant lui, alors que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais céder. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur les accoudoirs de ma chaise de bureau et je vis ses yeux s'embuer avant qu'il ne les détourne et inspire longuement._

– _Merci », souffla-t-il seulement._

 _Bien plus tard, et avec du recul, je réalisai que si j'avais osé m'approcher, enrouler mes bras autour de ses épaules et presser ma tête contre son torse, les choses auraient sans doute été différentes. Je brulais d'envie de le serrer contre moi, de retrouver la texture délicate de ses lèvres, de sentir son souffle chaud contre ma nuque, tout ce qui m'avait tellement manqué pendant trois ans, et que j'étais désormais capable de nommer. J'ignore ce qui m'a retenue. La pudeur peut-être, la peur qu'il me repousse, et de briser cet instant de grâce que nous avions obtenu. Au lieu de franchir le pas, j'ai donc préféré laisser les choses se faire, cultiver l'approche mutuelle que nous avions entamée ce soir-là et lui laisser le temps de revenir vers moi, s'il voulait revenir. Je ne voulais pas lui imposer mes sentiments, parce que cela aurait sans doute gâché les siens. C'est du moins ce que je pensais… mais peut-être que ce moment avait aussi été l'un des rares, peut-être le seul où j'eus l'occasion de restaurer ce que nous avions perdu. Je ne le sus jamais._

 _Au lieu de cela, je me contentai de ravaler mes larmes et de me racler la gorge en m'agenouillant aux pieds de mon lit pour y chercher mon matelas gonflable. Naru me regarda l'étaler au milieu de la pièce et le gonfler avec un air hébété, avant de m'aider à mettre la couette dans sa housse._

– _Tu as des couvertures supplémentaires ici », lui précisai-je en lui désignant l'armoire. « Tu peux aussi augmenter le chauffage. Il est central. Je t'ai mis une serviette dans la salle de bain. »_

– _D'accord…_

 _Il me lança un dernier regard et ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, avant de se résigner et de se tourner de nouveau vers son écran._

 _Quant à moi, je me glissai simplement sous ma couette et lus quelques minutes, en silence, avant de m'endormir, tout en continuant de le regarder du coin de l'œil._

 _Au fond, c'était sans doute moi qui lui devais des excuses…_

* * *

 **Elle avait les joues plus pâles que d'ordinaire, les cheveux de nouveau courts, et de larges cernes sous les yeux. Il y avait cependant dans son regard cette lente résolution de l'impuissance et de la résiliation. Un abandon malgré elle, et dont la seule finalité était d' _y_ survivre. **

**Lentement, elle s'approcha du lit blanc, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit sur le corps qui y reposait. Son corps. Immobile, glacé. Sans vie.**

 **Elle n'osa pas le toucher, et le regarda seulement pendant de longues minutes, tandis que lui ne voyait que les ténèbres et l'absence. Parce qu'il était mort à ce moment-là. Il était mort et pourtant, il pouvait la sentir et même la voir, dans cette chambre toute blanche aux odeurs de fleur et de désinfectant.**

 **Les lèvres serrées et les mains tremblantes, la fille dont il ne savait plus le nom se pencha alors doucement. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, comme si elle espérait encore qu'il les entende. Elle lui dit qu'elle partait très loin, mais qu'elle serait toujours avec lui. Elle lui dit que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il advienne, elle se souviendrait toujours, ne l'oublierait jamais, et qu'elle vivrait de toutes ses forces pour qu'il continue au moins d'exister avec elle. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne regrettait rien, que c'était dur, qu'elle survivrait, qu'elle était forte, et tout en disant cela, elle pleurait, pleurait, pleurait. Enfin, et d'une voix très faible, elle lui dit qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Alors, elle retira quelques secondes le masque en plastique qui couvrait son visage, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres tièdes, au goût de rose et d'herbe fraiche.(2)**

Il crut étouffer tant sa gorge était serrée.

Naru se réveilla en sursaut, parcouru de tremblements, les joues humides de larmes et le souffle court. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui, et tenta de ralentir sa respiration pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

La veilleuse de son ordinateur éclairait la silhouette de Mai roulée en boule sous sa couette. Comme elle lui tournait le dos, il ne distinguait que ses cheveux et l'arrondi de son épaule où la bretelle de son débardeur avait glissé.

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il crut que les os de ses doigts allaient se briser. Il les pressa sous son menton et ferma les yeux.

C'était trop réel. La chambre, les sensations, les odeurs, et cette vision. C'était Mai. Aucun doute là-dessus, c'était Mai. Mai trois ans plus tôt, dévorée par le chagrin. Mai qui lui disait qu'elle partait, mais qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Mai qui lui disait qu'elle l'aimait.

Lorsque les sanglots revinrent de plus belle, Naru se leva et ferma la porte de la salle de bain aussi discrètement que possible avant de s'accouder au robinet, la tête entre les mains. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Mai n'était jamais venue à Londres. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis six ans. Elle ne l'avait pas vu inerte dans ce grand lit, avec son masque à oxygène, sa tunique de malade et sa perfusion. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'horreur au-dessus de sa tempe. C'était un rêve. Juste un rêve.

Alors pourquoi avait-il la sensation de se souvenir ?

* * *

(1) Ce témoignage est authentique, et tiré d'une émission de variété française. Il m'avait beaucoup touchée, et je l'avais trouvé plutôt honnête, donc j'ai choisi de le réintroduire ici.

(2) Ce texte est pratiquement le même qu'un extrait du dernier chapitre de "La Ville des maudits" : c'est le moment où Mai fait ses adieux à Naru, toujours dans le coma.

 **Review ? :3**


	11. OCCULTIC FAKE - PARTI X (chap 9)

**Bonjour à tous ! Ça faisait longtemps, et voilà enfin la suite ! Tout d'abord je profite de cette petite intro pour vous souhaiter, avec un peu de retard, une bonne année :) De mon côté, alors que j'étais pourtant bien partie, j'ai eu énormément du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Outre le fait qu'il soit très long, j'y ai éprouvé le besoin de réexplorer l'univers de Ghost Hunt et de reposer quelques acquis. Donc vous allez avoir droit à des leçons de choses sur les fantômes, les esprits, etc. Rappelez-vous que nous sommes dans une fiction, et que ce que nous raconte notre cher Naru dans ce chapitre n'est en aucun cas une vérité, même si je me suis inspirée de quelques recherches et hypothèses dans le domaine pour appuyer mes connaissances. Bon, et il y aura aussi du drama, parce qu'il faut pas abuser quand même !**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré sa longueur et son côté un peu théorique ^^**

 **Seiryuu** **:** **merci encore pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité ! :D du coup j'ai mis du temps à te répondre, mais je suis toujours là ^^ eh oui, Naru évolue et revêt presque ici un petit côté vlogueur du paranormal XD Quant aux retrouvailles, le dernier chapitre a été un plaisir à écrire justement en raison de son côté très nostalgique, qui m'a permis de renouer avec l'esprit original de Ghost Hunt :) Je suis contente que tu y aies été sensible et que ça t'ai plu ! Le meilleur reste à venir en tout cas, même s'il faut... du temps ! Encore et toujours du temps avec ces deux là qui ne veulent jamais regarder la vérité en face dès qu'il s'agit de leurs propres sentiments XD Contente en tout cas que le chapitre dernier ait pu t'offrir une petite soupape de sortie en période d'examens (qui se sont bien passés j'espère ?) C'est aussi le but des fanfic, et c'est pour ça que c'est aussi cool d'écrire et de partager ;) Encore merci à toi !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **OCCULTIC FAKE**

 **X.**

 **DOUBLE**

 **Chose identique à une autre sur un aspect précis. Dans le domaine de l'occulte : fantôme d'une personne.**

 **Décembre **** (Honda Satoru, 27 ans)** – « C'était un soir, en rentrant du travail. Ma voiture était garée sur le parking de mon boulot. C'était censé être un parking privé, mais tout le monde y foutait sa caisse, parce que y avait de la place et que c'était gratuit. D'habitude je disais rien, sauf que cette fois, un connard s'était senti obligé de se garer juste devant la sortie. « Eh gros con ! » j'ai balancé en klaxonnant. « Tu bouges ta caisse ou j'te la défonce ! » Il a levé la tête et a plongé ses yeux droit dans les miens. C'est là que j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce type, il avait la même gueule que moi, les mêmes fringues, tout pareil. On aurait dit mon jumeau. Le même nez, le même front. Tout… j'ai pas su quoi dire. Et avant que je me reprenne pour en placer une, il s'est décalé et j'ai préféré débarrasser le plancher. Sauf que sur la route, j'ai fait un accident. Un accident dont je ne me suis réveillé qu'un mois plus tard, et qui a fait de moi ce que les médecins ont appelé un miraculé. Un ou deux ans plus tard, quelqu'un m'a balancé cette légende comme quoi on sait qu'on va mourir quand on voit quelqu'un qui nous ressemble trait pour trait. C'est là que j'ai su que ce que j'avais vu était mon double, et que ce double n'avait fait que me prévenir à sa manière de ce qui allait se produire. Moi, le monde des esprits, tout ça, j'y crois pas, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, d'une seule, c'est que je suis pas pressé de le recroiser… »

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9.**

 **Ce que j'ai caché**

 _ **J'ai rêvé que je te revoyais, dans ce lit tout blanc qui sentait la mort. J'ai rêvé de tes yeux fermés, de cette respiration flottante qui soulevait à peine ta cage thoracique et du masque qui couvrait ta bouche.**_

 _ **J'ai rêvé que pendant un bref instant, mes lèvres effleuraient les tiennes et que nos souffles se mêlaient encore. Juste un tout petit instant.**_

 _ **Les mots que je t'ai dit ce jour-là, ce matin d'hiver et tandis que les flocons de neige venaient mourir sur les carreaux de ta chambre d'hôpital, j'en ai rêvé aussi.**_

 _ **J'en ai tellement rêvé que je ne sais même plus si ce que j'ai vécu là-bas est réel, si la chaleur que j'ai sentie sur tes lèvres n'était pas la mienne, si le souffle que j'ai senti sur ma joue n'était pas le tiens.**_

 _ **J'ai rêvé que je te disais adieux, que je te disais « je t'aime », et que seul ton silence me répondait. Un silence qui ne se briserait jamais.**_

 _Mon réveil sonna à six heures tapantes et me réveilla en sursaut. Je ne savais plus pourquoi, mais j'avais horriblement mal dormi._

 _Tout en m'étirant et en grognant, je m'extirpai de ma couette et titubai jusqu'à ma salle de bain, pressée qu'une bonne douche me remette les idées en place. Mon pied rencontra soudain quelque chose de compacte, mais pas assez rigide pour m'écraser l'orteil. Les yeux à moitié fermés, je tentai d'enjamber l'obstacle, que j'identifiais comme un objet quelconque, oublié aux pieds de mon lit pour une raison quelconque, mais ne retrouvai pas le sol comme prévu. Au lieu de cela, mon talon heurta quelque chose de solide, mais de chaud aussi, et qui laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé. La surface où je prenais appui se déroba soudain sous mon pied. Quelque chose fit alors pression sur mon mollet et m'entraina vers l'avant. Je poussai un cri avant de m'écrouler de toute ma hauteur sans pouvoir me rattraper._

– _B… bordel de merde ! » entendis-je pester._

 _Le bruit de ma chute fit trembler tous les murs. Empêtrée dans un amas de couvertures, je sentis quelque chose d'inhabituellement lourd peser sur mon dos et ne pus cette fois lutter contre la panique._

– _Qu'est-ce que… c'est quoi ça ?! » hurlai-je._

– _Ton pied est en train de me rentrer dans les côtes !_

 _Cette voix… je me figeai soudain tandis que les éléments de la veille me revenaient en tête. Pas possible…_

– _Naru ?_

– _Qui d'autre à ton avis ?!_

 _Il semblait furieux._

– _Attends… bordel je te croyais pas aussi lourd…_

– _Enlève ta jambe je te dis !_

– _Et toi ton bras !_

 _À grand renfort de coups de pieds, je réussis enfin à le pousser et à me tirer de la couette et des coussins qui avaient amorti ma chute. Des étoiles dans la tête, je me redressai et parvins à tituber jusqu'à l'interrupteur. La brutale irruption de lumière me fis plisser les yeux, et je découvris, en les rouvrant, un spectacle aussi surprenant qu'hilarant._

– _Aide-moi au lieu de faire le pied de grue !_

 _Le matelas gonflable s'était renversé, entraînant tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, occupant compris, au sol. Uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon, Naru le remettait tant bien que mal à sa place et se saisit de la couette en me jetant un regard assassin._

– _T'as oublié que j'étais là ou quoi ?_

– _Faut croire que oui…_

– _T'es vraiment un gros boulet », maugréa-t-il en se frottant la tempe. « Et tu m'as foutu ton coude dans l'œil. »_

– _Eh toi t'as enfoncé ton genou dans mon omoplate ! » répliquai-je en exhibant mon dos où devait se former un bleu._

– _Fallait bien que je te dégage de là ! T'étais en train de me casser les côtes !_

– _Et toi de m'étouffer !_

– _Tu parles d'un réveil…_

 _Ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moment pour que ça arrive, mais ça arriva. Sans savoir quoi répondre à l'absurdité de la situation et à la mine furibonde de Naru, je sentis quelque chose d'inexprimable secouer mon abdomen, remonter mes côtes et finalement se glisser au seuil de mes lèvres. Et sans transition, sans même vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'éclatai de rire. D'un rire démentiel. D'un rire que je n'avais pas eu depuis trois ans, et que je ne me pensais même plus capable d'émettre. Je restai comme ça pendant plusieurs secondes, et peut-être même plusieurs minutes, les larmes aux yeux, le souffle coupé et les bras autour du ventre, lorsque la magie opéra. Je l'entendis. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la première fois, mais l'effet fut le même que si c'était le cas. Le rire de Naru._

 _Il fut moins explosif que le miens, plus discret, plus retenu, mais je l'entendis, et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je le vis assis sur le matelas désormais remis à sa place, la main sur le front, et les traits illuminés par un sourire._

 _Le sourire était quelque chose de très rare chez Naru, et il m'avait fallu le côtoyer plusieurs fois pour en distinguer ne serait-ce que l'ébauche. La première fois que je l'avais vu, ce n'était d'ailleurs même pas le sien, mais celui d'Eugène. Le sourire de Naru était en fait si rare que le simple fait de le voir était comme un miracle, un rayon de soleil au milieu de la grisaille. Il avait quelque chose de franc, de doux, mais de nostalgique aussi. Quant à son rire… c'était comme le tintement d'une clochette, à la fois léger et grave. C'était la plage de Filey, si loin d'ici, les embruns de la mer et cet horizon ouvert sur un avenir que nous ne pensions pas si sombre. Je fermai les yeux et mon rire finit par s'apaiser tandis que j'essuyai les larmes d'hilarité qui avaient roulé sur mes joues._

– _Je vais finir par être en retard avec ces conneries » lançai-je._

– _Tu as cours ? » répondit-il en se calmant à son tour._

– _Yep. Du coup je me douche, je m'habille et je file. Je peux te laisser les clés de l'appart ?_

– _Tu reviens quand ?_

– _En début d'après-midi._

– _Passe._

 _Je lui remis mes clés et profitai de notre proximité pour le regarder dans les yeux. Même ça, je n'en avais plus peur._

– _Désolée… je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à te rendormir…_

– _J'essaierai._

– _Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit ?_

– _Rien ! Le calme plat !_

– _C'est toujours un peu timide au début…_

– _Avant de tourner à la catastrophe », compléta-t-il avec un regard malicieux. « Je te tiendrai au courant. »_

– _Ça marche », dis-je avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain._

 _En me regardant dans le miroir, je me rendis compte que mon teint avait viré au rouge tomate et m'aspergeai le visage d'eau. Ça aussi, c'était une habitude qu'il faisait bon de reprendre._

* * *

Une fois la porte de la salle de bain fermée, et à peu près certain de ne pas être réveillé par un cataclysme aussi soudain que malvenu, Naru s'allongea de nouveau et rabattit la couette sur lui. Elle sentait la lavande et la vanille.

Fermant lentement les yeux, il se mit à l'écoute de sa respiration et finit par se laisser bercer par le bruit de la douche que Mai venait d'allumer. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Ses cheveux collaient encore sur son front. Il empestait la sueur. Malgré la pénombre dans laquelle baignait de nouveau l'appartement, Naru rouvrit les yeux et laissa son regard se promener sur la silhouette incertaine du lit, du bureau, puis s'attarder sur le fin rayon de lumière qui s'était glissé sous la porte de la salle de bain.

Des cauchemars, il en avait faits, mais jamais comme ça. Jamais aussi poignants, aussi réalistes et aussi… improbables. Cette Mai qu'il avait vue, avec son visage dévasté par le chagrin, ses joues creuses, ses doigts tremblants… et son regard. C'était le même que celui qu'elle avait affiché lors de leur brève conversation, après la conférence. C'était ce regard, qui ne lui appartenait pas, et qui semblait pourtant avoir envahi chaque parcelle de son corps et de son existence. Même lorsqu'elle plaisantait et agissait normalement, Naru avait remarqué qu'elle le trainait avec elle comme une ombre, et qu'il affleurait parfois lorsqu'elle retrouvait le silence ou se perdait dans ses pensées. Il n'avait eu l'impression de réellement la retrouver que quelques minutes plus tôt. Son rire, aussi soudain que démentiel avait ramené sur son visage une lumière qui semblait l'avoir quittée depuis bien trop longtemps. L'espace de quelques instants, avec son sourire débridé et ses larmes au bord des yeux, elle avait de nouveau été la Mai qu'il avait connue. _Sa_ Mai.

Il sourit.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et elle apparut entourée de la lumière de la salle de bain, comme une ombre chinoise. Naru remarqua qu'elle était seulement vêtue d'un peignoir.

– Je dois juste récupérer mes vêtements », précisa-t-elle en contournant le matelas pour accéder à sa commode.

– Fais comme chez toi !

Et il feignit de se rendormir tandis qu'elle fouillait l'un de ses tiroirs. Son peignoir s'ouvrit légèrement lorsqu'elle s'accroupit et lui donna un aperçu de l'une de ses jambes jusqu'au haut de la cuisse. Il se sentit rougir. D'un mouvement souple, Mai pivota et se glissa de nouveau dans la salle de bain. L'obscurité envahit la pièce avec le claquement de la porte tandis qu'un léger tic-tac trahissait l'écoulement des secondes. Sur le lit, le chat Kuro faisait sa toilette et dans la cuisine, le frigo s'était remis à ronfler. En fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de gratter une heure supplémentaire de sommeil, Naru se laissa distraire par d'autres sons plus ténus et qui lui rappelèrent la nuit passée avec Jun. Le glissement d'un vêtement sur la peau, l'agrafe d'un soutien-gorge, le cliquetis d'un bijou… Mai n'en mettait pas à l'époque. Est-ce qu'elle se maquillait elle aussi ? Se parfumait ? Se parait de toutes ces attentions délicates et étranges dont les femmes aiment s'entourer, et qui font aussi leur charme ? En terme d'élégance et de sensualité, Jun la dépassait de très loin, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose d'aérien chez elle et qui renforçait sa spontanéité naturelle.

Mai n'avait pas besoin d'apparat. C'est ce qu'il s'était toujours dit. Elle faisait partie de ces filles ou femmes qui se suffisent à elles-mêmes et qui trouvent leur charme dans leur négligence, mais lorsqu'il l'avait revue, quelque chose l'avait frappé. À l'époque, Mai avait la finesse de l'enfance, mais la veille, en l'observant un peu mieux, il l'avait trouvée maigre. Elle avait un peu de poitrine, quelques formes, mais on devinait ses côtes sous ses pulls. Sa cage thoracique était saillante, et ses jambes comme des brindilles. Sa silhouette lui rappelait en fait celle qu'il avait eue pendant la maladie, et qu'il avait encore malgré ses efforts pour s'étoffer un peu. C'était celle de l'absence, du chagrin, du désespoir. Quelque chose s'était produit au cours des six dernières années, et il n'avait pas été là pour s'en apercevoir.

Naru se souvint du visage qu'elle avait eu dans son rêve. Peut-être était-ce une manière de son inconscient de le lui faire réaliser. Le fait qu'il l'ait abandonnée. Il l'avait laissée toute seule, tout comme elle l'avait laissé se battre contre la mort, la peur, l'oubli.

– Mai… » souffla-t-il lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain pour enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures.

– Il y a du riz, des légumes et du toffu au frigo. Tu peux te servir » lança-t-elle en saisissant son sac. « À tout à l'heure ! »

Et elle s'évanouit comme un courant d'air.

– À toute…

* * *

 _Malgré l'heure matinale, l'intérieur de mon crâne était comparable à un feu d'artifice. Naru devait encore rester une nuit supplémentaire. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de mon côté ? J'avais l'impression que toutes les bonnes résolutions que j'avais prises et sur lesquelles j'avais patiemment travaillé au cours des trois dernières années avaient tout simplement volé en éclat. Et pourtant, c'était la première fois depuis mon retour d'Angleterre que je me sentais si bien. Une salve d'air glacial vint balayer une nuée de feuilles mortes qui m'arrivèrent en plein visage et se mêlèrent à mes cheveux. Je ris aux éclats et embrassai des yeux la ville en éveil sous le ciel pastel. Tout me semblait si curieux, si neuf, comme si le voile de grisaille qui recouvrait mon champ de vision s'était soudain levé. J'avais oublié la lumière du ciel, l'éclat des choses et la clarté du monde. J'avais vécu dans un tunnel pendant trois ans, et j'en étais enfin sortie. Très brusquement, sans même m'en rendre compte. Sentant mon cœur rater un battement, je freinai et portai ma main à ma poitrine. J'avais oublié le bonheur et voilà soudain que je le retrouvai comme un vieil ami. Je n'avais même plus besoin de me persuader, non. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi._

 _La matinée passa vite. Je fus distraite et n'écoutai mon cours que d'une oreille, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre. Vers onze heures Takashi m'envoya un message pour m'inviter à manger avec lui, je prétextai un devoir urgent à rendre pour refuser._

 _À midi, c'est Naru qui m'écrivit._

* * *

Toujours rien ne s'était produit. C'était à se demander si l'appartement était réellement hanté. Après s'être longuement douché, Naru se résolut enfin à grignoter quelque chose et fit chauffer les restes de la veille.

De part son emplacement au septième étage, l'appartement de Mai était d'une luminosité remarquable et possédait une vue dégagée sur la fourmilière d'acier et de béton qu'était le paysage tokyoïte. Malgré son étrangeté, cette densité presque étouffante et qui semblait pourtant s'étendre à l'infini, Naru aimait cette ville. Il s'en était rendu-compte lorsqu'il l'avait revue après six ans d'absence, et avait alors réalisé à quel point l'année qu'il y avait passée avait compté sur lui. On ne mesure l'importance des choses qu'en les quittant, lui l'avait fait en les retrouvant.

Tokyo lui avait offert la lumière, le rire, le ridicule parfois, à lui toujours si renfermé, si sombre, si solitaire. Lui qui n'était jamais parvenu à se faire un seul ami en Angleterre s'était retrouvé avec une belle bande de bras cassés auxquels il avait malgré tout fini par s'attacher et qui, il fallait le dire, le lui avait bien rendu. La preuve étant que même après six ans, pratiquement trois aux frontière de la mort, c'était vers eux qu'il avait choisi de revenir.

Alors qu'il se laissait aller à la tentation des souvenirs, son portable sonna et indiqua le nom de Jun. Il répondit dans la seconde.

– Comment ça se passe ? » résonna la voix fleurie et sensuelle de la médium.

– C'est le calme plat pour l'instant. Rien ne s'est produit depuis hier soir.

– Tu as pu interroger les résidents ?

– Oui. Les plus touchés sont une mère et sa fille qui vivent juste en dessous de l'appartement concerné. J'ai aussi eu confirmation de leur voisine, celle qui t'a transmis l'affaire.

– Mai, l'amie de Yasuhara-san, oui. Elle vit au même étage ?

– Au septième. Elle a accepté que je m'installe chez elle pour surveiller l'appartement du huitième.

– Super. J'avais compris qu'elle venait pour sa voisine, mais elle a vu des choses elle aussi ?

– Oui, et elle a même des hypothèses. Elle pense que l'esprit est celui d'une petite fille qui aurait été tuée par les anciens propriétaires de l'appartement.

Le silence qui suivit fut anormalement long.

– Jun ? » demanda Naru.

– Comment pourrait-elle savoir ça ?

– Elle est médium, comme toi, mais ses dons sont encore instables, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait refusé de les développer.

– Je vois…

Nouveau silence.

– Tu es toujours à Kyoto ? Ton père va bien ? » renchérit Naru en espérant faire durer la conversation. Un comble pour lui.

– Il va très bien oui ! C'était juste une crise passagère, et des cousins sont venus lui rendre visite hier après-midi, donc j'ai pu rentrer ce matin. Écoute… » Elle sembla hésiter, puis reprit d'un ton enjoué. « Puisque tu sembles me dire que ton enquête ne donne pas grand-chose pour le moment, que dirais-tu de déjeuner avec moi ? Tu pourrais inviter Mai ! J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ses dons. Je pourrais peut-être l'aider. »

– Tu penses ?

– Je sais ce que c'est de refouler ses aptitudes. J'en ai assez souffert et je suis sûre qu'elle en souffre aussi.

– C'est ce qu'il me semble. Je vais lui demander. Dans tous les cas, on se retrouve vers la fac à midi ?

– D'accord, à tout à l'heure !

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il écrivait son sms à Mai. Pour une fois, c'était peut-être à lui de lui montrer de l'attention, de l'épauler, d'être là. Tout simplement.

* * *

 _Il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant, à dix minutes de la fac de lettres._ _La perspective de déjeuner avec Jun Fubuki me semblait étrange. Je me sentais si insignifiante, si… gamine face à elle, que j'avais du mal à concevoir qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que se souvenir de moi. Naru m'avait promis que je ne m'engageai_ _s_ _à rien, et qu_ _'il ne s'agirait que d'une banale rencontre, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer les poings en franchissant le seuil de la porte. C'était moi qui avait fait le premier pas vers elle, donc autant saisir l'opportunité qui m'était offerte._

 _Naru était déjà là, en pleine conversation avec_ _la médium_ _. Quelque chose me choqua_ _cependant_ _dès le début, et je compris_ _en voyant leurs doigts entrelacés. L'air se coinça dans mes poumons et j'avalai ma salive de travers, attirant leur attention par une brusque quinte de toux._

 _Naru et… Fubuki ?…_

 _Depuis quand ?! Comment ?… et surtout… pourquoi ?…_

 _« Tout va bien Mai ? »_

 _Le temps que les deux hémisphères de mon cerveau se connectent à nouveau, je me rendis compte que je les fixais depuis quelques secondes déjà, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche béante et les bras ballants._

– _Mai ?_

– _Je… tu… salut ! » bredouillai-je en cherchant une excuse pour disparaître et ainsi les évacuer au plus vite de mon esprit. «Écoute… j'ai un truc urgent à rendre… va falloir que j'y aille… »_

– _Tu te fiche de moi ! » répliqua Naru en croisant les bras._

– _Je viens juste de m'en souvenir… c'est vraiment urgent !_

– _Oh salut Mai ! » entendis-je soudain derrière moi. « Tu as pu rendre ton devoir finalement ? »_

 _Au moins je restais cohérente dans les excuses bidons que je donnais._

– _Ah tiens Nishi… » commença Naru avec un petit sourire._

– _Nishimura !_

– _Ça faisait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

– _Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », renchéris-je, beaucoup moins enthousiaste que mon crétin d'ancien patron._

 _On se serait cru dans une blague de mauvais goût, et dont j'étais le protagoniste._

– _Ma tante travaille ici », expliqua Takashi en exhibant un sac plastique. « Elle voulait que je lui rapporte une course. »_

– _Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous ?_

– _Vraiment ?_

 _Son regard s'était illuminé en reconnaissant Fubuki, qui lui adressa un sourire poli._

– _Sans moi. J'ai…_

– _Un devoir à rendre » m'interrompit Naru. « C'est marrant parce qu'il y a encore vingt minutes tu étais libre comme l'air. »_

– _Et bien je ne le suis plus._

– _Allez Mai. Je ne sais pas ce que tu dois rendre, mais ça peut bien attendre une heure non ? En plus ce n'est pas bien de travailler le ventre vide._

 _C'est marrant comme un même trait de caractère chez une personne peut être une qualité plus qu'appréciable un jour pour le transformer le lendemain en_ _une_ _véritable tête à claques. Takashi et sa putain de gentillesse…_

 _Je laissai mon regard s'attarder sur lui, puis sur Naru et enfin sur Fubuki, avant de m'avouer vaincue. C'est bien, ça prouvait qu'encore une fois, alors que j'avais passé une belle matinée pleine de bonnes résolutions et que j'en étais même venue à me dire que j'étais de nouveau heureuse, la vie se foutait bien de ma gueule !_

 _« Avec ce que j'ai déjà encaissé… », soupirai-je intérieurement._

* * *

Il avait senti dès le début que ça coinçait, et les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant.

Arrivés au dessert, Mai avait à peine décroché un mot. Difficile en même temps d'en placer une au milieu de l'avalanche de questions que Nishimura posait à Jun. Sans manifester le moindre signe d'impatience, la jeune femme lui répondait quant à elle avec un air jovial et un sourire radieux qui ne faisait qu'embellir ses traits déjà parfaits. Elle portait une robe brune à col roulé, ornée d'une étole pourpre qui lui donnait un côté rétro tout à fait charmant. Ses cheveux, remontés en chignon, comme à ses habitudes, brillaient de ce noir à la fois profond et chaud des chevelures orientales, et Naru se surprit à méticuleusement étudier les courbes de sa poitrine sous ses vêtements.

– Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas », dit soudain Nishimura en tournant les yeux vers Mai, puis vers lui. « Je croyais que votre boulot consistait à expliquer de manière rationnelle les phénomènes de hantise. »

– En effet.

– Mais vu ce que m'a dit Fubuki-san, il semble que l'existence des fantômes ou des esprits soit quelque chose d'acquis pour vous. Voire même de… normal…

C'est vrai. Il avait tellement l'habitude de fréquenter des personnes appartenant au même monde que lui que Naru en oubliait que ce qui lui semblait effectivement _normal_ ne l'était pas pour le commun des mortels.

– Notre boulot consiste à enquêter », expliqua-t-il. « Lorsqu'on se retrouve face à un phénomène en apparence étrange, nous partons, selon la démarche sceptique, d'un postulat rationnel. Il est bien plus aisé et fiable de prouver qu'un phénomène est scientifiquement explicable que d'origine paranormale, et c'est d'ailleurs le cas la plupart du temps. Mais dans le cas où aucune explication scientifique ne viendrait expliquer notre phénomène, nous nous tournons vers le paranormal, et vers des personnes comme Jun. »

– Mais dans ce cas, les esprits existent, c'est certain ?

Son regard croisa celui de Jun. Mai demeurait quant à elle murée dans un silence obstiné, les yeux baissés et les épaules crispées.

– Ils existent. Mais ce n'est pas facile de les détecter grâce aux méthodes scientifiques. On se fie souvent aux perturbations des champs électromagnétiques, pas toujours fiables, ou aux baisses de températures. On peut aussi enregistrer ce qu'on appelle des EVP, c'est-à-dire des sons ou des voix d'origine inconnue, que l'oreille ne perçoit pas la plupart du temps, mais qu'on peut capter par micro.

– Et dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » poursuivit Nishimura, fasciné. « Qu'est-ce que vous appelez esprit ou fantôme, de manière très concrète ? »

– Un résidu mémoriel ou émotif. Comme la matière, les émotions et les souvenirs peuvent survivre à la mort d'un individu, en particulier lorsqu'ils sont très forts. On répertorie par exemple beaucoup de cas d'esprits vengeurs : ce sont en fait des personnes qui sont mortes de manière violente, contre leur gré, et donc avec un fort sentiment de haine. Ce sentiment reste et finit par se nourrir de lui-même. Allié à la peur ou au remord de celui auquel il se confronte, il peut même prendre corps. C'est ce que nous appelons une apparition.

– Attendez… donc… le fantôme est une entité concrète ? Consciente ?

– Pas exactement. Le fantôme est une émotion qui se rejoue encore et encore, et qui reboucle sur elle-même. Ce n'est pas la personne, c'est une projection figée de son mental, celui qu'elle avait au moment de mourir, et qui s'est imprimé dans le monde matériel comme de l'encre sur un papier buvard.

– Mais il existe des fantômes bienveillants non ?

– Oui, mais c'est plus rare. Ce que nous appelons « fantômes bienveillants » sont en fait des personnes mortes avec un fort sentiment de regret, qui ont ressenti un véritable déchirement à l'idée de quitter ceux qui leur étaient chers. Une partie d'eux restent donc dans notre monde pour veiller sur ces êtres chers. Mais comme ce type d'esprit n'est pas problématique, nous ne sommes quasiment jamais obligés de les chasser.

– Et les esprits protecteurs ?

– Ils sont rarement d'origine humaine. Les esprits protecteurs sont, la plupart du temps, des entités d'origine purement spirituelle, auxquelles on fait appel pour accomplir quelque chose.

– Et les démons alors ?

Cette fois, c'est le regard de Mai qu'il croisa, et au coup d'œil complice qu'ils partagèrent pour la première fois depuis le début du repas, il sut qu'elle pensait comme lui.

– Tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle _démons_ », reprit-il. « Dans le folklore japonais, il existe ce qu'on appelle les _yôkai_ et les _ayakashi_ , que l'on peut comparer aux _djinns_ du folklore arabe ou aux fées du folklore européen. On traduit souvent ces mots par « démons », mais il s'agit en réalité de créatures neutres, uniquement présentes sur le plan spirituel. Dans les rares cas où elles entrent en contact avec les humains, elles peuvent s'avérer aussi bénéfiques que maléfiques. »

– Et les médium aussi peuvent entrer en contact avec ces créatures ?

– Non. Cette aptitude est généralement réservée aux sorciers, à certaines prêtresses ou à certains moines. En revanche, le mot _akuma_ recouvre une signification plus proche de celle des Occidentaux du mot _démon_. Cette représentation est fortement liée à l'imaginaire chrétien et désigne une créature malfaisante, chargée de corrompre l'être humain auquel elle s'attaque.

– Et ce genre de créature existe ?…

– J'en doutais franchement jusqu'à ce que j'en rencontre une », confessa-t-il en cherchant de nouveau le regard de Mai.

– Comment ça ?!

– Lors d'une enquête sur un manoir hanté, nous avons été confronté à… une créature, qui n'était ni un fantôme, ni un être humain, mais quelque chose qui se trouvait entre les deux… ». Sentant toute l'attention de Nishimura, il inspira profondément et poursuivit. « Normalement, si l'on en croit les traités de démonologie et les récits mythologiques, les démons sont des créatures dites « qui ne sont jamais venues au monde », c'est-à-dire, qui n'ont jamais vu le jour dans le monde des hommes. On ignore d'où elles viennent, où elles ont vu le jour. S'il est fort probable que les yôkai et les ayakashi soient une forme consciente des éléments naturels, on ne peut pas dire précisément ce que sont les démons. Pour ma part, je pense qu'ils naissent des hommes. Des ténèbres dans leur cœur. Et ce que j'ai vu me conforte dans cette hypothèse. »

* * *

 _Et il raconta, comme un vieux qui raconte une histoire, tout ce que nous avions vécu tout là-bas, perdus dans les montagnes. Là où ne reste désormais plus qu'un tas de cendres et les ossements décharnés d'un vieux manoir._

 _L'enquête au manoir d'Urado demeurait parmi mes pires souvenirs. L'odeur du sang, la sensation de cette lame de couteau contre ma gorge et de la mort imminente… la vision de cette pièce carrelée, aux reflets verdâtres et aux relents de corps en décomposition avaient de quoi nourrir les traumatismes d'une vie entière…_

 _Takashi écoutait, les yeux grands ouverts et les traits figés dans l'attente, comme un gamin à qui on raconte une histoire passionnante, et qui trépigne en attendant la suite._

 _Ce n'est qu'en voyant son regard se braquer soudain sur moi et ses sourcils se froncer que je compris mon erreur. Celle de lui avoir menti._

* * *

– Tu… tu étais là ? Tu as vu cette… chose ?…

Le ton qu'il adressait à Mai frôlait le reproche et tranchait nettement avec l'air curieux et enchanté qu'il avait affiché tout au long de la conversation.

– J'étais là oui. Comme Na… Shibuya-san te l'a dit la première fois, j'ai travaillé pour lui.

– Mais… tu m'as dit que les fantômes n'existaient pas. Que votre job consistait à le prouver. Tu me l'as dit, alors que tu as _vu…_

Son expression devenait de plus en plus perplexe. Mai gardait quant à elle le visage ferme, résigné.

– J'ai vu des choses qui dépassent l'entendement », dit-elle lentement.

– Donc tu confirmes que tout ça existe.

– Oui… ou du moins, je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

– Tu l'as fait pourtant. Le lendemain du retour de Shibuya-san, tu te souviens ? Tu m'as dit que les esprits n'étaient que des fantasmes produits par un esprit malade. Que ça n'existait pas, et que tout pouvait trouver une explication rationnelle.

Cette déclaration le surprit et il ne put dissimuler un froncement de sourcils qui n'échappa à Mai. Ce genre de déclaration ne lui ressemblait tellement pas… et au-delà de ça, pourquoi mentir alors qu'elle avait été l'une des plus touchées par _leur_ existence ?

– C'est ce que j'ai dit. Et je l'ai fait parce qu'à l'époque, je voulais définitivement m'éloigner de tout ça.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'en ai trop souffert.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

À ses poings serrés, Naru comprit qu'elle était sur le point de craquer malgré son calme feint.

– Parce que tu n'aurais pas pu comprendre », murmura-t-elle. « Personne ne peut comprendre à moins de l'avoir vécu. »

– Comment ça « vécu » ? Je comprends rien Mai. Si tu peux voir les esprits, ça veut dire que tout le monde peut les voir non ? Je veux dire… si tu vas aux endroits où ils se trouvent et que tu y restes assez longtemps pour qu'ils apparaissent ?

– C'est toi qui comprends rien ! » s'énerva-t-elle, avant de poursuivre plus bas. « Je suis médium Takashi. J'ai même le don d'empathie spirituelle. Quand il y a un esprit je le sens, je le vois, je vis parfois ce qu'il a vécu. Tu t'es déjà imaginé mourir ? »

Le teint de Nishimura avait viré au blanc.

– Pas… pas vraiment non…

– Eh bien moi je l'ai vécu. J'ai déjà revécu la mort de certains esprits. Et crois-moi, c'est pesant. Au-delà de ça… plus tu t'aventures dans ce terrain-là, plus tu te sépares des vivants. Plus tu encaisses sur toi les souffrances d'une âme défunte, plus tu sombres toi aussi. Voilà pourquoi j'ai arrêté.

Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pratiqué la psychométrie, mais ce dont Mai parlait, Naru le connaissait par cœur. Vivre et revivre la mort, partager la peur, la souffrance, la haine et le désespoir. Bizarrement, le fait de l'avoir vécu encore et encore ne l'avait pas aidé à surmonter ses propres souffrances, mais les avait même accentuées. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé parce qu'à l'époque, la découverte de son don ne semblait pas peser plus que ça à Mai, et ce malgré quelques grosses frayeurs. Mais l'approche qu'elle en avait désormais ressemblait à la sienne. Elle savait. Elle savait la solitude écrasante et muette que l'on éprouve lorsqu'on est sur le point de passer de l'autre côté. Elle connaissait ce sursaut effaré de conscience, cette révolte de l'esprit lorsque le corps s'éteint, et que l'on se sent irrémédiablement tiré vers les ténèbres.

 _Voilà donc pourquoi tu ne voulais pas revenir…_

– La chaleur de ramener quelqu'un vers la lumière conjure la peur », murmura soudain Jun, parlant depuis la première fois depuis de longues minutes. « Tu n'es jamais allée au bout du processus n'est-ce pas ? »

– Quel processus ? » balbutia Mai en levant les yeux vers elle.

– Celui de conduire une âme vers la lumière. Tu reconnais leur existence ainsi que le fait d'avoir un don, mais tu ignores comment t'en servir.

* * *

 _Elle avait raison. J'avais exploré les ténèbres sans savoir comment en sortir. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'avais cherché à m'en éloigner._

– _Je croyais qu'un médium pouvait seulement… comment dire… transmettre leur parole, leurs émotions à la limite. De sorte à comprendre comment les faire partir._

– _C'est exact. Mais pour les moins récalcitrants, nous pouvons tout simplement leur transmettre un peu de notre énergie pour les libérer de ce qui les enchaîne ici bas._

 _Dans toutes les enquêtes où nous étions intervenus, seule une compréhension très précise des raisons pour lesquels l'esprit était toujours là nous avait permis de le libérer, et ce par des méthodes bien particulières comme des rituels, menés par Lin ou Masako. Rendre un enfant perdu, retrouver un corps disparu… Le seul contact avec un médium, même qualifié, me semblait donc presque trop facile._

– _Certains esprits ont besoin que quelque chose soit effectivement fait dans le monde physique pour le quitter », poursuivit Fubuki, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. « Dans ce cas, nous nous contentons de transmettre leur requête. Mais dans d'autres cas, ils ont simplement besoin de s'incorporer, à travers nous donc, pour se décharger de leurs émotions et ainsi se libérer de ce qui les enchaîne au monde physique. »_

 _Je hochai la tête, fascinée par ses grands yeux sombres qui fixaient les miens avec bienveillance. La sérénité et la pleine confiance que je sentais en elle me dépassaient et induisaient en moi une sorte de jalousie._

– _Je ne sais pas…», me contentai-je de répondre._

– _Quand tes dons sont-ils apparus ?_

– _Juste après s'être mise à travailler pour moi », intervint Naru._

– _J'avais cru comprendre en effet. Ça a duré longtemps ?_

– _Un an. Mai était mon assistante à temps partiel._

– _Je me disais aussi que vous sembliez vous connaître depuis longtemps._

 _Et les regards en coin qu'ils s'adressaient depuis le début du repas on en parlait ?_

– _Comment sont-ils apparus ? » reprit-elle en tournant de nouveau les yeux vers moi._

 _Takashi ne disait plus rien. Je comptais pour ma part les minutes._

– _Par les rêves. J'ai… j'ai été guidée._

– _Ah intéressant ! Par qui ?_

– _Le frère jumeau de Na… Shibuya-san._

 _C'est à cet instant que je la vis. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais j'aurais juré avoir aperçu une lueur de colère dans le regard jusqu'alors si bienveillant de la médium. Ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement avant qu'elle se reprenne et me sourie._

– _Donc tu exerces la médiumnité par les rêves ?_

– _Oui. La plupart du temps en tout cas._

– _Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ?_

– _Eh bien… lorsqu'il y a un esprit à proximité, ce qui est en ce moment le cas dans mon immeuble, il m'arrive de rêver de ses derniers instants, ou de ce qui a été en lien avec sa mort._

– _Tu le vois de l'extérieur, ou tu te trouves à la place de la personne ?_

– _Je me retrouve à sa place. Souvent je n'ai même pas conscience du changement. C'est en me réveillant que je suis capable de prendre du recul sur ce que j'ai vu._

– _Et dans le cas du fantôme de ton immeuble ? Tu as fait ce genre de rêve ?_

 _C'était moi où elle était plus pâle que d'ordinaire ? Son sourire me semblait aussi moins franc, presque forcé…_

– _J'en ai fait un. J'ai rêvé que la fillette qui hante l'immeuble avait été tuée par le couple de résidents qui habitaient l'appartement du huitième._

– _Ils s'y seraient pris à deux ?!_

– _Non. Le mari l'a étranglée. Mais la femme était complice._

– _Et tu as vu leurs visages ?_

– _Seulement celui du mari._

– _Tu serais capable de le reconnaître ?_

– _Oui._

– _Et le corps ? Qu'est-il devenu ?_

– _Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense qu'ils l'ont jeté dans un lac ou dans une rivière._

– _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

– _L'eau. Cet esprit est lié à l'eau, c'est évident. À chacune de ses apparitions, même dans mes rêves j'ai l'impression de me noyer._

 _Son visage était devenu très grave. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de pivoter vers Naru._

– _Il faut consulter les archives », dit-elle. « Si les choses se sont passées comme Mai le dit, il doit y avoir un article, quelque chose sur la disparition de l'enfant. Peut-être même que son corps a été retrouvé. »_

– _C'est possible », approuva Naru._

– _J'irais voir ça cet après-midi._

– _Super », intervins-je en me levant. « Vous me direz comment avance l'enquête histoire que je puisse dormir tranquille. Pour l'instant j'ai des trucs à faire. »_

– _Reviens me voir à l'occasion », me souffla chaleureusement Fubuki en me prenant la main. « Je t'apprendrai à te servir de ton don. »_

 _Naru approuva tandis que je hochai la tête et retirai ma main. Je n'aimais pas son contact._

– _Merci pour le repas », dis-je simplement. « Takashi ?… »_

 _Le regard qu'il m'adressa avait le goût du remord et des adieux. À défaut de trouver quoi dire, je pris mes affaires et adressai un signe général de la main avant de me diriger vers le comptoir pour payer._

 _Je me mordais encore les lèvres en sortant._

* * *

Mai était à peine sortie lorsque Nishimura se leva et partit à son tour en leur adressant à peine un signe de tête.

– J'ai l'impression qu'on a gaffé », marmonna Jun sans détacher son regard de la porte.

– Je crois aussi…

Au début, il pensait que Mai était toujours vexée de son départ. Après six ans, c'était sans doute exagéré, mais ça l'avait aussi flatté, parce que quelque part, il avait encore de l'importance pour elle. Parce que pour quelqu'un, quelque part dans le monde, il avait l'impression de toujours compter assez pour susciter autre chose que l'indifférence. Mais en la côtoyant un peu plus, en s'ouvrant à ce qu'elle était devenue, en l'acceptant aussi, Naru s'était rendu compte que le problème était bien plus profond, et le mensonge qu'elle avait entretenu auprès de Nishimura de faisait que le conforter dans son hypothèse. Est-ce qu'elle lui avait menti à lui aussi ?

 _Qu'est-ce que tu caches comme ça ? De si lourd, de si profond que tu ne veux rien dire ? Que tu ne sembles même pas vouloir te l'avouer à toi-même ?_

* * *

– _Mai ?…_

 _Je sentis mes mains se crisper. Putain…_

– _Mai ?!_

 _Mon pas s'accéléra. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Vraiment pas prête…_

– _MAI !_

– _QUOI ?!_

– _Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu as menti ?_

– _Et toi pourquoi tu n'as pas fait l'effort de comprendre que je ne voulais PAS en parler ?!_

– _Comment j'aurais pu savoir ?!_

– _Ouvre tes yeux bordel ! Tu te tapes l'incruste. Tu monopolises la parole. Tu me forces à te révéler des trucs que personne ne devrait savoir sur moi et tu me demandes de te rendre des comptes ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!_

– _Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as caché ça ? À moi ? Je veux dire… tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi et… j'attendais… j'espérais…_

– _Justement._

– _Quoi ?_

 _Je soupirai._

– _Tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu me voyais comme quelqu'un de normal, avec qui c'était possible de vivre une vie normale…_

 _Ma voix tremblait et bientôt, je sentis mes yeux s'embuer._

– _Comme qui ?…_

 _Je baissai la tête et fis un geste de la main en direction du restaurant que nous venions de quitter._

– _Shibuya._

 _Cette fois c'est lui qui soupira, et lorsque son regard se braqua de nouveau sur moi, je ne sus dire si ce que j'y voyais était de la tristesse ou de la colère._

– _Dis-moi franchement Mai » souffla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ? C'est qui ce mec pour toi ? Dis-moi la vérité cette fois, juste cette fois… »_

 _Le silence qui suivit fut insupportable, et la distance qui nous séparait comme un mur impossible à franchir. Je pris conscience que cet échange serait probablement le dernier._

– _Il n'y a rien… du moins pour lui._

– _Comment ça ?_

 _Je pris une profonde inspiration et levai les yeux vers lui._

– _Je ne veux pas te le dire Takashi. Il y a eu quelque chose entre nous, lui ne le sait pas, c'est tout. Il ne le sait plus._

 _Son expression se figea soudain, à la fois surprise et outrée._

– _Le coma… » murmura-t-il._

– _Je suis désolée Takashi… j'y croyais vraiment au début. Je pensais vraiment que ça marcherait entre nous._

– _Tu as voulu le remplacer, c'est ça ?_

– _Non. J'ai voulu me reconstruire._

 _Cette fois je sus ce que je lisais dans son regard. C'était le regret. Un regret profond, viscéral, et qui me fit très mal à moi aussi._

– _Dis-moi ce que je n'ai pas su t'apporter._

– _Rien. Tu as tout fait bien. C'est moi qui ne va pas._

– _Je…_

– _Désolée Takashi. C'est tout. C'était bien, mais c'est tout._

 _Et je tournai les talons. C'était tout. C'était bien mais c'était tout._

 _Et cela_ _ne faisait pas si longtemps que je ne m'étais sentie aussi seule…_

* * *

 **Review ? :3**


	12. OCCULTIC FAKE - PART XI (chap 10)

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà après une petite pause qui m'a permis de reprendre mon souffle en terme d'écriture ^^ Du coup ce chapitre est très long... je n'ai pas l'habitude de publier autant d'un coup mais quant à faire XD Beaucoup d'éléments importants dans ce chapitre... les choses commencent à s'accélérer et je pense que c'est encore l'affaire de deux ou trois chapitres avant de conclure sur ce premier opus de "Tokyo ghost stories" (je vous rappelle qu'il y en aura trois !). Très honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi long, mais entre le retour de Naru, le retour de Mai dans le paranormal, l'évolution de tous les personnages et l'enquête elle-même, cela faisait finalement beaucoup de choses à mettre en place XD Bref ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez, parce que j'ai tout rédigé pratiquement d'une traite, sans vraiment organiser mes idées, et j'ai bien peur que ce soit le bordel...**

 **Seiryuu :** **Comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :D c'est génial de te voir fidèle au poste ! T'inquiète, tu auras l'occasion de déchainer ta haine contre Fubuki dans ce chapitre XD C'est sûr que le repas avec Nishimura était assez explosif. Pauvre Mai... je lui en fais vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs XD j'espère en tout cas que cette suite te plaira (cf. les feels à la fin ^^)**

 **Là-dessus je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **OCCULTIC FAKE**

 **XI.**

 **INTUITION**

 **Connaissance immédiate d'une vérité qui se présente à la pensée avec la clarté d'une évidence.**

 **Action de deviner, pressentir, sentir, comprendre, connaître quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'emblée, sans parcourir les étapes de l'analyse, du raisonnement ou de la réflexion.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10.**

 **Ce qui devait se passer**

Nagasaki faisait partie de ces villes que l'Histoire a condamnées à une mutation constante : construction – reconstruction – déconstruction, développement et élargissement régulier de la ceinture urbaine… C'est qu'il n'y avait pas eu grand-chose à garder après ce que les locaux appelaient avec une pointe d'amertume le « cataclysme » ou la « catastrophe » du siècle dernier. D'autres, qui avaient moins peur de nommer les choses, disaient simplement « la bombe ». Cela faisait partie des grands drames encaissés par le pays depuis le 20e siècle, et dont résultait cet urbanisme envahissant, attaché à occuper chaque espace vaquant, à remplacer chaque ruine, et à substituer au vide insupportable de l'Histoire l'activité frénétique et bourdonnante du présent. Le contraste avec l'horizon marin et sa ligne uniquement partagée entre le ciel et la mer n'en était que plus saisissant.

C'est ce que ce dit Yasuhara tandis que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient dans le lointain. D'un côté l'urbanisme méticuleux et vrombissant, de l'autre l'épuration absolue, et juste les dernières lumières du jour pour les réunir. Normal que les gens du coin soient moins stressés qu'à Tokyo. Le climat était aussi drôlement meilleur et, en ce début décembre, la ville jouissait encore d'une quinzaine de degrés qui en faisaient oublier l'approche de l'hiver. Le retour à Tokyo risquerait d'être pénible…

En souriant pour lui-même, Osamu jeta un ultime regard aux dernières lueurs du crépuscule avant de quitter sa fenêtre pour se consacrer à la rédaction de son rapport.

Une légende, issue de la tradition shintoïste, disait que le crépuscule, comme moment charnière entre le jour et la nuit, était aussi l'instant où la frontière entre le monde physique et le monde spirituel était la plus mince. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en tester la véracité, mais sans s'attacher à la valeur mystique de la chose, il devait bien admettre qu'un coucher de soleil valait bien dix minutes de pause. C'était son côté « romantique »…

Grace au professeur Sakamoto, qui ne lésinait jamais sur le confort lorsqu'il partait en colloque, l'hôtel où il séjournait se trouvait dans l'un des quartiers les plus modernes et les plus chers. Après avoir allumé la petite cafetière que le service mettait à sa disposition, Osamu se rassit lentement et parcourut des yeux les quelques pages qu'il avait rédigées en rentrant.

La journée avait été bonne, les intervenants enthousiastes, et les débats riches. Comme toujours Sakamoto avait usé de son influence pour lui réserver un temps de parole dans l'enchaînement des conférences, et le jeune homme avait été surpris de l'intérêt du public pour ses recherches. La perspective de pouvoir mesurer l'activité cérébrale dans un état de transe médiumnique avait même attisé la curiosité du département neurologique de l'université, qui lui avait proposé de venir tenter l'expérience avec Jun dans ses locaux, en échange de fonds si l'affaire s'avérait concluante. Il avait hâte.

Alors qu'il se laissait aller à des rêves de grandeur et de célébrité, exercice auquel il préférait ne pas se livrer trop souvent pour ne pas faire inutilement grossir son égo, Osamu vit le nom de Mai s'afficher sur l'écran de son portable, qui se mit alors à vibrer. Ça tombait bien. Il comptait justement appeler Jun pour savoir comment évoluait l'enquête autour de la hantise du huitième…

– Comment ça va Mai ? » lança-t-il en décrochant.

– Osa-kun, il faut que tu rentres. Ça commence à sentir le roussi…

Sa voix n'était pas pressée, mais anormalement grave.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Iku-chan et sa mère sont réellement en danger. Il faut qu'on règle cette affaire au plus vite.

– Et Jun ? Qu'a donné son enquête ?

– C'est justement pour ça que je t'appelle. Si tu veux mon avis, Jun ne mettra jamais les pieds dans cet immeuble.

* * *

– 6 heures plus tôt –

 _Réfléchir. Il fallait que je réfléchisse._

 _Or de question de me laisser aller et de m'apitoyer sur moi-même. J'avais déjà passé trois ans à le faire…_

 _Mes pas m'avaient ramenée à l'université, et en me retrouvant face à la bande de verdure qui servait aléatoirement d'aire de pique-nique ou de terrain de foot, selon l'heure et le temps, je ne trouvai pas d'autre option que de garer mon vélo et de m'asseoir dans l'herbe. Pour un mois de décembre, le temps était inhabituellement doux, et la terre assez sèche pour pouvoir s'y poser sans problème._

 _En lâchant un long soupir, je rabattis ma capuche et laissai mon dos s'incliner vers le sol jusqu'à m'étendre totalement, les yeux perdus dans les nuages. Le regard de Takashi me collait comme un chewing-gum. J'ignorai ce qu'il y avait de pire… Savoir Naru et Jun Fubuki en couple, ou avoir mis fin à une relation de trois mois de manière aussi pathétique… Il m'aurait de toute façon fallu y couper court, mais j'avais vraiment mal pour Takashi. Est-ce qu'il m'aimait à ce point ? On m'avait déjà dit que rompre était difficile, mais je n'imaginais que l'on puisse ressentir une telle culpabilité. Rendre triste quelqu'un que l'on apprécie malgré tout… c'est la pire des choses, et le fait qu'il me déteste me semblait une juste rétribution. C'était là le prix à payer pour ma lâcheté._

 _Bref, j'aurais beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens , cela ne servirait à rien. Tout était terminé entre Takashi et moi et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Il me fallait désormais penser à autre chose. Trouver le moyen de faire dégager Naru de chez moi, et pour cela, trouver l'issue de cette histoire de hantise._

 _Réfléchis…_

 _Quelque chose me titillait depuis le repas, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus. Dans le comportement de Jun… quelque chose avait changé… à moins que cela ne vienne de moi. Elle m'avait semblé tellement insupportable, superficielle, imbue d'elle-même, avec son regard enjôleur et ses bons conseils de mes deux._

 _Salope._

 _Depuis quand lui tournait-elle autour et cherchait à l'aguicher avec ses tailleurs serrés et ses décolletés plongeants ? Et lui ?! Ce gros débile qui venait littéralement lui manger dans la main ! Ce que les hommes pouvaient être cons !_

 _La colère me fit crisper les doigts, et je sentis la terre rentrer sous mes ongles tandis qu'un sentiment de pure haine me fit frétiller les entrailles._

 _Non pas que je considérais Naru comme ma propriété exclusive (bien que la colère insoutenable qui me fit tout à coup me redresser en grinçant des dents me prouvât le contraire), mais le savoir avec cette femme me mettait hors de moi._

 _C'était donc ça._

 _Sous ses apparences charmeuses, ses paroles généreuses et son regard plein de bonté, Jun était en fait une femme manipulatrice et assez habile pour faire ployer toutes les défenses de son interlocuteur, même d'un constipé sentimental comme Naru. Elle le convoitait, c'était sûr, mais depuis quand ? Yasuhara ne m'avait pas parlé d'une quelconque rencontre avant la conférence. C'était donc si récent ? Naru avait sa fierté, ses principes, mais deux ans de coma et un an de grave maladie l'avaient mentalement affaibli. Il cherchait à se rattraper, se prouver de quoi il était capable, et quoi de mieux qu'une conquête comme Jun ? Une pensée me fit soudain pâlir. Évidemment qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Sinon pourquoi Jun l'aurait-elle séduit (oui c'était forcément elle, lui était encore trop coincé) ? Voilà pourquoi il l'avait appelée par son prénom lorsqu'on s'était revu au rez-de-chaussée. D'ailleurs quel curieux hasard… Jun et Naru se rencontraient l'avant-veille lors d'une conférence, puis ils se rapprochaient suffisamment pour… je ne voulais pas savoir, et dès le lendemain, Jun mandatait Naru sur une enquête des plus sérieuses alors que la demande s'adressait spécifiquement à elle, et que deux témoins (Yasuhara et Sakamoto-san) avaient été là pour le confirmer. Vue sa réputation, elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à reléguer à d'autres le sale boulot… C'était louche._

– _John ? » dis-je après avoir sélectionné son nom dans mon répertoire et attendu qu'il décroche._

– _Oh salut Mai ! Comment ça va ? Un problème ?_

– _Ça va bien, merci, dis-moi John, est-ce que tu serais dispo cet aprem pour une petite visite aux archives ?_

* * *

– Naru et Jun ensemble ?! T'es sérieuse ?

Osamu se sentit pâlir. Jun était libre d'être avec qui elle voulait évidemment, mais en plusieurs mois c'était bien la première fois qu'à sa connaissance, elle fréquentait quelqu'un. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Naru ?…

– Je suis très sérieuse, mais il y a plus important.

– Ah oui, les archives donc.

– Les archives…

* * *

 _S'il y avait bien une chose de pratique au Japon, c'était le système de rangement mis en place dans les archives. Consultables par tout le monde, elles répertoriaient par quartier tous les décès, les naissances ainsi que les faits divers (1), et disposaient d'un système de classement par année on ne peut plus limpide._

 _J'avais réduit mon champ de recherches à celles de Shibuya, et John m'y rejoignit une demi-heure après mon appel. Nous n'avions que très peu de temps si nous ne voulions pas croiser Jun._

– _Attends tu veux consulter les dossiers sur cinq années ?! » s'exclama-t-il en m'aidant à transporter les classeurs concernés sur une table de travail._

– _Simple précaution. En réalité nous n'aurons à consulter qu'un ou deux classeurs._

 _Selon le concierge, les Satô avaient quitté l'appartement trois ans plus tôt. Or je n'avais pas encore emménagé lorsque cela s'était produit. Avec Yasuhara, nous avions quitté Londres en mai, et j'avais vécu les cinq mois suivants chez Bô-san et Ayako, le temps de réunir assez d'économies pour financer mon propre logement. J'avais emménagé en octobre. Or, si je me fiais à mon rêve, le meurtre de la petite avait eu lieu fin-août, début septembre. J'ouvris donc le classeur de l'année concernée à l'intercalaire désignant le mois d'août, tandis que John vérifiait celui de l'année précédente._

 _Rien n'attisa mon attention, je me reportai donc au mois de septembre. Rien non plus._

– _Qu'est-ce que ça donne de ton côté ? » demandai-je à John tout en feuilletant les autres mois._

– _Rien de particulier. Il y a quelques affaires de disparition, mais l'âge ne correspond pas._

– _Aucun meurtre ?_

– _Juste un mec qui a tué l'amant de sa femme._

– _Le coup classique…_

 _Les Satô auraient si bien caché leur forfait ?_

– _Je vais demander » lui dis-je en quittant la pièce que nous nous étions réservée. « Tu peux jeter un œil aux autres classeurs ? On cherche une petite fille, d'environ six ans, aux longs cheveux noirs. »_

– _Compte sur moi._

 _S'il n'y avait aucune trace du meurtre, peut-être que la disparition était répertoriée quelque part. Les registres ne donnaient rien, et chercher par quartier serait trop long. Il ne me restait plus que les articles de journaux._

– _À gauche, juste à côté des ordinateurs » m'indiqua l'archiviste._

 _Cette fois, je ne pris que celui d'il y a trois ans et me mis à le feuilleter rapidement, consciente que le temps nous manquait._

– _Allez… montre-toi… » marmonnai-je entre mes dents._

 _Mais toujours rien. Aucun sujet qui ne soit en rapport avec la fillette du huitième ou les Satô. Dépitée, je saisis le journal de l'année précédente._

– _John ! » m'exclamai-je, en m'attisant par la même un regard incendiaire de la part de l'archiviste. « Regarde ça… » poursuivis-je plus doucement, en lui montrant l'article._

– _C'est elle ? Tu en es sûre ?_

– _Sûre._

 _L'article était vieux de quatre ans. On y voyait la photo d'une petite fille, à peu près du même âge d'Ikuko, et dont le visage souriant était encadré de longs cheveux noirs._

 _Mistuko Kawai._

 _Elle avait disparu dans un square du quartier d'Ikebukuro un 26 août, en plein après-midi. L'avis promettait une généreuse récompense pour l'apport de toute information. Elle venait visiblement d'une famille aisée._

– _Et c'est tout ? » demanda John en feuilletant les autres pages. « Il n'y a rien d'autre sur elle ? »_

– _Je ne crois pas… passe._

 _Tout comme il venait de le faire, je tournai les pages restantes pour voir si le nom ou le visage de Mitsuko réapparaissaient, mais ne trouvai qu'un petit article expliquant que l'enquête piétinait et que la petite n'avait toujours pas été retrouvée. D'autres enfants avaient apparemment disparus de la même manière, et la police soupçonnait là l'œuvre d'un dégénéré._

– _Peut-être l'année d'après», supposai-je en allant chercher le dossier suivant._

 _Mais aucun article ne faisait mention de la pauvre Mitsuko Kawai. En revanche…_

– _Tiens tiens…_

 _Jun Fubuki faisait sa première apparition dans la presse pour avoir retrouvé à temps un enfant enlevé par un pédophile. Et le professeur qui l'avait mise sur l'affaire n'avait été autre que Sakamoto._

– _Le début du succès », souligna John qui connaissait aussi la médium._

 _Je me retins d'en dire plus, mais mes dents grincèrent._

– _Attends, ce type…_

 _Il désigna du doigt le visage du professeur Sakamoto, et saisit le journal où nous avions trouvé l'avis de disparition de Mitsuko._

– _Regarde…_

 _Le seul article qui faisait encore mention de la fillette était illustré par la photo d'une conférence de presse où un homme au visage austère et fatigué, sûrement l'inspecteur en charge de l'affaire, semblait faire ses aveux aux journalistes désemparés. À ses côtés se tenaient un officier, et… je plissai les yeux. Oui c'était bien lui. Sakamoto._

– _Drôle de coïncidence… » fis-je remarquer._

– _Oui et non… il est professeur de psychologie, non ? Il a peut-être aidé la police à établir le profil du tueur…_

– _Pourquoi pas, mais Sakamoto est professeur de parapsychologie, et personnellement je ne vois pas le rapport avec la psychologie criminelle. À moins qu'il se soit réorienté…_

– _À voir…_

– _Bien ! » lançai-je en fermant le journal. « Assez trainé. Je dois aller bosser. Merci pour ton aide John ! »_

– _Mais de rien !_

 _Avec tout ce que j'avais encaissé depuis la matinée, son sourire et ses grands yeux bleus étaient comme un rayon de soleil. John avait toujours eu ce côté candide, profondément gentil sans en faire trop. Il était là, prêt à apporter son aide si nécessaire, mais sans être envahissant non plus. Bref, un véritable ami._

– _Je t'offrirai un resto un de ces quatre, histoire de te remercier._

* * *

– Sakamoto-san a bossé sept ans en psychologie criminelle et a effectivement coopéré avec la police sur quelques affaires », déclara Osamu en parcourant des yeux la fiche de son directeur de recherches. « Il a commencé en psychologie cognitive, puis s'est orienté sur les troubles mentaux… »

– Avant de s'intéresser à la parapsychologie… » compléta Mai. « Plutôt curieux comme parcours. »

– Oh tu sais, du trouble mental à la clairvoyance il n'y a qu'un pas !

– Tu m'en fais un beau de trouble mental…

– En fait, Sakamoto-san voulait prouver que certains troubles relevaient de dons parapsychologiques. Et devine qui l'a mis sur la voie ?

– Fais-moi rêvé…

– Le professeur Martin Davis ! Le père de Naru !

– Comme le monde est petit !

Il l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Mai ne partageait visiblement pas son enthousiasme.

– Mais ça ne nous avance pas », marmonna-t-elle.

– À t'entendre on a l'impression que tu le suspectes, mais il n'y a rien d'anormal à ce que Sakamoto ait bossé sur l'affaire, à l'époque.

– Non, mais je me demande s'il n'aurait pas pu mettre Jun dans le coup. Depuis quand se connaissent-ils ?

– Environ quatre ans.

* * *

– _Je bosse jusqu'à 19 heures. Bô-san et Ayako sont d'accord pour m'héberger cette nuit. Je passerai juste prendre mes affaires en début de soirée. En attendant, tu peux disposer de mon appart comme tu l'entends, à condition de ne pas foutre le bordel_ _et de t'occuper du chat_ _. Mai._ –

Le sms qu'elle lui envoya en milieu d'après-midi lui laissa comme un arrière goût. C'était lui où le ton était un peu sec ? En même temps, vue la tournure qu'avait pris le déjeuner… Même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, Naru ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité envers Mai. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, et elle avait accepté ce déjeuner sans discuter. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mise à ce point en colère ?

En y réfléchissant, il se souvint qu'elle avait balancé son excuse bidon avant même l'arrivée de Nishimura. Dès qu'elle était entrée dans le restaurant en fait, son expression avait changé. Pourquoi ? Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être… Non ! Mai, jalouse ? Après tout ce temps ? Bien sûr, ses regards à la dérobée et la manière dont elle rougissait chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle ne lui avait pas échappé à l'époque. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié la fois où elle lui avait confessé ses sentiments, juste avant qu'il ne reparte en Angleterre, mais c'était il y a si longtemps… Et Naru avait très vite compris que celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse n'était pas lui, mais son frère Eugène. Ils auraient d'ailleurs formé un joli couple… Quoi qu'il en soit, Mai n'était plus une enfant, et même si elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui, ceux-ci avaient sans doute disparu depuis très longtemps.

 _Moi je ne t'ai jamais oublié Naru… et même si tu étais mort, même si tu étais resté dans le coma toute ta vie… je ne t'aurais jamais oublié._

Son cœur manqua un battement tandis que les paroles qu'elle lui avait murmuré la veille lui revenaient. Encore une fois, Mai avait touché juste, là où ça faisait mal, là où sa fierté lui faisait défaut, avec ce talent qui lui venait d'on ne sait où, et qui l'avait tant de fois pris de court.

Un vol de pigeons le tira soudain de ses pensées, et il regarda quelques minutes leur petit ballet qui consistait à aller de toit en toit, pour se réunir finalement en rang d'oignon sur le toit d'en face, d'où ils étaient partis. Stupides créatures. L'après-midi s'étirait quant à lui avec une lenteur insupportable, qu'il devrait encaisser jusqu'à ce que ce maudit fantôme daigne enfin se manifester.

Dans un soudain élan de confiance, le chat Kuro avait grimpé sur ses genoux et s'était endormi contre lui en ronronnant. Naru n'avait pas osé le chasser, et grattait distraitement sa tête noire en réalisant qu'il câlinait un chat pour la première fois de sa vie. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

Comme promis, Jun était partie consulter les archives, et en l'absence de Mai, il aurait le champ libre pour travailler. Enfin travailler était un grand mot… jamais il ne s'était autant senti pris au dépourvu.

– Allez… montre-toi… » marmonna-t-il en saisissant son téléphone.

L'expérience lui avait appris que provoquer un esprit n'était pas la meilleure idée au monde, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et il en avait assez d'attendre.

– John », lança-t-il. « Est-ce que tu serais prêt à tenter un exorcisme ? »

* * *

 _Quelque chose clochait, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigts dessus. Et surtout je ne savais pas si ce n'était pas moi qui débloquait… mais à y réfléchir, ça faisait quand même beaucoup de coïncidences. Ces affaires d'enlèvements, le travail de Sakamoto pour la police, et un an à peine après la disparition de Mitsuko, Jun Fubuki qui rencontrait le succès, justement propulsée par Sakamoto-san sur une affaire d'enlèvement. Il ne s'agissait sans doute que d'un concours de circonstances, mais j'avais la désagréable impression que Jun nous cachait quelque chose… La manière dont ses traits s'étaient décomposés lorsque je lui avais parlé de mon rêve… non je n'avais pas pu halluciner. Quelque chose la dérangeait dans cette affaire. Quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache. C'était du moins le pressentiment que j'avais, et je devais m'en assurer._

– _Trois thés au jasmin pour la table sept ! » me lança Sanae pendant que je mettais l'eau à chauffer._

– _Ça marche !_

 _Le travail à l'Akogare cafe m'avait calmée sans pour autant diminuer mes inquiétudes. J'avais la sensation que le pire était encore à venir, sans que je puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher._

 _En milieu d'après-midi, je profitai d'une petite pause pour prendre mon courage à deux mains et envoyer un sms à Naru. Comme je ne me sentais pas de passer une nuit supplémentaire en sa présence, j'avais obtenu l'accord de Bô-san et d'Ayako pour m'inviter chez eux jusqu'au lendemain. Il faudrait juste que je passe chercher mes affaires en début de soirée. Nous ne ferions que nous croiser, et c'était peut-être là l'occasion de confirmer mes doutes quant aux réelles intentions de Fubuki. Jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit terminée, il fallait que je garde la tête froide, même si l'envie d'envoyer un bon coup de boule à mon crétin d'ancien patron me démangeait._

 _L'après-midi se déroula dans un calme insupportable, qui ne fit que mettre un peu plus mes nerfs à l'épreuve. Je faillis même envoyer balader une cliente qui voulait absolument de la crème dans son chocolat chaud alors que nous étions en rupture de stock. Je dus aller chercher une bouteille de chantilly au pas de course dans la supérette d'à côté pour satisfaire cette mégère, et avec le sourire en plus ! Tu parles d'une journée… Sanae n'osa même pas me faire la morale, et m'assura qu'elle ferait la fermeture seule. Le message était clair : rentre chez toi, pète ton plomb tranquille et reviens demain avec une mine qui ne fasse pas fuir les clients. Il me faudrait décidément beaucoup de sang froid pour ne pas écarteler mon colocataire provisoire._

 _La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque je quittai le travail. Les jours raccourcissaient à mesure que le froid s'intensifiait, et une rafale de vent m'arracha un frisson. C'était comme si la solitude avait envahi de nouveau chaque parcelle de mon monde, du pavé sur la route jusqu'à l'antenne la plus haute, et même le ronronnement de la circulation ne me semblait être qu'un lointain murmure. Sans prendre la peine d'enfourcher mon vélo, je laissai mes pas me guider jusqu'à mon quartier. La ville et ses lumières, c'était comme de petites étincelles qui dansaient dans l'obscurité. Un millier d'univers qui coexistaient juste à côté de moi, mais dont je ne ferai jamais partie. Était-ce cela être un fantôme ? Voir les autres vivre, les effleurer sans cesse sans jamais les toucher ? Contempler cette lampe derrière un rideau, le sourire de cette fille derrière une devanture de magasin, le regard de ce couple qui n'osait pas se prendre la main ? Tout voir et tout comprendre sans jamais être vu. J'avais souvent eu cette sensation de n'être qu'une ombre parmi celles qui rôdaient sur les trottoirs, loin des paillettes et des faisceaux lumineux qui repoussaient les ténèbres. L'une de ces existences sans but, sans réelle consistance non plus, juste une présence là, une forme mouvante, comme ces passants dont on ne voit même pas le visage. Nous sommes tous des fantômes, mais certains le deviennent plus vite que d'autre…_

* * *

– J'ai du mal à le croire…

Une dernière fois, Naru porta un regard à l'appartement du huitième et aux données qui s'étaient affichées sur son ordinateur. Il n'y avait rien. Pas une seule baisse de température, pas la moindre perturbation du champ électro-magnétique, pas un son, pas un murmure, rien. Et ce malgré les dizaine de tentatives de John.

Le jeune prêtre rangea sa croix et son missel avec un air tout aussi dépité, et lui adressa un regard interdit.

– Tu es sûr qu'il y a quelque chose ici ?

– Je commence à en douter…

Il n'y avait pourtant pas eu que le témoignage de Mai, mais aussi celui de sa voisine. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? D'habitude les esprits étaient plus récalcitrants que ça… Et si c'était bien un esprit vengeur, comme Mai le pensait, quelques travaux n'auraient pas été suffisants pour le faire partir. Naru sentit ses sourcils se froncer. Mai se serait-elle trompée ? Et lui ? Lui avait-il fait confiance trop vite ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda John.

– Rien pour l'instant. Je resterai encore cette nuit, mais dès demain, il faudra que je lève le camp… et si Jun me confirme qu'il n'y a rien, il faudra définitivement abandonner.

– Mais ce n'est pas possible… pas après tout ce que nous a dit Mai-chan…

– Je ne peux rien faire tant que je n'ai rien observé moi-même. Mais j'ai aussi du mal à croire qu'il n'y ait rien ici.

– C'est peut-être un peu risqué, mais… avec ton don…

– La psychométrie ? J'y ai pensé, mais je dois avoir quelque chose de personnel à disposition. Un objet ayant appartenu à la personne concernée, et qui porte une empreinte ou un attachement sentimental.

– Je vois…

John semblait déçu, et il y avait de quoi, mais au fond, Naru était rassuré à l'idée de ne pas devoir faire usage de la psychométrie tout de suite.

– Il y a une autre possibilité », dit-il lentement tout en prenant le chemin de la cage d'escaliers.

– Laquelle ?

– Un esprit s'attache le plus souvent à un lieu. Nous pensions, dans le cas de celui-ci, qu'il s'agissait de cet appartement, mais il est possible qu'avec les travaux, il se soit attaché à autre chose.

– Ah oui ? À quoi ?

– À quelqu'un…

* * *

 _L'envie de rentrer chez moi, aussi forte je dois dire qu'une partie de jambes en l'air après une semaine de gastro, m'avais fait rallonger mon trajet habituel d'au moins vingt minutes. J'étais presque satisfaite de moi en arrivant sur la petite placette où je garai mon vélo, mais me rendis bientôt à l'évidence que mon estomac n'étais pas aussi disposé à la flânerie que mon cerveau… Là aussi il faudrait que je trouve une parade. Tant pis. Je m'achèterai des onigiris à la première supérette et je les mangerai sur la route. Déjà que je squattais chez Ayako et Bô-san, manquerait plus qu'ils fassent la cuisine pour moi._

 _Mon esprit était occupé à sélectionner le type le moins dégueu d'onigiris industriels que je pourrais infliger à mon système digestif, lorsqu'une lumière bleutée attira mon attention. Je crus d'abord que cela concernait l'un des immeubles alentours, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien du mien, et que la lumière provenait d'une ambulance stationnée devant la porte d'entrée._

– _C'est pas vrai…_

 _Mon cœur s'était mis à battre très fort, et je dus contenir les tremblements dans mes mains tandis que toutes mes pensées fusaient vers Naru._

 _Pas lui. Par pitié, pas lui. Pas encore._

 _Une silhouette sortit alors du véhicule, et je reconnus Yoshimi._

– _Yoshimi-san, que se passe-t-il ? » criai-je en commençant à courir._

 _Naru se tenait près de la porte, les bras croisés et le visage fermé._

– _Iku-chan… » souffla Yoshimi en me voyant._

 _Ses jambes tremblaient si fort que je crus qu'elle allait s'effondrer, et m'avançai davantage pour la soutenir._

– _Que s'est-il passé ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

– _Je ne sais pas… la garderie m'a appelée dans l'après-midi. Elle se serait évanouie pendant une partie de cache-cache._

– _Et c'est grave ?_

– _Je ne sais pas… j'ai appelé les urgences quand elle s'est mise à convulser… je…_

– _Madame », lança l'un des ambulanciers. « Il va falloir y aller. »_

– _Mais je n'ai pas encore récupérer ses affaires », sanglota Yoshimi._

– _On s'en charge. Restez avec Iku-chan et je vous ramène ses affaires, d'accord ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer._

 _Sa main serra la mienne très fort, et elle m'adressa un dernier regard avant de pénétrer dans l'ambulance._

– _Tout va bien se passer », répétai-je._

 _Et les lumières bleutées s'éloignèrent dans la nuit comme un éclair._

* * *

Son visage était devenu très pâle, et en baissant les yeux, Naru vit que ses mains tremblaient.

– Que s'est-il passé ? » murmura-t-elle lentement.

– Je ne sais pas. Les ambulanciers étaient déjà là quand je me suis rendu-compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai été alerté par leur raffut, et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai vu qu'ils transportaient Iku-chan sur une civière.

– Elle était consciente ?

– Non.

– Et cet après-midi ? Il ne s'est rien passé dans l'appartement du huitième ?

– Rien du tout…

Elle avait un regard exorbité, et ses épaules s'étaient crispées, comme si elle avait froid.

– Mai… écoute…

– On doit aller chercher ses affaires. Tu as toujours ta voiture ?

– Oui.

– Tu pourras m'emmener à l'hôpital ?

– Sans problème.

* * *

 _Je savais que ça arriverait. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je sentais que quelque chose se produirait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa tombe sur Iku-chan ?…_

 _D'autres auraient pensé qu'il s'agissait là d'un problème de santé, d'un simple malaise, mais j'étais persuadée pour ma part que le fantôme de Mitsuko avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Ikuko était de bonne constitution, et Yoshimi me l'avait toujours assurée en disant que c'était là un soulagement pour elle. Ikuko tombait rarement malade, elle avait une vitalité débordante…_

– _Attends d'avoir le verdict des médecins », marmonna Naru pendant que l'ascenseur nous menait au septième._

 _C'est qu'il me connaissait bien le bougre…_

– _Je pense qu'il s'agit d'elle », soufflai-je lentement._

– _Elle ?_

– _Le fantôme du huitième._

– _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

– _Iku-chan a toujours eu une bonne santé, et… mon intuition._

 _Je risquai un regard dans sa direction, et remarquai que ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il ne m'avait d'ailleurs pas contredite, ce qui signifiait généralement qu'il était d'accord._

– _Je crois que j'ai commis une erreur…_

* * *

Les lumières de la ville filaient derrière la vitre comme de petites lucioles et laissaient de longues trainées incandescentes sur le bord de la route. Naru avait toujours aimé rouler de nuit. Ne pas voir la route lui donnait un peu l'impression de flotter. À côté de lui, assise sur le siège passager, Mai n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot. Depuis leur départ de l'immeuble, elle s'était contenté de garder les yeux rivés sur la vitre, le sac d'Ikuko serré contre elle.

– Tu es fâchée ? » tenta-t-il après quelques longues minutes.

– Non.

– À quoi tu penses alors ?

Il s'était demandé si les tentative d'exorcismes de John n'avaient pas poussé le fantôme à attaquer Ikuko. Les faits concordaient en tout cas, mais Mai avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas le lui reprocher.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… » lui avait-elle simplement dit avant de s'engouffrer dans l'appartement de Yoshimi. En lui adressant un bref regard, Naru découvrit qu'il lui était moins facile qu'avant de lire ses émotions. Elle qui était toujours si ouverte et expressive conservait désormais la plupart du temps un visage très fermé, presque terne. Comme si la lumière qui émanait d'elle s'était affaiblie avec les années.

– John va bien ?

Quitte à meubler le silence elle aurait quand même pu trouver mieux…

– Ça va oui. Comme toujours.

– Il ne raconte rien de particulier ?

– Il parle rarement de lui. Tu le connais.

Elle soupira, et l'espace d'une seconde, Naru crut voir son visage se détendre un peu.

– Est-ce que Jun va venir ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

– Pardon ?!

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle mette aussi vite le sujet sur la table.

– Jun, est-ce qu'elle va venir ? Pour l'enquête ?

– Je ne sais pas… mais elle a été consulter les archives dans l'après-midi.

– Et ?

– Elle a trouvé des articles sur une vague d'enlèvements qui auraient eu lieu dans le quartier. Elle a aussi trouvé l'avis de recherche d'une fillette qui correspondrait à la description que toi et Yoshimi-san avez faite. Elle s'appellerait Mitsuko Kawai, et aurait été enlevée dans le quartier d'Ikebukuro il y a quatre ans. Elle n'a jamais été retrouvée.

– Elle pense que c'est elle ?

– C'est en tout cas la seule qui corresponde au profil de notre fantôme…

– Et est-ce qu'elle a trouvé des infos sur les gens qui ont bossé sur l'affaire ? On pourrait peut-être les contacter ?

– L'inspecteur en charge de l'affaire aurait été muté sur Yokohama.

– Quelqu'un d'autre ? De facile à contacter ? Un expert en psychologie par exemple ?

– Elle ne me l'a pas signalé, mais je lui redemanderai si tu y tiens.

– Non ça ira. C'était juste une idée comme ça…

* * *

 _Sakamoto._

 _Fubuki couvrait Sakamoto. Elle était liée à l'affaire, j'en étais désormais certaine. Mais elle avait tout de même été assez intelligente pour délivrer les bonnes informations. Qu'attendait-elle au juste ? L'hôpital et sa grande façade blanche nous apparurent enfin lorsqu'une idée m'arracha une exclamation._

– _Tout va bien ? » demanda Naru, heureusement concentré sur sa manœuvre._

– _Ouais, je me suis juste rendue compte que j'avais oublié mon agenda au boulot », mentis-je._

– _Tu travailles où ?_

 _Bon sang, pour une fois que je n'avais justement pas envie de faire la conversation, il fallait qu'il me tape la discute !_

– _À l'Akogare cafe. Un salon de thé pour minette ado, à vingt minutes de chez moi._

– _Je vois._

 _Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Même lorsqu'il essayait, Naru était toujours incapable de tenir une conversation…_

– _Yoshimi m'a dit qu'elle serait au bloc C », lançai-je en lui emboitant le pas, une fois la voiture garée._

 _C'était osé, sans doute très grave, mais j'étais désormais incapable de m'ôter cette idée de la tête. Et si Jun voulait justement que nous chassions l'esprit de Mitsuko pour ne pas avoir affaire à elle ? Qu'une médium de sa trempe s'obstine à ne pas aller sur le terrain, c'était quand même un comble ! Et cette absence avait justement poussé Naru à appeler John pour tenter un exorcisme. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que Jun voulait bel et bien se débarrasser de Mitsuko Kawai, ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait…_

* * *

– Je comprends tes soupçons Mai », soupira Osamu. « Mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas que Jun soit mêlée à cette histoire. Je m'en veux de te dire ça, mais tu dois simplement être jalouse, et du coup, toutes les excuses te semblent bonnes pour la détester. »

– Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Je sais rester lucide quand il le faut, et même si je dois avouer qu'elle me sort par les yeux. Elle nous cache quelque chose Osa-kun ! Le simple fait qu'elle n'ait pas mentionné Sakamoto le prouve !

– C'est quand même incroyablement tiré par les cheveux…

– Dis-moi dans ce cas à quel moment mon instinct m'a trompé ? Hein ?

Jamais. Et c'était bien là ce qui l'inquiétait autant. Jamais l'instinct de Mai de l'avait trompée. Elle n'avait ni les connaissances, ni les compétences de Naru, mais possédait une intuition hors du commun qui avaient toujours su les mettre sur la bonne voie. Ce don… cette acuité incroyable qu'elle avait rejetée pendant si longtemps… Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Osamu pria intérieurement pour qu'elle se trompe. Rien qu'une fois…

– Écoute », dit-il, « on prend le vol de huit heures avec Sakamoto-san. Je peux être chez toi vers onze heures demain, ça ira ? »

– Si tu ne peux pas faire mieux…

– Je fais ce que je peux !

– Ok, on se dit à demain alors.

– À demain. Fais attention à toi.

Elle raccrocha avant lui. La nuit était tombée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et lorsqu'il porta les yeux au loin, la mer n'était plus qu'une grande masse noire et vide. Osamu sentit ses poings se serrer. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient toujours aussi compliquées ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin s'acharne toujours contre eux ? Ses rêves de carrière envolés, il resta seulement là, devant sa fenêtre, à contempler le néant face à lui. Les pensées égoïstes n'étaient pas dans ses habitudes, et Osamu faisait toujours passer les autres avant lui, mais une question le tenaillait cependant. Sans Jun, que deviendraient ses recherches ?

* * *

 _Mon coup de fil avait duré une quinzaine de minutes, et c'est seulement après avoir raccroché que je pris conscience du poids que pourraient prendre mes accusations pour Osa-kun. Lui qui tenait tellement à ses recherches..._

– _T'inquiète », marmonnai-je. « Si Jun est vraiment coupable, je me rattraperais… »_

 _Je pouvais bien faire cet effort pour lui…_

– _Tu as dit quelque chose ?_

 _Naru s'était glissé derrière moi sans même que je ne note sa présence._

– _Tu m'as fait peur ! » balbutiai-je._

– _Désolé. Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Ikuko ?_

– _Son état s'est apparemment stabilisé mais les médecins veulent la garder en observation, au cas où elle ferait une rechute. Yoshimi est avec elle. Je lui ai remis ses affaires._

– _Très bien… espérons qu'elle aille mieux._

– _Tu as pu joindre John ?_

– _Il est en route. Yoshimi-san est d'accord ?_

– _Un peu frileuse, mais oui elle est d'accord._

– _Mieux vaut prendre nos précautions._

– _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ?_

– _Pour l'instant on mange », déclara-t-il en mettant sous mon nez un sachet brun qui sentait divinement bon._

– _Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?! » demandai-je en le prenant. C'était des nouilles soba._

– _Il y a un vendeur juste à côté. Je te rappelle que c'est à moi de payer la bouffe._

– _Tu l'as déjà fait ce midi._

– _Ne discute pas et mange._

 _Nous nous installâmes dehors, sur un pauvre banc qui donnait sur le parking, mais j'avais beaucoup trop faim pour m'en formaliser. Naru mangea sa part en silence tandis que je dévorais la mienne. Les rôles s'étaient inversés… à l'époque s'était plutôt lui qui avait tendance à sauter les repas, et moi qui le rappelais à l'ordre._

– _Je suis désolé pour ce midi », marmonna-t-il après un long silence._

– _Tu veux parler de Takashi ?_

– _Oui… je n'aurais pas dû l'inviter._

– _Ce n'est pas grave._

 _Il ne répondit rien, mais je savais que la question lui brulait les lèvres._

– _On a rompu », lâchai-je sans le regarder._

– _Je vois…_

– _Toi et Jun ?… » J'inspirai longuement avant de reprendre. « Ça fait longtemps ? »_

– _Quelques jours._

– _Je vois… », dis-je en me levant. « Désolée, ça ne me regarde pas. »_

 _Il ne répondit pas, mais je sentis son regard me suivre jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital._

* * *

Il était tout juste 21 heures lorsque John arriva.

– Désolé de te déranger une deuxième fois.

– C'est rien. Où est la petite ?

– Suis-moi.

Mai n'était pas réapparue depuis leur repas improvisé, et il n'avait su pourquoi, mais lui avouer sa relation avec Jun lui avait laissé un poids indescriptible sur le cœur. Comme s'il se sentait coupable.

– C'est au bout du couloir », précisa-t-il en tentant d'ignorer les odeurs de détergeant et de maladie qui semblaient suinter des murs.

C'est elle qui leur ouvrit. Elle s'écarta simplement pour le laisser passer, et adressa un sourire à John. Au centre de la pièce trônait un lit tout blanc, beaucoup trop grand pour le petit corps qui y reposait. Ikuko dormait profondément, sous l'œil attentif de sa mère qui lui tenait la main. Naru inspira en sentant une vague de douleur lui traverser le crâne, et détourna les yeux.

Tout en expliquant à Yoshimi ce qu'il comptait faire, John posa une main sur le front de la fillette et sortit sa croix ainsi qu'un flacon d'eau bénite. Il récita une prière, procéda à une légère ablution, et laissa la croix sur la poitrine d'Ikuko qui se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Au moins elle ne semblait pas possédée.

– Ça devrait la protéger », conclut le jeune prêtre. « Vous pourrez dormir tranquille cette nuit. »

– Merci », marmonna doucement Yoshimi en lui serrant la main. « Et merci d'être venue Mai-chan. »

– Il n'y a pas de quoi.

– Et maintenant, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi à la garderie ? » demanda Naru en croisant les bras.

– Oui… mais… dehors…

– Je reste avec la petite », la rassura John.

– Merci beaucoup.

Ils sortirent de la chambre en silence, et quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Yoshimi ne trouve la force de parler.

– Prenez votre temps », précisa Mai.

– Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé… la garderie m'a appelée dans l'après-midi. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'Iku-chan avait fait un malaise. Elle faisait une partie de cache-cache avec ses amis, mais on n'aurait pas réussi à la retrouver, et les enfants ont fini par prévenir les animateurs. C'est finalement l'une des responsables qui l'a retrouvée, dans un entrepôt d'ordinaire fermé à clé. Elle était inconsciente et gisait dans… dans une sorte de grande flaque d'eau.

– Une flaque d'eau ?!

– Oui… l'animatrice m'a dit qu'elle était inhabituellement noire, alors qu'aucune canalisation ne fuyait dans la pièce. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où elle pouvait provenir, et soupçonnait l'un des enfants d'avoir fait un mauvais coup, mais aucun d'eux n'a avoué.

– Et une fois à la maison ? Comment allait-elle ? » demanda Mai.

Naru nota qu'elle était de plus en plus pâle.

– Elle était encore étourdie, mais semblait aller mieux. Et puis elle s'est levée pour aller aux toilettes, et j'ai entendu un grand bruit dans la salle de bain. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte pour voir si tout allait bien, je l'ai trouvée en train de convulser sur le sol…

Incapable d'en dire davantage, Yoshimi fondit en larmes tandis que Mai la prenait dans ses bras. Il n'y avait plus désormais aucun doute, l'esprit avait bel et bien suivi la petite…

– John a normalement fait le nécessaire pour qu'Ikuko soit tranquille cette nuit, mais je vous conseille de ne pas revenir chez vous d'ici les prochains jours », déclara Naru.

– Mais dans ce cas où aller ?

– Je peux vous accueillir chez moi le temps que les choses soient réglées.

– Bonne idée », acquiesça Mai. « J'irai chercher vos affaires si vous voulez. On va tout arranger Yoshimi, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

– Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…

– Reposez-vous, prenez soin d'Iku-chan et laissez-nous faire.

La jeune mère esquissa un sourire, mais elle semblait si fatiguée… En observant son visage décomposé, les rides entre ses sourcils et les larmes dans ses yeux, Naru eut soudain l'impression de revoir le visage de Luella. Sa mère. Combien de fois l'avait-elle regardé avec ces yeux là ? Combien de fois s'était-elle tenue à son chevet, sa main dans la sienne, comme l'avait fait Yoshimi avec sa fille ? Une nouvelle salve de douleur lui traversa le crâne, et Naru s'excusa rapidement avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Les odeurs d'hôpital lui donnaient la nausée. Il sentait des frissons parcourir ses membres, comme si tout son corps s'efforçait de rejeter le souvenir. Un vertige le saisit brutalement avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la sortie, et il s'appuya lourdement contre un mur. Son front ruisselait de sueur.

– Allez… » marmonna-t-il.

C'était fini maintenant, il s'en était sorti… il n'aurait plus besoin d'y retourner, de revivre ça. Mais ce que son esprit s'efforçait de saisir, son corps ne le comprenait pas.

– Naru !

* * *

 _J'avais noté que son visage était très pâle et sa mâchoire crispée, mais j'attendis de raccompagner Yoshimi auprès d'Ikuko pour le rejoindre. Lorsque je le retrouvai enfin, Naru était appuyé contre un mur, les jambes chancelantes, et haletait, comme s'il était essoufflé._

– _Naru !_

– _C'est rien…_

 _Sa voix n'était plus qu'un râle à peine audible, et en m'approchant de lui, je notai les gouttes de sueur qui roulaient sur ses tempes. La panique m'envahit avant que je puisse la maitriser._

– _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!_

– _Aide-moi… juste… à sortir d'ici…_

 _Presque aussi fébrile que lui, je le soutins jusqu'à la sortie et l'aidai à s'asseoir sur le banc où nous avions mangé. Après quelques longues inspirations, son état sembla s'améliorer et ses mains cessèrent de trembler. La tête baissée, il pressa la main contre sa tempe._

– _Tu as mal ?_

– _Ce sont des douleurs fantômes… ça revient de temps en temps._

 _Il leva vers moi un regard douloureux, plein de colère… mais je compris qu'elle était adressée à lui-même._

– _Je n'étais plus retourné dans un hôpital depuis… depuis ça… » marmonna-t-il._

 _Syndrome post-traumatique. Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je le compris, et sans réfléchir, sans même comprendre ce que je faisais, je laissai mes jambes se fléchir et, une fois à sa hauteur, enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules._

– _C'est fini », murmurai-je en le sentant se crisper. « Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant. »_

 _Les larmes me brulaient les yeux, et toute la rancœur, toute la colère que j'avais ressentie pour lui s'envola d'un coup, comme une poignée de cendres qui se disperse avec le vent. « C'est fini. »_

 _Il ne me repoussa pas. Et lentement, je sentis son corps se détendre, son souffle s'apaiser contre ma nuque, tandis que ses bras enserraient timidement ma taille._

– _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça ?…_

 _Je n'étais pas sûre de l'avoir entendu… je n'étais même pas sûre d'être bien là, en ce moment, en train de le serrer, lui, tout contre moi… j'aurais juste voulu que ça dure éternellement… ne jamais avoir à briser cette étreinte que j'avais attendue pendant si longtemps._

– _Mai…_

 _Je m'écartai avant qu'il ne me repousse et le laissai plonger ses pupilles de nuit dans les miennes. Il me fixa longtemps, comme s'il cherchait dans cet échange une réponse qu'il ne trouvait pas, et que je n'avais pas la force de lui délivrer. Combien de temps le laisserai-je encore dans l'ignorance ? Combien de temps lui tairai-je encore que je l'avais aimé, que cela faisait sept ans que je l'aimais ?…(2)_

 _Je n'eus jamais l'occasion de trouver la réponse._

 _Alors qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, une voix résonna derrière nous et nous fit faire volte-face._

 _Jun se tenait face à nous avec ses beaux habits et ses cheveux soyeux, et en croisant son regard, je sus que mes craintes étaient fondées. Cette femme était capable de tuer._

* * *

 **(1) Je ne sais pas grand chose du système d'archives au Japon, et je n'ai pas eu la patience de faire des recherches, mais dans beaucoup d'animes et de mangas, j'ai remarqué que les personnages n'avaient aucun mal à accéder à des listes de décès ou à d'anciens articles de journaux (Your Name ou Erased par exemple, où le personnage retrouve sans problème des articles de journaux et des avis de disparition vieux de dix-huit ans). J'en ai déduit que le système devait être accessible et plutôt bien foutu ^^  
**

 **(2) Heureusement que je ne suis pas prof de math... je me suis rendue compte en effet qu'il s'était déroulé non pas six, mais sept ans depuis la fin du manga ! En effet, en plus des trois ans de séparation, Mai a passé un an à Londres, trois ans après le départ de Naru. Bref, c'est débile, mais ça fait sept. Bravo moi ! Ce qui fait que Mai est en fait âgée de 23 ans, et Naru de 25 ans... voilà ! C'est con, mais je trouvais utile de remettre les choses au point ^^**

 **(3) Mitsujo Kawai est le nom de la petite fille fantôme dans Dark Water.**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre un peu long vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours ultra motivant, et là-dessus je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! ;)**


	13. OCCULTIC FAKE - PART XII (chap 11)

**Bonjour à tous ! L'inspiration est miraculeusement revenue, donc... allez ! Ce chapitre marque vraiment une grosse accélération dans l'intrigue et vous allez voir, c'est assez violent, donc accrochez vous bien ! À la base il devait être un peu plus long, mais j'ai décidé de le couper, sinon il aurait juste été interminable. Cela veut dire que, si l'inspiration daigne rester (et ma saloperie de rhume m'accorder du répit), la suite arrivera très bientôt :)**

 **D'ici là n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, à commentez, bref, à me donnez un peu de motivation et me montrez que vous accrocher toujours (si vous accrochez). Je sais que c'est chiant, mais c'est ultra important (en plus là il pleut, il fait froid, j'ai la grippe, allez, svp, venez me réchauffer le cœur avec vos commentaires ! ^^ Non je n'insiste pas...)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **OCCULTIC FAKE**

 **XII.**

 **Nous vivions chichement, et nous n'étions pas heureux. Mon mari ne m'avait jamais vraiment regardée, et pour cause, moi je me sentais comme une ombre, un être invisible, dont il n'était même pas digne de noter la présence.**

 **Un matin, en me levant, je me rendis compte que l'odeur du thé m'était devenue insupportable. Parce qu'il s'en faisait infusé tous les matins, et que cela restait l'un de ses rares plaisirs. Ce matin-là, je vomis pour la première fois, puis j'ai emmené le linge au lavomatique, j'ai acheté du café pour masquer l'odeur du thé, j'ai fait quelques courses aussi pour le repas du soir. Je suis allée chercher le linge, je l'ai étendu à la fenêtre, je l'ai repassé, je l'ai plié, et en refermant l'armoire, j'ai constaté que le soleil se couchait déjà. Voilà ma vie.**

 **Ce jour-là, j'ai croisé mon reflet dans le miroir, et j'ai réalisé que ma jeunesse était passée. Que ma vie filait entre mes doigts comme une pelote de laine dont je voyais déjà le bout, et je me suis mise à pleurer.**

 **Kuji m'a demandé ce que j'avais en rentrant, je lui ai dit que ce n'était rien. Nous nous sommes couchés, nous ne nous sommes pas touchés et le lendemain, j'ai vomi de nouveau en sentant l'odeur du thé.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11.**

 **Ce qu'il y a sur le toit**

 _Inspirer._

 _Expirer._

 _Inspirer…_

 _Expirer…_

 _In...spi...rer…_

 _Ex… pirer…_

 _Pour peut-être la millième fois, je me répétai ces mots pour réguler ma respiration, sans effet notoire. Il était 3h50 du matin, je m'étais réveillée vers 1h10. Mes yeux, habitués à l'obscurité, s'aventurèrent sur le plafond dont j'avais déjà compté les aspérités huit fois, puis longèrent le mur jusqu'à la fenêtre, et la faible lueur d'un lampadaire qu'on devinait à travers les volets. Dans la pièce d'à-côté, j'entendis les ronflements sonores de Bô-san. Un, deux, trois, quatre… plus rien. Et de nouveau, un, deux, trois… Comment Ayako faisait-elle pour les supporter ? Les pauvres m'avaient attendue jusqu'à 23 heures, le temps de m'assurer que tout irait bien pour Iku-chan, et que John me ramène chez eux. Je n'avais même pas eu la présence d'esprit de ramener mes affaires, et Ayako m'avait prêté l'un de ses pyjamas (beaucoup trop sexy à mon goût), ainsi qu'une brosse à dents. Je comptai de nouveau. Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que les ronflements avaient cessés. Le silence était alors d'une profondeur assommante et pourtant, à l'intérieur de mon crâne, ça n'arrêtait pas de hurler. Le regard de Jun, la manière dont ses lèvres avaient brusquement capturé celles de Naru, comme pour me signifier que c'était bien à elle qu'il appartenait. Et lui qui s'était laissé faire… Je l'aurais giflé si je n'avais pas jugé que l'indifférence était encore la meilleure des armes contre cette harpie._

 _Jun avait prétexté la situation elle-même pour justifier sa présence. Évidemment, Naru l'avait prévenue, donc elle savait déjà que nous étions à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle nous dit cependant vouloir vérifier l'état d'Ikuko, je le lui interdis aussitôt. Hors de question que la petite et sa mère aient le moindre contact avec elle. « Elle se repose », avais-je siffler d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. « Un prêtre a déjà vérifié son état et l'a bénie pour la nuit. »_

– _Dans ce cas nous devrions nous concentrer sur l'appartement hanté », suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire trop jovial pour être sincère._

– _N'est-ce pas ce que vous auriez dû faire depuis le début ?_

 _Ma petite pique lui fit froncer un sourcil, mais son sourire s'agrandit avant que je ne puisse savourer la trace d'un quelconque désarroi._

– _Tu as raison Mai », dit-elle en s'inclinant. « J'ai manqué de prudence et de professionnalisme en envoyant Oliver là-bas. »_

 _Mes poings se serrèrent en entendant le véritable prénom de Naru. Elle l'avait fait exprès._

 _« Mais je te promets de me rattraper », poursuivit-elle. Et son sourire me fit tout à coup très peur. Il y avait aussi quelque chose de malsain dans son regard. On aurait dit une vipère prête à dévorer sa proie…_

 _Réalisant que ma respiration s'était de nouveau bloquée et que ma nuque s'était raidie de colère, je fermai les yeux et pris une longue inspiration. Quels que soient les projets de cette femme, il fallait que je m'arrange pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit résolue. L'état de Naru, encore très pâle, m'avait fourni l'excuse parfaite pour la tenir éloignée de l'appartement, du moins jusqu'à demain. Quitte à se servir de lui comme un pantin, autant qu'elle s'en occupe un peu ! Lui avait simplement acquiescé, la main sur la tempe, et avait accepté que Jun le reconduise chez lui. J'avais alors réalisé que la maladie l'avait beaucoup plus affaibli qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et que cela expliquait peut-être son manque de volonté, de lucidité surtout. Soutenu par Jun, le dos légèrement courbé et les paupières à demi closes par la fatigue, Naru n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et je l'avais laissé s'éloigner, partir avec elle, sans une parole. Lui non plus ne m'avait plus adressé un mot, pas même un regard. Et c'est cette vision terrible, celle de sa silhouette chancelante, de ses épaules un peu trop frêles, entourées par le bras d'une menteuse et d'une manipulatrice qui me hantait encore et me faisaient compter les minutes jusqu'au matin._

* * *

La vérité n'est parfois pas bonne à apprendre. Osamu ne l'avait jamais aussi bien compris. Les yeux gonflés de sommeil, tout en avalant d'un trait son huitième café de la soirée, il fit défiler l'un des nombreux articles concernant les disparitions d'enfants qui avaient sévi dans les quartiers de Shibuya et d'Ikebukuro, quatre ans plus tôt. Leur nombre était effrayant, et presque à chaque fois, Sakamoto était intervenu dans l'affaire. Grâce à un ami journaliste, il avait obtenu l'accès à des informations normalement inaccessibles au grand public via les archives de la police. Le simple fait de les consulter grâce à un mot de passe volé le mettait dans l'illégalité la plus totale, mais il s'en moquait. Ce qu'il avait appris confirmait les soupçons de Mai. Pire encore.

Revenant sur ses notes, le jeune homme nota les informations sur l'enfant disparu, le cinquième et dernier de la série, et consulta une nouvelle fois la date. Elle coïncidait avec le début des recherches de Sakamoto sur la parapsychologie. Quant à Jun, c'est cette affaire qui l'avait fait connaître du grand public. Depuis, plus aucun enlèvement. Mais avant celui-ci, il y en avait eu cinq, avec en tête de liste celui de la petite Mitsuko Kawai, alors âgée de sept ans. Les autorités avaient soupçonné un dégénéré qui trainait souvent autour des squares pour enfants et qui avaient déjà fait deux tentatives. Il avait avoué avoir enlevé Mitsuko, mais assurait qu'elle s'était enfuie avant qu'il n'ait pu lui faire quoi que ce soit. Or Mitsuko était morte. Donc soit c'est lui qui l'avait tuée, soit quelqu'un d'autre s'en était chargé. Mais le plus étrange restait la manière dont Sakamoto était intervenu sur l'affaire. Ce n'était pas sa première, puisqu'il participait fréquemment aux interrogatoires des individus que l'on soupçonnait psychotiques afin d'établir un diagnostique, mais cette fois, il ne s'était pas contenté d'écouter et de livrer ses notes en bon expert silencieux.

Comme s'il avait besoin de le voir et de le lire encore et encore pour s'assurer de sa réalité, Osamu parcourut une nouvelle fois le rapport du regard. Celui qui détruirait probablement son avenir et ses recherches.

Le 29 août, seulement trois jours après la disparition de Mitsuko, Sakamoto avait proposé à la police les services d'une médium. Elle se faisait appeler Jun, et exerçait discrètement depuis plusieurs années, lors de séances privées où elle aidait les personnes endeuillées à contacter leurs morts pour leur faire un dernier adieu. Sakamoto avait été convaincu de son don en se soumettant lui-même à une séance. Jun aurait alors été capable de contacter sa fille décédée, et de lui fournir des informations que personne à part lui n'aurait pu savoir, et ce sans commettre la moindre erreur malgré les pièges qu'il lui tendait. Le chercheur en psychologie avait été subjugué, et dès lors obsédé par la question suivante : une médium compétente pourrait-elle retrouver un corps disparu ? Peut-être même sauver une personne enlevée avant que celle-ci ne soit tuée ? La police avait émis de sérieux doutes sur la fiabilité de la méthode, mais Sakamoto avait défendu le projet en soutenant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une expérience et que, puisqu'aucune piste fiable n'étaient encore en étude, ils n'avaient rien à perdre à consulter Jun, d'autant que la vie d'une petite fille était en jeu. La police donna son accord sans conviction. Une semaine plus tard, les chaussures, les vêtements, et des cheveux de Mitsuko furent retrouvés enterrés en forêt, mais aucun corps ne fut découvert. Armée d'un pendule, Jun indiqua un lac qui se trouvait deux kilomètres plus loin. Il fut consciencieusement fouillé, mais encore une fois, aucun corps ne fut découvert. Quant aux indications de Jun, elles avaient été trop floues pour leur accorder du crédit. Affirmant d'abord que Mitsuko était en vie et qu'elle la retrouverait, elle avait ensuite sombré dans un silence inexplicable avant de revenir sur son propos pour déclarer que la petite était bel et bien morte, et que son corps se trouvait dans la forêt d'Aokigahara. C'est effectivement là-bas qu'il fut trouvé, mais aucune reconnaissance ne fut apportée à la médium, dont les déclarations furent passées sous silence. Trois autres enlèvements suivirent le premier, et se soldèrent à chaque fois par un échec soit l'enfant était retrouvé mort, soit il n'était pas retrouvé du tout, jusqu'à ce que Jun parvienne à sauver le cinquième de la liste. La disparition s'était produite une dizaine de mois après celle de Mitsuko Kawai. L'enfant fut retrouvé dans une cave, en plein cœur de Shibuya, aux côtés du corps pendu de son ravisseur. On supposa que le suicidé était responsable des autres enlèvements, et avait fini par craquer sous le poids de la culpabilité. Personne ne semblait le connaître, il n'était pas de nationalité japonaise… On l'identifia plus tard comme un émigré coréen sans en apprendre davantage sur ses origines. L'histoire de cet home était un mystère absolu. Quant à ses motivations, personnes ne les connaitraient jamais. Jun avait tenté de les percer à jour lors d'une séance mais avait fait un malaise. Comme six mois plus tard, plus aucun enlèvement n'avait été signalé, on jugea l'affaire close.

À priori, Jun et Sakamoto avaient seulement cherché à prouver qu'un médium pouvait intervenir de manière efficace dans une enquête policière. Leurs résultats avaient ouvert les yeux du public et provoqué l'engouement général pour les dons parapsychologiques, mais que penser de cette première affaire ? Malgré la fatigue qui le faisait dangereusement osciller sur sa chaise, Osamu se redressa et rassembla ses mains sous son menton. Jun n'avait pas été capable de retrouver le corps de Mitsuko Kawai. Pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'elle ne maitrisait pas encore ses dons… mais dans ce cas, Sakamoto ne lui aurait pas voué une confiance aussi aveugle. Un autre détail le chiffonnait par ailleurs. Selon le rapport, « Jun » n'était qu'un pseudonyme. La jeune femme avait en effet souhaité rester anonyme pour ne pas faire parler d'elle dans le quartier. Mais dans ce cas, s'appelait-elle réellement Jun Fubuki ?

En se mordant la lèvre, le jeune homme accéda une nouvelle fois à la base de données qu'il avait piratée et fouilla les rapports. Impossible que la police travaille avec une inconnue. Son nom devait au moins être répertorié quelque part.

– Ah ! » s'exclama-t-il en trouvant un fichier qui s'apparentait à une fiche d'identité.

La photo représentait bien Jun, mais très différente de ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Sans maquillage et les cheveux mal coiffés, elle ressemblait à une modeste femme au foyer, peu sûre d'elle et presque honteuse d'être photographiée. À côté figuraient sa date, son lieu de naissance, et son… Osamu retint un hoquet.

– C'est pas vrai…

L'adresse concordait également.

Les mains tremblantes, il se redressa brusquement et consulta sa montre. 4H25. Il ne pouvait rien faire à cette heure-ci… mais s'il ne tentait rien, Mai et Naru seraient en danger.

* * *

 _Eh meeeeeeeerde…_

 _Mon téléphone s'était déchargé pendant la nuit et j'avais oublié mon chargeur. Fichue moi. Mon insomnie était finalement passée vers 5h du matin et m'avait laissée tellement épuisée que Bô-san et Ayako n'avaient pas eu le courage de me réveiller. Le geste était louable, mais le fait est qu'il était dix heures, et que Jun et Naru étaient certainement déjà sur place._

 _« Merde, merde, merde… » marmonnai-je en enfilant mon jean à la hâte. Sans mon vélo, je n'y serai pas avant une bonne demi-heure…_

– _Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ? » lança Bô-san depuis la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main._

– _Pas le temps… mais je vous revaudrai ça, promis !_

– _Là n'est pas la question…_

– _T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude ! » tentai-je de le rassurer. « Et puis le temps presse ! »_

– _Ne fais rien d'imprudent surtout…_

– _Promis !_

 _Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et de la claquer derrière moi. Le métro n'était pas loin, et la foule moins dense à cette heure-ci. Par réflexe, je sortis mon portable et fixai l'écran demeuré noir. C'était bien ma veine._

 _Faites qu'ils n'aient encore rien entrepris… que je puisse arrêter cette femme à temps », pensai-je en courant aussi vite que mon endurance me le permettait._

* * *

10h30 et toujours aucun signe. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de laisser ses messages sans réponses. Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait ?

En vérifiant pour la treizième fois son portable depuis le début de la matinée, Naru se gratta la tête et jeta un œil dans la rue, au cas où elle arriverait. Jun lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle était partie avec John la veille au soir… vu que lui ne s'en souvenait pas.

Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, à vrai dire, jusqu'à son réveil entre les bras de Jun. La vision de Yoshimi au chevet de sa fille, les odeurs nauséabondes d'hôpital et de maladie, cette étreinte qui l'avait rendu si nostalgique… tout se brouillait encore dans sa tête et quand il y pensait, il avait la nausée.

– Ça va bientôt faire une heure… » maugréa-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche bon sang ?! »

Sans son matériel, continuer l'enquête n'était même pas envisageable, et comme tout était chez elle… Son portable vibra soudain et il faillit le faire tomber, avant de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un sms de Jun.

 _« Yoshimi en a presque terminé. Tout se passe bien pour l'instant. »_

Yoshimi et Ikuko avaient débarqué dix minutes plut tôt. La petite semblait pleinement rétablie, et en l'absence de nouvelles, les deux femmes n'avaient eu d'autre choix que d'appeler un taxi pour rentrer chez elles.

– Allez rapidement chercher vos affaires et descendez m'attendre sur le parking », leur avait-il dit en les voyant. « Surtout ne vous quittez pas. Yoshimi-san, ne lâchez pas Ikuko-chan des yeux et appelez-moi au moindre problème. Je vous conduis chez moi dès que possible. »

Jun s'était proposée de les accompagner, trop frileuse à l'idée de les laisser seules dans l'immeuble, et Naru n'avait pu que saluer sa décision. La médium lui semblait cependant étrange depuis leur réveil. Anxieuse, presque impatiente. Peut-être que l'enquête l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître… Finalement, et sur bien des points, Jun était aussi secrète que lui… Il consultait une nouvelle fois l'écran de son portable lorsqu'une silhouette fit irruption au coin de la rue et se précipita vers lui.

– Pas trop tôt !

* * *

 _Rien que son petit regard hautain suffit à me mettre sur les nerfs._

– _Pas trop tôt ! » lança-t-il en croisant les bras._

 _J'avais dû courir l'équivalent d'un marathon, et réalisai que mon t-shirt était trempé sous ma veste._

– _Désolée… » marmonnai-je en esquissant une grimace qui se voulait être un sourire. « … panne de réveil… »_

 _Il me lança un regard en biais pour me signifier qu'il n'était pas dupe._

– _Et mes messages ? Tu les as pas vus ou quoi ?_

– _J'ai plus de batterie…_

 _Envolée en tout cas sa petite faiblesse de la veille, et dans mon état, c'est moi qui me sentais misérable._

– _Du nouveau pour l'enquête ? » tentai-je en reprenant mon souffle._

– _On t'attendait justement._

– _Tu veux dire que vous n'avez pas encore commencé ?_

– _Je viens de te dire qu'on t'attendait._

 _Ça j'avais du mal à le croire. Lui m'attendre ? Le roi des narcissiques ?_

– _Depuis quand tu prends la peine d'attendre les autres toi ? » rétorquai-je._

– _Je veux juste m'éviter une de tes tirades interminables sur la morale, l'esprit d'équipe et j'en passe._

– _À d'autre ouais ! Dis plutôt que t'as oublié les clés !_

 _L'un de ses sourcils se fronça et il arbora une mine boudeuse tout en croisant les bras. Je venais de réaliser pour ma part qu'ayant récupéré mes clés la veille, il lui avait été impossible d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Autrement dit, je m'étais fait du souci pour rien, et les avais en plus fait poireauter plus d'une heure devant ma porte. Le comble du bonheur._

– _Allez tiens gros malin », me moquai-je en lui tendant mon trousseau. « Mais au fait… » Je balayai les alentours du regard. « Où est Jun ? »_

– _Avec Yoshimi et Ikuko. Elles viennent de rentrer de l'hôpital et veulent juste récupérer quelques affaires. Jun est montée avec elles histoire de s'assurer que tout se passe bien. »_

 _Je crus m'étouffer avec ma propre salive et réalisai que ma respiration s'était bloquée dans ma poitrine._

– _Elles sont… toutes seules… avec Jun ?! » bredouillai-je._

– _Oui, où est le problème ?_

 _Je ne pris même pas le temps de lui expliquer. Lui arrachant mon trousseau des mains, je me précipitai vers la porte et l'ouvris à la volée avant de me jeter dans les escaliers. Pas questions de laisser cette folle entreprendre quoi que ce soit !_

* * *

La porte s'était refermée avant qu'il ne puisse la rattraper et une fois encore, Naru se retrouvait dehors comme un idiot.

– MAI !

La colère lui fit grincer des dents, et sans pouvoir davantage se contrôler, il frappa la porte du pied. Être mis ainsi de côté le mettait hors de lui… chose rare… Mais plus encore, il ne pouvait s'expliquer la peur, la peur panique, qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux l'espace d'un instant. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?

« Allez répond… », marmonna-t-il en sélectionnant le nom de Jun dans son répertoire.

Deux sonneries s'écoulèrent avant que la voix de la médium ne résonne dans son oreille.

« Viens vite m'ouvrir », lança-t-il avant de réaliser qu'il s'était mis à hurler.

Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond…

* * *

 _L'absence de petit déjeuner commençait cruellement à se faire sentir et lorsque j'arrivai au sixième étage, plus trempée que je ne l'étais déjà et à bout de souffle, mes jambes ne me portèrent plus. Cramponnée à la rampe, je m'accordai quelques secondes de répit pour reprendre ma respiration et apaiser les battements frénétiques de mon cœur._

 _J'ignorais de quoi Jun était capable, et c'était bien ça le problème. Mais je commençais doucement à comprendre que cette femme avait un contrôle presque anormal de ses émotions. Pour une médium qui prônait l'empathie et la paix intérieure, c'était sans doute normal, mais le sien avait quelque de malsain, de calculateur, et le fait qu'elle ait réussi à embobiner Naru montrait qu'elle était capable de manipuler n'importe qui. Il fallait faire vite._

– _Yoshimi ! » criai-je tout en grimpant l'étage qui me restait. « Yoshimi, vous êtes là ?! »_

– _Mai-chan… » entendis-je alors murmurer en haut des escaliers._

– _Yoshimi !_

 _Malgré les courbatures et les tremblements, mes jambes accélérèrent le mouvement, et je découvris ma voisine sur le palier de sa porte, le visage déformé par la panique._

– _Iku-chan a disparu… » parvint-elle à dire._

* * *

– Tu dis qu'elle est montée en courant ?

Jun s'écarta pour le laisser passer et lui emboita le pas jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle semblait tranquille, ce qui le troublait davantage.

– Oui, tu ne l'as pas croisée ?

– Non, j'ai pris l'ascenseur…

– Je vois… Yoshimi et Ikuko vont bien ? Rien d'anormal n'a eu lieu ?

– Non rien, et pour ma part je n'ai rien senti. Mai doit déjà être avec elles de toute façon. La connaissant, elle a dû s'inquiéter pour rien.

– Oui, ça doit être ça…

Ça devait être ça… alors pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite ?

* * *

– _Je ne comprends pas… elle était pourtant avec vous ?!_

– _Elle m'aidait à faire la valise, oui… je l'ai à peine quittée des yeux… Quand Shibuya-san a appelé Fubuki-san, je n'ai pas fait attention, j'avais les bras chargés, donc je lui ai demandé de la raccompagner à la porte…_

– _Attendez…_

 _Une fois de plus, je jetai un œil à l'appartement, et inspectai la chambre d'Iku-chan, sans trouver le moindre signe de la petite._

– _Nar… Shibuya-san a appelé ? Quand ça ?_

– _Juste à l'instant. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il demandait à Fubuki-san de lui ouvrir la porte du rez-de-chaussée, mais je ne pensais pas que vous seriez là._

 _J'avais dû l'enfermer dehors. Logique. Et si Jun avait pris l'ascenseur, nous avions dû nous croiser sans nous en rendre compte. Rien d'anormal à cela._

– _Et vous avez simplement perdu de vue Iku-chan pendant qu'elle raccompagnait Jun à la porte ?_

– _C'est ça… il s'est juste écoulé quelques secondes. Comme j'ai entendu la porte claquer et que je ne l'entendais pas revenir, je l'ai rappelée, mais elle n'est pas venue, et quand j'ai vérifié dans le hall d'entrée, elle n'y était plus…_

– _Et le couloir ?_

– _Je sortais pour vérifier quand je vous ai entendue m'appeler… mais je ne l'ai pas vue… Mai-chan… » elle se mit à sangloter de terreur. « Ma fille… ma fille… qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »_

– _Elle n'est pas non plus à la salle de bain ?_

– _Non…_

 _Je vérifiai dans le doute, aucun signe d'Iku-chan. Comment avait-elle pu disparaître aussi vite ? Pour aller où ? Un éclair me traversa soudain l'esprit, et je sentis mes mains se crisper._

 _« C'est pas vrai… »_

– _Mai-chan ?_

– _Restez ici. Ne bougez pas, attendez que Shibuya arrive » lui lançai-je en me précipitant vers la porte, droit vers le huitième._

 _Comme pour confirmer mes soupçons, la porte de l'appartement vide était entrebâillée, ouverte sur le néant… J'inspirai profondément, et pris le temps de me redresser avant d'ouvrir._

 _Comme les autres fois, l'appartement baignait dans une pénombre étouffante, imprégnée par les odeurs de moisi et d'humidité. Mais cette fois, plus que le vide et l'abandon, quelque chose me dérangea. C'était comme un bruit continu, relativement faible, entrecoupé parfois de légers clapotis. Mon souffle s'accéléra tandis que je me dirigeai soudain vers la salle de bain. Ce son… c'était le même que celui que j'avais entendu dans mon rêve… c'était le bruit d'un robinet ouvert. Une flaque d'eau s'était déjà formée à l'extérieur de la pièce. Les doigts tremblants, je fis lentement coulisser la porte, et passai ma tête à l'intérieur._

 _Le son m'assaillit de plein fouet et m'emplit les tympans comme si une cascade s'était formée juste à côté de moi. Je grimaçai, et tentai d'habituer mes yeux à la pénombre. La fuite semblait venir de la baignoire. Tandis que mes pas faisaient de petits clapotis dans l'eau courante, je traversai la pièce et m'approchai doucement du bassin, la main sur la bouche. Ça ne suffit pas à retenir mon cri._

 _Sentant mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids, je tendis les bras vers la petite masse qui gisait à la surface et la tirait vers moi._

– _Iku-chan…_

 _Ses cheveux noirs formaient comme un linceul autour de son visage, et son corps était comme celui d'un pantin désarticulé entre mes bras._

– _Iku-chan… Iku-chan réveille-toi », me mis-je à hurler._

– _Iku-chan…_

 _L'eau glacée imprégnait mes vêtements et ma peau… j'avais froid…_

– _Iku-chan, répond-moi… » répétai-je en plaquant mon oreille sur son torse pour vérifier son pouls. Elle était glacée… ses mains raides, sa peau presque visqueuse…_

– _C'est pas vrai…_

 _Je réalisai soudain que ses cheveux étaient étrangement longs et lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos… Iku-chan avait les cheveux courts…_

 _La terreur qui me comprima les intestins n'eut alors pas de nom. Mes yeux restèrent rivés sur la silhouette dans mes bras. Sa peau grise, pâteuse, cette eau qui ruisselait sur mes mains, son iris vide, d'un blanc laiteux, fixé sur moi._

– _Mitsuko…_

 _Sa tête pivota lentement vers moi, et je vis sa main se lever vers mon front, juste à temps pour la lâcher et reculer vers la porte. Mes jambes tremblaient si fort que j'étais incapable de me lever, d'échapper à cette créature qui gisait devant moi, et dont les petits membres glacés rampaient lentement dans ma direction._

 _Un vertige me fit soudain perdre l'équilibre, et ma tête frappa violemment le mur._

 _Un visage. Floué par une grande masse d'eau, juste au-dessus de moi, et pourtant si profonde, si profonde… si dense… je tendis mes bras vers lui, mais il me regardait lentement sombrer sans un geste, son expression masquée par toute cette eau qui me tuait, qui s'insinuait dans mon corps, qui me piquait les yeux. Un hurlement silencieux vint soulever ma poitrine et tout à coup, tout devint noir…_

* * *

– Comment ça Iku-chan a disparu ?!

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Mai comprenne toujours tout avant lui ?…

– Où est-elle en ce moment ? » hurla-t-il tandis que Jun essayait de calmer la jeune mère.

– Je ne sais pas…

– Je parle de Mai !

– Elle… elle est montée…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain. L'appartement du huitième.

* * *

– Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas aller plus vite ?!

– Ah moins que vous ayez un téléporteur pour éviter les bouchons, je peux rien faire moi…

– C'est pas vrai…

À ce stade, il n'y serait pas avant midi…

Osamu consulta l'heure sur son téléphone, et afficha sa liste d'appels. Elle n'avait pas non plus répondu à ses messages. Bô-san lui avait confirmé qu'elle avait bien passé la nuit chez eux et qu'elle était partie précipitamment, sans même prendre la peine de déjeuner. Au moins elle allait bien, mais pour combien de temps encore ?…

Osamu sentit ses poings se serrer et se passa une main sur le visage pour se calmer. Jun… combien de personne avait-elle ainsi dupées ? Combien avaient souffert par sa faute ?

– Tu vas me le payer… » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

* * *

 _J'étais déjà sur le toit lorsque je compris. La silhouette cylindrique des citernes se détachait dans le bleu du ciel, et un vent glacial vint gifler mes vêtements déjà trempés. Mitsoku Kawai. Je savais enfin où elle se trouvait._

 _Alors que mon cœur recommençait à s'affoler, je serrai les dents, et fis un pas, deux pas, laissant le bruit de mes semelles résonner contre les dalles en béton._

 _Les citernes ne servaient plus depuis quelques années. On les avait simplement laissées là, à défaut de savoir quoi en faire, mais j'avais entendu dire par le concierge que parfois, des soucis d'écoulement avaient encore lieu. C'est pour ça qu'il était déconseillé de boire l'eau du robinet dans mon immeuble… Dans la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère, mon souffle formait de petits nuages opaques devant moi, et je sentis une feuille morte me frôler la joue._

 _De la rouille ruisselait, en longues traînées écarlates, le long des structures. Ça sentait le moisi, et sous l'une des citernes, une flaque d'eau noire et puante s'était formée. C'est alors que je la vis, et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour tandis que je me remettais à courir. Elle était là, accrochée à l'échelle, au niveau du couvercle._

– _Iku-chan ! » hurlai-je en me cramponnant à mon tour à l'échelle._

 _Mes mains tremblaient tellement que j'eus du mal à me soulever._

– _Descends de là ! » hurlai-je de nouveau._

– _Mai-chan… » l'entendis-je murmurer tout en se tournant vers moi._

 _Ce que je vis alors failli me faire tomber de l'échelle._

 _Un bras… une main grise, aux doigts squelettiques, agrippa celle d'Ikuko et la tira soudain vers l'intérieur de la citerne._

– _Iku-chan !_

 _Son cri transperça le silence, et sans une hésitation, je franchis la distance qui nous séparait et saisit son bras. Ce qui l'entraînait dans les ténèbres ne daigna cependant pas lâcher prise… déséquilibrée à mon tour, et trop faible pour résister, je fus happée à mon tour dans le gouffre glacial où Mistuko Kawai avait rendu son dernier soupir…_

* * *

– Mai ? Mai !

Aucune réponse… ils avaient trouvé la salle de bain inondée et des traces de pas sur le sol… les siennes…

– Elles mènent au toit ! » s'exclama Naru en se précipitant de nouveau vers l'entrée, Jun sur les talons. Ce n'est qu'en sortant qu'il réalisa qu'une touffe de longs cheveux noirs s'était coincée sous sa chaussure…

* * *

 _Le noir… infini, glacial… impossible à percer, impossible à berner… la noirceur grisâtre et poisseuse de l'eau, cette eau qui fut aussi son cercueil, sa dernière prison…_

 _Mitsuko…_

 _Avec un effort surhumain, je me redressai et battit des pieds jusqu'à la surface, le corps d'Ikuko serré contre moi. Un air nauséabonde envahit mes poumons, et je me collai contre la paroi pour trouver une issue. Elle était verte de mousse… Je crus que j'allais vomir._

– _Tiens bon Iku-chan », murmurai-je sans parvenir à contrôler mes tremblements de terreur et de froid._

 _Il devait bien y avoir une échelle, quelque chose… la faible lueur qui passait à travers l'ouverture du couvercle me laissa alors distinguer les barreaux d'une échelle. J'avais juste à traverser la citerne._

– _Allez ma vieille…_

 _Quelque chose frôla mon pied… je n'osai pas imaginer ce que c'était, pas encore… Ikuko respirait faiblement, elle se mit soudain à tousser et je sentis ses petits doigts cramponner mon bras._

– _On y est presque », soufflai-je en me hissant sur l'échelle._

 _« Mai… »_

 _Mon corps se figea soudain. J'avais dû rêver… c'était pourtant bien sa voix._

– _Mai ! Mai, tu es là ?!_

 _Naru…_

– _NARU ! » hurlai-je à m'en briser la voix, tout en soulevant Ikuko pour la ramener à l'air libre. « Naru, on est là ! »_

* * *

Les traces de pas menaient jusqu'aux citernes. Alors qu'il les suivait, Naru sentit soudain Jun lui saisir le bras pour le tirer en arrière.

– N'y va pas… », dit-elle.

– Et pourquoi ?!

– Il y a quelque chose de mauvais là-bas…

– Je m'en fous… Mai ? MAI ?!

Il crut qu'il allait devenir fou… jusqu'à ce que sa voix, très faible, comme abîmée, doublée d'un étrange écho, lui parvienne enfin.

« Naru… »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle venait de l'intérieur de la citerne.

– Ce n'est pas elle », gémit Jun derrière lui, mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. C'était bien elle, c'était Mai.

Il commençait à gravir l'échelle lorsqu'un mouvement, au niveau du couvercle, attira son attention. Un petit visage émergea de l'intérieur du cylindre, et se mit à le fixer d'un œil voilé par les larmes. Derrière lui, il entendit résonner la voix de Yoshimi.

– Iku-chan !

Laissant parler son instinct, il se hissa jusqu'à la petite et passa une main sous ses bras pour l'attirer contre lui. D'un mouvement de hanche, il parvint alors à l'extirper vers l'extérieur et la retint tandis que les jambes de l'enfant pendaient dans le vide et qu'elle s'agrippait à lui en pleurant.

– Tout va bien Iku-chan, je te tiens.

Yoshimi s'était précipitée vers eux, juste à temps pour réceptionner sa fille et la descendre en lieu sûr.

– Des couvertures… allez chercher des couvertures… appelez une ambulance », l'entendit-il hurler, sans doute à l'adresse de Jun.

Lui n'y prêtait déjà plus attention. En calant ses pieds sur les derniers barreaux, il se cramponna au couvercle de sorte à pouvoir passer la tête à travers l'ouverture de la citerne. Le travail de maintenance avait été mal fait au point de la laisser ouverte… l'odeur de décomposition était intenable…

– Mai… tu es là ? » marmonna-t-il en se couvrant le nez.

Mais il n'y avait sous ses yeux plus qu'une grande flaque noire et impénétrable.

* * *

 **Mon don, ma malédiction, je n'en avais pris conscience que très tard, après avoir ignoré pendant des années les murmures dans le noir et ces étranges silhouettes qui se glissaient parfois dans mon champ de vision.**

 **Je fus mariée jeune, et je vieillis très vite, si bien qu'arrivée à vingt cinq ans, il me semblait déjà être arrivée au crépuscule de mon existence.**

 **Je détestais mon reflet dans le miroir, ma silhouette trop maigre, cachée par ces horribles fripes, achetées pour une bouchée de pain dans les brocantes du quartier. Je détestais notre vie sans amour, sans voyage, nos repas rythmés par la musique abrutissante de la télévision, et son regard de jour en jour un peu plus vide. C'est peut-être parce que je perdis peu à peu tout instinct de survie que je n'eus bientôt plus peur de ce qui ressortissait de la mort, et que je finis même par y trouver une véritable source d'intérêt.**

 **Mes séances n'étaient pas truquées. Elles avaient lieu chez nous, dans cette chambre où nous ne faisions que dormir. On ne m'apprit jamais rien. J'avais lu quelques livres, vu des émissions, mais fut entièrement autodidacte. Une fois mon client installé, je commençais par tirer les rideaux, j'allumais une bougie, m'asseyait en tailleur en face de lui, puis commençais à méditer. C'est alors que je les entendais, les murmures dans le noir, et que je voyais, à travers mes paupières fermées, les images d'une vie qui n'était pas la mienne, et qui s'offraient alors à mois comme les séquences désordonnées d'un film mal monté. Je n'ai jamais questionné mes clients, parfois je ne savais même pas leur nom et pourtant, chaque fois que je leur décrivais un visage que j'avais vu, une parole que j'avais entendue, ils arboraient un sourire nostalgique ou se mettaient à pleurer. C'était comme si je leur apportais la délivrance qu'ils attendaient, sans vraiment comprendre comment. Je n'étais qu'un canal à travers lequel passait ce qu'eux ne pouvaient plus entendre. J'étais comme un poste radio, capable de capter des ondes un peu trop subtiles pour le reste des humains. Bref, une médium.**

 **J'ai dû mettre un an à assumer ce nom, et pourtant, c'est bien ce que j'étais. Une médium.**

 **Au début j'ai pratiqué par ennui, puis par curiosité, et à mesure que mes capacités s'accroissaient, que mes sens se développaient et que mes visions gagnaient en clarté, en longueur et en précision, commença à se développer autre chose. Le goût, la soif de vivre. Je me suis remise à sourire, mais ce n'était pas parce que mes clients repartaient généralement de chez moi en paix, non. C'était parce que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je possédais quelque chose à moi, que personne d'autre n'avait, et qui me rendait véritablement exceptionnelle.**


	14. OCCULTIC FAKE - PART XIII (chap 12)

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, ce chapitre arrive très vite et résout le mystère de la disparition de Mitsuko. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est qu'en écrire le début n'a pas été facile. Franchement... décrire le calvaire d'une gamine et les choses horribles qu'elle a enduré avant de mourir en se plongeant dans ses propres pensées... c'était assez horrible et je n'ai pas aimé écrire cette partie. Je tenais néanmoins à rendre le "souvenir" le plus vivant et le plus poignant possible, donc voilà. J'espère que cette partie sera moins pénible à lire qu'elle ne fut à écrire.**

 **Certains d'entre vous s'attendront peut-être à une scène de sauvetage épique (là-dessus j'espère satisfaire vos attentes ^^) et à des scènes de retrouvailles déchirantes entre Mai et Naru... c'était le projet, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Un peu d'ironie grinçante ne fait pas de mal, et je ne voulais pas tomber dans la facilité ;) Voilà voilà, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **OCCULTIC FAKE**

 **XIII.**

La matinée touchait à sa fin lorsqu'il se mit à neiger, et peu de passants remarquèrent la silhouette de cette femme, qui arpentait lentement les trottoirs du quartier de Shibuya.

Elle était pourtant très belle, si belle qu'avec ses cheveux de jais, son pas trainant et son regard éteint, elle ne semblait même pas de ce monde.

Arrivée sur un pont dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, Jun Fubuki se rapprocha du bord et fixa la rivière qui coulait sous ses pieds.

Les flocons faisaient comme des paillettes dans ses cheveux. Elle les regarda fondre sur ses paumes, et très lentement, sans quitter la rivière des yeux, elle leva la main pour retirer la barrette de son chignon.

Ses cheveux roulèrent le long de son dos et s'envolèrent comme les fils d'une toile d'araignée. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les lâcher, mais puisque qu'il faisait trop froid pour pleuvoir, c'était là tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour dissimuler les larmes sur ses joues.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12.**

 **Ce qu'il y a au-delà des ténèbres**

 _ **« Il faut la conduire à l'hôpital », dit l'homme aux cheveux gras.**_

– _**Et s'ils croient que c'est nous ?**_

– _**On aura qu'à la laisser aux urgences sans dire qui on est. On n'a rien à se reprocher de toute façon.**_

 _ **La femme qui lui répond a les yeux hagards et le teint jaunâtre. Elle a le même âge que maman, mais n'a rien d'une mère. Avec ses cheveux hirsutes et ses mains osseuses, elle a plutôt l'air d'une sorcière. Entre ses doigts, elle sert très fort un petit mouchoir rose. Je pousse un gémissement en réalisant que c'est le mien.**_

– _**Elle se réveille… » s'affole l'homme.**_

– _**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**_

 _ **La lumière du plafond dessine comme une ombre sur son visage… je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ses expressions.**_

– _**Gardons-la pour l'instant » dit-elle lentement, d'une voix très calme. « J'ai peut-être une idée. »**_

– _**Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si la police la trouve ici ?**_

– _**La police la trouvera où je leur dirai de la trouver.**_

 _ **Et pendant qu'elle quitte la pièce, que je devine être la chambre, l'homme me jète un regard inquiet, presque apeuré. Je le lui rends sans dire un mot, et remonte les draps sur ma tête. Je n'ose pas crier. J'ai peur qu'elle m'entende…**_

 _Je ne m'étais pas sentie partir._

 _Je n'avais pas senti mes mains lâcher le rebord de la cuve, ni mon corps heurter de nouveau l'eau noire et glacée. Je compris seulement ce qu'il se passait lorsque cette même eau pénétra mes poumons et me fit cracher une bouffée d'oxygène. Autour de ma cheville, je pouvais sentir quelque chose d'humide, de gluant, de froid. De longs filaments qui m'entraînaient toujours plus profondément dans les ténèbres._

 _« Tu ne me laisseras pas partir comme ça… n'est-ce pas Mitsuko ? »_

 _ **Le soleil fait comme un rai de lumière dans la chambre toute grise et pendant longtemps, très longtemps, je m'occupe à regarder la poussière qui danse dans la partie éclairée. Mes poignets me font mal. Le monsieur les a attachés au sommier du lit pour pas que je m'échappe. J'ai faim. Hier, la dame m'a apporté de la soupe, mais je ne l'ai pas touchée. J'avais peur qu'elle soit empoisonnée. Tout à l'heure, j'ai essayé de crier, mais l'homme m'a frappé. Il m'a envoyé une grande gifle sur la joue, alors maintenant je me tais. Parfois j'entends la dame parler au téléphone. Elle a l'air contente. Elle dit qu'elle a un indice, qu'elle pense pouvoir localiser « la fillette ». Ça ne peut pas être moi, puisque je suis là… Comment suis-je arrivée là déjà ? Je me souviens de ce monsieur dans le parc… Il était mal habillé, il sentait mauvais, mais il m'a dit que maman était à l'hôpital et qu'elle m'attendait, alors je l'ai suivi. Après on a pris la route et on a roulé longtemps. Je lui ai dit que l'hôpital était pas par là, mais il a rien répondu. Il s'est garé dans une forêt, et c'est là que j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Maman m'avait pourtant prévenue, mais encore une fois, je ne l'ai pas écoutée… Heureusement, le type était pas futé. Je lui ai filé entre les doigts et j'ai couru. J'avais trop chaud avec mon imperméable tout neuf, mais j'ai couru quand même, parce que je l'entendais toujours derrière moi. Après j'ai atterri ici… je ne sais plus comment. Je me souviens seulement d'une boîte, assez grande pour que je m'y cache… du noir… et puis plus rien, avant d'entendre la voix du type aux cheveux gras et de sa femme aux cheveux hirsutes.**_

 _ **Je veux sortir d'ici… maman…**_

 _Les ténèbres ne devaient même plus exister puisque je la voyais. Je voyais son corps décharné sous ses lambeaux de vêtements… ses cheveux flotter autour de son crâne comme une aura maléfique et ses mains se tendre vers moi pour agripper les miennes avec la force du désespoir. Je n'avais même plus la force de crier._

 _Là-bas, quelque part dans le froid, j'entendis seulement une petite fille pleurer…_

 _ **J'ai compté les jours. Enfin je crois, parce que parfois, quand je me réveille, il fait déjà nuit. Ça fait trois jours, je pense. On ne m'a laissée sortir que pour aller aux toilettes. À chaque fois, la femme m'accompagne et ne me lâche pas des yeux. Elle s'appelle Junko. Junko Satô. C'est toujours elle qui dit à l'homme quoi faire et quoi dire, comme si elle possédait un mystérieux pouvoir que même lui ne comprend pas. Peut-être que c'est vraiment une sorcière et lui son serviteur. Dans ce cas, moi je suis la princesse à délivrer… mais je suis encore trop petite pour qu'un prince s'intéresse à moi. Alors qui viendra me sauver ? Une fois, des gens sont entrés dans l'appartement. Le monsieur, Kuji, était avec moi. J'ai voulu crier, mais il a tapé tellement fort que tout est devenu noir autour de moi. Quand je me suis réveillée, ils étaient déjà partis. Mais je me suis dit que j'étais grande, que j'avais pas le droit de pleurer. La dame continue de m'apporter à manger. Je mange maintenant. Ce n'est pas du poison. C'est même bon. Peut-être qu'elle cherche à m'envouter… en tout cas, je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance, pas même à la regarder. Son visage sans expression me fait trop peur.**_

 _C'était hier, je crois…_

 _ **C'était hier, je crois. J'ai entendu l'homme et la dame se parler. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer, mais la dame a dit à l'homme de lui faire confiance. Alors il est entré, il s'est approché de moi, a regardé mon poignet toujours attaché au lit et s'est excusé. Je l'ai cru mais je n'ai pas voulu le montrer. Je voulais qu'il voie que je ne l'aimais pas. Il me dit de ne pas crier, de rester tranquille et de faire ce qu'on me demande. C'est toujours ce qu'il dit quand des gens viennent. Il me dit que tout va s'arranger, que je retrouverai bientôt maman, mais dans ma tête, quelque chose a changé. Je ne le crois pas, je ne le crois plus, et je n'ai plus envie de lui obéir. Même s'il me dit de me taire, même s'il me frappe, je veux que ceux qui vont venir et qui parleront avec la dame sachent que moi aussi je suis là. Alors, quand ça se met à frapper à la porte, j'inspire pour hurler mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. L'homme a réagi avant moi, ses mains m'étouffent. Mon corps me semble tout à coup très petit, très faible. J'ai peur. D'une peur atroce qui me tiraille l'estomac, et l'image de maman me traverse l'esprit.**_

 _« Maman… »_

 _ **L'homme ressert sa poigne alors que les voix s'intensifient dans la pièce d'à côté. Il me supplie de ne pas bouger, de ne pas crier, mais je ne veux pas l'écouter. Je ne veux plus.**_

 _« Laissez-moi sortir d'ici… »_

 _ **Laissez-moi sortir d'ici !**_

 _« Laissez-moi sortir d'ici… »_

 _ **Laissez-moi sortir d'ici !**_

 _ **C'est la dernière pensée que j'ai eue avant que les ténèbres, les vraies, bien plus sombres et plus glaciales que toutes les nuit du monde, ne m'engloutissent…**_

 _L'eau noire et sale, tout autour. L'eau qui m'empêche de bouger, l'eau qui m'empêche de crier. Cette eau qui pompe ma vie et me cache la lumière du soleil._

 _J'aimerais hurler, me débattre, vivre encore un peu, sourire à cette vie que j'ai à peine eu le temps de savourer, mais mon corps s'enfonce encore et encore, toujours plus profond dans les ténèbres glacées. À la surface, je ne vois plus qu'un visage, c'est celui d'une femme aux traits fins et aux longs cheveux noirs._

 _Un cri silencieux franchit mes lèvres tandis que dans un dernier râle pétri de haine et de rancœur, je tente de crier son nom. Jun Fubuki._

* * *

– MAI !? MAI !

La colère faisait trembler ses mains. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Sa voix provenait pourtant bien de l'intérieur de la citerne lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé. Mai… elle n'avait pas pu…

– Mai…

Réfléchir n'était même plus une option. Il fallait agir, agir vite. Avant qu'elle ne…

Crochetant le couvercle de la citerne, Naru retira son manteau d'un geste vif et le jeta au loin avant d'enjamber le rebord et de se laisser glisser dans l'eau glaciale.

La température lui coupa le souffle et lui fit oublier l'odeur terrible de décomposition qui régnait à l'intérieur du cylindre. Impossible d'y voir quoi que ce soit, mais le niveau n'était pas profond… Inspirant un grand coup, il ferma les yeux et plongea.

* * *

Les craintes d'Osamu se confirmèrent lorsqu'il aperçut le concierge devant la porte de l'immeuble. Il arborait un air trop soucieux pour sembler naturel.

– Vous pouvez vous arrêter là », dit-il en tendant au chauffeur une liasse de billets. « Gardez la monnaie. »

– Mais c'est beaucoup trop… eh ! » l'entendit-il s'exclamer avant de se précipiter vers la porte de l'immeuble.

Le concierge pâlit à sa vue.

– Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.

– Je sais pas trop… une gosse aurait apparemment failli se noyer dans l'une des citernes du toit…

– La petite du septième ?

– C'est ça… c'est une amie à elle qui est venue me prévenir. Elle m'a dit d'attendre que l'ambulance arrive.

– Une amie ? Ma… Taniama-san ? Leur voisine ?

– Nan… une bonne femme qui vit pas ici. Je sais pas pourquoi mais son visage me disait quelque chose… elle avait un p'tit air à…

– À qui ?

– C'est pas vos oignons. Allez déguerpissez de là avant que j'appelle les flics !

– Je ne vous le conseille pas », siffla Osamu en fusillant le vieil homme du regard. « Je monte voir ce qui se passe, et si par malheur j'apprends que l'accident est dû à une quelconque négligence de votre part, je peux vous assurez qu'il n'y a pas qu'à moi que vous devrez rendre des comptes. »

Alors que le concierge se liquéfiait sur place, Osamu saisit ses clés et ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble pour se diriger directement vers les escaliers.

* * *

Les ténèbres étaient assommantes. Même les yeux fermés, il pouvait le sentir…

Longeant la paroi avec sa main, Naru ne mit que quelques secondes à atteindre le fond de la citerne. Ses doigts frôlèrent soudain ce qui lui sembla être des cheveux, puis un visage, l'arrondi d'une épaule, et finalement un bras, son bras. Mai… Elle était donc bien là… Il le savait !

D'un mouvement de jambes, il se propulsa en avant, passa les bras de la jeune femme autour de son cou et la serra contre lui avant de se ramasser sur lui-même et de frapper la cuve des pieds pour remonter à la surface. L'afflux d'air dans ses poumons lui arracha une violente toux, et il serra davantage le corps inerte de Mai contre lui pour regagner l'échelle. Elle était glacée.

La mâchoire tremblante de froid, il saisit le premier barreau et se hissa vers le haut de la citerne. L'adrénaline lui permit de gravir lentement l'échelle, Mai calée contre son épaule, mais quelque chose gênait ses mouvements, et il était certain que ça ne venait pas d'elle. En baissant les yeux, Naru nota soudain que les doigts de Mai étaient cramponnés à quelque chose. Son sang se glaça. Sous les lambeaux de vêtements et les restes de chair en décomposition, on pouvait reconnaître la blancheur d'un petit squelette. Son bras émergeait de la surface, attaché à un crâne encore couvert de touffes éparses de cheveux qui se mêlaient à la noirceur de l'eau. Naru retint son souffle.

Mitsuko. Mitsuko Kawai.

Elle était donc là…

Malgré la peur, le froid et l'horreur de la découverte, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'il prit conscience du sort terrible enduré par la fillette. Il déglutit, inspira lentement, et tendit sa main libre vers celle de Mitsuko.

– Pardonne-moi… » souffla-t-il en séparant lentement les doigts du cadavre de ceux de Mai. « Je ne peux pas t'emmener dehors maintenant… Mais on viendra bientôt te chercher… C'est promis. »

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la minuscule silhouette qui s'enfonçait de nouveau dans les ténèbres, et il sentit ses lèvres se serrer.

– Ce ne sera plus long », murmura-t-il.

Le corps de Mai allégé de son fardeau, il reprit l'ascension et tenta de se hisser à l'extérieur de la cuve… Impossible à deux. Il lui faudrait trouver un autre moyen.

– Naru ?!

* * *

Son premier soulagement fut de voir Yoshimi et Ikuko saines et sauves, serrées l'une contre l'autre dans la fraîcheur du matin. Ikuko était trempée, mais sa mère l'avait enveloppée d'une couverture et la frictionnait énergiquement pour la réchauffer.

– Ça va aller… » répétait-elle doucement. « Ça va aller… »

C'est alors qu'il nota les yeux hagards de la jeune mère, son visage encore figé par la panique. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Yoshimi ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant lentement. « Où est Mai ? »

Son intervention provoqua un sursaut à la jeune femme qui leva vers lui un regard mouillé de larmes, avant de le détourner vers la citerne.

– Elle n'est pas remontée… » murmura-t-elle.

Osamu eut alors la sensation terrible que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui. Sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience, ses jambes se ruèrent vers l'immense cuve, et il entamait l'ascension lorsqu'un visage émergea des ténèbres.

– Naru ?!

* * *

– Aide-moi », marmonna-t-il en soulevant le corps de Mai, toujours inconsciente.

Malgré sa silhouette très fine, elle pesait tout de même son poids, et l'effort lui arracha un râle. Osamu comprit très vite et monta en un clin d'œil pour réceptionner la jeune femme. Comme il l'avait fait avec Ikuko, il le vit la caler contre lui tandis qu'il poussait sur ses jambes pour la sortir complètement de la citerne.

– Je l'ai… » siffla Yasuhara, tout en commençant à descendre.

Naru se glissa alors à son tour en travers du couvercle et passa une jambe dans le vide de sorte à caler son pied contre l'échelle et s'extraire complètement du gouffre ténébreux et puant qui lui vaudrait sans doute des semaines de cauchemar. Si encore il n'y avait que ça…

Luttant contre les tremblements et le contre-coup de l'effort, il se cramponna une dernière fois aux barreaux et se laissa glisser au sol. Jamais la sensation du béton sous ses pieds ne lui avait semblé aussi réconfortante.

– Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il, à peine son souffle repris.

– C'est pas bon…

* * *

L'état de Mai était effrayant, sa peau glacée, ses lèvres violacée. Gagné par la panique, Osamu saisit son manteau et en entoura les épaules de la jeune femme pour la frictionner, comme l'avait fait Yoshimi avec Ikuko.

– Mai… Réveille-toi… je t'en prie, réveille-toi…

Le temps s'était couvert et de tout petits flocons se formaient dans l'atmosphère pour voleter autour d'eux comme de minuscules plumes, d'un blanc presque transparent.

– Mai…

– Écarte-toi », l'invectiva Naru en s'agenouillant à son tour.

Osamu pouvait voir son dos et ses épaules trembler. Il se dit que le rictus qu'il avait aperçu sur le visage du patron de la SPR était aussi dû au froid et à ses vêtements trempés, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit apposer ses mains sur le thorax de Mai et appliquer sa bouche sur la sienne. Alors seulement, Osamu comprit qu'il ne la verrait peut-être plus jamais sourire…

* * *

Une pression sur sa gorge suffit à confirmer ses craintes. Mai ne respirait plus. Pire. Son cœur ne battait plus.

– Non…

Ce n'était pas possible. Pas ça. Pas elle.

Guidé par son instinct, Naru écarta la veste de Yasuhara et appliqua ses mains sur le thorax de Mai. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, ouvrit un peu sa mâchoire et souffla. Puis de nouveau. Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Souffler. Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Souffler.

Naru n'était pas croyant. Il n'avait jamais prié, jamais cru en rien si ce n'est en lui-même et en des capacités qu'il maudissait pourtant. À sa deuxième tentative, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de supplier tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de la sauver, de la lui laisser, de lui donner encore l'occasion de se chamailler avec elle, de l'entendre rire comme elle l'avait fait la veille, de la voir sourire… À la quatrième tentative, il dut laisser Osamu prendre le relai et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, dégoûté par sa propre faiblesse. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit de nouveau, qu'il vit ses yeux s'ouvrir et sa silhouette s'arquer dans une violente quinte de toux.

– Mai !

Elle respirait. D'un souffle rauque, laborieux et faible, mais elle respirait.

* * *

 _La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'était la texture poisseuse de l'eau, cette étreinte glaciale tout autour de moi, et la sensation des doigts de Mitsuko tenant les miens._

 _Et puis j'ai entendu une chanson._

 _Elle n'était ni triste ni joyeuse, c'était une mélodie banale, trois notes murmurées dans le vent, et qui me rendit pourtant désespérément nostalgique._

 _Je crus d'abord que les souvenirs de Mitsuko me perdaient encore, avant de réaliser que la musique était issue de ma propre mémoire, et qu'elle me revenait après des années d'oubli._

 _Maman…_

 _Il avait fallu que je frôle la mort pour me souvenir de son visage, de sa voix et des mots qu'elle me chantait le soir pour m'endormir._

 _ **Tu me regardais donc depuis tout ce temps ?…**_

 _Et puis une autre voix résonna dans la pénombre. Une voix que je connaissais sans pouvoir la nommer. Une voix que j'avais désespéré d'entendre de nouveau. Muée en cri. Elle m'appelait._

 _Naru._

 _On ne nous dit jamais à quel point il est douloureux de se sentir revenir, à quel point l'on regrette la plénitude, l'appel des êtres chers, et qui ont disparu. Depuis ce jour-là, la mort ne me fait plus peur, mais je compris aussi que je devais la mériter, et qu'avant de m'en aller, j'avais encore des choses à faire, à dire, à vivre._

 _ **Pardonne-moi maman, mais tu vas devoir m'attendre encore un peu…** pensai-je seulement avant de sombrer._

* * *

– Naru…

Ses grands yeux bruns, un peu vitreux contemplèrent un moment le vide avant de se tourner lentement vers lui. Osamu sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux avant qu'un franc sanglot ne franchisse soudain ses lèvres.

– Tout va bien », susurra-t-il en la soulevant légèrement et en la calant contre lui pour la réchauffer. À ses côtés, Naru soufflait, les yeux hagards et la mâchoire tremblante, mais pour rien au monde, Osamu ne lui aurait cédé sa place. Rien…

En toussant un peu, Mai replia ses jambes et cala sa tête contre son cou en soupirant. Contre son torse, il put alors sentir les battements de son cœur. Des battements sourds et sonores, qui s'accordaient aux siens dans une étrange mélodie. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ses épaules et à son tour, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

– Ne fais plus jamais ça…

* * *

 _La première chose que je reconnus fut les yeux brun clair et tâché de vert d'Osamu_

 _« Tout va bien » l'entendis-je murmurer en enroulant ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je pris alors conscience que j'avais froid. D'un froid intense, démentiel, comme si l'intérieur même de mes os avait gelé. Puis il y eut la douleur, au niveau de la poitrine, comme si quelqu'un avait dansé sur mon torse._

– _Osa-kun… » gémis-je sans reconnaître le son de ma propre voix._

– _Ne parle pas…_

– _Mitsuko…_

 _Les souvenirs de la fillette coulaient dans ma mémoire comme les images d'un film qu'on aurait laissé tourner. J'avais l'impression de sentir la pression sur ses poignets, la douleur là où on l'avait frappée, la peur lorsque Kuji Satô l'avait étouffée pour la faire taire…_

– _Ce sont les Satô qui l'ont tuée… » murmurai-je tandis que les larmes me giclaient des yeux._

 _Osa-kun s'écarta lentement pour me regarder, mais je ne pus déchiffrer ce que je lisais sur son visage… ce n'était pas de la surprise. De la tristesse peut-être… Un peu comme s'il savait déjà ce que j'allais lui dire._

– _Je sais… » dit-il simplement._

 _Ses propos me firent frémir et tout à coup, ma vision se floua._

– _Il faut que tu lui dise… » soufflai-je en me sentant partir. « À Naru… Que Jun Fubuki et Junko Satô ne sont qu'une seule et même personne… que c'est elle qui a tué la petite… Dis-lui… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… »_

– _Je lui dirai. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il sait déjà » dit Osamu en tournant la tête vers quelqu'un._

 _J'eus alors tout juste le temps de reconnaître ses yeux couleur de nuit, de lire la lueur de panique et d'incompréhension dans son regard avant de sombrer de nouveau dans les ténèbres._

* * *

– Vous devriez fouiller la cuve », dit-il lentement, sans reconnaître sa propre voix. « Il y a un squelette à l'intérieur. Celui d'une petite fille… »

L'ambulancier qui s'occupait de lui le fixa avec un œil perplexe, presque apeuré mais il refusait d'en ajouter davantage. Il ne pouvait même plus penser, à peine serrer entre ses doigts la couverture de survie dont on l'avait affublé, regarder sans vraiment les voir les pompiers installer le corps de Mai sur une civière et l'emporter avec une rigidité mécanique.

– Vous pouvez marcher ? » lui demanda l'ambulancier.

Il hocha simplement la tête, mais se laissa soutenir jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis jusqu'à une camionnette toute blanche avec une croix rouge dessus. On aurait dit un jouet pour enfant. Yasuhara était là lui aussi, au chevet de Mai. Il ne l'avait plus quittée depuis qu'elle avait de nouveau perdu connaissance. Depuis qu'elle avait prononcé ces paroles terribles, et qui résonnaient à l'intérieur de son crâne comme le glas d'un tocsin.

Jun et Junko Satô n'étaient qu'une seule et mêmes personnes.

Jun était Junko Satô.

Jun avait tué une enfant de sang froid, et caché son corps sur le toit de son propre immeuble.

Jun lui avait menti. Pire. Elle s'était servi de lui…

Sur le coup, il ne l'avait pas crue, et pensa que Mai délirait à cause du choc et du manque d'oxygène, mais lorsque l'inconscience l'emporta de nouveau, Yasuhara avait reporté les yeux sur lui pour le regarder d'un air grave. Beaucoup trop grave.

– C'est vrai », avait-il simplement dit, en serrant Mai contre lui, comme s'il voulait la protéger. « J'ai piraté les dossiers de la police et retrouvé celui de l'enquête. Jun n'est qu'un pseudonyme. Son vrai nom est Junko Satô. »

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne voulait pas le croire… Jun et ses yeux si profonds, Jun et ses mains si douces… Jun qui s'était si bien offerte à lui, qui l'avait si bien réconcilié avec lui-même…

« Ce n'est pas possible… »

Et pourtant les faits étaient là. La médium restait introuvable.

* * *

 **Tout comme j'avais découvert que je ne supportais plus l'odeur du thé, je pris conscience un beau matin que j'étais supérieure au commun des mortels. Que ce que je voyais, entendais, sentais au quotidien n'était accessible qu'à une poignée d'êtres sur terre, et que cela faisait de nous une catégorie à part. Plus intelligente, plus consciente de notre réalité, puisque nous en percevions aussi l'invisible. Cette pensée me rendit plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été, et pourtant, je restais madame Satô, la folle du quartier. La pauvre fille qui s'était dégoté qu'un type aussi triste qu'ignare, tout juste assez travailleur pour nous payer le soupé du soir et une sortie à l'aquarium le weekend.**

 **Je restais cette inconnue aux jupes rapiécées et aux chemisiers vieillots qui faisaient ses courses au super marché et qui regardait les autres femmes d'un œil hagard sans s'avouer qu'elle donnerait tout pour se trouver à leur place.**

 **Je n'ai jamais supporté la médiocrité, et pourtant, j'en étais la parfaite incarnation. Alors quand ça s'est produit, j'ai vu un signe. Qu'il soit du ciel ou de l'enfer, je m'en moquait, je voyais seulement là l'occasion de sortir de ce personnage qui n'était pas le mien, de cet appartement puant et de ce mariage qui ne m'apportait rien d'autre que de l'ennui et de la frustration.**

 **Ça s'était produit un jour où Kuji était allé en forêt pour enregistrer des sons qui lui serviraient au travail. La petite s'était réfugiée dans sa caisse à matériel sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il ne s'en serait d'ailleurs jamais aperçu si je ne l'avais pas retrouvée.**

 **Sakamoto et moi nous connaissions depuis alors quelques mois. Il fut l'un des rares à déceler mon potentiel, et à me faire confiance. Un beau jour, il frappa à notre porte et me remit un mouchoir en me disant que si j'étais capable de retrouver sa propriétaire, mes dons seraient enfin reconnus. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il me parlait d'expériences, de recherches et d'articles destinés à la communauté scientifique, mais comment obtenir un quelconque financement quand l'objet de ses recherches ne fait même pas partie de la sphère du réel ? Cette affaire était l'occasion rêvée pour lui comme pour moi.**

 **Dubitative au début, j'ai néanmoins accepté et ai exercé mes sens sur ce petit morceau de tissu qui avait alors pris une ampleur démesurée dans la morosité de mon quotidien. Et ça se produisit. Quelque chose arriva, quelque chose de fort, très fort. Si fort que je mis quelques secondes à peine à comprendre d'où la sensation venait. Sous les yeux hébétés de Kuji, je me suis précipitée dans le bureau et ouvert l'énorme boîte où il rangeait son matériel. Il ne l'avait pas ouverte depuis la veille. C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée, et pourtant, elle était là. Dans sa robe blanche et son imperméable jaune.**

 **Mitsuko Kawai, la petite fille disparue sans laisser de traces, se trouvait sous notre propre toit. Elle avait passé notre porte sans que nous ne nous en apercevions, et avait survécu près de vingt quatre heures allongée dans cette boîte, dans le noir complet, et presque sans oxygène. Je crus d'abord qu'elle était morte, mais Kuji découvrit qu'elle respirait toujours.**

 **– Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital », me dit-il en trouvant, pour la première fois depuis dix ans de mariage, un semblant d'autorité.**

 **J'acquiesçai, avant qu'une idée ne germe dans mon esprit.**

 **J'avais retrouvé la fille. Je l'avais retrouvée pour de vrai, grâce au mouchoir que Sakamoto m'avait donné, mais comment pourrais-je le prouver vu qu'elle se trouvait déjà chez nous ? Les autorités croiraient à un coup monté. On penserait que nous l'avions enlevée dans le but de faire reconnaître mes dons. Il fallait quelque chose de plus crédible. De plus spectaculaire aussi.**

 **Mitsuko Kawai était ma chance, mon seul espoir de sortir de l'anonymat et de l'ennui. Elle était mon seul espoir de m'extirper des ténèbres et de montrer au monde ce que je valais vraiment… Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir.  
**

* * *

 **Je précise que je n'ai pas inventé l'histoire de Mitsuko Kawai et du couple Satô. Elle est tirée du film de "Séance" de Kiyoshi Kurosawa.**

 **Review ? :3**


	15. OCCULTIC FAKE - PART XIV (chap 13)

**Bonjour à tous ! Navrée pour cette longue absence, mais entre mes visites d'inspection, quelques projets de traduction et tout simplement le manque d'inspiration, l'écriture de ce chapitre s'est avérée laborieuse...**

 **Petite remise en marche pour nos deux personnages qui en ont bavé lors du chapitre précédent ^^ je me suis d'ailleurs fait la réflexion que Lin me manquait un peu... pour les nostalgiques, il reviendra bientôt :)**

 **Seiryuu** **:** **merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! :D et oui, petit coup d'accélérateur, parce que ce serait quand même bien d'arriver un jour au bout de cette affaire XD Effectivement l'histoire de Mitsuko est très triste et a été particulièrement dure à écrire. Les histoires d'enfants enlevés tout ça... j'ai du mal, mais vues les inspirations que je me suis données pour cette fic... ba c'était ça ou rien en fait XD Je suis contente que la scène de sauvetage ait fait son petit effet ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les deux derniers, même si j'ai un peu décidé de mettre l'émotion à la trappe au profit de l'efficacité ;)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **OCCULTIC FAKE**

 **XIV.**

 _ **Flash infos.**_

 _ **Le corps d'une fillette a été retrouvé dans la citerne d'un immeuble du quartier de Shibuya.**_

 _ **Flash infos.**_

 _ **Le corps est en cours d'autopsie. En raison de son état, il serait pour l'instant impossible à identifier.**_

 _ **Flash infos.**_

 _ **L'enquête est en cours et le secteur a été bouclé pour interroger les habitants de l'immeuble, choqués par cette découverte effroyable. Tout de suite notre envoyé spécial.**_

 _ **« Oui… le corps a été trouvé par des voisins dans la matinée. Les circonstances de la découverte restent floues… »**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13.**

 **Ce qu'il nous reste à faire…**

Il coupa le son lorsque le reportage boucla pour la quatrième fois. On y voyait l'immeuble de Mai, cerné par les gendarmes. Quatre homme vêtus de combinaisons blanches en sortaient et chargeaient une bâche noire dans une camionnette, tout en faisant signe aux journalistes de ne pas s'approcher.

La tête entre les mains, Osamu quitta l'écran des yeux et regarda le corps inerte sur lequel il veillait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Selon les médecins, Mai n'était plus en danger. Un moniteur cardiaque bippait par intervalles réguliers à côté de son lit et traduisait les battements tranquilles de son cœur. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, mais ça aussi, on lui avait dit que c'était normal. Quant à Naru, Osamu ignorait ce qu'il était devenu. Il s'en moquait. Son aveuglement l'agaçait tellement… il l'aurait giflé. Le trajet dans l'ambulance s'était déroulé dans une apathie teintée de gêne et de non-dits. Lui n'avait pas lâché Mai des yeux, et Naru s'était contenté de ne rien dire, enveloppé dans sa couverture de survie, le dos courbé comme si un fardeau indescriptible s'était tout à coup abattu sur lui. Yasuhara avait seulement pu apercevoir son regard vide, hagard. Et pour cause…

Flash info.

On venait d'identifier le petit cadavre comme celui de Mitsuko Kawai. La fillette disparue quatre ans plus tôt dans des circonstances obscures.

… pour la première fois, Naru avait été le seul à ne pas comprendre.

* * *

« Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous », lui lança l'homme en blouse blanche sans même le regarder. Tant mieux du reste, parce que lui n'aurait su dire à quoi il ressemblait.

John lui avait apporté des vêtements de rechange. Il avait maintenant moins froid, mais son cœur était si serré qu'il lui donnait la sensation d'avoir été remplacé par un bloc de glace.

Jun.

Et si Mai avait dit la vérité ? Et si pour une fois, c'était lui qui s'était trompé ?

Et si comme un idiot, il n'avait rien vu venir ?

Cette pensée lui provoqua une violente nausée qui le fit se courber en avant.

Et si c'était lui qui l'avait mise en danger ? Pas seulement elle, mais aussi Yoshimi et Ikuko ?

L'air lui manqua tout à coup, et sans prendre garde à la silhouette de John qui s'avançait vers lui, un gobelet fumant à la main, il se rua vers la sortie. Parler, regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux… le dégoût qu'il éprouvait, à l'instant même, pour sa propre personne l'en rendait incapable.

Naru traversa tête baissée le hall d'entrée, puis le parking. À la vue du périphérique que le soleil d'hiver faisait onduler comme un mirage à la place de l'horizon, le souvenir de sa voiture lui revint. Il l'avait laissée sur place à cause de sa petite crise de la veille… Tant mieux.

Il avait besoin de rouler, de s'échapper. Traverser tout le pays peut-être pour échapper à la vérité, à la honte, à lui-même… au souvenir de ses lèvres bleutées et de sa poitrine inerte sous ses mains.

 _Jun…_

C'est alors qu'il réalisa. Ce qui comprimait son cœur depuis qu'il l'avait appris, ce qui l'empêchait de respirer et brouillait sa vue, ce n'était ni la tristesse, ni la confusion, mais la colère.

Après Jun, après lui… une colère si forte qu'elle l'avait empêché de faire ce qu'il maitrisait pourtant le mieux. Réfléchir. Et c'est en reprenant sa place face au volant et en démarrant sa voiture que Naru décida de reprendre les choses en main, d'aller au bout de cette enquête, et de comprendre par lui-même ce qu'il s'était réellement produit.

Quitte à lui-même l'envoyer en enfer.

* * *

 _Je compris où je me trouvais bien avant d'ouvrir les yeux, à cause de l'odeur. Cette odeur de détergeant et de fleurs fanées qui m'avait si longtemps suivie, même après mon retour de Londres. Sauf que cette fois, c'était à mon tour de me retrouver dans le lit tout blanc…_

 _« Naru… » m'entendis-je murmurer en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux. J'avais l'impression de sortir d'une semaine de coma. Mon corps me semblait si lourd, ma poitrine douloureuse. Même ce sommeil qui tirait encore ma conscience vers les ténèbres n'était plus qu'un trou béant et visqueux, sans la moindre chaleur ni la moindre échappatoire…_

– _Mai ! » m'appela soudain une voix tandis que je luttais contre l'appel de l'inconscience._

– _On est quel jour ?… Quelle heure ?…_

– _Toujours samedi », me répondit la voix. « Il est presque 18h. » Ce n'était pas celle de Naru… mais…_

– _Osa-kun », murmurai-je en reconnaissant les traits de mon ancien colocataire. « J'ai dormi tout ce temps ? »_

 _Je compris soudain, en tournant les yeux, que le bip répétitif que j'entendais depuis mon réveil était celui d'un moniteur cardiaque._

– _Ne t'inquiète pas », me dit Osamu en me prenant la main. « Selon les médecins tu n'es plus en danger. »_

– _Pourquoi j'ai dormi aussi longtemps alors ?_

 _J'étais contrariée… même plus que cela… excédée par cette faiblesse qui m'avait laissée inconsciente pendant plusieurs heures._

– _Où est Naru », renchéris-je sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. « Et Iku-chan ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »_

– _Calme-toi ! Tout le monde va bien. Ikuko et sa mère vont bien. Elles sont chez Bô-san et Ayako. C'est John qui les a emmenées. Naru va bien lui aussi… Tu as été inconsciente à cause de l'hypothermie et du… du choc._

– _Quel choc ?_

– _Écoute Mai », sa voix se fit soudain très basse, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire. « Tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque. C'est Naru et moi qui t'avons réanimée. Sans ça tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est, alors… ne force pas s'il-te-plaît. »_

 _C'était donc pour ça que j'avais l'impression qu'un troupeau de bisons était passé sur mon torse… je me souvenais m'être réveillée pourtant… Je me souvenais du gris du ciel, des petits flocons qui volaient autour de moi, des bras d'Osamu qui me protégeaient du froid, et de son regard… Son regard juste avant que je ne sombre de nouveau. Son regard face à l'horrible vérité…_

– _Où est Naru ?! » répétai-je en me redressant brusquement. « Et Jun ? Où est- elle ? Où est-elle ?! »_

 _Cette fois, Osa-kun ne parvint pas à me retenir et je sautai de mon lit dans un accès de fureur qui me fit presque arracher ma perfusion et les capteurs collés au-dessus de ma poitrine. Mal m'en prit puisque les vertiges me firent rencontrer le carrelage quelques secondes plus tard._

– _Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?! » hurla Osamu en me soulevant par les aisselles pour me faire rasseoir sur le lit. « Ne force pas ! »_

– _Dans ce cas dis-moi où est Naru !_

 _J'avais tenté une démonstration d'autorité tout en réalisant qu'avec ma tunique froissée, ma perfusion emmêlée et la bosse qui se formait sur mon front, je devais avoir l'air plus pitoyable qu'autre chose._

– _Je ne sais pas… » admit-il enfin._

– _Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?!_

– _Il était avec moi dans l'ambulance mais n'est pas réapparu de l'après-midi. John m'a envoyé un message il y a quelques minutes pour me dire qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital._

– _Mais pour aller où ?!_

– _Je n'en sais rien Mai ! Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fous ! Naru est un grand garçon ! C'est toi qui a failli perdre la vie dans cette histoire ! Regarde-toi, tu n'arrives même pas à tenir debout toute seule et la seule chose qui te préoccupe c'est lui ?! Mais pense un peu à toi bon sang !_

 _Il avait brutalement haussé la voix et arborait une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vue, mêlant la colère, la tristesse… et autre chose aussi, de plus profond, de plus grave, qui semblait surgir de lui comme une tempête. Je pris alors conscience de la pâleur de son visage et des cernes sous ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours…_

– _Osa-kun…_

 _Ses yeux s'embuèrent, et sans me laisser poursuivre, il s'approcha et enroula doucement ses bras autour de mes épaules._

– _Je ne veux pas te perdre… » murmura-t-il tout bas. « Pas toi… »_

 _Son cœur battait furieusement contre ma poitrine. Son front me sembla tout à coup plus moite alors que sa respiration devenait erratique._

– _Osamu ?_

– _C'est rien…_

 _Les souvenirs des semaines d'hospitalisation qu'il avait endurées à Londres me revinrent comme une claque. Et moi qui le négligeait tellement depuis notre retour de Londres… moi qui n'avais jamais considéré sa souffrance à lui, au moins équivalente à la mienne._

– _Pardon Osa-kun » soufflai-je en l'enlaçant à mon tour. « Pardonne-moi… »_

* * *

– Vous faites partie des riverains ?

Elle semblait très jeune. Tout juste la vingtaine, et la stupéfaction dans ses grands yeux noirs lui apprirent que c'était sans doute là sa première affaire sérieuse.

– Non, mais je suis un ami de l'une des victimes. Taniyama-san, qui est à l'hôpital. Elle m'a envoyée chercher ses affaires, vous pourriez me laisser entrer s'il-vous-plaît ? »

– Mais quelqu'un est déjà passé les prendre tout à l'heure », rétorqua la jeune agent avec une fermeté à peine assumée.

John. Il en avait d'ailleurs profité pour lui dérober les clés de son assistante.

– Il a oublié les sous-vêtements », lâcha-t-il d'un air penaud.

– Je vois…

En baissant la tête pour dissimuler le rouge qui venait d'empourprer ses joues, l'agent consentit à lui ouvrir et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

– Faites vite hein ! » le héla-t-elle avant qu'il n'atteigne l'ascenseur.

– Comme l'éclair !

Ce n'est pourtant pas sur le bouton du septième que Naru appuya. Une fois au huitième, il s'assura que personne ne surveillait le couloir avant de se diriger vers l'appartement des Satô. Comme il s'y attendait, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, et s'ouvrit en grinçant sur l'intérieur sombre et puant où Mitsuko avait vécu ses derniers jours. Comme ils n'en étaient qu'à l'identification du cadavre, les enquêteurs n'avaient pas pensé à le fouiller. En s'avançant lentement, Naru jeta un dernier regard vers le palier et prit une longue inspiration avant de s'aventurer davantage dans l'appartement. Il y avait une petite pièce sur la droite. Il y trouva quelques cartons où trainaient des cintres, des livres, un réveil… ce n'était pas suffisant. À part la grande flaque d'eau qui recouvrait le sol et les vieux meubles de cuisine, il n'y avait plus rien dans la pièce à vivre. Quant à la chambre… Naru fit glisser la porte coulissante. Rien non plus, mais un son le surprit. Quelque chose de régulier, presque ténu. En activant la lampe de poche de son portable, il balaya la pièce du faisceau lumineux, et remarqua une traînée noirâtre sur la porte du placard. Encore de l'eau ? Un regard au plafond lui confirma que la fuite ne venait pas de là. Alors d'où ? Mâchoire serrée, Naru avança jusqu'à la porte de l'armoire et s'agenouilla pour mieux observer la tâche. Il la fit alors coulisser et retint un cri de surprise. Là, au fond du placard et dans une flaque d'eau noire gisait un imperméable de petite taille. Un imperméable jaune. Un frisson parcourut tous ses membres lorsqu'il le saisit, et le tira lentement jusqu'à lui.

Mitsuko Kawai était donc bien morte chez les Satô. Tuée par Kuji et Junko.

Junko qui était…

En prenant une longue inspiration, Naru étala l'imperméable face à lui et ferma les yeux, bras tendu. Au moment même où ses doigts touchèrent le tissu, tout devint noir autour de lui.

Il n'y eut qu'un cri dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 _Je m'étais toujours fait la réflexion que toutes les distractions, que ce soit la lecture, l'écriture, le dessin, le sport, le travail, ou même cette manie que nous avons de nous protéger du silence en laissant la télévision en marche pendant des heures sans même la regarder – pas seulement la télévision d'ailleurs, dans mon cas c'était surtout la radio, ou encore ma playlist que je ne renouvelais plus depuis des années – que tout cela n'avait qu'un seul et unique but : nous préserver d'une rencontre fortuite avec nous-mêmes, et ce vide qui résonnait en nous._

 _Alors quoi de mieux qu'un hôpital, son silence et ses murs blancs pour retrouver le mien comme un vieil ami ? Ce n'est pas que j'avais cherché à le fuir, non, j'avais tout bonnement oublié ce que cela pouvait bien faire de converser avec moi-même. Sans doute parce que je n'avais rien à me dire. Les reportages de la télé me soulaient, et j'avais enfin réussi à convaincre Osa-kun de rentrer chez lui. Le pauvre m'avait fait tellement de peine… et puis il y avait ce petit quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer, ou que je ne voulais pas plutôt… C'était… c'était comme s'il était jaloux. Le simple fait de mentionner Naru suffisait à lui faire hausser la voix, comme s'il ne se contrôlait plus…_

 _Digression mise à part, j'avais toujours détesté dans les shôjôs le comportement débile de ces filles qui ne faisaient que noter le comportement un peu étrange du garçon qui leur courait après sans comprendre que ce dernier était fou d'amour pour elles. Je m'étais d'ailleurs toujours félicitée de ma grande lucidité en la matière, au prix d'être parfois trop pragmatique – c'est que je concevais parfois l'amour ou la passion comme une vieille… avec un cœur bien fané – mais je n'arrivais pas à admettre qu'Osa-kun, mon coloc, mon meilleur pote, soit amoureux de moi. Par modestie déjà, mais surtout par peur. Celle de le décevoir, de le faire souffrir davantage et de gâcher notre amitié si importante pour moi. Pourtant les faits étaient là. Ces étreintes un peu trop passionnées, la colère dans ses yeux dès que je parlais de Naru, son cœur qui avait battu si vite contre le mien et lui avait même fait frôler la crise de tachycardie…_

 _« Tu mérites mieux bon sang… »_

 _Au moins ces réflexions m'empêchaient-elles de trop penser à Naru, et de sentir l'inquiétude me ronger comme un rocher battu par les vagues. Où était-il ? Qu'avait-il décidé de faire ? Est-ce qu'il m'avait crue au moins ? Mes tentatives d'appels étaient restées infructueuses, et mes messages sans réponse. J'espérais seulement qu'il ait l'intelligence de ne rien tenter d'absurde, et que Jun ait la décence de lui foutre la paix._

 _Cette… le mot « salope » n'était même plus approprié._

 _Cette femme était une sorcière, un monstre de la pire espèce. Les souvenirs de Mitsuko demeuraient gravés en moi comme s'il s'agissait des miens, et la simple vision de son visage jaunâtre sous ses cheveux gras suffisait à me faire frémir._

 _Comment pouvait-on en arriver là ? Tuer une enfant ?_

 _« Eh merde… » Voilà pourquoi je détestais converser avec moi-même, parce que mes questions restaient toujours sans réponse et que l'impuissance était l'une des choses que je détestais le plus…_

 _À cause de mon état, les médecins refusaient de me laisser sortir tant que je n'aurais pas rempli une batterie d'examens dignes d'une série hospitalière. Et dire que Naru était passé par là plusieurs fois… c'est qu'il avait de la patience le bougre._

 _Dans l'espoir de laisser mon esprit souffler un peu, je portai les yeux vers la fenêtre, et regardai le soleil se coucher derrière la vitre. Le ciel s'était dégagé… il ferait sans doute une belle journée demain…_

 _J'avais réussi à me concentrer sur le vol concentrique d'une horde de pigeons lorsqu'un toquement à la porte ramena mon attention sur ma chambre d'hôpital._

 _« Oui ? »_

 _Je me préparai à voir le visage d'Osa-kun, incapable de rester chez lui bien tranquillement sous sa couette, mais ne reconnus pas les traits de l'homme qui se présenta à moi._

 _« Taniyama-san ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Natsubara », se présenta-t-il en avançant dans la pièce, suivie d'une fille en uniforme, et qui ne cessait de me dévisager avec de grands yeux noirs. Je notai qu'elle devait être plus jeune que moi, et la plaignis intérieurement. « Je suis l'inspecteur en charge de l'affaire. Pardonnez-moi de venir vous rendre visite si tard, mais les médecins viennent tout juste de nous autoriser à vous interroger. Je peux vous poser quelques questions ? »_

 _« Bien sûr », confirmai-je en me redressant dans mon lit._

 _À vrai dire, je m'étais attendue à cette visite et commençais même à m'impatienter._

 _En sortant un petit carnet à spirales, l'inspecteur me questionna sur les circonstances de la découverte du corps et ce qui m'avait poussée à m'aventurer sur le toit en cette belle matinée d'hiver. Je lui expliquai sans mentir que j'étais à la poursuite d'Ikuko, la fille de ma voisine, qui avait échappé à la vigilance de sa mère pour s'aventurer sur le toit._

– _Et vous savez ce qui aurait bien pu l'attirer près de la citerne ?_

– _Aucune idée », prétendis-je cette fois. « Quand je l'ai retrouvée elle regardait par l'ouverture. J'ai juste eu le temps de la voir glisser et tomber dans la cuve… »_

– _Et donc vous l'avez repêchée._

– _Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?_

 _Il était con ou quoi ?…_

– _Mais selon Matsubara-san, c'est Shibuya-san qui vous aurait sauvée._

– _Oui. C'est lui qui m'a aidée à sortir Ikuko-chan de la citerne, mais pendant qu'il l'aidait à redescendre… je ne sais pas… j'ai dû faire un malaise…_

 _Mes mains se mirent à trembler au souvenir du cadavre de Mitsuko, de ses cheveux enroulés autour de mes chevilles et de ses doigts squelettiques serrant les miens._

– _Je vois… donc la découverte s'est bien faite par hasard… pardonnez cette question mais… vous avez vu le cadavre ?_

– _Je l'ai senti… » soufflai-je._

 _Le regard de l'inspecteur, jusqu'alors neutre, se fit soudain plus conciliant et il m'accorda une petite tape sur l'épaule. C'est alors que je vis l'alliance autour de son doigt et la fleur en plastique qui dépassait de sa poche. Je souris intérieurement._

– _Une dernière chose », ajouta-t-il en adressant un coup d'œil entendu à la jeune agent. « Que savez-vous de Shibuya-san ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »_

 _Sa question me surprit. Il ne soupçonnait pas Naru tout de même ?_

– _Quelques années oui… » rétorquai-je « Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? »_

– _Eh bien… il s'est présenté à votre immeuble dans l'après-midi, pour soit-disant vous récupérer des affaires de rechange. Yamazaki-san, ici présente, l'a laissé entrer mais a fini par s'inquiéter parce qu'elle ne le voyait pas revenir. »_

 _Son visage devint tout à coup plus terne, presque désolé, comme s'il était sur le point de m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle._

 _« Shibuya-san n'était pas chez vous », dit-il enfin. « Nous l'avons retrouvé à l'étage au-dessus, dans un appartement inhabité, sans connaissance. »_

* * *

Son visage…

 **Et l'obscurité, la peur, le froid… la poussière qui dansait dans les rais de lumière et la douleur dans ses poignets.**

Son visage…

 **C'était comme un cauchemar, une figure obsédante et qui ne devrait hanter que les contes horrifiques pour enfants.**

Son visage…

 **Son visage était pourtant bien le même. Ces lèvres, c'était aussi celles auxquelles il avait accepté de s'offrir. Derrière ces beaux yeux et ces cheveux de jais qu'il avait crus connaître par cœur, il ne voyait pourtant rien d'autre que les ténèbres.**

Jun…

 **Après la colère et la peur n'était restée que l'amertume. Ce goût de bile dans sa bouche, et qui le fit vomir presque immédiatement après avoir ouvert les yeux.**

 **« Eh ! Ça va ? »**

 **Tout semblait si flou autour de lui… il avait froid, d'un froid mordant, et tout à coup, Naru eut l'impression d'être revenu une année en arrière. Lorsque le monde n'était encore pour lui qu'un long couloir tapissé de ténèbres et de glace…**

 **« Vous m'entendez ? Que s'est-il passé ? Chef ! Venez par ici ! »**

 **Quelque chose bourdonnait dans son oreille, on aurait dit une voix, mais les paroles avaient pour lui la même texture qu'un courant d'air.**

 _Lin ?_

 **Les bras forts qui le portaient lorsqu'il se sentait sur le point de s'effondrer, où étaient-ils passés ? Cette voix que rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler, quand il lui répétait ces refrains placides et bienveillants. _Souffle. Ça va aller. Respire. Tout va bien._**

 **Ces mots, il aurait vraiment souhaité les entendre, là maintenant, parce qu'en dépit de tout, il avait encore besoin d'une épaule pour le soutenir, et que celle de Lin était la plus solide et la plus rassurante.**

 **« Je sais… » murmura Naru alors qu'un visage sévère se penchait sur lui pour lui tapoter les joues. « Je n'aurais pas dû prendre autant de risques… »**

Étrange manie que celle de l'esprit de ne se souvenir que du secondaire, de l'anecdotique. Aussi, la première image qui revint à l'esprit de Naru à son réveil fut la fleur en plastique qui dépassait de la poche du type qui lui avait frappé les joues. Sans succès visiblement, puisque la texture rugueuse des draps et l'odeur de maladie lui apprirent qu'il était à l'hôpital. Encore.

 _Eh merde…_

Il ne devait pas, ne voulait pas rester là… pas après avoir enfin compris…

Une salve de douleur lui traversa le crâne lorsqu'il invoqua le souvenir des derniers instants de Mitsuko.

Il en avait vues des fins tragiques, des yeux se fermer, des cœurs s'arrêter, et le plus souvent dans de telles souffrances qu'on ne pouvait même pas en parler avec des mots… c'était d'ailleurs là l'intérêt de la psychométrie, mais cette fois… le fait de connaître le visage de _sa_ tortionnaire peut-être… Naru se sentit investi d'une sorte de compassion destructrice, comme s'il avait vécu le calvaire de Mitsuko à sa place… Il en aurait pleuré…

« Bon… »

L'horloge au-dessus de son lit lui apprit que la nuit était déjà tombée. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à tromper la vigilance des infirmières… Lentement, il repoussa sa couverture, arracha sa perfusion et retira sa tunique d'hôpital pour récupérer ses propres vêtements. Il n'avait pas terminé d'enfiler son pantalon que la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et lui provoqua un sursaut digne d'un dessin animé comique pour gamins.

* * *

 _Faire les yeux doux ne m'avait pas coûté grand-chose, et avait au moins convaincu l'inspecteur de me dire dans quelle chambre se trouvait Naru._

 _Il avait laissé la parole à son assistante qui m'avait raconté qu'après avoir attendu quelques minutes (et s'être rongée les sangs pour sa carrière, mais ça elle n'avait fait que le sous-entendre), elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter et s'était lancée à la poursuite de Naru. Trouvant mon appartement verrouillé, elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de monter jusqu'au huitième et de remarquer la porte ouverte de l'appartement des Satô. C'est là-bas qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Inconscient, à moitié délirant. Après quelques timides tentatives de le réveiller, elle s'était résolue à le gifler et à appeler son supérieur. Naru n'était pas resté conscient longtemps. Il avait convulsé, puis brusquement vomi, avant de marmonner quelques paroles incompréhensibles et de s'évanouir de nouveau. L'inspecteur n'avait alors eu d'autre choix que de rappeler l'ambulance, qui devait désormais connaître par cœur la route jusqu'à mon immeuble._

 _« Les médecins penchent pour une crise d'épilepsie », m'annonça-t-il d'un air désolé. « Vous étiez au courant ? »_

 _« Oui », mentis-je. « C'est plutôt rare, mais il lui arrive d'en avoir. »_

 _L'épilepsie n'y était bien sûr pour rien, mais comment expliquer à un inspecteur chevronné que mon ancien patron était en réalité un chasseur de fantômes capable d'exercer la psychométrie sur ce qu'il touchait ?_

 _Heureusement pour moi, l'interrogatoire ne s'éternisa pas, et les deux policiers finirent par me saluer en me souhaitant un bon rétablissement._

 _« Nous vous tiendrons au courant s'il y a du nouveau… » ajouta seulement l'inspecteur avec un sourire bienveillant._

 _Je m'étais décidée à aller le voir après le repas, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention des infirmières. Les couloirs étaient déserts, et je pus me glisser sans problème jusqu'à sa chambre, à l'étage du dessous._

 _Compte tenu de sa crise de la veille, je m'étais attendue à beaucoup choses. Beaucoup sauf celle-là..._

* * *

Il ne l'avait pas entendue frapper.

Dans sa tunique bleue qui laissa deviner par transparence les contours de sa silhouette et avec son teint blafard, elle avait cette fois vraiment l'air d'un fantôme… Sa perche à perfusion dans une main, la poignée de la porte dans l'autre, elle le fixa sans rien dire, avant que ses yeux ne descendent le long de son torse et se mettent à détailler son corps comme un scanner.

– Ferme la porte ! » s'exclama-t-il en remontant brutalement son pantalon. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Il avait l'impression que son visage allait se consumer…

* * *

 _Je l'avais déjà vu en caleçon l'autre jour… et bien avant ça de toute façon mais… je ne sais pas… le choc peut-être… je me mis à dévorer son corps des yeux d'une manière qui ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue et qui me mit le feu aux joues._

– _P-pardon… » marmonnai-je. « Ça va mieux à ce que je vois ? »_

– _Ouais…_

 _Lentement, je me retournai, et constatai qu'il enfilait son t-shirt, les yeux baissés et le visage cramoisi._

– _Je ne pensais pas que tu te ferais la malle aussi rapidement… » tentai-je pour ma défense._

– _Pas question que je reste ici._

– _Tu as tenté la psychométrie, pas vrai ?_

 _Toute trace de rouge disparut de son teint et son regard se braqua de nouveau vers moi. Il n'eut même pas besoin de répondre._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant sur son lit._

– _Certainement la même chose que toi. Les Satô ont séquestré Mitsuko Kawai et l'ont tuée pour la faire taire le jour où elle s'est débattue un peu trop fort._

– _Junko. Tu as vu son visage ?_

– _Oui…_

 _Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il s'assit à côté de moi, le regard dans le vague et la tête baissée._

– _Tu avais raison », souffla-t-il enfin._

 _La douleur dans sa voix m'apprit combien il lui était difficile de l'admettre. Non seulement Jun s'était moquée de lui, mais en plus il n'avait rien vu venir…_

– _Ce que je ne comprends pas » hésitai-je en serrant les poings sur ses draps froissés, « c'est la raison qui les a poussés à tuer Mitsuko. »_

– _J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus », rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi._

 _Mon cœur s'accéléra. Il y avait dans son regard cette lumière, cette lueur de défi qui l'habitait lorsqu'il décidait de venir à bout d'une affaire, et de faire tourner les choses à son avantage. En observant son expression, je constatai qu'un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, que tout dans son visage respirait la vitalité, la soif de revanche. En sentant mes mains tressaillir, j'inspirai alors longuement et souris à mon tour._

– _Dans ce cas j'attends vos ordres patron ! » lançai-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil._

* * *

 **Je profite de cette fin de chapitre pour mettre un petit coup de projecteur sur le film _Dark Water_ , de Hideo Nakata dont, comme la plupart de vous l'ont compris, cette fiction est une réécriture. J'ai eu la chance de le revoir dans le cadre d'un cycle de conférences sur la j-horror, le genre qui englobe tous les films de ce type-là, et notamment _Ring._ Oui vous savez, ceux avec les petites filles fantômes aux longs cheveux noirs qui font bien flipper... L'un des conférenciers a donné une interprétation du film à laquelle je n'avais pas du tout pensé... En fait l'histoire ne serait pas racontée selon le point de vue de Yoshimi, comme l'enchaînement des plans semble nous le faire croire, mais selon celui d'Ikuko, qui a réinterprété un événement traumatique de sa petite enfance : en réalité, sa mère se serait remise en couple et aurait eu un autre enfant, ce qui l'a poussée à laisser la charge d'Ikuko à son père. L'autre enfant aurait, dans l'imagination d'Ikuko, été remplacé par le fantôme de plus en plus invasif de Mitsuko Kawai. Voilà... je blablate, mais je trouve que le film prend vraiment une toute autre dimension avec cette lecture là ^^ Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :)  
**


	16. ANNONCE

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Petite annonce pour vous expliquer deux trois trucs, et aussi pour vous redonner espoir : cette fiction aura une fin ! (mais pas tout de suite…).

J'en ai arrêté la rédaction pour plusieurs raisons :

\- la dépression. Cela fait quelques années que je sais que je suis dépressive, et la rechute a été assez rude, donc j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main de consulter de me soigner, de prendre du temps pour moi, et d'arranger plein de trucs qui n'allaient pas dans ma vie. Il était temps.

\- le déménagement. Eh oui ! En tant que fière titulaire de la sacro-sainte et magnifissîme Éducation nationale, je me dois d'aller là où on m'envoie… donc adieu Strasbourg et bonjour la Lorraine !

\- le manque d'inspiration. Sans parler de la dépression, je n'avais plus du tout d'idées pour clore cette fiction. Au-delà de ça, j'en avais aussi ras la nouille de Mai et Naru que je traîne quand même avec moi depuis deux ans. Il fallait que je change d'air, et c'est pourquoi je me suis consacrée à d'autres projets de fiction sur Bungou Stray Dogs, que je vous invite bien sûr à découvrir si vous connaissez le fandom.

Voilà pour les raisons qui m'ont poussée à mettre en pause cette fiction. Pour l'instant je suis à fond dans mon autre fiction « La Déchéance d'un homme », mais l'envie de revenir vers Ghost Hunt commence doucement à se faire sentir.

 **Par ailleurs, j'ai décidé, après deux années de recherche infructueuse dans l'édition, de publier mon roman à moi, avec mes propres personnages, sur Whattpad. Il s'agit d'un cycle de Fantasy, intitulé** _ **« Les Peuples d'Ô – Tome 1. Seïna »**_ (ouais je mets ça en gras pour que ce soit bien mis en valeur!).

Avis aux curieux !

Je serai ravie de vous retrouver sur cette plateforme **(et je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante de m'apporter des vues supplémentaires, ce qui me permettra de voir mon roman mieux référencé… ouais c'est comme ça que ça marche malheureusement…)**. D'autant plus que pas de frustration cette fois, l'histoire, en tout cas le premier tome, est terminée. Je publierai les chapitres au fur et à mesure, avec un rythme assez soutenu. Ce projet est très TRÈS important pour moi. À la base, je me suis mise à écrire des fanfic pour me sortir de l'écriture du premier tome, lorsqu'elle avait tendance à stagner un peu, et chercher l'inspiration ailleurs tout en m'amusant. Alors qu'on soit bien clair, j'adore écrire des fanfic, mais je souhaite aussi vous faire découvrir, à vous qui m'avez lue et que m'avez soutenue jusqu'ici, mon propre univers, avec mes propres personnages, en espérant qu'il vous ouvrira des portes insoupçonnées et vous fera rêver aussi bien que les bouquins m'enchantaient quand j'étais gamine…

Voilà, j'en ai terminé avec cette petite annonce. En attendant que la suite de « Tokyo Ghost stories » arrive enfin, je vous souhaite le meilleur et donne, à ceux que cela intéresse, rendez-vous sur whattpad.

Bisous à tous !


End file.
